Highschool Prince
by De4thknight
Summary: Millicas Gremory: The child prodigy of the Gremory Clan, old enough to finally get out of his mansion and out into the academy in the underworld. There, he will have his life through crazy moments when meeting with Stella Vermillion for the first time. Will Stella succeed on defeating Millicas or will she fall and become a servant to the Prince of Destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Millicas Gremory, a child prodigy who has gain so much over the past few years, becoming a powerful to the House of Gremory. Long ago, he was young but was strong, capable of controlling his powers, way better than his aunt Rias controls, he was only thirteen. He is now sixteen and has changed completely, becoming more mature and is focusing on his training at home, training for a year now with his father's peerages. He has grown to be very powerful, stronger in his destructive powers than Rias, better in combat than Issei and is faster like Vali. He tries his very best to impress his parents, doing as much as he can to impress his parents and the Gremory Clan.

Millicas was asleep in bed, inside his large room, laying in a huge bed that is large enough to fit a handful of people in bed. He was not alone in bed however, having his pet familiar laying nearby on top of the bed. He has a pet wolf, a black wolf, sleeping with her master in bed but that would soon change when Grayfia comes, interrupting their sleep, coming into the room to wake him up. She opens up the doors and enters the room, looking around at his room. She looks to her right towards the right side of the room, looking at the huge flat screen TV against the wall, having a black luxury couch facing the TV. On the left side of the TV was shelves of his Xbox video games and DVDs while on the right side was shelves of his valuables, trophies, souvenirs and other sorts of stuff.

Grayfia turns to Millicas who was still in bed that is against the left side of the wall. She sighs to herself and walks straight towards the two large windows and opens up the curtains to let some light through the room, sending light towards Millicas and his familiar, having the light shine straight towards them. She turns to them and walks closer to the bed, looking at his familiar as it raises its head up towards her for a moment then lowers her head back on the bed. She looks to Millicas and calls out to him.

"Millicas. It's time to wake up." She approaches the side of the bed and pulls the cover of the blanket off of him, taking a few steps back while he starts moving his arm over his eyes. "You have a big day ahead of you, you need to get ready."

Millicas groans out loud when lowering his arm and having one eye half open. He gets his eye towards Grayfia, noticing her standing there in front of him. He would turn to face the other side but Grayfia would make things worse for him by taking off the cover of the bedsheet. She turns her back on him and walks away while Millicas turns and slowly sits up, moving his hand over his eyes and yawns a bit, looking at Grayfia as he stops and looks back at him.

"You have five minutes." Grayfia warns him "If you don't get your uniform on then either I'll put them on for you or ask the others to do it." She turns towards the door and walks out of his room, closing the doors once outside.

Millicas lies back and sighs deeply. He would finally jump off the bed, wearing only shorts on. He would put on the uniform he got yesterday that was on the cupboard next to his bed, put in a neat way thanks to Grayfia. He takes his time to get his uniform on before leaving his room, leaving his shorts on the bed then walks out of the room when he is ready, noticing Grayfia is waiting for him outside his room.

Millicas and Grayfia move through the corridors and make their way into the dining room where Sirzechs lies, sitting by this small rectangular table that has twelve seats, already eating breakfast. Millicas came towards the table and sits on the other side, facing Sirzechs. A maid would approaches Millicas with a plate of food for him and a glass of orange, placing it down in front of him while Grayfia remains near the door, watching the two eat. Millicas would thank the maid for bringing the breakfast before he takes the glass of orange and drinks a quarter of it.

"You were up pretty late" Sirzechs said while Millicas drinks "Playing that Azazel Quest again?"

Millicas sighs deeply after he stops drinking then looks to Sirzechs and says "Don't start…. I can still multi-task you know."

"Millicas, you shouldn't be pushing yourself this much. You have been through training with Grayfia, designing your special technique. You are off playing in that virtual reality, the Azazel Quest. And just now you have begun to the realm of video games on that computer of yours."

"Hey at least you don't have a problem with that TV show I watched." Millicas grabs his fork and knife and starts cutting up the bacon "Except for Azazel. He doesn't like that show."

"That's because he's a yellow eyed demon." Sirzechs said while eating the food in front of him. He looks back to Millicas just when he swallows his food and says "But anyways, you shouldn't be pushing yourself like that, you won't be able to handle it."

"Yeah I know." Millicas stops and looks back to Sirzechs "I just got so many things to do and I want to do everything right now. I am still keeping the responsibilities as a Gremory you know."

"You still got so much to do Millicas. You don't have to do everything at once in one day, you have all the time in the world."

"I know."

Sirzechs sighs and looks down at his plate and starts cutting the eggs. After finish chewing his food, he responds "Finish eating your breakfast, you got more work to do and when you make it to the academy, you'll be doing less work around here."

Millicas sighs also and takes his fork and eats whatever is left on his plate.

Sirzechs raise his eyes to Millicas while he eats, smiling to himself and thoughts of changing the subject "Perhaps maybe when you return on Saturday, maybe we could spend time together again, perhaps another movie night."

"Maybe… Got any movie we could watch together?"

"I thought maybe we could watch some old action movie, maybe Godzilla."

Millicas laughs "You want to watch Godzilla huh… Cause it reminds you of mom?" Millicas suddenly pauses when he just realises now what he just said. He ends up placing his hand over his mouth and looks back at Sirzechs then to Grayfia who has her eyes staring back at Millicas. Millicas mumbles "I wasn't supposed to say that in front of her."

Sirzechs remains quiet after he brought that up, having Grayfia turning her head towards Sirzechs. Millicas looks to Sirzechs then to Grayfia and notices her walking towards them, having Millicas to quickly get off his seat and say his farewell to his parents.

"Well I got to go. Later dad." Millicas looks to Grayfia and waves to her before turning back and walking out of the room, speed walking out of there while Sirzechs remains where he is, watching Millicas leaving and not turning towards Grayfia.

Grayfia stands next to him, being as calm as she can be. She crosses her arms and asks "So what's this about me and Godzilla?"

"Hehe… Well you do seem to –"

Grayfia pinches the side of his cheek, making him moan out loud, even Millicas was able to hear his voice when he's out of the dining room. He looks back for a moment then looks forward, shaking his head and smiling to himself as he starts walking away, thinking about it. "Godzilla… That so suits her."

Millicas walks away and heads to the stairs to go downstairs to reach the front door where his friends are waiting for him. Just when he reaches the stairs, he heard Grayfia behind him, calling out his name and getting Millicas to stop and turn towards her, seeing her approaching him with Sirzechs nowhere to be seen.

Millicas knew what happen in there but he ends up asking anyway "What happen to dad?"

"He's going back to work. Listen, you be careful at the academy, there are people there that might get in your way or fear you because you are a Gremory. You need to keep your head down and please try to behave while you are there, I don't want to find out you got into trouble with some of the people there."

"I'll be alright mom. I'll try to behave."

"You mention that you wish to be part of the online tournament that is coming up soon. Are you sure you're up for that."

"I just want to see how strong I have become. Let me take part of this tournament and you won't be disappointed."

Grayfia sighs "Millicas… You have never disappointed me or Sirzechs. If you have of course, then I'll think about putting your name in the tournament."

"Hmmnn… Thanks mom…"

"But anyways, do try to have some fun there and try not to cause too much trouble."

"I won't. I promise." Millicas walks up to her and gives her a hug, making her lower her arms and wraps her arms around him. She smiles while looking down at him, moving her hand over his head then backs off when there done. "Bye mom." He turns back and walks away, going downstairs and walking up to the front door.

Downstairs he meets up with two of his friends, both wore the same uniform as him. One was Millicas' servant, named Maria. She is a year older than Millicas, slightly taller than him, having green eyes and purple long hair in a ponytail, stretches far down close to her waist. She has been by Millicas' side for a long time, and is a second year student at school. The other one is his trusted knight and close friend named Samuel, he's been good friends to Millicas since he was twelve. Samuel is a year older than Millicas, slightly taller than him too, wearing the proper school uniform like him, having short blonde hair that is past his ears and green eyes.

"Did you give your mommy a hug?" Samuel asks, having a smile on your face

"Hey shut up." Millicas responds then looks to Maria "I see your ready."

"You feeling nervous about going to school, Millicas?" Maria asks, standing there with her hands together in front of her while holding the bag with both hands.

"Kind of nervous."

"Oh you'll be fine, just as long as nobody recognises you as the prince of the Gremory Clan." Samuel said while placing his hands at the back of his head.

"Thanks… I'm sure everyone won't recognise the guy with the red hair."

"You will be alright, Millicas." Maria said "We'll be right there beside you."

"For a time at least." Millicas said, placing his hands in his pocket "You guys might end up being in a different class."

"That gives you a good time to find some friends." Samuel said

"Yeah… Let's see how that goes. Shall we?"

The three make it to Hagun Academy, one of the few schools of the underworld but is said to be one of the best. This school is for both fallen angels and devils, allowing anyone to come into this place to learn about the cultures of the underworld, the past and even about other cultures like learning about Heaven and humanity on Earth. There is also an arena at the back, allowing the students to fight each other in a non-lethal combat so they can train and to study about weapons and abilities in the underworld. Those who wish to test their strength can participate in an upcoming tournament that comes once every year, it allows all the schools to bring strong participants, even those who are outside the underworld that go in normal schools.

The three make their way into the school, when going down the hallways, some students turn their attention towards Millicas who walks in between Maria and Samuel. Millicas remains quiet and turns his eyes left to right, looking at the students looking back at him, whispering to one another while watching him move.

"Ignore them." Samuel said, getting Millicas to look back at Samuel "Just picture this just like any other training… Except you got people watching and you're not fighting anymore."

"You're not helpful."

Millicas keeps walking while inhaling from his nose then exhales, looking forward and ignoring the students as they watch him for a while. Both Samuel and Maria stood by his side along the way, showing him around a few places here and there, checking this whole academy out before they must depart.

The three stood outside the main building and near the dormitory of the academy. Samuel stood with Maria and says "Alright Millicas, good luck whoever you are living with."

"What? I'm not sharing the same room with any of you?"

"There are rules here you know." Samuel said, placing his hands in his pocket and looking to the right, looking towards the dormitory buildings "I'm sure you'll find someone."

"We both are in the same position here." Said Maria "We all have different roommates, which we all get along very well."

"Who do you have?" Millicas asks Maria

"Well I have a third year student as my roommate, named Ayase. She is usually quiet but she is friendly sometimes to me."

"I got some dude named Ikki." Samuel said "The guy is alright, good swordsman."

"Good luck whoever you have in your room, Millicas." Maria bows slightly to him then turns back and walks away.

Samuel turns back and follows Maria, soon to raise his right hand up and wave's forward "Good luck!"

Millicas sighs and calls out to them "You guys are very helpful you know…"

"No problem!"

Millicas makes his way to his dormitory building, going up two stairs and reaching to the second level where he walks past a few doors, checking the names on the left side of the door, seeing peoples last names together. He would find his door at the second to last of the end of the path, noticing his last name 'Gremory' on a small rectangular sign next to the door. He opens the door and walks right in, forgetting the fact that there is another name next to his, named 'Vermillion'.

Millicas walks right in but stops at the front, noticing some shoes at the front and he decides to do the same thing, taking off his shoes and leaving them next to his roommate who is already here. As he moves further in, he covers his eyes when light shines out of the window up ahead, blinding him for the moment. Once he moves closer, he lowers his arm and gets his eyes gazing upon his roommate, seeing this beautiful woman standing there, half naked and in her underwear. She turns to him and suddenly froze, standing in a very awkward position while Millicas looks back at her, trying so hard not to lower his eyes down at her body.

Millicas stutters when saying this "Y-You-You… You're…. Beautiful?"

Stella blushes but she looks away and began to result to action instead of words. She responds to Millicas by loose her flaming powers, hitting Millicas and causing a massive explosion inside the room.

After this whole situation was over, both Stella and Millicas was sent to the Director's office to clear things up after what just happened. Millicas was the first to arrive while Stella was outside, sitting there with her school uniform on, embarrassed and blushing slightly after what just happen. Millicas was just sitting on the couch in the office, crossing his arms and listening to Director Kurono Shinguuji.

"Hagun Academy was one of seven devils and fallen angels academies in the underworld, a school for young devils and fallen angels. Here they could learn just like any other regular school in the human world. I have taken this position so this would be easy… And somehow on day one… You… Of all people, got into a serious scandal as a pervert, Millicas Gremory."

Millicas smiles and scratches the back of his head and says "Hey I didn't mean it… Kind of an accident… I mean how I am supposed to know that she was in there half naked. I know I went into the right room, so why am I getting blame for this? I am not a creep or anything."

"Tell that to the woman you saw in her underwear. If this incident went out then I wonder how your parents would react to this."

Millicas sighs "I do apologise for what has happen, Director. I did not mean to cause a serious problem on day one."

"Well let's see for the first time you, Millicas Gremory, take responsibility from your actions here." She leans back on her chair and snaps her fingers, having Stella Vermillion to come into the office.

Millicas got up and approaches her while she stands there, crossing her arms and looking away from him, blushing slightly. She looks towards Millicas and notices him lowering his upper body, having his right arm over his chest.

"Stella Vermillion, please accept my apology. I am so sorry for what happened in the room, surprising you like that. I did not mean to startle you like that. I will take full responsibility for what happened in the room, there is no need for you to get blame for this. I will accept any punishment that is ahead of me."

Stella remained quiet for the moment but finally responds "What is your name?" Stella asks him

Millicas raise his upper body up and stood normal before responding "I am Millicas."

"Well Millicas, how very noble of you. There is no need to spread this to an international incident between families. In light of your apology, I will show you my mercy."

"Uhh thank you, milady." Millicas said

"I'll forgive you if you throw your life at the sword."

"Huh?"

Stella smiles when saying that, placing her hands on her hips while Millicas remains surprised after hearing what she just say. Millicas responds "You are… Joking…. Right?"

Stella turns to the side, crossing her arms "Don't be ridiculous, I don't joke at a compromise such as this."

"I am not going to kill myself on the first day at school!" Millicas said out loud, raising his voice

Stella turns to him "You deserve a serious punishment after what you just did!"

"Oh come on, it was an accident to begin with!"

"What!?"

Millicas turns to the side, placing his right hand at the back of his head "I mean seriously I am supposed to kill myself for something so stupid in the first place?"

"Something so stupid'?" Stella mutters those words while Millicas keeps talking

"I mean come on, I saw you in your underwear and I have to go kill myself in some Japanese tradition. What kind of ridiculous thing is…" He looks back to Stella "Oh no…"

Stella stood there in an angry look, having flaming sparks appearing around her and slowly creating this flaming aura around her body. Her hair rises in the air as the heat around her begins to increase, raising the temperature in the room. Millicas raises his eyebrows and slowly steps back while the Director remains where she is, taking a smoke and watches the situation from where she is. Millicas turns to the Director, asking "Aren't you going to do something about this?"

"Hey you're the one who is supposed to take responsibility from this." Kurono said "You handle this."

"Seriously!?" He looks back to Stella and takes a few steps back away as the flames are getting hotter in this room.

"Prepare yourself…." Stella says "You creepy perverted idiot… Allow me to be the one to help you commit suicide by burning you into ashes!" Her flames let loose around the room, making Millicas back away while the flames spread across the room but the fire shows no damage to the walls or ceiling or any of the furniture.

"Wait a minute!" Millicas says when raising his hands out to her while backing away "You are making a mistake here!"

"You went into my room and defiled me with those eyes of yours. You enjoyed looking at my naked body and your still picturing me in my underwear right now, aren't you!?"

Millicas quiets while backing away, blushing slightly when thinking about it. He shakes his head and soon realises he is backed against the table behind him, he looks back at the Director then back to Stella as she comes closer.

"You are mocking me right now aren't you?! Come on and take your punishment like a man and accept defeat. Fight me right here, right now."

Millicas sighs to himself and tries to relax but with things getting out of hand, he had no choice but to stand his ground. He closes his eyes and inhales from his nose then changes his personality into a darker state. Stella begins to notice the strange dark red and black aura around his body, wrapping itself around him, having his hair moving up just like hers. The moment Millicas opens his eyes, his destructive aura went loose across the room, outmatching hers and making his power darker and violent. Stella was caught off guard, she gasps and steps back when seeing the look on his face, seeing him in an evil way.

"I promised my family not to cause trouble here." Millicas said "And I am not a fan on fighting girls… So if you still wish to challenge me, I'll defeat you with overwhelming power of my own."

Stella remains quiet, shocked to see his destructive power, she would recall something like this, remembering this power before as if she saw something like this. Before things would get out of hand and cause a serious fight in the Director's office, Kurono finally intervene, seeing as things are getting out of hand.

"Okay this is getting out of hand now." Kurono said after finish smoking her cigarette. She moves her hand at the side of her desk, pressing this black symbol that was marked on her desk, making it glow bright in white the moment she lays her finger onto it.

Sudden white symbols appear on the ceiling and on the floor, expanding widely, and once they both touch the edges, they both glow in bright light. Both Millicas and Stella suddenly lost their powers, both losing their auras, losing it to the symbols on the ceiling and the floor. Once there power is no more, the symbols vanish and the mark on the desk returns to black.

"What the hell just happened?" Millicas said to himself, looking at his hands, trying to release his power but was unable to do that. He looks to Stella, noticing her powers are gone too. "She didn't do that…. Was it…" He looks back to the Director

"You two have gone way out of hand here." Said Kurono "That was a magical field that is being used for this place. It is meant for disabling anyone from using their power in school grounds. Normally you would get suspended for doing something like this so for now, I leave it as a warning." She gets up off her seat and puts her cigarette on her ash tray. "You two really have done quite a mess here if the magic field was not on. I'm sure you two would figure out the rules after you become roommates."

"Wait… Did you say roommates?" Millicas asks

"You better not be joking here?" Said Stella

"There is no joking here. From now on, you two shall be roomates."

.

.

.

.

.

Both Stella and Millicas shouts out at the same time "WHAAAAT!?"

Director Kurono returns to their room with Millicas and Stella, the same room that somehow was intact after that whole incident with Stella and her flaming powers. She shows them the proof by showing their last names together, both 'Gremory' and 'Vermillion' together. She took both the signs off the wall and shows it to them, seeing they are together.

"Are you serious?" Millicas said while having his hands in his pocket "I have to be with her…. After she tried to attack me twice already."

Stella leans forward when looking at the title 'Gremory'. She gasps when realising it now that he is crown prince to the Gremory Clan. She turns to him and asks, still astonish at what she just saw "You're… You're from the Gremory clan!?"

"What?" He turns to her "You notice that now?"

"I… I didn't know."

"How can you not know who I am?"

"Stella Vermillion and her clan have been living in the human world for so long." Kurono says "They own a large portion of the lands in Europe and they sometimes pay a visit to the underworld through parties and gatherings. I guess this is the first time the two of you met each other."

"Well then…" Millicas looks to Stella "It's a pleasure to meet you, Stella Vermillion." He would lend his hand out to her for a handshake "I am Millicas Gremory."

Stella looks down at his hand and looks away, not shaking his hand, just crosses her arms and looks back to the Director while Millicas lowers his arms and looks back to her "Do I really have to be with him?" Stella asks her "What if something like this happens again?"

"I seriously doubt Millicas would fall for the same trap again, right Millicas?"

"Uh yeah… Not again…"

"There are others in this dormitory that is paired up with a male a female. If you two have problems then I'm sure you can both leave Hagun Academy."

Stella sighs and responds "Oh fine…" She looks back to Millicas "But I have a few rules of the arrangement together."

Millicas closes his eyes for the moment, rolling his eyes and responds when he opens his eyes "What is it?"

"I don't want you talking to me. I don't want you to have your eyes open while I'm getting dressed. And you cannot breathe in my oxygen."

"…. Seriously? That's just stupid."

"Oh so you think I'm stupid?" Stella said "How dare the prince of the Gremory Clan be this way to a princess!"

"You do realise that my clan is far superior to any of the clans in the underworld and in the human world." Millicas said "So the superior one should make the rules here."

"W-Wha….The superior one!?"

"I saw you backing away when you saw my power. There's no way I will bow to you and your rules."

Stella begins to show a few sparks due to that comment. "You son of a…."

"Alright lets' take a breather here." Kurono intervenes "I think it's time for the two of you to sort your differences in the arena. Don't you agree?"

"You want us to fight each other?" Millicas asks "Can we even do that?"

"You got your powers back the moment you stepped out of my office, and the battles you can do it here. You two can have a mock battle in an arena far away from the school, it is for those who wish to test their powers against each other. The one who wins shall decide what the rules are in the room."

"Well… I guess that's fair." Millicas said then looks to Stella "But you do realise you don't stand a chance against me."

"If you keep taunting me like this then I am going to enjoy mopping the floor with you." Stella said, placing her hand on her hip when looking to Millicas "I don't care how strong and superior you are, you haven't faced me before."

"I guess you're right. I can tell you would be putting up a hell of a fight."

"But if were doing this then I want to put something else in this, it's not just the rules on the room anymore. After harassing me in such a way, I will show you no mercy in this battle."

Millicas sighs "I said I'm sorry. What is the ground rules anyway?"

Stella places her hands on her hips and says "The loser must obey the winner for the rest of his life. He will do whatever the mistress asks him to do, no matter how humiliating it is. He shall serve his mistress like a good loyal dog!"

"I don't think you want to do that…." Millicas said

Stella steps forward when saying one word at a time and still keeps her hands on her hips "That. Is. The. DEAL!"

"Uhm… Okay then?"

"Then it is decided. You two shall be in a mock battle, you should prepare yourself because the match begins in one hour."

TO BE CONTINUED….

[Just to bring this up. I know I added some of the dialogue and the events from the anime but the whole story will not go along with the anime, I just wanted to add this whole thing with Stella and some other parts from the anime in this story. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story.)


	2. Chapter 2

It has finally begun for the first day at Hagun Academy as Millicas is now force to get into a fight with Stella Vermillion, nearly everyone at school was talking about this, all wanted to come to the arena to watch Millicas in action. Many people know him well in some of the videos he made in the virtual reality world, seeing him against many odds but he overpowered his enemies. Now they all get to see him in action. Most of the students quickly make their way to the arena, have to wait twelve minutes before seeing Millicas and Stella coming to the arena.

In the waiting room, Millicas is now force to deal with his two friends who heard about the situation. Samuel laughs at what Millicas said to him while Maria remains close to the wall on his right, she just sighs and lowers her head slightly to the ground while Samuel tries to speak to Millicas while still laughing.

"Are you freaking serious! On the first day you have to go up against a woman and whoever wins gets to serve them like a bitch."

"Do you seriously have to be rude?" Maria asks

"Hey one thing led to another." Millicas said, standing against the sink, crossing his arms and looking back to Samuel "But I am not going to lose this fight."

"Damn right you won't…" Samuel said, placing his hands in his pocket "Because if you lose this match then I might go serve her and not you as a knight."

"Thanks for your support…."

"Oh you don't need any support, you could own her with your power." Samuel looks back to Maria "And that means you got yourself a rival there, Maria."

"Hmmnn… So Millicas… How are you going to tell Adria about all of this?"

Millicas pauses all the sudden when she mentions another woman in his life. He lowers his head and arms then sighs deeply "Oh yeah… I forgot about her."

"Hey you wanted to go down this path and become a harem king so now you got it."

"Oh yeah… I forgot all about that." Millicas looks back to Samuel and smiles a bit "So where's your woman?"

"….. Not… Here."

"Sure, sure… Well anyways." He moves away from the sink and walks past the two "Wish me luck."

Maria turns to him when walking past her. "Good luck, Millicas."

Millicas arrives into the stadium first, getting the whole crowd cheering for him while those remain quiet and simply watches. Many strong students are here, here to watch the major fight with Millicas and Stella but they mostly came here to see Millicas fight. Many students like Ayase Ayatsuji who was standing at the top, near her was a few other students like Shizuya Kirihara and Sara Bloodlilly, standing nearby in her regular school uniform. Elsewhere Tohka Todo herself was sitting down on the second row, sitting near Kagami Kusakabe who was standing up, aiming her camera towards Millicas.

The Director Kurono was standing by, operating the controls of the arena through this IPad. She speaks to Millicas while having her eyes down at the screen. "Looks like you brought yourself a large audience here today."

"Yeah I know…" Millicas said when turning his head around, looking at the crowd. He looks forward, taking a deep breath and then exhales "This is the first time I had so many people watching me fight."

"I'm sure you'll be alright, not just your reputation is on the line here."

"Against Stella Vermillion, how bad can it be?"

Someone in the crowd cries out and points to the other entrance "Look, here she comes!"

Stella comes forth from the other entrance, approaching the arena and standing face to face with Millicas. Millicas would say "Are you ready Stella?"

Stella turns her body slightly to the side while having her hands on her hips "I am ready to get this over with."

"Hmn… You know I do admire bravery and courage here. You are about to face me of all people and I'm glad you are not backing down."

"Are you saying I don't have a chance in hell on defeating you?" Stella asks when turning her body towards him, crossing her arms and gets into a serious look

"I guess we just got to have to find out." Millicas looks to the director "Director, we are ready to do this."

"Very well. As you all know, mock battles are a non-lethal battle, the purpose is to drain the users physical strength. You are allowed to call upon any weapons and power you desire in this match. Because of Millicas and his destructive power and Stella's flaming power, there will be a powerful shield around the arena, just to make sure you don't go too far and kill everyone here."

The energy shield is made underneath the arena, creating a large dome around them once Kurono is out of the arena. Once the shield was up, both of them are now allowed to call upon whatever they want to face each other. Stella calls upon her blade, calling out "Serve my will, Laevatein!" A massive pillar of flames rises from the ground in front of her, once there, she pulls her hand through the flames and takes out her sword, a golden blade. She hits the ground with the sharp end of it, holding it with both hands.

Millicas stands there with his hands in his pocket, watching the show that Stella has done. Millicas thought to himself "Fighting a strong sword user… This brings back memories…"

Millicas thinks back of a time during his training back home where he fought against one of the Sirzechs Peerages, fighting in a skirmish against Souji Okita. Both of them stood on a flat square field, standing on large white square tiles, the walls that are further away from them are high and have many sword marks over them as they have survived many training from others.

Venelana Gremory appears near Grayfia who has been here for a while, both stood together and watch, watching the two clashing blades against each other but Millicas has a long way to go when it comes to swordplay. He could never lay a single hit against him and when Souji fights back, Millicas struggles to defend and continues backing away until suddenly his sword broke when he tried to block against his attack from above. The blade breaks in half when Souji strikes through, laying a deep cut over his left shoulder and sending Millicas to the floor. He crouches down on his knees, placing his right hand over his wound while having his left hand on the floor.

Souji lends his hand out to Millicas to help him up, Millicas moves his hand away and tries to get up on his own. He rises back up and keeps his hand over the wound, still feeling the pain from that attack. Grayfia stood behind him and places her hand over his injury, healing his wound like nothing happen.

Millicas turns his head to her "Thanks mom."

"You have been slightly improving over the injuries you sustain. Remember, I can't heal you all the time."

"I know…" Millicas said and looks away "I'll be fine."

"I see you are able to stand against him for this long." Venelana said "You have been improving."

"I still can't hit him though…"

"It takes time Millicas." Grayfia said "You manage to defeat Beowulf, now you face round two."

Millicas looks back to Souji "Hey…. Remind me why I can't fight with my destructive abilities? I could easily overwhelm you."

"Not even on your best day you can." Souji said when walking away, leaning his katana against his shoulder. He turns back to Millicas and says "This training is about facing your disadvantage and your weakness. Your power is very violent and dangerous to others, you could easily overwhelm your opponent from far away but your enemy can see there is a way to defeat you. You cannot face your enemy at close range, true you have incredible speed but there could be enemies that might match your speed, which is why I want to help you remove that disadvantage."

"So you think using a sword can make any difference?" Millicas looks down at the floor at his broken sword "I don't think using a regular sword is going to cut it."

"Millicas…" Grayfia intervenes "Didn't you told me you always wanted to face Issei or Vali in the future?"

"Oh… Uhm…"

"Vali has incredible speed but you have already exceed his powers." Said Souji "However, what are you going to do if he gets too close to you? If you fire your attack at close range, you might deal more damage than him."

"Look on the bright side, you always wanted to face your enemies head on so now is your chance." Said Grayfia

Millicas sighs "Alright." Millicas looks back to Souji "Alright. But you got any ideas to help me face someone like Vali with a weapon?"

"Which is why…." Souji walks towards the right side of the wall, taking one of the swords off the wall and walks back to Millicas "I have an idea to work around it. If you let me." He moves his hand to the sheath of the sword, aiming the handle to Millicas for him to draw it.

"Good luck Millicas." Venelana turns back and walks further away with Grayfia.

Back in the arena, Millicas gets his hands out of his pockets and gets serious by wrapping his body in his destructive aura. Stella remembers this well and stays back, thinking back to that part in the director's office, seeing him unleashing a blast of his power. Millicas was not doing it this time, instead, he raise his right hand in front of him and snaps his fingers, creating black and red flames that appears in front of him. Once the flames vanish, a sword appears in front of him. The blade was in a red like blood while the handle and the cross guard are all in black, but shows a bit of red on the centre of the guards and a red type ruby at the bottom of the handle.

With both weapons drawn, the battle begins. Stella becomes the first to attack, charging towards Millicas with her sword aiming to the side, soon to engulf itself in flames. She swings down at him to burn him and break his sword, hitting only the floor and creating serious damage to the floor while Millicas jumps back. She swings again at him, this time they clash swords, and somehow her flames are not breaking his sword.

Millicas continues blocking her attacks and being sent back a few times. Stella notices him holding back and she decides to back away from him, creating flaming wings on her back and takes flight, flying back away from Millicas. She began firing a barrage of fireballs down at Millicas, destroying the whole area around Millicas and consuming him in the flames.

The crowd was shock to see Millicas consume by the flame, believing this match was over. However, just as the flames fade away pretty fast, Millicas is seen in the centre, standing there with his destructive aura around his body, increasing its power to negate her fireballs. He began to retaliate to this by conjuring his destructive power around his blade, consuming his sword with his power. He swings his sword upwards through the air, sending this destructive wave towards Stella.

Stella blocks his attack with her sword, holding this attack with both hands to her sword, but she was being sent back, close to the energy shield. She soon sent the attack past her before she hits the shield, sending the attack hitting the shield and somehow it absorbs it his attack, leaving nothing behind.

Stella looks back to Millicas, calling out "How are you doing that? There is no way your Sacred Gear can possess your destructive power!"

"I can't tell you that." Millicas responds, remaining where he is while aiming his sword with his left hand towards her "It's my own little technique, you just got to have to figure it out." He lowers his sword then aims his right hand towards her, sending destructive projectiles towards her.

Stella went flying around through the air while avoiding his attacks, sending them all hitting against the shield. She keeps avoiding them while muttering to herself. "Okay tough guy… Let's see you handle this." She comes flying down towards him, getting him to stop shooting at her and goes clashing his sword against her again. Her speed and her strength pushes Millicas back, sending him sliding back for a while, but Millicas pushes her back with his sword, keeping the distance from one another for a bit.

The two ran towards one another to continue clashing, but Stella catches Millicas off guard when she kicks the floor with immense power, sending massive flames out of the ground and consuming Millicas, stopping him from attacking. He stops and jumps to the side, allowing Stella to be seen in front of him, expecting he would do that. Stella went for a spin and was close of hitting him, only to fail when he blocks it with his sword, holding his sword on the left side of him, holding it with two hands, bending his hand back as he has the tip of his blade facing the floor.

Millicas says to her before ending this "Game over." He swings back and sends his destructive power from his sword again, attacking at close range, sending Stella sliding back away from him, crashing against the shield wall.

With the victory close to Millicas, he fail to realise that his attack did not harm her, instead, she made a protection around her to negate his attack on the right time. She is seen swinging her sword forward, negating his destructive power attack, showing him that she has sustain no damage to his close range attack. She made a dress made of flames to protect herself, surrounding her body the same way Millicas did to himself earlier, protecting her body against his attack.

Millicas lowers his sword when seeing she has no scratch on her from his attack, shocked to see her standing, which amazes him. "You are truly something." Said Millicas "You are one of the few to survive my attack at close range. I'm impressed."

"I hope you're ready, Millicas Gremory." Stella says "Because I am ready to end this match, and to show everyone here that there is more to me than my talent. I will admit, you have some skills but I can still overwhelm your attacks from this last move."

Millicas stands his ground while she brings forth massive flaming pillars out of the ground, soon to form together and make a massive dragon serpent, she calls it 'Calusaritio Salamander'. The large flaming serpent wraps itself around her blade and when she swings the sword, the massive flaming dragon charges towards him.

"That is incredible." Millicas said when seeing the flaming serpent "Sorry to say this but I don't have anything like that, all I got is my destructive powers… Although I do have a special trump card but I can't use it against you, not right now anyway..." Millicas' body slowly gets covered in his destructive aura, wrapping itself around him while the flaming serpent finally charges towards him. Before he makes his move, he says one thing before the flaming serpent hits him. "I do have one move however…"

The large flaming serpent unleashes devastation destruction on where Millicas was, soon realising that he is somewhere else, standing nearby. Stella notices him and quickly swings her blade towards him, sending the flaming serpent towards him but he vanishes before it could get closer to him, appearing behind her.

"He's fast…" Stella said to herself, noticing him standing behind her "He's getting faster."

Millicas keeps vanishing every time she tries to attack, his speed is fast enough to avoid all of her attacks and cannot reach him. He begins to taunt her, showing his incredible speed as he starts jumping all over the place around her, going so fast that she could see so many of him running around in circles.

"He's overpowering me…" Stella says to herself, watching him run around her. She gets furious and swings her sword forward, sending her flaming serpent to stop him.

Millicas finally goes on the offensive by charging towards her, continues avoiding her attacks. Stella continues swinging her sword and sending the flaming serpent towards him, only to miss all the time until finally one manage to get close to him. The moment the serpents opens its mouth and dives down to eat him, Millicas surprises her by going at fast speed, charging straight through the mouth and diving into the flames. Stella's shocking discovery led to her fall as Millicas comes blasting out of the flames, pretty burnt on some parts of his body but ignores them, he comes down at her for a dive and strikes his blade straight through her chest. Millicas stands behind her, triumph over this victory as Stella soon collapses onto the floor.

Millicas turns his head to the side while his destructive aura fades away, muttering these words so nobody could hear him "I am sorry Stella." He looks forward and swings his blade through the air, making it vanish through the air.

"There you have it!" Kurono calls out, raising her left hand in the air "The winner is Millicas Gremory!"

With the victor goes to Millicas, Stella was sent out of here in a stretcher due to being unconscious by the final blow from Millicas. Millicas takes his leave and returns back to his room while Stella was in the infirmary, recuperating from the battle, restoring her strength again.

Kurono enters the room to see her, seeing Stella sitting there on the bed, looking at the window then looks back to her. Kurono asks "So you feeling better now?"

"It has been a while since I have been defeated like this." Stella says while looking forward, closing her eyes and placing her hand over her chest "At least my defeat was against someone like him." She turns to Kurono and lowers her arm "How is Millicas."

"Well Millicas was here a while ago, tending to his burns from your attacks. I heard he was planning on coming here to see you but he thought it be awkward so he left."

"Oh…" Stella looks forward, slightly blushing a bit "That's nice of him."

"You know… I think you two are very alike."

"What do you mean by that director?" Stella asks when turning to her "How is it that this man, the prince of the Gremory Clan is like me from the Vermillion Family?"

"It has nothing to do with the family, it has to do with what both of you are so determined to achieve. You both wish to show everyone just how strong you really are, the hard work you two put in your abilities. I'm sure you might learn a thing or two from Millicas."

After Stella recovers from the infirmary, she got her uniform back on and returns to her dormitory, coming through the room and noticing Millicas' shoes are at the front. She walks through and notices there is no sign of him, soon to notice that his shirt and jacket is on the table and begins to realise that he is in the bathroom, washing himself in the bathtub.

Stella blushes and felt nervous when approaching the front door to the bathroom, she slowly moves her hand towards the handle of the door and whispers to herself. "He's taking a bath…" She grabs a hold of the door handle but her body ends up stopping her from going into temptation, getting her left hand over her right and pulls herself back. She speaks to herself through her mind while shaking her head, saying "No Stella… You are a princess, you shouldn't…" She stops and looks back at the door, thinking about it for the moment but realises something. "Hold on… He saw me naked… So this is even…"

Temptation took the better of Stella and approaches the door once more, this time she did not hold herself back. The moment she was about to grab the handle, the door suddenly opens from the inside as Millicas came out of the bathroom. Millicas stops right in front of her, surprised to see her here and right in front of the door, having another frozen awkward moment yet again but Millicas had more clothes than she did before. He wore his black pants that he put on after drying himself in the bathroom, having his hands holding his blue towel over his head, drying out his hair with it but he stops what he was doing when seeing Stella standing there.

"What are you doing?" Millicas asks, ending the awkward silent and causing Stella to move back away from him until she gets her back against the kitchen table.

"N-Nothing!" Stella blushes and starts waving her hands at her face to try and cool herself down. She soon stops and looks back at him for the moment but her eyes slowly look down at his chest, his strong body that was still a bit wet.

"Hey." Millicas places the towel over his shoulders and got Stella to look back to his face, he says "My eyes are up here…" He then turns to the side and mutters the word "Pervert." Then walks to the table to get his shirt.

Stella felt embarrass and looks to the floor, soon realising what he just said, she looks back to Millicas and shouts out "Oh yeah well look who's talking!"

Millicas walks to the table where his shirt and jacket is, putting the towel on the chair and puts on his clothes while Stella watches, still blushing while watching the back of his body but she keeps looking away sometimes then looks back to him. After he is done getting his clothes back on, Stella speaks out and says. "I'm sorry."

"Hmn?" Millicas looks back to her "What for?"

"I hated the people back at home because they put this label on me… I went ahead and did the same thing to you and never tried to look at who you really are. I should have known not to challenge the Gremory Clan but at least you taught me something." She moves her hands together in front of her and smiles to him "I won't do the same mistake again, Millicas."

Millicas sighs while turning his head away scratching the back of his head and says "You don't have to apologise, I pretty much put you into that position. It's not all about how strong the noble clan is, the problem is showing your family that you are strong enough to stand on your own." He lowers his arm and looks back to Stella "But thank you for putting up an awesome fight, I liked it."

"Thanks. However, I do plan on getting back at you though." Stella walks past him and goes to the bunkbed to sit down at the bottom bed "Our fight isn't over."

"Yeah I should have known that." Millicas looks back to her "But anyways… You still planning on being my servant?"

"Huh?"

"The loser of the match is to serve the master and do whatever the master desires. Am I right?"

"What! N-No no we weren't really doing that…!"

"Hey you're the one who thought of trying to make me your servant. Me. A Gremory. So the deal was that you do anything for me right?" Millicas looks down at her body then back to her face "Anything…"

"No way. I am not doing it!" Stella crosses her arms and legs "After everything I said, you go ahead and ruin the moment. The deal is off!"

"Oh really? So the royal Vermillion Family is no good at making peace treaties huh?"

"…" Stella was getting irritated and annoyed when hearing that. She got up off the bed, hands on hips and responds to him while taking a step forward "How dare you say such a thing. Fine then, I'm your servant or your dog or whatever you want to call me! Make me bend to your wishes, use me for your sexual desires. You pervert, freak… I… I hate you!" Stella looks away from him while Millicas stands there. He suddenly laughs out loud, getting Stella to be annoyed even more. "What is so funny?" Stella looks back to him

Millicas sighs and shakes his head "Well… As your master, you obey every order I give you, right?"

Stella turns to the side while crossing her arms "What is it that you want me to do?"

"As your master… I am relieving you from your duties as my servant."

Stella lowers her arms and looks back at Millicas, having her eyes widen and her mouth slightly open, shocked at what he just said. She asks "What did you just say?"

"I said you don't have to serve me." Millicas sighs and scratches the back of his head "Look, I am not that type of guy who would do that to someone like you. I am not going to force you or anyone to be my servant because of a deal we made, at least be my roommate and maybe we can be friends."

Stella remains quiet after listening to every word Millicas said to her. She closes her mouth and lowers her face slightly to cover her eyes and after hearing this from Millicas, she was force to say this but hesitated at first but she eventually spoke out. "No… I can't."

"Huh? Can't what?"

Stella raise her head to stare at Millicas and says "Let me make this clear, I made a deal to serve you and I will accept this." She crosses her arms and looks away "I will honour that deal and have no desire to be friends or closer to you at all, do you understand?"

"Hmn… Didn't think you would say that. But hey… You said that, not me." Said Millicas, having a smile on his face. He lend his hand out for a handshake to Stella. "Alright then. Just as long as you don't tell anyone about our agreement, I'm trying to keep a reputation here."

Stella responds "Alright." She then lend her hand out but she closes her hand, asking for a fist bump.

Millicas looks down at her hand and smiles "Hello roommate." He lend his hand out and gives her a fist bump


	3. Chapter 3

It is day two since Stella serves Millicas after that fight between the two in the arena, and has been keeping this whole deal between them and all of Millicas' friends. Today, class is in session and Stella is off in a class doing history, sitting in the middle of the row, listening to the teacher, feeling slightly bored and thought Millicas would be in the same class as him. Millicas happens to be doing sports, having the first year students going up against the second year students, seeing how good they are, getting things interested because Samuel is playing for the second year students while Millicas is leading the first year students.

Stella got out of her class afterwards and came to see what Millicas is doing, reaching to one of the domes, it's the same size as the arena she fought against Millicas but was different, having just a flat empty round area. The game they play as a version of handball except they are allowed to fly around the place, throwing this green softball at one another and tries to throw it through a circle ring with a net around it. The game has twelve people, six on each side while the rest of the students are either watching the battle against the walls or they have already left.

Millicas was seen at the front row of his team, flying over his opponent and throwing the ball towards one of his partners that was floating close to the arena. His partner caught it and throws it towards the goals, only to miss thanks to the goal keeper who happens to be Samuel. He caught the ball and throws it back in.

"You got to do better than that!" Samuel calls out, looking towards Millicas with a smile on his face while Millicas floats there looking back at him.

Stella moves to the side while watching the game, watching Millicas fly around with others trying to get the ball off the one who has it. She soon stops and stood next to Maria who has been here for a while, watching the game. Maria would notice Stella and speaks out to her.

"Stella Vermillion, right?"

Stella looks to her "That's right, and you are?"

"My name is Maria. We will be seeing each other more often, I know all about the consequences with you and Millicas."

"You…" Stella widens her eyes for the moment and gets her face all red "You know about –"

"I serve Millicas… Just like how you'll be serving Millicas for now on."

Stella looks away and crosses her arms. She sighs slightly and began to cool off while watching the match.

After the game was done and Samuel's side won the match, the group came together after the class got out of the locker rooms, wearing their regular uniforms and not their sporting uniforms. Both Samuel and Millicas comes to Maria and Stella and starts walking together down the hallways.

During the walk, Stella looks to Maria and asks "So you are his servant?"

"I am a maid." Maria turns her head to her while they walk "I serve the House of Gremory." She looks to Millicas "I serve Millicas."

"I prefer to call her a friend." Millicas said while they keep walking "Not a servant."

"He's got a reputation to hold." Samuel said

"Shut up…." Millicas said

"You don't need to worry about doing a lot of chores for Millicas." Maria said "Millicas is always kind to me and doesn't order me to do all sorts of stuff for him."

"Well that's hard to believe." Stella looks to Millicas while he keeps walking

"I think the best job Maria likes is washing his body." Samuel said, getting Maria to blush when he said that.

"What!" Stella cries out, seeing Maria embarrass when mentioning that. She looks back to Millicas "You have your servant wash your body?"

Millicas stops and looks to Stella "Hey… Maria just wanted to –"

"Millicas Gremory!" The girl calls out "I finally got the chance to meet you!"

Someone suddenly cries out Millicas' name for everyone in the hallway to hear, having the four to stop and turn around, looking back at this girl who comes rushing towards them. She runs past Stella and Maria and grabs Millicas, making Stella gasp as this girl grabs Millicas' arm and presses her body against him.

"W-What is this?" Millicas asks when moving backwards, finally holding his ground against the woman.

"What are you doing Millicas?" Stella asks, standing on the side between the two

"I have no idea… Who are you?"

"My name is Kagami… Kagami Kusakabe. I'm in the same year level as you. I saw your match against Stella Vermillion and I am a huge fan of you."

Stella begins to look uncomfortable, irritated about Kagami with Millicas and begins to have her face red, bringing jealousy on her face. She notices that Samuel is laughing at this, he could not believe his eyes that he has another girl while Maria simply sighs lightly and remains where she is, but she felt the same way Stella was feeling and keeps it hidden to herself.

"Get a load of this." Samuel said "Looks like someone's got a new girl."

"Hey I'm not doing anything!" Millicas looks to Samuel then to Kagami "Uhh so you saw my fight with Stella?"

"Yes and it was amazing, seeing the destructive powers for the first time, it was terrified but amazing!"

"Y-Yeah thanks I guess…." Millicas said while having his eyes looking back and forth, looking away from Kagami for a moment then have his eyes back down at her, looking down at her body while she keeps her hold over him.

"I'm planning on doing a newspaper club and I want you to be at the front page." Kagami said "Can you please do it? Can you please let me interview you?"

"I don't think I can right now…" Millicas laughs slightly when taking a step back away from her but her grip is still holding his arm, making him unable to move any further.

"Well look at you being all popular at the start of the school." Stella said when turning away "You don't want to keep your public fans waiting Mr. Gremory." She walks away

"Wait hold on!"

"Have fun Millicas." Samuel said when tapping on his shoulder and whispers these words to him "I'll give Stella some company." He walks after her

"W-What… Hey!" Millicas tries to grab Samuel's shoulder when he walks away but with Kagami holding him where he is, he could not reach him. He looks to Maria who was still standing there looking back at him, he asks her "Please help me."

"I'm sure you have things all under control." Maria said

"Seriously?"

Kagami intervenes and introduces Millicas the headline of the front page. "I have just got the name for the headline. Millicas Gremory: Son to the deadly Sirzechs Lucifer, heir to the Gremory Clan and the most powerful man of this school!"

"That's a too big for a headline there…" Millicas moves his hand over to hers "But uhh I'll get back to you later." He finally un-grips Kagami off of him and turns away and runs after both Samuel and Stella.

While Stella continues walking away from the others, still in a bad mood, which would change soon when someone calls out her name. A woman, hiding from the crowd calls out to Stella, getting her to stop and look to the left, looking at the students nearby and could not find the one who spoke out to her. The woman reveals herself to her when coming out of hiding, standing behind three of the boys while they look back at Stella.

"It's you… Adria…" Stella mutters those words, shocked to see her, recognising her from long ago like a blast from the past. Millicas and the others looks to her, also recognising her too while she comes towards Stella.

Adria appears a tall but slim woman with blue eyes. She has blond hair that goes down to her waist, with bangs that cover sections of her forehead and has two small pigtails on her head. She wears the proper Hagun Academy uniform with black stockings that go up to her mid-thigh and boots that go up to her mid-calf.

Adria looks to Millicas "Hello Millicas."

Millicas nods slightly to her "Adria."

"What…" Stella looks to Millicas "You know her?"

"Uhh yeah…" He scratches the back of his head and says "She's my second knight."

"You're…" Stella was shocked to hear this and looks to Adria and asks her if this was true "Is he for real?" Stella asks, seeing her nodding her head.

"Well look at you, you've grown to be quite the woman." Adria said "I have heard you have already caused trouble in the academy. And you seem to have got yourself a friend here." She looks to Millicas

"Oh they did more than that." Samuel intervenes "Stella is Millicas' –"

Millicas stops him from saying that Stella is his servant out loud to everyone, placing his hand over Samuel's mouth to shut him up. Millicas looks to Adria and says "So Adria, when did you arrive?"

"Just now." Said Adria "I thought I could pay my king a visit but it looks like somebody is trying to take my place." She turns her eyes back to Stella.

"I am not taking anyone's place." Said Stella, placing her hands on hips "And how did Millicas get you to be his knight anyway?"

"That's none of your business." Said Adria "And you have no business being with Millicas Gremory."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stella asks

Millicas intervenes "Hey don't I get to say abou –"

Stella speaks out, stopping Millicas "Well you're wrong because he and I are now… Partners."

"Oh really?" Adria said "And what sort of way is that?"

Millicas mutters "No… Don't you dare Stella…."

"Well uhh… He's my… Uhh…" Stella lowers her voice when thinking about it, hesitating at first to answer this. She felt anxious to get this out into the open but still hesitates.

"Well?" Adria asks "Spit it out!"

"Stella." Millicas intervenes "Don't you dare say –"

Stella ignores Millicas when she breathes in and when exhaling out, she shouts out loud for everyone here to hear her "Millicas is my master, and I am his devoted servant!"

The students, Adria and Kagami gasps out loud in surprise at what they just heard, hearing Stella Vermillion serves Millicas Gremory. Millicas sighs deeply while lower his head and places his right hand over his face, shocked and upset at what she just did to him.

"Son of a bitch…" Millicas mutters to himself "There goes my reputation…"

"Your reputation went out the window the moment you made her your slave." Samuel stood next to Millicas, crossing his arms

Millicas looks to Samuel and says "I did not make her into my slave!"

"What a juicy scandal!" Kagami interrupts him, standing behind him and grabbing his arm with her left hand "I can see the headline right now. Struggle in my arms! A bonded princess servant bends the knee to the next future harem king from the Gremory Clan!"

"Harem king of the…. What?" Millicas sighs and looks back to Stella, seeing her standing close to him, catching him off guard as she stood so close to him just like Kagami did before.

"Hey you wanted to be the harem king." Samuel said "So now everybody knows how much of a pervert you are."

"You are enjoying this, aren't you!?"

Samuel smiles "This day is getting better and better and I'm not the one who's got a huge reputation."

"Is this true?' Adria interrupts, getting Millicas to slowly turn his head to Adria, seeing a yellowish dark aura wrapping itself around her and having a calm but angry look to him. "I'm asking you if this is true."

"Well… Some of it is true… But I can explain…"

Adria lowers her head, hiding her eyes to the group and begins to smile all the sudden "I guess you leave me no choice then…"

"Uhh… Adria?"

Adria raise looks back to Stella and says "In that case, allow me to release you from your oath right now!" She moves her hand over to the side of her left waist, suddenly bringing out a weapon that appears against her waist. It was a silver and golden rapier inside the sheath, the moment she draws the weapon out, it shows the whole blade is silver while the rest of it like the handle and the guard is silver with golden ornaments over it.

"Wait Adria!" Maria intervenes "You know you can't use your weapon in a place like this!"

Adria aims her blade towards Stella and says "I challenge you to a duel, and if I win then you are no longer bound to Millicas Gremory, I will set him free."

"Looks like somebody is jealous that I am with Millicas." Stella said "Very well then. I accept your challenge!" She steps in front of Millicas and conjures up her sword, bringing forth her sword Laevatein.

As the two drew weapons against one another in public, everyone nearby backs away when seeing a fight is about to happen here between two sword users. Samuel backs away and stood back next to Millicas while he remains there, crossing his arms and sighing again.

Maria asks Millicas while she stands behind him "Are you going to do anything about this?"

Stella aims her blade towards Adria and taunts her by saying "This brings back good memories, I remember beating you in most of our duels."

"I have changed a lot, unlike you. You look like you have been busy growing those things to get people's attention, like Millicas. I can see why he made you his servant." Adria looks to Millicas then back to Stella

"It looks like someone is jealous of my body. I didn't force Millicas into this deal, I made this deal and I must honour the agreement."

"Oh so you wanted Millicas to be your servant if you should win." Adria sighs and drops in a bomb against Stella by calling her "Bitch."

Adria suddenly went out of control when she heard that last word, she responds by calling her "Ugly." And triggered the both of them to go into attack mode. Both charge against each other, swinging their swords to clash blades, which would unleash a gust of wind and strong power through the hallways, knocking the students away and causing serious damage to the buildings.

The moment the two are about to clash weapons against each other, Millicas suddenly intervenes as he is done sitting back and watching this happen. He uses his incredible speed to suddenly stand in between the two and somehow he prevents them from attacking each other. He stood in the middle and grabs both their blades with his bare hands, covering himself in his destructive aura to negate the damage on him, stopping them from harming each other and to everyone nearby.

Millicas faces Adria while holding her rapier with his left hand, having the blade of her rapier on his left side of his face. Millicas faces Adria with this serious look, showing his darker side when he uses this technique to anyone. He tells her "That is enough."

Stella stood where she is while Millicas held onto her blade with his right hand, having the blade close to the right side of his waist. She was astonish to see Millicas like this, thinking back to the time when she challenges him in the director's office, seeing for the first time his destructive aura that cancels her fire.

Stella notices Adria was more stun than she is as Millicas looks back at her, making her turn away while blushing slightly. She lowers her sword when Millicas lets go of their weapons, making Adria to remain quiet while sheathing her rapier.

Very soon, things become worse when the Director shows up, approaching the group notices the two wielding their swords. Everyone turns towards her when they heard her voice "What is going on here?" The Director asks, getting only silence from the group.

Director Kurono punishes both Adria and Stella after they were about to use their weapons inside the school, sending them to the female's bathrooms and orders them to do clean-up duty. Both of them are force to start washing the floors while Kurono stands by the door, watching the two do their job and explains to Stella and Adria about the rules of this school.

"Inside or outside of the school, it is forbidden to use your weapons for combat outside an arena. I thought you of all people would know about this, Adria. Ordinarily I would suspend the both of you for almost trying something like that, however, since it is the second day, I will look the other way but you two will need to be punished for doing something so reckless. You two will be doing clean-ups in the female's restrooms for a week. You can now thank me for my generosity."

"Thank you very much for your generosity, Director." Stella said while having her back towards her.

"I'm sorry too." Adria said "I won't do something like that again."

"Good. You two better go faster because there are twenty six more to go." Kurono walks out of the bathroom, leaving the rest to them.

Elsewhere, Millicas, Maria and Samuel sits together by the tables, drinking together and discussing about what just happen between Adria and Stella.

"I can't believe they are force to do washing up duty." Samuel said

"And they didn't even fight each other, all thanks to you Millicas." Maria turns her head to the side towards Millicas who sits next to her, drinking a can of soda

"Yeah, but if Millicas didn't interfere then things would still stay the same."

"I guess so."

"It can't be helped." Millicas lowers his can and looks back to the two "At least now, Adria is with Stella."

"And that means you have one more problem to deal with." Samuel said "Although this always happens when someone tries to start up a bloody harem."

"Can you stop bringing that up." Millicas looks to Samuel "If this was a harem, you wouldn't be in it."

"That doesn't work that way, there's always another guy in there somewhere."

"As a supporting character."

"You take that back!"

A sudden interference ends this conversation before it got out of hand the same way Stella and Adria went. A sudden noise stops the conversation, having Millicas to look down to his pocket and takes out his phone, noticing someone calling him.

"Who is it?" Maria asks

"It's Rias…"

"Rias Gremory? Your aunt?"

"Yeah." Millicas gets off his seat and takes a few steps forward while looking down at the phone

"Isn't she on Earth?" Samuel asks "How the hell are you getting a signal in the underworld?"

"She's probably in the underworld." Millicas shrugs then looks back to Maria and Samuel "Can you two give me some privacy?"

"Sure." Maria gets off her seat then looks to Samuel "Come on, Samuel."

Samuel sighs "Alright."

The two walks away and gives Millicas alone time with his talk with Rias on the phone for a while.

After the long day of cleaning up all of the females bathrooms, both Stella and Adria finally got a break and stood outside the dormitories. Both of them took a break from fighting each other and got drinks, getting water bottles to drink and relax for a while.

During the silent treatment from the both of them, Adria stops drinking and says this to Stella "Millicas isn't mad at us, just so you know. He doesn't like being pushed aside and when he intervenes, he gets so serious."

"He seems to have two sides of him…" Stella said

"He does." Adria places the lid over bottle and seals it tight before continuing "One side that shows his real self, his friendly self. He cares about everyone around him, doesn't want people tearing each other a part. The other side of him, as you already know, that side is his serious look, his destructive aura look. He may have his father's power and his look, but he's got his mother's wrath."

"Is that what she's like?" Stella asks

"Grayfia is a kind person, but when it comes to someone trying to piss her off… She shows off a form you don't want to see. Millicas told me he saw this angry look of her all the time. However, she never uses that look on Millicas."

Stella sighs and closes her eyes for the moment, thinking back to the events of her fighting when seeing Millicas in his destructive aura and his dark look. She stops thinking about the past when Adria speaks out, making her open her eyes when Adria says "You haven't changed a bit, Stella."

"Hmmnn… You too, Adria…"

Adria departs and returns to her room while Stella does the same thing, returning to her room where she'll find Millicas in there. Stella walks in and notices Millicas standing there without a shirt on, she gasps slightly and when Millicas turns to her, she got red while she stares at his chest.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-"

"Are you having a stroke?" Millicas asks

"Where's your shirt!" Stella shouts out

"Oh yeah… Well… Sorry." He turns to the table where his black shirt was and puts it on while Stella watches him for a bit until she looks away when he turns back towards her "Better?"

"Y-Yes." She walks past him and goes to lie down on the bottom of the bunkbeds

Millicas sits down and looks towards her, saying "Sorry about earlier."

"Huh?" Stella turns her head to him

"I couldn't let you two destroy each other because of me. You understand that right?"

"Yeah…" She moves up and sits on the side of the bed "Me and Adria go way back during my time when living at home, I wanted to face so many odds to improve my strength. She and her family came to meet with my family, which got us two to fight each other. She is the only one who pushed me to my limit."

"I've seen her fight. She went against me a few times in a virtual world."

"Virtual world?"

"Azazel created a virtual world called Azazel Quest. I once came into that world and I met her, seeing her picking fights against other people and also fighting monsters. Us two met and we engaged in battle, after that we met each other again and we fought against each other, which I won both rounds."

Stella laughs "I wish I was there to see it."

"Yeah. After the second round, we got to know each other and eventually I allowed her to serve me as a knight."

"Perhaps one day I will accept that challenge against Adria in the normal fashion way."

"Maybe you can." Millicas looks back and takes out the IPad that was on the table, turning it on and going through the console, looking for something. He eventually found what he was looking for and turns the IPad around to show Stella, showing her a website that shows the title of the tournament known as 'The Demon Sword Tournament'.

"The Demon Sword Tournament." Stella said when leaning forward and looking at the title on the IPad.

"Yeah I think Azazel named this tournament." Millicas looks back at the screen while talking "It's a tournament I'm planning on participating in. There are twenty four people taking part in this tournament from all the schools in the underworld and also in the human world. Whoever wins gets the trophy and you get a bonus round against the previous winner of this tournament."

"Is that so…" Stella got off the bed and takes the IPad to get a look at it, looking through the list of candidates who is taking part of the tournament. She scrolls the page down with her finger on the screen, noticing Millicas' name on it and even seeing Adria and Samuel are taking part of it. "All three of you?" Stella asks when lowering the IPad and looking back to Millicas

"Yeah." Millicas nods and takes the IPad "I have been looking through the people on this, there's only half the people here that signed up. I am waiting for the others." He looks back on the screen, looking at the bottom candidates who signed up a few hours ago. Millicas smirks when looking at the two candidates "Well get a look at this…"

"What is it?"

"Xenovia Quarta and Kiba Yuuto." He lowers the IPad and looks up at the ceiling, thinking back of the time when he was talking to his aunt Rias on the phone, mentioning that her knights are going to be part of this tournament. Since they are coming, Rias and the whole peerages, including Issei is coming to watch the tournament.

"You know those two?" Stella asks, getting Millicas to look back to her

"They are the two knights that belong to my niece."

"Rias Gremory…" Stella said

"Yeah. I sometimes call her my big sister because she's like a sister to me." He looks back at the IPad then looks to Stella and lends her the IPad "But anyways, you should sign up if you want to face Adria."

"Hmmnn… That's not all I want to face."

"What?"

Stella stands there with her hands on hips "I plan to face you Millicas. Our match isn't over and I am not going to lose this time against you."

"Well then… I'm looking forward to that."


	4. Chapter 4

Millicas relaxes in the hot springs, sighing in relief as the water soothes him and felt like he could stay in here for a while. However that would soon change when Stella comes in to join him, walking into the hot springs and calls out Millicas name.

Millicas opens his eyes and turns his head to the side, seeing Stella walking up to him in this pink skimpy bikini on her body, showing more of her skin than the last time Millicas saw her when they first met. The only strangest thing in this picture was Millicas shows no sign of any surprise, no gasps or anything, just a smile on his face as he looks down at her hot gorgeous body.

"I've been waiting for you, Stella." Millicas says to her, looking at her face that was looking away from him. She stands there, embarrassed and has her face all red as she just stands there in this bikini with her left hand under her breasts to lift them up a bit.

Stella responds to Millicas "I'm here to wash your body, master."

"Then come on it." Millicas turns his body towards her and starts swimming back for her to come into the water.

Stella comes into the water, bringing a soap and a large sponge and begins washing his chest and his arms in front of him while he stands there looking back at her body, watching her breasts bounce around. While she keeps washing his body, her face gets redder and starts breathing heavily as she continues washing his body, but that would soon change when she begins washing his back.

Stella speaks out to Millicas while continue washing his back, saying "Tell me Millicas… Do you like… Looking at other women's breasts?"

Millicas hesitates at first when asking that question, but he eventually responds "Where is this coming from?"

"Well… I notice you were looking at Kagami's breasts… And you were probably looking at Maria's breasts when she was washing you…" Stella starts to get redder when saying this, getting too embarrass but she manage to finish her sentence "And… I know you have been looking at my breasts for a while."

"Is there a problem?" Millicas turns his head to the side, looking at Stella

"No…" Stella shakes her head "I just wanted to know if you do."

Millicas looks forward and responds to her, he did not even hesitate when saying these words to Stella "I like them a lot."

"Then… Tell me this… Would you hate a naughty girl who loves to wash your body?"

"There is no guy who would say no to a naughty girl."

"I see…."

Stella looks away from Millicas and stops washing his back, letting go of the sponge and suddenly catching him off guard when Stella presses her breasts against his back. Millicas flinches when feeling her large breasts pressing against his back, feeling her gorgeous body pressing against his back and made things better when she begins moving her body up and down on his back.

"Don't move!" Stella says while holding onto him, wrapping her arms around his body and continues rubbing his back with her breasts.

Millicas sighs slightly and looking up at the ceiling while saying Stella's name.

While Stella continues holding onto his body, keeping her hands to his chest, something happens when she suddenly felt power like anything she has ever felt before. She moans slightly and says in her mind, saying "I have never felt something like this!" She keeps going and starts moving her body faster to Millicas.

"I can't… Control myself…" Stella says to Millicas while she keeps going, but at long last she finally stops and leans her head forward, leaning her head onto his left shoulder.

Millicas turns his head to Stella, seeing her face so red and still breathing heavily "You should calm down, Stella…"

Stella opens her eyes and looks to Millicas. The two gazes at each other's eyes and at long last, Millicas leans his head forward and kisses her, giving her a passionate kiss that she has been waiting for. They both wrap their arms around each other and continues locking their mouths together and keeping their eyes shut.

The two continues in this state, having Stella in front of him with her arms and legs around his body while continue kissing him, locking their tongues together in a fight. However, just as things are looking up for Stella, things also began to look good for Millicas as another woman comes into the hot springs and ends the kiss between Stella and Millicas. Both of them turn to the side when they heard someone calling Millicas' name, seeing Maria coming into the hot springs, wearing a black skimpy bikini just like Stella.

Stella gasps and watches Maria coming into the water. She responds "What are you doing?"

"He is my master too." Maria said while swimming closer to them "I serve my master too."

Millicas lets go of Stella and swims over to Maria and places his hands over her waist and starts kissing her too, kissing her in front of Stella, which got her furious. Before things begin to get out of hand, Stella could no longer see anything else all the sudden, only darkness for a few seconds and begins waking up from his dream when she hears the real Millicas' name.

"Stella, wake up!"

Stella wakes up from her sleep, slowly opening her eyes and not realising she was asleep the whole time, laying in her bed in this pink and purplish nightgown on her. When she opens her eyes when turning to the side, facing the room and not against the wall, noticing Millicas already awake and has his clothes already on. Stella looks calm and still sleepy, but that last for a moment as Stella began to remember what she was dreaming about, causing her eyes to widen and quickly sits up on the bed.

"Woah, you look eager to get out of bed..." Said Millicas while looking over to Stella. He notices her face fluster in red thanks to her dream.

Stella moves her blanket off of her and turns to the side, getting her legs off the bed. She stops what she is doing when Millicas appears in front of her, crouching down in front of her, shocked to have him this close to her.

"Are you okay?" Millicas asks "You look pretty red." He moves his right hand over her forehead, giving her a soft chill down her body when feeling his soft hand against her head. Millicas says to her "Are you getting a cold?"

Stella leans her head back and shakes her head while pushing Millicas away from her, pushing him back with both hands, sending him to the floor. Millicas sits up and asks "What the hell was that?"

"You were too close!" Stella said, rising up off her bed and looking down at him with both hands to her hips and showing an angry look, but still has her face red. "I am fine, I just got warm in my bed, that's all."

"Okay?" Millicas gets up off the floor "Didn't think you would use your fire to heat up your bed."

Stella calms down and lowers her hands when he mentions that, avoiding a close call from Millicas. Stella lies to him "Yes…" She turns around to have her back facing him, placing her hand over her chest and says "That's it."

"Are you okay?"

"It's fine." She turns her eyes to the side and says "Could you give me some privacy?"

"Oh of course, sorry about that." He turns back and walks over to take his phone then looks back to Stella "I'll see you in class then." He looks forward and takes his leave from the room. He gets his shoes on then walks out of the room, leaving the room for Stella to begin changing clothes.

Millicas goes off to finally have time for himself, moving alone down the hallways, taking a break from the others for the time being. During his time alone, he leans against the wall and takes out his phone to message someone. That someone happens to be Rias Gremory, his niece. Somehow, he was able to get a signal from the underworld while Rias was still on Earth with her husband.

Millicas sends a message to Rias, saying "I heard your putting your knights in the tournament. Let's make sure they don't go up against me on the first round."

After delivering the message, Millicas places the phone away and looks to the right, noticing the art room. He thought of paying that room a visit, since there is nobody around and his class is not in session right now.

One person was inside the art room that gets Millicas' attention, seeing a girl with her back towards Millicas, painting a lovely landscape. She soon takes a break and speaks out while still having her back towards Millicas, saying "Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your painting." Millicas looks at her painting, having a slight smile on his face when liking the painting she made. He spoke out "That's some nice art you have there."

The woman turns around and suddenly widens her eyes, surprised at first when seeing Millicas himself, standing here before her "Millicas Gremory…" She smiles "I'm flattered that someone like you likes my art."

"I am full of surprises to a lot of people. However, I am fond of people designing amazing pictures. I can tell yours are amazing."

"Why thank you." She got up off her seat and turns her body to him, slightly bowing in respect and placing her right arm over her chest. She introduces herself when raising her head up to look at him "You can call me Sara."

"There's no need for the formalities." Millicas said "But it's a pleasure to meet you, Sara."

"I'm sorry." Sara looks at her art picture then looks back to Millicas "I'm glad someone in your calibre admires my art. Thank you for that."

"It's not a problem."

"Hmmnnn…." She looks down at his body all the sudden, getting Millicas to raise an eyebrow when noticing her eyes looking down. "You know… I have been trying to find the perfect art to create…" She looks back to his face as she comes closer and having this seductive smile on her face "I have been looking for a perfect male body for some time."

"Uhhhh…. What are you doing?" Millicas steps back while she comes closer.

"There is a painting that I want to finish no matter what." Sara said when placing her hands to his chest, feeling his heart beating really fast. Things became uncomfortable for Millicas when she began pressing her body against his, moving closer than what Kagami did before. "You might be a perfect masterpiece, Millicas Gremory."

"You… Can't be serious…"

Sara grabs a hold of his shirt and when she leans her face closer to his, she whispers these words he never thought he would hear "Get undress."

". . . . . . ."

"I need to see if you are perfect." She leans her head back away from the side of his face "I need to see you naked, otherwise I can't make this happen…"

"Y-You can't be serious… Were in a damn school here!?"

"Hmmmnn… I guess you got me there." Sara actually backs away from Millicas, giving him a breather for now. She stands back then raise her hand forward, pointing her finger up at the ceiling and saying "Don't go anywhere out of my reach. You and I are going to make that art, one way or the other."

Outside of the art room, Samuel and Maria was walking down the hallways together, both holding a can of coke in their hands. Samuel and Maria wonders what happen to Millicas and just when they said his name, he appears right in front of them. He came out of that room so quickly, getting out of there before Sara changes her mind.

Millicas looks to Samuel and Maria, getting them to notice his face gone red for a while. "What the hell happened to you?" Samuel asks while Maria comes to Millicas, helping him fix his clothes. He turns his head to the door he came through and notices Sara coming out, having her eyes obsessing with Millicas. Samuel looks back to him and says "You have got to be kidding me."

"What's going on?" Adria comes into the scene, walking coming towards them from behind Millicas.

"You don't want to know." Said Samuel when turning to the side.

"Uhm.. Okay then?' She looks back to Millicas and Maria "So where's Stella?"

"She's getting dressed… Thought of giving her privacy while I go for a walk on my own…"

"And get attacked by another psychopath." Samuel mumbles to himself.

"What was that?" Millicas looks back to Samuel, seeing him turning away with his back facing him "Hey I'm talking to you."

"Whatever."

The four stays together for a time, eventually splitting up and making their way to their classes. Once Millicas made it to his class, he notices Stella is already there and came over to sit down next to her. Once she notices him, she blushes and remains quiet. She still has not recover from what she saw in her dream, making things uncomfortable for her and what makes things worse is when Millicas sits next to her.

Twenty minutes later in class, everyone left early after the teacher fell unconscious through the loss of blood. She spills her blood over the floor and over the table, giving everyone a huge surprise, all except for those who knew something like this would happen. Three of the students got out of their seats and went to help the teacher go to the medical room, leaving the class with no teacher.

After that mess in the class, everyone left early and wonders around the academy while other classes are still in session for a while longer. Meanwhile, Stella was walking with Millicas, still having that dream of hers in her head and was remaining silent as they walk together.

Millicas asks her "Are you alright? You've been very quiet ever since I left the apartment. Are you sure you don't have a cold?"

Stella responds but quietly "Oh uhm… I'm just…" She turns to Millicas and raise her voice clearly for him to hear "Say, Millicas, have you been checking the list in that Demon Sword Tournament."

"Yeah." Millicas looks forward while they walk "I know a few names on that list, I think I remember them before. Right now I'm just curious to know who all of us are facing."

"You don't know?"

"Once there is twenty four, Azazel is the one to start adding who is going to face who. Once that round is done, we take a break for a while and then we go in the next round and the next until only one is left standing."

"Didn't you say there is a bonus round if you should win?" Stella asks

Millicas stops when she mentions that, getting her to stop and look back to Millicas. "If I should win this tournament, which I intend to win, I am going up against the previous winner of the Demon Sword Tournament and that is Vali."

"Vali?"

"He's the White Dragon Emperor. I am going to face him when I win."

"Hmmnn… You do know we'll be facing each other again…"

"I know, but I am not going to lose to you." Millicas looks to her and smiles "I'm looking forward to face you again in the tournament."

"I am… Looking forward to that." Stella looks forward and smiles slightly

"There it is." Millicas said to her

"Hmn?" Stella looks to Millicas "What?"

"That smile on your face. It's nice to see you happy and back to normal." Millicas looks forward and mutters to himself, but Stella heard him well when he says "I was missing that happy side of you."

"…"

Stella's face goes red when saying that to her, steam came out from her ears to cool off. As she remains there, embarrassed, the bell went off and Millicas looks back when hearing the noise coming from behind.

Millicas looks back to Stella "Better go get a seat and something to eat." He walks past Stella and moves out of the hallways and into the open.

Stella turns to Millicas, face still blushing, but she finally calms down and rushes towards Millicas. She takes a deep breath and when exhales she calls out his name "Millicas!"

Millicas stops and looks back to her "Yes?"

"Uhm…" Stella begins to blush while trying to say this in a sentence out loud to Millicas. She keeps her eyes away from Millicas, looking left to right while trying to say this, but first she brings up small talk to Millicas. "Uhm… Tomorrow is Saturday, right?"

"Uhh yes? Why?"

"Well… I – I thought that… Maybe… We could… You know… Uhm…" Stella continues looking left to right, making things more difficult, but she was so determine to try and end this sentence before the day ends. "Well maybe… We could go on... A da –"

"Stella!" Adria's voice is heard from behind her, ending this conversation on the worse time of Stella's life.

Stella turns around towards Adria and the others, furious when hearing Adria's voice. She closes her right hand and shows slight flames coming out of her hand then mutters her name "Adria…."

Millicas looks behind Stella and notices his friends coming "Oh hey guys."

"You got out early." Samuel said

"An accident happen inside the class." Millicas said "Teacher passed out."

"Oh, I know the teacher you're talking about."

"So what did we miss?" Adria asks while looking at Stella who still stares back at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Well Stella was trying to ask what I was doing tomorrow."

"Well.. I was ju –"

"Aren't you spending your day with your father, watching movies or something?" Samuel asks

"Yeah, but I am not sure what kind of movie we will be watching."

"What about that movie IT?"

"…" Millicas began to get mad when he mentions that movie. He responds "Don't…. Start with that movie."

"Oh what's wrong, you don't like that movie?"

"Just… Drop it, Samuel."

"Hey, I was scared too when I saw it, but at least I didn't go running to my mother and – Uh oh…"

Millicas got angrier when mentioning that, causing his destructive aura to appear over his body, giving Samuel the evil stare, the same one Stella and Adria saw when they were fighting. Samuel yields by holding up his hands in front of Millicas as his life was in danger, right here and now as Millicas looks like he was preparing to show no mercy to him. However, thanks to Maria, she came in and stops this by coming towards Millicas to the side and calms him down by placing her hand to his shoulder and got him to stop his aura.

"Calm down, Millicas."

Millicas looks to the left at Maria for a moment, but looks away from Maria and sighs slightly "Sorry."

Stella was surprise, envied to see Maria, Millicas' servant to come over and help brought his power level back down while she never even thought of doing anything like that to help Millicas. This shows that Stella has a long road ahead of her if she still wishes to serve Millicas as a servant.

Adria interrupts this by trying to change the mood while Samuel stays behind her for a while. "Anyways… How about we all go together into the Azazel Quest."

"The Azazel Quest?" Stella asks

"It's a virtual world that Azazel and Millicas' father and a few other high official devils made." Said Maria "It is a perfect fantasy world for anyone to enter." She looks to Millicas "Perhaps maybe we could do that while Millicas is with his father for the night, but only if Millicas allows us to go."

"Well… Of course you can go, Maria." Millicas said to her. He turns his eyes towards Samuel and says "As long as you take him with you."

"Hey… Just remember that something good came when watching that movie."

Millicas widens his eyes and blushes when Samuel mentions that, causing Millicas to remember a moment after that movie.

"What are you talking about?" Stella asks

Millicas calms down quicker when turning his head towards Stella and tells her "It's nothing."

"So back to the Azazel Quest." Adria intervenes "What do you all think?"

"I think it might be a good idea." Samuel said

"That sounds like an interesting game to play." Stella said "I want to come too."

"Are you sure about that?" Millicas asks "I mean, what about your family?"

"Oh it's fine. I'll just call them and tell them I'll be hanging around with you."

"But what about your parents?" Maria asks Millicas

"I guess we could go to the mansion first and tell them."

"But there's just one problem with that…" Samuel said

"Oh yeah…" Millicas looks to Stella "That problem…"

"Hmn?" Stella looks to Samuel then to Millicas "What is it?"

[15 Hours later]

During the morning on Saturday, the team came together with their uniforms still on as they plan to change when coming to the household, but Stella is the only one who brought casual clothes in her room. She wore a white button shirt with yellowish small coat on and wore pink shorts and brown long boots.

The five came together, ready to teleport themselves straight into the front yard of the Gremory household, the large mansion that belongs to Sirzechs and Grayfia and a dozen servants too. When they arrive, they stood near the front of this huge mansion that could fit hundreds of people inside.

"This is one big mansion." Stella said when looking up at the top of it.

"Isn't your place the same size as this?" Adria asks

"My home is a castle and is not as big as this place… Well maybe…"

"Come on." Millicas calls out to the two while he and Samuel and Maria kept walking to the front door.

Stella and Adria follows and caught up to them, reaching to the steps that takes them to the front door, but as they get to the door, Millicas stops and stands in front of them, warning them of what is to come in this mansion, especially to Stella.

"Let me make things perfectly clear." Says Millicas "I don't want any of you mentioning anything, and I mean ANYTHING to my parents at all." He looks to Stella "So if anyone asks, you are here as friends, okay?"

"I understand…" Said Stella

Millicas looks back at the door and opens both doors wide. The group walks right inside, soon to get a greeting from servants from both genders, greeting Millicas by bowing their heads to him as he and the others walk past them and made their way up the stairway in front of them.

Stella looks at the servants then to Millicas and says "You have more servants than I do."

"I know."

"All he has is just Maria." Adria said "And now you."

Once they reach the top of the stairway, the group stops and turns to the corridor on the left when seeing Grayfia coming towards them. Millicas mutters to himself "Here she comes…" He then moves forward to stand in front of the others.

Stella whisper when looking at Grayfia "Wow she's pretty…"

Grayfia stops in front of them and looks to Millicas "Hello Millicas. Sirzechs and Venelana is waiting for you in the throne room."

Stella whispers again to Adria "So what's her deal?"

Stella gets her answer from Millicas when he speaks out "Of course, mother."

"No way…" Stella whispers again, getting Grayfia's attention as she turns her eyes towards Stella, seeing her the odd one out of the group. Stella remains quiet and clears her throat while looking back to her.

Millicas looks back at Stella then looks back to Grayfia "Mother… This is –"

"You are Stella Vermillion." Grayfia replies "The princess of the Vermillion Family."

Millicas and the rest of the group was shock to hear this from Grayfia, surprised that she already knows who Stella is, which makes things bad for Millicas and Stella because if she knows about Stella then she might already know about what happen at the academy between the two.

"You… Know who I am?' Stella speaks up

"Of course." Grayfia said "We met before, but you were little that time when I first saw you." She looks back to Millicas

"She is a friend of mine at school." Millicas said "I thought of bringing her here because I thought of letting my friend go out into the Azazel Quest. I hope that is alright for Stella to stay here for a while."

"I see. Well I guess I shall take you to Sirzechs." Grayfia looks to Maria "Maria, take care of our guest."

Maria lowers her upper body down, bowing to Grayfia in respect and responds "I will."

Grayfia walks past the group and walks off down the halls. She stops further away and looks back to Millicas, waiting for him to follow. Millicas says his farewell to the others for the time being.

"I'll see you guys later." Said Millicas while looking at the others. He looks to Maria and says "Okay Maria, you can have your break and have fun in the virtual game."

"I will, and thank you Millicas."

"You can show Stella around the mansion if you want before you leave."

"I will."

"Good luck, Millicas." Stella said while looking a little nervous "I hope they don't know about us."

"They're going to find out eventually." Millicas said "But you'll be alright. I promise they won't do anything to make you uncomfortable. Just stay with the others and I'll deal with the consequences."

Stella was shock when Millicas said that to her, surprised to Stella when seeing just how much he means to her that he will take the blame for her. She later smiles to him and nods "Thank you… Millicas."

"Alright. I'll see you guys when you come back."

Millicas takes his leave from the others, coming up to Grayfia and follows her to the throne room where Sirzechs lies. The others turn away and walks down the other corridor, but Stella remains where she is for a time, watching Millicas walking with Grayfia.

"He'll be alright." Adria says to Stella from behind "Don't worry about it."

Stella sighs deeply while looking down and placing her hand over her chest. She looks back up and turns around, following the others down the corridor.

Adria speaks to Stella when she caught up with them, saying "Now you've met Millicas' mother, the so called 'Queen of Annihilation'."

"I… Really don't want to know why she is known as the Queen of Annihilation."

"Don't worry. She won't hurt you, she'll never do anything to hurt Millicas. She may have a dark evil side that scares so many people, but Millicas doesn't see her in that way, just a mother that loves Millicas dearly."

"Well isn't she thoughtful."

"Well she is Millicas' mother." Maria said

"But she's a maid…"

'Yeah don't go down that road."

"You know what's funny." Samuel speaks up "He's afraid of clowns like Pennywise, but he's not afraid of his mother's wrath."

"That's because Grayfia is never mad at Millicas." Said Adria "And don't start with Millicas being afraid of clowns, you also have a little fear at – "

"Don't you dare bring it up!"

Adria sighs and looks forward "Fine, I'll keep it to myself… For now."

Stella changes the subject back to Millicas when saying "You think Millicas will be alright?"

"He'll be fine, stop fussing over him."

While they move around the palace, Millicas and Grayfia arrives to the front door to the throne room. The moment Grayfia was going to open the doors, the doors opens up from the inside as Venelana comes outside of the room and stands in front of them. Venelana looks at Grayfia for a moment then turns her head to the right and sees Millicas. She smiles to Millicas and comes up to him with open arms, hugging her dear grandson.

"Millicas, it is so good to see you again my dear."

Millicas sighs and hugs her back "It's been only a week at the academy."

"And two more weeks since we last saw each other." Venelana lets go of him "How are things in the academy?"

"So far so good, I guess."

"You can tell me all about it when you see me again. I have to return to my husband, but we can talk when I come back."

"Okay."

"By the way. I'll be watching you in the Demon Sword Tournament. I hope you do great out there."

"Thanks."

Venelana looks to Grayfia "We'll chat another time." She looks to Millicas and pats on his head while moving past him then walks away "Bye."

Grayfia walks forward to the door and looks back to Millicas "Come on in."

Millicas lets a deep sighs while standing where he is, hesitated to enter the room as he knows that things are not going to look well with him, especially finding out that his parents knows all about him and his new servant. He eventually moves in when he found his courage, entering the room to face his father and try his best to avoid discussing about it, pretending that everything will be okay for him.

Sirzechs sat on his throne, reading something on his IPad, but he lowers it when seeing Grayfia and Millicas coming into the throne. Sirzechs places the IPad down on his right throne arm and gets off the throne, coming up to Millicas to greet him just like Venelana did

"Welcome back my son." Sirzechs said when hugging Millicas

Millicas hugs him back and responds "Hey dad…"

Sirzechs lets go of him and backs away from Millicas "It's been very quiet around here with you not around. It's not the same without you here."

"Well you better be dealing with that because only a week went by and you'll be seeing less of me."

"I know. At least Grayfia was keeping me company." Sirzechs looks to Grayfia with a smile on his face.

Grayfia clears her throat out loud when Sirzechs began mentioning a few moments behind the scenes with her in front of Millicas. She crosses her arms and stares at Sirzechs, making things uncomfortable between the two right now and Sirzechs needs to change the subject to calm her down.

"So uhm… How was your day at the academy?"

"It's going… Well I guess. There have been some weird and crazy things along the way, but everything is all okay. I've gotten used to being there and met a lot of good friends."

"Well that is good. It's good that you have met some new friends… And some old faces again."

"Old faces?"

"I've heard this little story about what's been going on in Hagun Academy." Sirzechs said while turning around and walking back to the throne to pick up the IPad he left on the throne arm. He turns back and walks back to Millicas, turning on the IPad while saying this to Millicas. "I've heard you've gotten into a relationship with Stella Vermillion."

Millicas stutters at first when mentioning her name. He remains quiet at first, but he responds "What… Are you talking about?"

"Stella Vermillion. She is from the Vermillion Family in Europe on Earth." Sirzechs said. He looks down at his IPad and taps onto it a few times to find something, and once he found what he is looking for, he turns it around and shows it to Millicas. "And it appears you have grown real famous inside the academy."

Millicas looks at the screen, eyes widen when reading the newspaper report on the IPad. It shows information on the screen about a newspaper report from Kagami at Hagun Academy. The headline on it was different from the previous headline, saying "Millicas Gremory. The future harem king of the Gremory Clan has brought the princess of the Vermillion Family, Stella Vermillion into servitude and part of his peerage."

Millicas lowers his head and remains quiet after reading that. He begins to feel embarrass when seeing this from his father, but deep down, he knew something like this was going to happen the moment he met Stella and thought of becoming a Harem King. However, he did not expect things would end up so quick and fast, especially with getting Stella to be his servant.

"First, my sister Rias falls in love with a human-dragon-pervert and now my son manage to get a princess from a great noble house into his servant." Sirzechs lowers the IPad and looks back to Millicas "I'm impressed."

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Millicas raise his voice to Sirzechs, looking at him with his face still red and giving Sirzechs quite the surprise. He looks away and says "I doubt you'll believe me…."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Millicas. Even though you always thought of starting your own harem like my father and Issei, so this here is nothing new."

"I… Never thought I would actually succeed though…" Millicas looks back to Sirzechs "I've been focusing on my work training, getting stronger and getting a good reputation." He gets a slight smile on his face "I never thought I would actually start it."

"Well you only got one woman all by yourself." Sirzechs said "Even though you have Maria and Adria by your side… And that familiar of yours…. but still, you still got a long way to go in becoming a Harem King like Issei and my father."

"I guess…"

"You have nothing to be ashamed for." Sirzechs gives Millicas a hug "It doesn't matter how strong you have become or how big a perv you are, we still love you Millicas."

"Hmmnn… I'm not going to be a perv like the others." Millicas mutters to himself

'Of course you're not." Said Sirzechs "You and I are much more mature than my father and Issei."

"What?!" Millicas backs away from Sirzechs and says "No you're not."

"I am more mature than you think, Millicas."

"If that's the case then how come the background picture is mom in a bikini?"

"…" Sirzechs pauses when mentioning that in front of Grayfia. He looks towards her and notices her glaring back at him for a while then turns to the side and sighs deeply. Sirzechs responds to Grayfia "Oh don't be so surprise."

"So uhhh… I know we have plans for a movie night, but I don't suppose I could go out with my friends into the Azazel Quest?"

"Hmn? The Azazel Quest. You planning on hunting the Dragon King?"

"I don't know." Millicas shrugs "Maybe."

"Well…" Sirzechs looks over to Grayfia for a moment then back to Millicas "I don't see why not, just as long as you come back."

"I'll come back when everything has calmed down." Millicas turns back and walks out of the room. Once he walks past Grayfia, he waves at her with his left hand "Bye mom." Then walks out of the throne room and goes off to catch up with the others and hopes that they are still here in the mansion.

Grayfia smiles to Millicas when he leaves the room, but her joy turns to serious anger when she turns towards Sirzechs and walks over towards him and says "Sirzechs… You better not have been showing anyone those pictures! Especially to Issei…"

"Of course not…." Sirzechs steps away from Grayfia while she gets closer to him. "I mean… Maybe I accidently left the IPad at his house once when I was sleeping over, but –"

Grayfia got madder and attacks Sirzechs by pinching him hard on the cheek, making him moan in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

The five devils of Hagun Academy is ready to go to the virtual world, going to the Azazel Quest for the best adventure of their life. This game has become one of the best video games that Azazel has ever accomplish, creating a world for devils and fallen angels to test themselves through a fantasy world. They can do quests, talk to other players, battle monsters in the open or in dungeons and if they make it to the top, they get to face a powerful dragon in the game if they summon the dragon properly.

Before they make it there, the five arrive at a large building where all the people get to go and transfer themselves into the game. They walk straight inside and met a familiar face that got their attention, meeting with Azazel himself who came to see Millicas when he heard he was coming from Sirzechs.

"Well, well… Somebody's out growing up so fast." Azazel said, walking up to the group and lending his hands out to hug Millicas.

"Hey Azazel." Millicas hugs Azazel for a moment then backs away from him

"How goes your trip at Hagun Academy?" Azazel steps back from Millicas and looks behind him, seeing an unfamiliar face "And who is your friend? Girlfriend?"

Both Millicas and Stella shouts out at the same time "No!"

"I see I struck a nerve here." Azazel laughs and turns to the side "Alright, come on in. I got five pods waiting for you."

The five follows Azazel through a few doorways that takes them to the main chambers to where the hundreds of pods are. During the walk, Adria walks besides Stella at the back of the group and tries to whisper to her so the others could not hear what she is saying.

"You know… The way you are with Millicas, there's no problem with you asking him out."

"What?" Stella whispers back with a higher voice than she did, getting the attention from Maria and Samuel as they turn their heads back and looks at the two, seeing Adria looking forward while Stella turns her face to the side, hiding her slight red face from them. After they look forward, Stella looks back to Adria and whispers silent "What are you talking about?"

"Look, I know you didn't want to come with us, you were trying to ask Millicas out. Next time, try and do a better job."

"Yeah… But…" Stella looks forward and looks over to Millicas who was talking to Azazel "What if he doesn't want to?"

Adria laughs slightly while looking forward and whispers "You haven't met Millicas. There is no way he'll say no to you."

"I don't know…" Stella looks forward, feeling nervous right now.

"Here we are." Azazel said when coming through the next doorway. The door slides open and he turns to the side, allowing them to come into the room first.

Inside this huge room lies hundreds of pods on both sides of the room, connected together through a network cable that leads to the main control room upstairs. What a person needs to do is to go inside one of these pods, lie inside the pot and equip themselves with a helmet that will activate and transfers their mind into the virtual reality world while their body remains in the pod.

Stella walks up to her pod and hesitates at first to go inside the pod. She looks back to Millicas and the others who stood by their pods, next to Stella. Millicas looks back to Stella and says "Nervous?"

"A little."

"Hey were all here, and we'll be there when you wake up in the virtual world." Millicas looks down at his pod and climbs into it.

Stella looks at her pod and climbs inside, putting on the helmet like Millicas and the others then lies back. Once all of them lay back and are ready to go, the front cover slides up in front of them, sealing them inside the pod.

A woman speaks out to the players through their headsets, saying to them "Initiating the Azazel Quest." After saying that, the helmets turn on, sending all five of their minds through the system and transfer straight inside the virtual world of the Azazel Quest.

Stella could see herself flying through this colourful vortex where this is the loading and the transfer sequences. This takes a minute for her to reach the other side, reaching through this bright light that blinds her, but once she opens her eyes, she is in the game.

Stella wakes up in the other reality world, waking up on a small bed and looking up at the ceiling. She sits up and checks her surroundings, finding herself in a small wooden house. She gets up off the bed and walks over to a mirror that was against the wall near her, getting a good look at herself and sees that her appearance and her clothes remain the same.

"Is this really the game?' Stella says to herself while moving her hand through her hand then down her body.

"You done touching yourself over there?" Adria calls out to her from behind, startling Stella.

Stella stops what she was doing and looks over to Adria "Hey don't sneak up on me like that - Huh?" Stella notices Adria's appearance is different. Her attire was a silver armour with sections of blue that covers section of her body, a short silver skirt, black stockings that go up to her mid-thigh and boots that go up to her mid-calf.

"Like my outfit?" Adria walks up to Stella while holding onto the handle of her rapier sword on her waist "You'll be getting something like this."

"It looks real good on you." Stella said

"Thanks. You should see what Millicas looks like."

"Oh yeah… Where is Millicas?"

Adria turns back and looks over to the stairway behind her that leads downstairs. "There down there."

Downstairs lies Maria and Samuel and Millicas, all together in the lounge room, waiting for Stella and Adria to come downstairs. When Stella got a look at the three, all of them are wearing a set of different types of armour. Maria wears a nice gothic theme of a black and red dress with a detach sleeves, leggings and black heels up to just below her knees. Samuel wears a black sleeveless body suit with a hood over his head, wearing dark pants and dark gauntlets with long sleeve gloves that reach to his elbows. He shows to have a few blue line across his gauntlets and down to his dark boots. As for Millicas Gremory, he shows to wear a similar armour like his father Sirzechs, the ceremonial armour that his father usually wears around the place.

"Millicas… Is that you?" Stella stares at him and his armour

"Of course." Millicas walks closer to her "Don't recognise me?"

"The armour is a bit overboard."

"I know." Millicas looks to his shoulders then down to his armour and says "But it's light as hell, so that's a good thing." He looks back to Stella

"You should be getting a new set of clothes." Maria said "There is a town nearby we could use for shopping some clothes."

"That's a good idea." Adria said and taps on Stella's shoulder from behind "You need a new look, Stella."

"That sounds alright."

Adria looks to Samuel who remains sitting on the couch. "Are you coming?"

"And get stuck doing girl shopping? I'll pass and stick with Millicas."

Stella looks to Millicas "You're not coming?"

Millicas scratches the back of his head "I'll pass as well." He lowers his hand and smiles 'Perhaps you can surprise me with your new look when you see me."

"Where should we meet?" Maria asks

"We'll be going to that tower of Sorlag."

"You're going up there again?" Adria said

"I see no problem." Samuel gets off the couch "There just a bunch of skeletons guarding the place."

"Unless someone already cleared it." Millicas said "But either way, we'll be waiting for you at the top."

"Okay."

"Good luck, Millicas." Stella says to him

"This is just a walk in the park." Millicas smiles and gives her a thumbs up.

The team split up on two directions, having Millicas and Samuel take flight with their devil wings, flying to the north east where they will find the place they are looking for. The three girls watches them fly away.

"There they go." Adria said while still watching them flying away.

"So where do you get the armour?" Stella asks while looking at the two.

Maria and Adria looks at Stella. Maria explains "When you're new to the game, you wear the same clothes as you wore when you logged in. You can change that in the game by finding some new sets of clothes in towns or cities. This is like any other classic role playing game."

"I don't play any of those video games…" Stella said

"Of course you don't." Adria said while looking back to Stella "You've been busy training your whole life."

"Hey I had to get stronger for my kingdom."

"Yeah well as a knight I am supposed to protect Millicas at all times…" Adria points at the location where Millicas is going "And I'm not with him right now."

"He's still got Samuel…"

Stella sighs and turns to the side "Whatever. So where is this town where I can get new clothes?"

Maria turns around and spreads her wings "It lies over this forest. We could get there quickly if we just fly there."

Stella looks back to the two "So this virtual game still has our powers?"

"Well this game was meant for humans with abilities, so yeah." Adria said "But this game is not really meant for high powerful beings like Millicas. Azazel and the others that were creating this game, they notice that if a powerful being like Millicas starts using their powers in a world like this…"

"Millicas would lag real bad and might get disconnected for destroying something that shouldn't have happened." Maria said

"Seriously?"

Adria nods "He got into trouble for doing that. So Stella, don't use your full power that could cause serious problems."

"Hmmnn I won't."

"Alright then." Adria spreads her devil wings "Let's fly."

"Sure." Stella spreads her devil wings.

The three take flight right into the sky, seeing an amazing view of the entire land around them. Stella realises they are in the middle of a forest that stretch from miles. The three continues flying higher so they could see more from far away past the forest, finding out that there is a city so far away in the distance and the only city that is near them at this time.

"Found it." Maria said

"Yeah I see it." Said Stella

"Then let's go." Adria leans forward and flies forward, flying through the air at full speed towards the city.

Maria quickly gives chase and so does Stella, both catching up to Adria and together they begin to increase their speed on their flying, accelerating at full speed through the sky. While they fly, Stella was enjoying herself up here, laughing to herself and got the others to laugh beside her too as they have never flew so high in the sky like this, especially in the underworld.

Elsewhere, Millicas and Samuel arrive at the tower they said they plan to go to. The tower was seen in the sky, but the bottom is consume from the environment around the tower, covered up by the vines from the large trees around it. Samuel and Millicas lands upon this broken highway that leads to the tower, landing on this highway, the two runs together towards the tower and sometimes they take flight due to some parts of the highway is no more.

Further near the tower lies creatures of the dead, undead monsters that are twice as tall as humans and wields large blunt weapons. There was many of them on the highway and many more inside the tower, waiting for a player to come and challenge them to a fight. The moment the undead creatures saw Millicas and Samuel coming, they began howling and starts charging towards them.

"Try and keep up." Millicas said while running towards the undead. As he keeps running, he moves his right hand to his back and his sword appears on his back, the very same sword he uses in real life.

"I was going to say the same thing to you." Samuel responds by doing the same thing Millicas is doing, except he is moving two hands, one to his waist and the other to the bed. Very soon, two Japanese style katana swords appears on where his hands are, drawing two katana swords that shows to have blue colour blades, black and blue guard and handle.

Samuel lays the first strike against the undead by using his fast speed to cut through two of the undead creatures in front of them in a split second. The moment he uses his quick speed, he left a sudden electrical spark through the air and also an electrical spark through the wounds of the creatures he cut down with his sword. As for Millicas he charges in normally and strikes down one of the undead creatures with both hands to his sword, striking down the leg of the creature then leaves it there and attacks the others.

The two continue running forward and striking down the undead creatures, cheating by using their speed and sometimes they use their wings to fly off the highway then come back in and strike them down. After six minutes, the highway is clear and it was just those two standing over fifteen bodies.

"This feels good coming back here again." Samuel said to Millicas

"Yeah, definitely." Millicas turns around and looks towards the tower "Were not done yet." He starts walking towards the tower with one hand to his sword

"Yeah." Samuel turns to Millicas and walks to his side. During the walk, Samuel brings up a question to him. "So Millicas… How far do you plan on having your relationship with Stella?"

"W-What?" Millicas looks to Samuel while continue walking "Where is this coming from?"

"Come on Millicas, surely your smart enough to know that a girl like Stella isn't going to just be your servant."

"I rather not talk about this to you. I don't trust you on keeping a secret."

"Hey the others aren't here, it's just you and me."

Millicas sighs deeply "Well…" He stops walking and lowers his head slightly down "I already notice that Stella is falling for me."

Samuel laughs "I knew it!"

"Stella was trying to ask me out at school." Millicas smiles a bit "She looked… Cute… when she was trying to ask me out. I was going to stop her, but I just wanted to see just how far she'll go."

"Awww you were torturing her."

"I was not, shut up."

"So what do think of her?"

"Well…" Millicas looks to the side, looking out at the view "She is alright. She maybe a hot-blooded girl but she is a shy and thoughtful girl who–" He stops talking for a moment while looking back to Samuel and asks "Why am I saying this to you?"

"Hey I won't tell anyone." Samuel walks forward "Maybe Kagami might want to know about this."

"Don't even think about it."

Samuel and Millicas went back to work on clearing the tower and reaching to the top. They fought through dozens of undead creatures, fighting through the top until they get stuck when reaching to a gate in front of them and are unable to blast it open. They soon realise that somehow, a switch lies on a platform close to the ceiling that is right behind them, but they knew where it was due to coming here before. Only Samuel flew up to pull the lever and got the gate open. Millicas decides to charge in while Samuel is up there, clashing against a few more undead creatures and got Samuel to clear the rest of them.

After a while of fighting through, they reach the last door that takes them inside and into the interior of where the Sorlag is. When they made it inside, they found no sign of the demon, only a dark room with a few torches against the wall and much fire in some of the nearby rooms.

"Where is it?' Samuel said when lowering his blade and moving to the middle of the room

"It should be here. Don't tell me somebody already killed it."

"Wouldn't the undead outside be gone too?"

"Probably respawned." Millicas shrugs "Who knows."

Suddenly the gusts of flames in front of them lights up in a violent way, covering the front room with fire and out of the fire came the demon they are searching for. The demon Sorlag came out of the flames, standing before them as a huge muscular demon with large wings and a bright red skin colour. It has curve pointy horns and a blue flaming line from the top of its head, all the way down to its back, close to its tail. The demon Sorlag draws a blue flaming sword from its right hand and began moving closer to them.

"Alright… Let's do this together this time, but this time, I am not your frigging bullet shield!"

"Hey, as your king you are supposed to lay down your life to protect me as my knight!"

"I'm not laying down my life for you!"

Millicas sighs "You are so going to get replaced someday."

While they argue, the demon makes his move by swinging his flaming sword down at them and causes a massive explosion inside the interior. Both Millicas and Samuel flew out the door and flew into the sky, waiting for the demon to come out and face them in the sky. The demon accepts this challenge, flying out of the smoke and comes towards them for a fight.

Samuel charges in first, charging with both swords at the ready while flying straight at the demon. Sorlag retaliates to Samuel's attack by switching the flaming sword to a flaming whip and uses it against Samuel by wrapping the flames around his neck and pulls him in closer enough to punch him in the chest and send him falling.

Millicas charges next with both hands to his sword, once close, he swings his sword diagonally with one hand to it, laying a long red cut to the demon and causing it to groan in pain from that attack. Sorlag responds by raising his right hand in the air, changing the flaming whip to the flaming sword again and swings against Millicas, hitting against his sword and sending him flying back away.

Millicas floats there, holding onto his sword with both hands, staring back at Sorlag and waiting for it to come to him. He soon looks down, noticing Samuel further down, flying far below Sorlag and getting behind him so he could attack from behind. However, when Millicas looks back up, Sorlag charges in and swings his flaming sword against Millicas' sword, forcing him to defend a few times against the attacks from Sorlag. Millicas blocks four attacks from Sorlag, but Sorlag lays a hard punch to Millicas' sword when he blocks, giving him a strong punch that sent Millicas flying really fast, down onto the highway. He manage to get control of his wings before he hit the ground and lands perfectly back onto his feet.

Millicas sighs in frustration while watching Sorlag landing down onto the highway in front of him. He soon notices that Samuel lands further ahead behind Sorlag and comes charging at full speed towards the demon. Sorlag felt Samuel coming, on the right time, he turns around and got Samuel jumping up and lunging his two dual swords through the chest of the demon. He unleashes a bluish electrical current through the demon's body, giving Sorlag an immense pain as he keeps going for a while.

Millicas charges in from behind Sorlag to finish this off with one swing from the back, but Sorlag felt him coming again and tries to defend itself against his attack. He grabs Samuel by his left hand and throws Samuel towards Millicas, crashing the two against each other and falling to the ground.

Millicas groans when slowly getting back up off the floor and pushes Samuel to the side. "Damn it, I was so close."

Samuel looks back to Sorlag as it turns to face them, bringing back the fire whip again. He sighs and says "Azazel really should have add a damn health bar in this game." He slowly gets back up off the ground and looks to Millicas "I don't have my swords anymore."

"Well I still got mine." Millicas moves in front of him, holding onto his blade with both hands to it.

"If you're thinking of using your destructive power…."

"This demon may not have enough health yet." Millicas said "I can beat it by myself."

Samuel stays back and says "Well have fun with that."

The demon Sorlag prepares itself for an attack by hitting the ground with his whip then moves towards them, getting close enough to use this whip against Millicas. The moment it was ready to attack, the rescue team finally arrives to assist Millicas and Samuel by launching a surprise attack. Hitting the demon Sorlag in the face with a sudden fire attack, made by Stella's sword Laevatein.

"That attack…" Millicas was caught off guard from that attacked, surprised at first, but he knew who it was and where it came from. When he lowers his sword and turns around, he spots Stella and Maria and Adria arriving at last, flying in from behind them and landing onto the broken highway.

Stella came in with a new look that got Millicas speechless when staring at her suit of armour and also staring at her hair as she let her hair down, placing her hair to the side over her shoulder. Stella wore a white with red outline steel plate armour on her upper body with shoulder plates, a silver colour symbol on the chest and a skirt made of armour for her lower body with the same colour.

"Wow… Stella... You look amazing."

Stella smiles and bows slightly to him. "I do what I can to impress my master." She raise her head up over Millicas' head when seeing the large demon moving closer towards them. She looks to Adria and Maria and says "Do you mind if you let me do this?"

"Go right ahead." Adria said while crossing her arms

"You can do this." Said Maria.

Stella takes flight into the sky and so does the demon Sorlag. He takes flight and changes the flaming whip to the flaming sword again, ready to do battle against Stella. However, she did not come up there alone, as Millicas came flying by her side, floating beside her in the air.

"Millicas?"

"Were doing this together." Millicas said while looking at the demon "Besides… We've been fighting this thing the whole time and I plan to see this through till the end."

"And to get my damn swords back!" Samuel calls out to them

Millicas looks down to Samuel then looks back up at the demon Sorlag and says "Let's go this!"

Millicas flies in and so does Stella, together they clash their blades against the flaming sword of Sorlag. Together they sent the flaming sword back and gave them time to strike the demon's chest and gives it a serious pain from those two attacks. Once Sorlag moves away, Samuel came from behind him and took back his sword and flies back before Sorlag could turn to swing his sword at him, hitting only his two blades with the top of his flaming sword. This was the opportunity for Millicas and Stella for laying a few strikes at Sorlag from behind while Samuel charges in at the front, striking the demon in the chest with both his swords, laying a cross on the chest. Adria soon joins in the fight too, drawing out her rapier and starts attacking rapidly with the point of her blade, hitting the demon so many times to the chest.

At long last, the demon Sorlag finally falls after taking a few more hits from Stella and Millicas. Once the health bar reaches zero, Sorlag is engulf in his own flames and falls from the sky, hitting the ground and falling into ash.

"Hooray!" Adria shouts out "We did it."

"You two didn't do much." Samuel said

"Hey we saved your asses." Adria flies up there in front of Samuel.

"She's right." Millicas said while placing his sword on his back and looks to Stella "Thanks for coming right on time."

"It seems you couldn't use your powers in this world." Stella said

Maria flies up there behind Millicas "I told her about that accident between you and this world if you used that power."

Millicas looks back to Maria "Oh…"

"Plus, Stella took too long on deciding what outfits to choose."

"Well…" Millicas looks back to Stella's armour "You do look great on it."

Stella smiles "Thank you."

"So what do we do from here?" Samuel asks when flying near Millicas 'Go on another boss raid?"

Millicas looks to Samuel for a moment then looks to Maria and says "You know what, how about you take the lead, Maria."

"What?" Maria asks, surprised at what Millicas just said

"This is a day off for you." Millicas flies closer to her "Wherever you want to go, I'll go with you."

'Really?"

Stella stares at Maria, seeing it was her turn getting all of the attention. She and Adria keep quiet and watches how it goes from here, allowing Maria to get the attention for the moment. Once they know where to go from here, Maria flies off out of there, having Millicas to fly after her and so does the others as they still follow Millicas wherever he goes, but he is following wherever Maria goes.

As they fly away from the battle sight, someone else was nearby, another player who stood watch, watching over them and hiding from cover within the forest. She came out of cover and reveals herself while they are far away, revealing herself as Ayase Ayatsuji. She watches the team fly out of there, watching them leave and would soon prepare to go after them.


	6. Chapter 6

The team continues their adventure through the Azazel Quest for four hours, fighting for nonstop against all sorts of monsters and bosses in this reality. They have already slain a dozen creatures and four bosses in four hours, but now after doing all of that, they go to take a break by travelling to the closest city.

During the walk down the road, a large beast came rising up out of the ground and prepares to attack the group. Both Adria and Stella charges in and delivers serious blows against the beast before it could attack, sending the beast vanishing after taking a few strikes from the two.

Both of them land back onto the ground, removing their wings and sheathing their weapons once the beast is dead. The two looks back to the others while they just stood there, waiting for them to be done so they could continue.

"Nicely done." Millicas said

Both Adria and Stella responds at the same time "Thanks." After saying that, the two looks at one another and stares at each other.

"He was talking to me." Stella said to Adria

"Oh don't you start this again." Adria said "And who asked you to help me?"

"I thought you were going to flunk it after taking that hit in the head with that boss in the dungeons."

"I am fine, maybe you should just stay back and be a cheerleader to Millicas."

"I am not a cheerleader!" Stella steps closer to Adria and shows to have a few sparks coming out of her body "I am a princess of the Vermillion Family."

"You are a servant to the Gremory Clan."

"You know it's funny that I don't see you in this mess." Samuel said when looking to Maria

Maria smiles a bit and looks to Samuel and whispers to him "If they start killing at each other then it'll just be me and Millicas."

"You are a very bad and clever girl."

"Uhm… Girls." Millicas speaks out to the two "Are you seriously going to start this again?"

Stella stops and calms down when hearing that from Millicas. Both she and Adria remembers this well back at the academy, remembering the time when Millicas got involve in their fight between each other. Both of them calms down and turns towards Millicas.

"We're sorry…" Both Stella and Adria said at the same time

'You know, one way or another, those two are going to fight." Samuel said

"I know, but perhaps you two could wait until the tournament happens. If one of you should lose, then things would be pretty crazy and agitated to fight each other in the tournament."

"True."

"By the way…" Maria speaks up "Millicas, how long do you plan to keep this going?"

Behind one of the trees of the forest was someone who was watching them like a stalker, a girl who wears the standard clothes of a miko, a Japanese priestess. She is also arm with a weapon on her waist, carrying a Japanese Katana blade like Samuel, but in a different style colour than his.

"You noticed her too." Millicas looks back to Maria

"I noticed her while we were chasing after that stupid bird." Samuel said while crossing his arms

"What are you two talking about?" Stella asks while approaching them with Adria walking beside her.

"You didn't notice?" Millicas looks at Adria and Stella, seeing them both shaking their heads, confused at what is going on. He sighs and responds "I seem to have someone watching me."

"No way!" Adria raise her voice "A girl stalker!"

"Looks like somebody's got a new girl in the mix." Samuel said to Millicas

"Oh give me a break." Millicas said "It's bad enough dealing with stuff like this in the academy, but in this virtual reality too…"

"Then perhaps it's time to make contact with her, don't you agree?" Samuel asks

"I guess so…" Millicas looks out at the forest and calls out to the girl "Hey, I know you're out there so why don't you come on out?"

The woman gasps and fell back onto the fall, sitting there, awkwardly while Millicas approaches her and says "Are you alright?"

The woman got back up off the ground and backs away from Millicas, blushing slightly and was about to turn around and take off, but she ends smacking against a tree from behind and fell onto the floor. She soon sits up, sustaining no injury thanks to this world being not real and did not cause any serious damage to her body in this world or the real world. However, things went more awkward when Millicas comes up to her, crouching down next to her and offering his help by lending his hand out to her. The woman blushes when looking at Millicas and looks away when lending her hand out, taking his hand and getting up off the ground.

"I'm sorry…" The woman said when standing up and looking away from Millicas.

"Hey, wait a minute." Maria steps forward and stares at the woman, recognising her from school and says "I remember you. You're my roommate."

Ayase turns towards Maria when introducing her name out to the others. She responds "Maria?"

"It is you, Ayase."

"Can somebody explain?" Stella asks when standing in between Maria and Ayase.

The group continues this at town, walking with Ayase together in a very awkward situation as Stella stands between her and Millicas. During the walk, things have become very awkward as Ayase remains very quiet while the girls keep a watch over her as they do not trust a stalker like her. It also became a problem to get any success on talking to her, seeing her a very shy girl and everytime she looks at Millicas or Samuel, she blushes and looks away.

They arrive inside a tavern in town, taking a break from so much running around when fighting monsters on the ground. They all sat together in a rectangular table, sitting together and trying to ask Ayase on why she is stalking Millicas, but they find the answer, things become a serious twist.

Ayase finally speaks up to the others by introducing herself "My name is Ayase Ayatsuji."

"From Hagun Academy." Maria said

"Well I don't like her." Stella said "I don't like her giving Millicas that glare."

"But… I was –"

"Jeez Stella, you talk as if you and him are going out together." Samuel said while leaning back and crossing his arms

Stella blushes when Samuel said that and looks towards him with her eyes widen "I was… Just protecting my master…" She looks away from him, closing her eyes and crossing her arms "That's all."

"Sure."

"Wait… You are wrong." Ayase speaks up, getting them to look back at her "I didn't mean to spy on Millicas, I am just not well talking to other boys."

"Well we could see that." Millicas said "So is there something you want from me?"

"I was just… I just wanted to ask for some help through my training with my sword, but I was too shy to ask."

"That's the whole reason for stalking me?" Millicas asks "Just some advice on swordplay?"

"Well… Actually…" Ayase looks to Samuel "I wanted to ask Samuel to help train me."

"Wait… What?" Millicas leans forward, surprised "Samuel?"

"Me?"

"You're stalking Samuel?" Adria asks

"And not Millicas?" Stella said

Samuel starts to laughs then looks to Millicas and says "Looks like somebody just got rejected."

"Hey shut up." Millicas looks to Samuel "I am more surprise than you though, because I never thought you would actually get a girl on your side."

Samuel got up off his chair, places both hands to the table and says "Screw you!"

"Okay so why do you want Samuel to train you?" Millicas looks to Ayase

"I just need some help with my sword the Hizume, and Samuel should understand me more because he and I share the same sword techniques."

"Well…" Samuel sits back in his sighs "Never tutored anyone before…"

"Oh go right ahead." Millicas said "It's not like you got things better to do."

"Still jealous?"

"It doesn't matter… I still have more girls than you." Millicas smiles while getting up out of his seat and walking away.

Samuel sighs and looks down "He had to put that bullet in me…" He looks to Ayase and says "I guess I'll be tutoring with you."

Ayase smiles of excitement, holding her hands together in front of her and says "You'll really do this for me?"

"Yeah well…" Samuel looks to the side and scratches the side of his face when saying "Can't say no to a cute girl."

Ayase gets up off her seat and bows to Samuel "Thank you so much, you won't regret this."

"Jeez, she could play him like a drum." Adria whispers to Maria and made Maria giggle because of that.

"What are you two saying over there?' Samuel looks at them, getting them to stop and play innocent to him.

Stella got off of her chair and walks over to Millicas who was standing near the door. "So what are you going to do about this?"

"Nothing really." Millicas said "If this makes Samuel happy then what am I to indulge this moment. I am curious to wonder how long this will last." He looks back to Samuel for a moment then back to Stella and asks "Hey, what are you planning on doing after this?"

"Oh… I…"

"We've been in this game for like… Four or five hours, give or take. I should really return home, I did tell my parents I will be coming home."

"Oh… I see."

"Do your parents even know that you're coming home?"

"Well… Actually, I told my parents I would be staying in the Underworld. They are okay with it."

"Kind of a good thing." Millicas said "Since they live in the human world, they don't know anything between you and me…"

"What about your parents?" Stella asks "Do they know?"

Millicas sighs and looks away from Stella when saying these words "They…. Know about us, but they are… Okay with it."

"Okay? For real?"

Millicas looks back to Stella "Hey, my grandfather has his own harem, so this is just like any other thing to the Gremory Clan. I am off the hook, but your parents on the other hand…."

"Let me deal with my parents." Stella said "But uhm… Are you planning on returning home?"

"I did say I was going to." Millicas said "Let me guess…. You don't have any plans to do for today?"

"Well…" Stella moves her hands together in front of her and starts moving her shoulders up and down. "I was…."

"Do you want to come back to my house because you are my servant and you have no idea what to do?"

"….." Stella stops what she is doing and starts to blush "Hey, I wasn't… Going to…"

Millicas looks down, laughing a bit and shaking his head. Stella stops blushing and asks "What's so funny?"

"Either it's what Samuel said before… Or…" Millicas looks back to Stella and moves his right hand over her hair "Your new hairstyle."

"You don't like it?" Stella moves her hand over her hair

"No. It's just new to me with your hair down. It's cute."

Stella blushes to Millicas then smiles and says "As your servant, I can keep my hair down if you like."

Millicas shrugs "Whatever makes you happy, I can't force you." He looks to the side when seeing Samuel approaching them

"I'm planning on staying here a while longer." Samuel said "You can go ahead and head back home if you want."

"So you could be with you girlfriend?"

"She's not my…" Samuel sighs "So the tables have been reversed huh?"

"That's right." Millicas steps forward and points to Samuel "You've been causing problems everytime I get a girl, so now it's your turn."

"You should probably return home or else you want to upset your father."

Millicas sighs when lowering his arm "Of course you have to bring that up." He looks to the others behind Samuel "You all going to stay?"

"I think I've had my share of fighting for today." Adria said when walking towards them

"We've been on this for hours. I think I'm ready to return to my duties."

"And serve Millicas Gremory." Adria said

"Well then." Millicas looks to Samuel "You can have your fun by yourself. The rest of us are going home."

"Alright. I'll see you back home then."

"Sure." Millicas turns around and walks out of the tavern.

Samuel looks back to Ayase who was standing there and waiting for him to come over. She watches the others walk out of the tavern except for Samuel, looking back to Samuel and says "I hope I'm not ruining your time here."

"It's fine. We've already had our fun slaying monsters out here." Samuel said "I don't see any problem helping someone out."

"Thank you again." Ayase bows in respect to Samuel "I promise you won't regret this."

Millicas and his team prepare for a logout of the game, using the proper slide with their hand through the air, creating a menu in front of them. Maria explains this to Stella on how to logout while Millicas and Adria already hit the logout button, seeing them vanishing to pieces until there was nothing left of them. Once Stella found what she was looking for, she presses it and could see herself vanishing like the others.

A few moments later, Stella opens her eyes and could see she is back in the real world. Once she wakes up, she slowly sits up and the top cover of the pod opens up, allowing her to get out of the pod and leave the helmet inside for someone else to wear. She gets out and fixes her hair, having her hair and looking over to Millicas.

Back into the virtual reality world, Samuel takes Ayase somewhere so they could practice in private and to see how well she is in combat. Samuel took her flying through the night, flying together and giving her a joyful night together as she began amazing the view of the land, seeing the light of the moon shining over this land.

After finding their location, landing on top of a building in the middle of the forest, a perfect place for the two to practice and show their skills to one another. Samuel begins to see what Ayase is made of, seeing her serious look and her amazing her sword she draws in front of Samuel. Once Samuel drew his sword and leave the other one in the sheath, lighting it up with a bluish energy with an electric current around the blade.

"Alright. Let's see what you got, Ayase." Samuel said when aiming his sword forward and holds onto it with both hands.

Ayase held onto her sword with both hands and nods to Samuel. She charges in and swings down at him, making Samuel back away when she came charging at him and continues blocking her attacks. Samuel blocks and observes her attacks, watching her moves while she keeps attacking him. After a few minutes later, Samuel calls it a stop for the moment and forces Ayase to stop and lower her sword.

"What is it?" Ayase asks

"What exactly got you the idea to train with me in the first place? I can see you are well talented."

"I know." Ayase lowers her head slightly down "I have been trying to imitate my father Kaito. I have been studying all of the moves down, but even though I have all the moves down from my father, I could never move as fast as he is."

"Maybe it's because your girl."

"Huh." Ayase looks up to Samuel

"Your father Kaito, right? Imitating your father with the same skills is hard you know, because you are different."

"But… What am I supposed to do?"

"Hey I have been through that situation also." Samuel stabs his sword on the ground and crosses his arms "I tried to imitate someone I know, but in order to surpass that someone, I have to design my own moves so I could defeat them."

"Are… You talking about Millicas?"

Samuel looks back to Ayase "My sister."

"Really? You have a sister."

"It doesn't matter." Samuel turns to face her "I may have some type of method on how to help you, but do you really want to be just like your father?"

Ayase smiles and nods "Yes. I want to be strong, so I need you to teach me."

"Alright." Samuel takes the sword out of the ground and holds it with both hands "Let's go."

Elsewhere, back in the Gremory Mansion, Millicas sits in his dark room, watching a movie with Sirzechs, Grayfia and his pet familiar who sits near them, sitting next to the couch and watching the movie with them. While they were watching the movie, Stella and Adria and Maria decides to relax in a hot springs together, sitting together, naked and chatting to one another about each other.

Back inside Millicas' bedroom, watching a supernatural horror movie known as Carrie. After finishing the movie, Sirzechs and Millicas starts stretching after sitting on the couch for an hour and a half while Grayfia got up and walks over to turn the lights on.

Millicas sits back and shakes his head a bit while watching the credits "Man… If that happened to me, I would have killed everyone at that school."

Sirzechs laughs while eating some of the popcorn that is still in the bowl and says "If that happened to Grayfia… She would have destroyed the entire town."

Grayfia turns the lights up, causing both Millicas and Sirzechs to moan when seeing light returning to this room. Sirzechs got up with the box of popcorn and walks over to Grayfia while Millicas got up and gets the CD out of the Xbox.

Millicas looks back to the two and says "Thanks for having time for the movie."

"The movie only lasted for an hour and a half." Said Sirzechs while stretching his arms and walking up to Grayfia. He looks back to Millicas and says "I thought it would have lasted longer."

"Maybe we can watch something else." Millicas said

"Well… We could, but don't you have servants waiting for you?"

Millicas sighs "Please don't start. They are bathing in the hot springs."

"Surprise to see you not watching them."

"Dad!"

"Sirzechs…" Grayfia says to him "Leave him be."

"Alright. I won't do anything to get you embarrassed. Anyways, perhaps another time we could watch another show."

Millicas turns off thee Xbox and got up off the ground "How about we return to our TV show?'

Sirzechs laughs slightly "Supernatural. I'm sure we could watch that again, if we could remember what we were up to."

"I know what were up to."

"Sure you are. Perhaps another time, and perhaps we could invite Azazel to watch… He loves that show." He laughs for a while then looks to Grayfia and says "Goodnight Grayfia." He kisses her cheek then walks out of the room and walks to the bedroom.

"I'll see you soon." Grayfia said to Sirzechs before he left the room. She looks back to Millicas and says "Tell me Millicas." She walks closer to him "Is there any chance that you would ask me to train Stella into proper manners as your servant."

"W- What?" Millicas looks to Grayfia "Where is this coming from?"

"It seems that Stella is going to be around here, which means she needs to be discipline as a servant to the Gremory Clan."

"Yeah uhm… No." Millicas looks back to his Xbox and the TV and turns them both off. He looks back to Grayfia "Stella is Stella. I don't want her to change."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

'Hmn… Alright then." Grayfia turns back and starts walking to the door

"That's it?" Millicas asks, getting Grayfia to stop before she leaves "No objects to anything?"

"No." Grayfia looks back to Millicas "She is your responsibility, but you better prepare her for some of the things that she doesn't know about." She turns her eyes towards the wolf familiar by the couch, staring at her for a while then turns to the door and walks out of his room. She continues to perform a few duties in this mansion before returning to Sirzechs.

"Hmn… Didn't see that coming." Millicas looks back to the TV then back to his wolf familiar who comes up to Millicas. She jumps on the chair and faces him, getting his attention. "I've forgotten about you." Millicas said while patting his pet and scratching her neck and belly.

Very soon, the girls come to see Millicas when they spot Sirzechs walking down the corridors. They arrive in the bedroom and looks over to Millicas, seeing him by the couch. Maria calls out his name, making him raise his head up and moves towards the three.

"Oh hey girls… How was your bath?"

"It was great." Adria stretches her arms, aiming them in the air then lowers them down then crosses her arms and says "I hope you haven't been spying on us?" Adria smiles to Millicas

"What… I haven't done anything." Millicas said "I've been in here."

Stella walks in between Maria and Adria, showing to have her hair back to normal. Millicas says to her "I see your going back to your normal look."

"Yeah. I thought about it, but I like my hair like this." Stella blushes while moving one hand through her hair a bit "I hope it's alright."

"Well you still look great either way."

Stella smiles "Thanks."

"So how was your movie?" Maria asks

"Oh it was great. I felt sad about how it happen, but I wasn't scared at any of it."

"Is it because you had your parents sitting beside you?" Adria asks

"Hey… Not just my parents were sitting here with me. I got my familiar."

"You have a familiar?" Stella asks and turns her eyes behind him and looks towards the couch. She could not see from where she is standing. "What is it?"

The wolf began to reveal herself in front of the three girls, but in a way that would give Stella a huge surprise when she sees her. Stella and Adria and Maria could see someone laying on the couch, seeing a woman's hand touching the top of the couch to slowly sit up and facing the side. Stella gets a sudden surprise when seeing that his familiar is this beautiful woman, a woman in her twenties, having long black hair, red bright eyes and shows to have a black wolf ears and a wolf tail. When she came to reveal herself by sitting on the side of the couch, looking back at them, wearing a black, fitted, long-sleeved blouse and shows to have her large bust expose. She wore a dark short skirt and a pair of black long boots that reaches close to her skirt.

Millicas felt confuse when looking at Stella's reaction to his pet familiar, not realising that his wolf just went back to her humanoid form since he has his back towards her. Millicas finally turns around and notices his familiar went back to her human form, giving him a surprise as she does not usually go into her human form, but she does love to bring jealous into her relationship with Millicas.

Millicas looks back to Stella, shocked at first but tries to have a little smile on his face. He notices both Adria and Maria taking a step back, not having a big shock as they know all about his familiar's humanoid form except for Stella. As for Stella, she was still shock and continues blinking a few times, thinking that this is not happening as she now stands against his familiar who is much attractive than Stella.

Stella responds with a calm voice while still looking at the familiar. "….. Millicas….." Her eyes looks to Millicas and shouts out "What the hell!?"

Millicas takes a step back and raise his hands forward to Stella "I swear she was a wolf a minute ago."

"You have…. THAT… In your bedroom!?"

"Well…." Millicas tries to think and find a way to get him out of this, but he found nothing and gives Stella simple answer "Yeah that's pretty much it."

Millicas' pet familiar laughs when approaching Millicas "It's always the same. No matter how many times I reveal my true form to people, I always get the same reaction. It's funny, don't you agree, Millicas?" She comes up to Millicas and presses her body against his back, making him blush when feeling her breasts pressing against his back and her arms around him. "Although some people manage to handle it really well."

"G-G-Get your hands off of him, you damn hussy!"

The wolf looks to Stella with a serious look and says "Look, I don't take orders from you." She smiles when leaning the side of her face against the side of Millicas' face "I take orders from Millicas, who will one day become an amazing man."

"Millicas, control your familiar. Don't stand there like –" Stella stops when she just realises something. She blushes even more and becomes furious when saying "Have you been keeping this woman in bed with you… Like… Literally in bed?"

Millicas shakes his head slightly "No… No… She's always in her wolf form when I go to bed. She's usually laying on top of the bed cover, not inside the cover with me."

"Oh I don't know about that." The wolf moves her hand under Millicas' chin, making him stop shaking his head and turns his head close to face her "There was a time where you got scared and wanted my company."

"…"

"I… I don't believe this…!"

"You know… It's a good thing Samuel isn't here." Adria said when speaking to Maria

"Yes. Things are becoming very awkward for Millicas. I just wonder what Samuel is doing right now."

'Probably still trying to hit on Ayase."

As things are not looking well for Millicas, he tries to think of a possible outcome for this and took him a while until at long last, he found a method to help change this. "You know… I don't know why you are complaining, since when do you care about the people I'm with?"

"I…" Stella looks to the side and crosses her arms while still blushing "It is weird to have a familiar servant to be in bed with its master." She pauses again for a moment when realising what she just said. She suddenly got redder and a slight gust of steam came out of her ears and says "Does… This mean you're going to make me lie in bed with you too?"

"W-What! No… Of course not, I…" Millicas sighs and looks to her wolf familiar and says "Could you please let go of me and return to your wolf form?"

She smiles to Millicas "Of course my master." She gives him a kiss on the cheek and let's go of him, causing Stella to get furious again when she gave Millicas that kiss, it even brought her hair up in the air as she is showing to be full of envious to see someone else that close could simply give him a kiss like that. Things got worse when Millicas' familiar looks back to Millicas and says "I only came out to thank you for that belly rub, I really needed that." She looks forward and starts walking over to the bed and transform back into her wolf form.

"I don't believe this!" Stella continues to be in a rage look. She looks back to Millicas and got closer and says "Is there anyone else in your life you haven't told me about?"

"Well…." Millicas thinks about it "Well there was this vampire…"

"I don't believe this…" Stella looks back to Adria and Maria "Did you two know about this?"

"Of course we did... We had to deal with it too you know." Adria said

"Stella, please…" Millicas places both hands on her shoulders, getting her to look back at him. "You need to calm down, or else you might ignite my room on fire, which I do not want to see right now."

Stella huffs and turns her head to the side "Whatever." She pushes his hands off of him and turns around "I need to get out of your room." She walks out of the room.

"Stella, hold on…" Millicas walks after her, but Adria interferes and stands between the two.

"Stop. Let her calm down, Millicas." Adria said "She needs to embrace all the weird things you do around here."

"All the weird things? Hey I'm not a creep or anything."

"I know, but just remember the problems we had when I first came here."

Millicas sighs and looks to the side "I guess so."

"Shall I go talk to her?" Maria asks

"Yeah. You can go ahead."

Maria nods and walks out of the room and goes after Stella. Millicas turns around and walks up to the couch and says "Of all the girls I met in the past, she is most difficult one of them all."

"That's because she just wants you to be with her and only her." Adria said

"If that is even possible…" Millicas turns his head to the side, looking back to Adria "All Stella needs to do is to accept the fact that I'm… Building up a harem, and she is now one of them."

"You know… The thing about starting a harem, there is always going to be that one person who is against it when it comes to other women."

Millicas turns around to face Adria "And what about you?"

"I pretty much saw this coming from a mile away, plus Samuel did tell me about all this. However, no matter how this will end and no matter how many 'friends' you invite, I will always stand by your side as your knight and as your friend."

Millicas smiles slightly to Adria "Thanks… Adria." He looks towards his door "I have to make this right. I have to tell her the truth and see what she has to say."

"And what happens if she doesn't want anything to do with this?"

"Then…." Millicas pauses and thinks about it for a while. "I'll say the same thing I said to her during the first time we talked in the room." He walks out of his room and goes after Stella.

Meanwhile, back inside the virtual world where Samuel and Ayase took a break after the long training for a bit. Both of them walks together down the road together and chatting between one another.

"I have to thank you again for what you have done." Ayase said to Samuel "You've proven to be a great sword user like me. My father would like you."

"Uhh thanks, I guess." He scratches the back of his head while they keep walking. He looks to Ayase and says "By the way… Is there any chance you are participating in the Demon Sword Tournament?"

"Actually… Yes." Ayase looks to Samuel and keeps walking "I want to show my skills in that tournament, and to see how far I can go."

"I guess we are a like then." Samuel smiles "I also wish to face people in that tournament, those who I want to show what I am made of."

Ayase smiles a bit while looking forward "Uhm… Samuel. I can feel I am getting closer to my father, I can't thank you enough Samuel. I owe you one."

"Well… How about a d –" Samuel stops when looking in the distance, noticing a group approaching them. "Huh… More players."

Ayase looks out at the players and stops all the sudden when looking towards the group and recognising them. Samuel walks forward but stops and turns around, looking back at Ayase. "What's the matter?" Samuel asks her and got no response. He looks back at where Ayase is looking, seeing a group of people approaching them.

The group appears to be from another academy as they still wear the clothes in reality and do not wear any armour. The one in the middle was a problem to Ayase as the moment she laid eyes on him, she almost bit her tongue. Once the group saw them, this here is where things become worse for Samuel and Ayase.

"That man…" Samuel said when looking to the man in the middle who appears as the leader of the group. "He looks familiar…"

"That's Kuraudo." Ayase said

"Well, well. Look what we got here Kuraudo." Said one of the guys when approaching the two

"Long time no see, Ayase." Kuraudo speaks out and stops in front of them, which got the rest of them to stop.

"….." Ayase crunches her teeth when lowering her head down when they got closer to her.

"Yo bitch, Kuraudo is talking to you, don't you ignore him!"

"Hey." Samuel steps forward in front of the one who said that "Why don't you back off."

"And just who the hell are you?!"

"You cause trouble with one of us then you're going to have to deal with the rest of us." Said another one who stood on the left side of Samuel

Kuraudo stands there with his hands in his pocket, checking out on Samuel and looking at his two swords he wields. "You're a swordsman, aren't you?"

Samuel turns towards Kuraudo and responds "I remember you, Kuraudo."

"Ah, now I remember." Kuraudo smiles and steps forward to Samuel "You're that Samuel guy who works for Millicas. It's a real shame that your master isn't here to see this."

"If he was here then he'd probably feel like putting you all on your knees."

"What did you say to Kuraudo you asshole?"

"Easy boys." Kuraudo moves his hands out of his pocket, signalling his friends to back away "You have no idea who you are messing with. This man is Samuel Toda, the Blue Lightning Flash Raikiri. Who would have thought I once fought alongside you in this reality."

"Samuel Toda…" Ayase mutters his name, thinking about the last name as she could have sworn she heard it before. She finally figures it out and says out loud "Wait, your brothers to Tohka Todo?"

Samuel looks back to her "Yes."

Kuraudo surprises Samuel with a sudden punch across the face the moment he turn his head away from him. He sent Samuel sliding back thanks to that punch and hits against Ayase.

"Samuel!" Ayase shouts out while holding onto him

"Hah, you let your guard down. You call yourself a swordsman!"

Ayase looks back to Kuraudo "Leave us alone!"

"Hey I don't take orders from you." Kuraudo "And if you want me to leave, you got to have to defeat me." He looks to Samuel then summons out his weapon and aims it towards him "Come on, let's see what the Lightning Flash Raikiri can do against the Sword Eater!"

Samuel moves off of Ayase, moving his head down and moving his arm over the side of his face where he took that punch. "Damn… What a punch…"

"Samuel, are you okay?"

"Yeah, you don't have to worry a thing." Samuel looks back to Kuraudo "I guess I did let my guard down, but I can guarantee that I won't make the same mistake again."

Kuraudo smiles "You are one tough piece of shit. Maybe after I'm done killing you in this world, I could pay your real body a visit and kill you again."

"Sounds like a challenge." Samuel moves his arm to Ayase, signalling her to back away while he begins to draw out one of his swords "But you won't beat me, Kuraudo. There's only one man who could give me the greatest fight of my life and that is Millicas."

"Let's put that to the test then, shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

Kuraudo and Samuel face to face against each other on the road with some spectators watching from a far. Ayase was standing away, worried about Samuel as he is about to face one of the best fighters in his school.

"Come on Kuraudo." Cries out one of the girls

"You can beat this wimp." Said another girl

"Quiet!" Kuraudo responds "I don't need cheerleaders for my match."

Samuel stands at the ready with both hands to his sword known as Orochimaru, a weapon of white bone-coloured Nodachi with blade-like saws. He stands ready and decides to attack first while shouting out "Let's go!"

Samuel charges in and clashes against his sword, both charge at great speed against each other's weapons, but both swords held well against one another. Kuraudo pushes forward, pushing Samuel back and began swinging rapidly at Samuel, swinging faster by the second, but Samuel held against his attacks and prepares to counterattack. Samuel saw an opening for a moment and goes swinging down, hoping to strike his left knee, but with a quick surprise, Kuraudo surprises Samuel by blocking his attack so quickly without him even noticing it. Kuraudo counters and sends Samuel moving back, but he pursues and starts swinging rapidly yet again with one hand to the sword.

"How did he do that?" Samuel thinks to himself, thinking back to that moment while he keeps blocking his attacks "I had a clean shot on his knee…"

Samuel jumps back to avoid a horizontal swing from his sword Orochimaru, Kuraudo quickly launches a long range attack with his sword by extending Orochimaru and sends it coming down from above Samuel. He blocks it well and pushes it away from his sword, then charges towards Kuraudo while the blade retracts back to normal. Before that happens, Samuel swings his blade forward with both hands, only to hit against the blade as Kuraudo moves his sword in front of his face and blocks his attack. Once his sword is back to normal, he pushes Samuel back again and swings his sword down at him, but just when Samuel was about to block it, the sword suddenly vanishes before they made contact. Samuel was stun at this surprise and was unable to block his surprise attack, taking a serious strike through the chest with the sharp point end of Orochimaru, sending Samuel moving back and giving Kuraudo the first strike.

"Samuel!" Ayase shouts out, seeing him taking the first hit.

"What the hell was that?" Samuel mutters while holding onto his wound with his left hand. He looks back to Kuraudo who stands there with his sword against his shoulders.

"Come on, don't tell me your done after that little hit?" Kuraudo said

"Yeah right…" Samuel rises back up and held onto his sword in front of him with both hands to it. "Let's go again."

"Hah… Just try it. Go Yamato No Orochimaru!" Kuraudo began swinging forward at Samuel, swinging so fast that I looks as if it has eight heads.

Samuel blocks most of the rapid fire attacks from Kuraudo, blocking as many as he can, but he took a few scars on his body and continues the fight. The more he takes more hits, Samuel could tell that his health bar in this reality is slowly going down and will not be long until his health reaches zero.

"Damn it… I'm losing this match." Samuel thinks to himself while continue blocking most of the attacks from Kuraudo "I've got to increase my speed in this game. I got no choice." He continues to block until finally he jumps back and quickly draws out his second sword, lighting that blade in blue and electrifying the blade just like the other one. He swings both blades up and breaks the attack from Kuraudo and his rapid fire, finally stopping the skirmish for a moment and delivering a serious cut across the shoulder of Kuraudo.

Kuraudo sighs when turning his eyes to the wound then to Samuel and says "Man, you are one annoying little shit."

Samuel laughs slightly and responds "I know this is a fake reality, but this is so real… Looks like you're kind of banged up yourself."

Kuraudo smirks and holds his sword forward with one hand to it and making the tip of it aiming at the sky. "I got to hand it to you, you're the only person to ever survive this long."

"Tell me something…" Samuel said "Those early attacks I saw where you suddenly evade my attacks or even made your sword vanish. That is your flexibility speed, isn't it?"

"…" Kuraudo lowers his sword and says "So you manage to find out about it."

"Yeah well I was slow, didn't know what you did." Samuel stands tall and lowers his swords down, aiming the front tips of them to the ground and says "You manage to hold incredible flexible speed, allowing you to counter so fast that you could even make your sword vanish in mid-air."

"So that's how he defeated me…" Ayase mutters to herself "His flexible speed."

"I got to hand it to you to figuring it out. It won't save you anyway."

Samuel thinks to himself "He is right though, because the problem now is that I don't know if this technique of his has a weakness… This reality doesn't have a stamina gauge, which allows us to attack as much as we can…." Samuel speaks out to Kuraudo while raising both swords forward "I just got to have to challenge your speed against mine and hope for the best that I can prevail."

"Yeah right." Kuraudo held onto his sword with both hands and stands ready "Come and find out."

"I will." Samuel looks over to Ayase "Hey Ayase… Whatever you do… Don't blink or you'll miss out, okay?"

"Uhhh… Yes?"

Samuel breathes in quietly then exhales before changing his moves set against Kuraudo by sheathing his right sword and leaning his left sword against his left shoulder. Kuraudo looks confuse at this stance he is doing, standing with his right leg forward and his left leg back while also keeping his right hand against the handle of his sword while it is still in the sheath. The moment he is ready to attack, he surprises Kuraudo with a sudden blue lightning flash from his right sword, swinging his right sword horizontally and hitting Kuraudo with a lightning projectile, hitting his body and electrifying him. After taking the hit, Samuel was no longer standing there, instead he appears from above him and dives down with his left sword down at Kuraudo while leaving his right sword still in the sheath. Kuraudo saw it on time and manage to evade that attack, using his incredible evasion to move to the side and sent Samuel hitting against the ground. Kuraudo attack from the side, attacking Samuel on his left, but just when Samuel counters with his left sword, Kuraudo and his sword vanishes before they clash and was seen crouching down under his blade, preparing to swing his Orochimaru upwards. Samuel saw it on time and blocks it with his right sword, drawing the sword out and blocking his attack and sending an electrical current through the air when the two weapons made contact.

"Unbelievable…" Ayase said while they both hold their ground and soon begins clashing again each other couple of times. "Both of them are almost evenly match."

Samuel and Kuraudo continues their aggressive fight between one another, having Kuraudo attack at a sixteen rapid attack instead of eight this time, forcing Samuel to take a few steps back while blocking most of the attacks. Samuel keeps going on blocking the attacks until he jumps back and spreads his devil wings, flying back then charges forward while swinging his two swords down at him. Kuraudo smiles when seeing him coming, quickly using his evasive seed yet again and ends up moving along the side and manage to extend his Orochimaru to wrap it around Samuel's body, which succeeds on doing. His snake weapon wraps itself three times around Samuel's body while he falls to the ground, dealing more damage to his body and when Kuraudo retracts his weapon back to his sword, he comes swinging down at him. Samuel blocks his attack with both swords together, holding him well, but then Kuraudo lays a kick to his face and sent him back and continues to swing down at him to finish him. Samuel ends up rolling back to avoid the attack then sheathes his right sword and attacks with his left sword on his left hand, clashing against the Orochimaru again then drew out his right sword and launches another surprise of a lightning flash attack.

Once the bright light flash from Samuel's attack was gone, Ayase and the others look back and notices the two standing there ground in front of one another, both remaining still for a while until they both raise their heads to look at one another. Both of them began to smile at one another as they have never been through this type of battle before.

Samuel asks "Kuraudo… Will you be in the Demon Sword Tournament?"

"Hmn… That's a stupid question to ask, of course I'll be there."

Samuel smiles "I'll be waiting for you…" He stares back at Kuraudo for a while, soon to suddenly shatter as his health bar finally went down to zero and causes him to shatter to pieces and leaving no trace of him behind. Ayase was shock to see Samuel lose to Kuraudo, however, when Kuraudo backs away, he also ends up shattering to pieces, forcing this battle to end with a draw.

"No way…" Ayase says to herself "They…."

Samuel wakes up out of his pod, letting a deep sighs when taking off the helmet and breathing slightly heavily from the battle. He felt upset after losing that match, hitting the side of his pod with his right arm and says "Damn him… He's good… Wish I could have won that match…"

Ayase came out of her pod and she appears somewhere further away from where Samuel was. She got out and shows to still have her uniform still on. She looks around the room to see if she could find where Samuel is, which she ends up seeing him far away and decides to go running towards him.

"Samuel!' Ayase calls out to him, making him stop walking and looks back to see who was calling him.

"Ayase?" Samuel mutters her name and gets a surprise when she comes over and gives him a hug. He was shock to see Ayase hugging his real body, not really sure how to respond to this, but before he could hug her back, she soon realises what she is doing.

Ayase backs away and begins to blush so much that her whole face was red. She tries to apologise "I-I… I am so sorry… I didn't mean to… To… You know."

"Hey, relax." Samuel steps backwards "Hey, what happen to Kuraudo?"

Ayase stops blushing when mentioning Kuraudo. She lowers her head down to cover her eyes and says "He died too in the game. You both ended your match in a draw. I left the game afterwards."

"Oh… Well that sucked…" Samuel sighs and shakes his head "Guess he's another person I have to defeat."

Ayase looks back to him "I was kind of surprise that the both of you ended the match in a draw. If you two kept going without any health bars, the match would have went on longer."

"Probably… Although I was holding back a bit."

"Really?"

"The Azazel Quest has some rules, and after seeing what happens to those who use destructive power in a place like that, I just knew that something bad was going to happen if I use my other abilities." Samuel shrugs "But that's just my opinion, the match ended in a draw so at least that was good."

"You really think you're going to face him in the Demon Sword Tournament?"

"Yes. I bet he and I will face each other, either in the first round or the third round, but either way, I am getting my rematch."

"Wow Samuel. I am amazed to see that you are eager to face Kuraudo again, after what happen."

"I will not surrender to anyone." Samuel said "The next time I face him again, I will win."

"You're not the only one who wants to face Kuraudo." Ayase said "I want to fight him again."

"You seem eager to fight him again. What did he do to you that you hate him so much?"

"…" Ayase looks away and remains quiet while thinking back of the past

"It's fine." Samuel said and got her to look back to him "You don't have to tell me. I tell you what, whatever happens in the arena, if you end up fighting Kuraudo, I wish you the best of luck when you face him."

Ayase smiles slightly "Thank you, Samuel."

"Well…" Samuel stretches his arms and feels a few cracks in his body "After laying there in that pod for so long, I think I need a bed to lie down."

"I guess we both need something like that."

Samuel lowers his arms down "Perhaps we'll see each other again at the academy."

"Okay. Oh, and Samuel, thanks for the training."

"No problem."

Elsewhere, back inside the Gremory Mansion, Millicas gave Stella some time to think about the situation she is dealing right now and try to evaluate the relationship between her and Millicas. She remains inside a room for herself, laying on the king side bed with her face against the pillow while Maria stands nearby and tries to talk her down.

"Stella, you just need to relax." Maria said "It's not that big of a deal."

"There's no chance for me now because of her…" Stella talks while keeping her face in the pillow

"What did you say?"

Stella moves off the pillow and sits up on the side of the bed. "I mean… I do wish that Millicas could treat me like what he's treating you girls…. Like… Lovers…"

Maria blushes "What, Millicas and I are not lovers…" She turns her eyes to the side while moving her right hand through the side of her hair while saying "I just serve Millicas in whatever way he desires."

Stella looks to Maria "Wait, so if he were to…. You know…"

"Well… I would be force to serve him in… Wait." Maria looks back to Stella "Don't go flooding my mind with your ideas! Besides, Millicas would never do anything like that to me, he's a caring and thoughtful man and you should be happy that you met someone like him."

Stella looks away "I'm sorry…"

Maria closes her eyes and sighs deeply then responds once she opens her eyes "Stella, why don't you just tell Millicas how you feel?"

"What! I can't do that, a girl shouldn't be saying that to a guy."

"A guy like Millicas isn't a sort of person to open things up to girls, especially when telling them that he wants to start a harem. He doesn't even need to say it, we all know it anyway."

"But… What if he doesn't think that way to me and doesn't want to be with me anymore…"

"Or… You're afraid and too embarrassed to tell Millicas that you like him."

"….."

"Millicas is not going to turn you away, Stella. Trust me."

Stella looks to Maria 'You think so?"

Maria nods "I am sure of it." She turns back and starts walking out of the room while leaving Stella alone to think about this.

A while later, Millicas arrives at the front door and starts knocking on it and calling out "Stella, you alright in there?"

Stella comes towards the door and opens it up "Hey…"

"Hey… Let's go for a walk outside, just you and me and nobody else."

Stella's eyes turn to the side and responds "Okay…"

Stella goes for a walk with Millicas by themselves, going for a walk at the back of the mansion where they move along the pathway through the garden and around the fountain when they get close to it.

Stella speaks first to Millicas and says "Tell me Millicas, did you enjoy having your familiar press her body against you?"

Millicas blushes slightly and exhales from his nose when she said that "I… Can't answer that question."

"I'm sorry." Stella stops and got Millicas to look back at her. She lowers her head down slightly to cover her eyes and says "I just feel insecure when seeing you with your familiar, or anyone else in that matter. I know I am just your servant and you don't care much about my opinions…"

"You're wrong." Millicas steps closer to her and taps on her shoulder, making her look up to him "I care about you than you think, Stella."

"What?"

"I…" Millicas moves his hand over his chest for a moment then lowers it down and looks away, trying to say something, but did not have the guts to say it until finally saying "I don't want you to leave, and I don't want to see you feel uncomfortable at seeing things of what happen between me and my familiar. I can't do anything but let you decide what you want that makes you happy."

Stella closes her eyes for the moment while breathing in then out and responds to Millicas when she opens her eyes and says "Millicas. I don't want to leave, and I still want to be your servant…"

"But?"

"I don't want to think of me as a disappointed. I don't care about the secret between you and that familiar, what I didn't like is the fact that familiar got closer to you the same way Kagami did at the academy. I…" Stella steps forward, close to him and says "I want to be close to you just like they did!"

"…. Stella?"

Stella looks away, blushing to the last words she said to him and tries to finish off her sentence "But I don't want you to think of me as a slut and be disappointed in me. I just..." She looks back to him "I really like you, Millicas."

Millicas widens his eyes and blushes when she said that. "Stella… You actually mean that?"

Stella nods slightly while closing her eyes for a moment. Millicas opens her eyes when he grabs her left arm with his right arm, she looks back to Millicas and notices him leaning his head closer to her, giving her a surprise of her life when he gives her a kiss for the first time. Her eyes widen when feeling his lips against hers, soon to close her eyes when she begins kissing him back and letting him wrap his arms around her.

After a few seconds later from this passionate kiss, Millicas becomes the one to back away when leaning his head back and breaking the kiss between each other. Millicas says to her "I like you too, Stella."

Stella smiles and responds "Tell me, Millicas, do you hate a naughty girl who wants to kiss her master?"

"There is nothing wrong about that Stella. There is no guy who will hate a naughty girl." Millicas moves forward to hug Stella and she does the same.

Stella hugs him back and asks "Is there… Other women that I don't know about?"

"Well… There was this vampire, but not sure what happen to her. There is that artist, but I'm sure that was just a one moment thing between each other."

"Anyone else?"

"The last woman I could think of right now is Ravel Phenex, but she and I never continued, she loves someone else and I didn't want to be stuck into another situation like Rias."

"Okay. I'm going to let them slide for now. One more thing, just because were lovers, doesn't mean you can hold back against me in the Demon Sword Tournament."

Millicas laughs a bit and moves back from her "Don't worry. I won't hold back. I promise."

Elsewhere, Grayfia could see Stella and Millicas' relationship returning to normal after what happen in his bedroom, she stands by the balcony with nothing but a black nightgown with just a black underwear on while showing no bra underneath her nightgown. She watches the two from her balcony, but she turns away and leaves them to their privacy. She walks back inside the bedroom, closing the curtains, windows and looking back towards Sirzechs who was waiting for her to come back to bed with him. He was laying back, watching her coming back inside and coming straight to bed with him.

"Did you enjoy watching our son with Stella?" Sirzechs asks her

"It seems he has brought back his relationship with Stella again." Grayfia responds when coming to the bed, sitting on the side of it so she could remove her slippers then climbs into bed and faces towards Sirzechs.

Sirzechs moves his right arm over the pillows and got Grayfia close enough to lie her head over his arm "You know, I still remember the problems we once had when we were falling in love."

"Remind me how I married you in the first place. You continue to slack off and forcing me to help clean up the problems."

"Oh come on…" Sirzechs moves his left hand to the side of her face and says "You can't say no to this handsome and charming man that made you fall in love with me the first time we met."

"…" Grayfia turns her body around, facing her back towards Sirzechs and facing towards the wall.

"Can't admit it, can you?"

Grayfia remains quiet while Sirzechs moves closer against her back and starts to kiss Grayfia a kiss on the neck. She sighs from her nose then turns her eyes to the side and says "No, Sirzechs…"

Sirzechs persists by moving his left hand down her body, slowly moving his way down so he could move up through her nightgown and slowly move his hand up over her soft body and moving close to her breasts. Grayfia ends up blushing a bit and sighs more when feeling his soft hand moving up her body, eventually stopping under her breasts. She finally turns around, facing her front body up at the ceiling and turning her head to Sirzechs.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?"

"You told me not to play around while you're on duty."

"Fine. Go ahead."

Sirzechs smiles and began to move on top of her and starts kissing her. Grayfia moves her hands around his head while Sirzechs moves his hands down over her breasts, playing around with them while continue to kiss Grayfia. The two continue to stay in this position for a while, but Grayfia ends up rolling Sirzechs back onto the bed with her on top of him, sitting up on his waist and began taking off her nightgown and throws it to the floor. She lies back over his body, pressing her breasts against his chest and starts making out with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Millicas wakes up in his bed after sleeping for over eleven hours, laying in the middle of his king size bed and starts to yawn when stretching his arms and looking up at the ceiling. Once he finally wakes up, Stella Vermillion shows up on his right side of the bed, lying beside him in a pinkish night gown on and pressing her body against his. Millicas looks to her, smiling at her as she wants to snuggle in closer to him, which he happily allows her to do so and wraps his right arm around her.

"Oh Stella…" Millicas whispers to her

"Millicas…" Stella looks up at him with her eyes half open and starts to blush. She leans her face closer to him to offer a kiss, which Millicas allows her and kisses her back and continues to kiss her for a while longer.

Things got a little stranger when Millicas backs away from Stella and Stella could see Maria interrupting this yet again. She came from the left side of Millicas, wearing a regular looking underwear and came pressing her body against Millicas and getting his attention towards her. Stella gets another surprise when Millicas decides to give her a kiss, causing Stella to gasp and widens her eyes.

"W-What is going on?!" Stella shouts out.

"Who's yelling?" Another female voice is heard and it was not from Maria. Another surprise comes from under the blanket, rising up out of cover and shown to be laying on top of Millicas like his very own bed warmer. It was his pet familiar who was laying under the blanket and came moving her head up closer to face Millicas' face. She too gives Millicas a kiss when he stops kissing Maria, kissing her for a while and giving Stella into a fiery rage.

Before Stella could unleash her wrath, she wakes up from this crazy dream of hers, waking up in her bed inside her apartment in Hagun Academy. She wakes up and looks up at the top bottom bunk of where Millicas sleeps, slowly moving her arm over her eyes and sighing to herself.

After getting out of bed, fixing herself and putting her school uniform on, she got a phone call on her phone, missed call from her father. This surprises her as she never got a phone call from her father before, which frightens her and brought too many questions running through her mind like if he knows between her and Millicas or just a regular call to see what she is up to. She decides to give him a call to see what he wants.

It has been a few weeks now and today they are back at Hagun Academy, performing normal lives in this school and also performing a few mock battles sometimes. Over time, Millicas has regrown quite his reputation again and people have forgotten about his deal with Stella serving him as a servant. Right now, he was in a mock battle with a few males, testing to see what they are made of, but none of them could lay a single hit against Millicas and brought them all to submission against his destructive power.

Stella arrives in the arena to watch the end of the battle, noticing many students, most of them are girls, watching this match and cheering for Millicas after the match. Stella stood near some of the girls, eavesdropping on them and hearing their conversations.

"Wow, he's truly amazing."

"What did you expect, he's a Gremory and he's really cute."

"I know. He looks so cute."

"Do you think he'll tutor us?"

Stella huffs when looking forward and crossing her arms, trying to remain calm and looks back towards Millicas who takes his leave from the arena. Stella turns away and goes after him, meeting up with him in the locker room who was leaning back against the sink and getting a drink from Maria who was there first, standing by his side and offering him a drink. Stella stops and notices them, causing a little flashback of when she saw the two together was in her dream and got her to blush and shaking her head.

"Stella?" Millicas looks towards her, making her stop and look back towards him. "Hey Stella."

"Oh… Hey. Millicas." Stella approaches the two

"Did you see my match?"

"I… No…" She shakes her head "I only saw the end of it."

"It wasn't much of a fight to begin with." Maria looks to Stella "He could have taken them out with one move, but he was just toying with them."

"I was not.. I just wanted to see what they are made of." He leans his head up and drinks a bit from his water bottle.

"Where is Samuel and Adria?" Stella asks

"Samuel is with Ayase for a moment, but will probably join us during a break." Maria said "And Adria is in the art room."

"Of course she is." Millicas looks back to Maria

Stella helps change the subject when she gets closer to Millicas and speaks up, wishing to bring something up between her and her father. "Uhm… Millicas…. There is something I need to talk to you abou –"

A sudden intruder storms into the locker room, scaring Stella and Maria and brought Stella closer against Millicas' body. When they look back, they notice it was Adria coming through the door and interrupting the three.

"Hey guys."

"Adria… You scared us." Maria said

"Yeah… Uhh.." Millicas turns his eyes to Stella and she looks back at him, realising it now that they are close to one another and causes Stella to back away from him.

Adria laughs "I knew I'd find you people here. What's going on in here?"

"I'm taking a break from the fighting." Millicas said

"Oh really… Well you probably don't want to know about this."

Millicas moves past Stella and asks "What is it?"

"Well… Sara is waiting for you, outside with a couple of girls."

Both Millicas and Stella calls out at the same time "What?!"

Sara stands outside into the arena, arms cross and wearing a particular revealing clothes than her usual set of clothes. She wore a black bra with an open dark greenish shirt and a dark greenish mini shorts. She covers her front with a type of apron with a few paint marks over it.

Millicas comes into the scene and walks past the crowd who was waiting for him, he moves through so he could confront Sara in the arena and so does Stella and Adria. Millicas asks "What are you doing, Sara."

"It's been weeks since you last talked to me. You have been avoiding me after what happen between you and I in that art room."

"What…" Stella steps forward then looks to Millicas "What is she talking about?"

"Oh yeah… That whole thing." Millicas blushes and looks towards Sara "Look that is never going to happen so can you at least stop asking me to do THAT."

"I guess you leave me no other choice but to change your mind through a match." Sara sighs while closing her eyes then when opening her eyes, she calls upon her weapon "Brush of Demiurge." A sudden box appears in front of her and she catches it while it was in the air, grabbing a hold of it and opens it open, showing it to be a painting set.

"What the hell is that?"

"Let's make a deal, shall we?" Sara says while taking a few steps towards him "If you win, I will drop this ridiculous scheme on creating the perfect art with you being naked."

Stella and Adria shouts out at the same time "What did you just say!?"

"You serious?" Millicas asks

"And if I win then you know what I want." Sara smiles and winks at him

"No you won't!" Stella stands in front of Millicas "Listen here, you are not going to get what you want, you got it?"

"You're just a servant." Sara looks to Stella "So you should just stay back, princess." She looks back to Millicas and smiles "You know what, I have a better idea… How about you and I get a day to ourselves."

Stella lights herself up on fire, furious and so jealous at what she just heard from Sara "Don't even think about it!" She shakes her head while saying "Millicas is my boyfriend and he belongs with me!"

Nearly all of the girls that was standing behind them by the seats, including Adria all shouts out at the same time "What!?"

Stella soon realises what she just said out loud, quickly covering her mouth and lowering her power. She slowly turns back to Millicas who just stood there, letting a deep sighs while covering his mouth, but he soon starts to laugh.

"You know, didn't something like this happened last time?" Maria asks Millicas

"Yeah… Something like that." Millicas lowers his arms and walks up to Stella and taps on her shoulder "You don't have to worry about a thing. I will take care of this match for you.'

"Millicas…"

Millicas walks past Stella and walks closer to Sara, snapping his fingers and calling upon his sword to appear before him. He grabs a hold of the black and red flames that appears in the air in front of him and pulls the blade out of the flames. He holds onto it with one hand and speaks out to Sara, saying "I accept your challenge."

"He is really going through with this." Adria said

"He's going to win!" Stella shouts out

"Yes, but the last time I saw her fight, her abilities are quite amazing." Maria said

"Seriously?" Stella looks to Maria "She's just got a painting set."

"Which is really powerful."

Millicas looks back to the others "Clear the field."

Stella and the others moves out of there and takes a seat to sit down and watch the match, but while this was happening, Samuel arrives to the scene with Ayase by his side. Samuel notices the match and could not believe his eyes, thinking to himself "Bloody hell… What the hell is he doing?"

"He's going to fight Sara…" Ayase said "She's a strong opponent."

"Really?" Samuel looks to Ayase "I've never seen her technique before." He looks back to Millicas "Ehh it doesn't matter, Millicas can get her."

"I guess you may be right."

Millicas stands ready with his sword in front of him with both hands, ready to start, but before he attacks, he asks her "Tell me, you planning on painting my face with that painting set of yours?"

"Very funny. I plan to win with just paint. Allow me to give you an example." Sara uses the colour of yellow over her apron, suddenly bringing a flash of light that blinds him and everyone in the arena except for Sara.

"What the hell… Is that!?" Stella asks when covering her eyes with her left hand

"It's her technique…" Maria responds

Millicas covers his eyes with his sword and turning his head to the side "What did she just do…" He lowers his sword and looks back to Sara once the flash of light is over "Was that her –" Millicas gets a huge surprise when seeing this massive tomahawk missile flying straight at him, before he could really react to this, he gets blown up by the missile and sends a blast of wind that pushes the students back from their seats.

"What the hell was that?" Samuel shouts out when taking a few steps back thanks to the explosion "Did she just blew up Millicas?"

"That is Sara's special abilities." Director Kurono arrives behind Samuel and Ayase, approaching them to the side to get a look at the outcome.

"Director…"

"I see Millicas is facing Sara. There was no way I could say no to this match."

"So you know of her ability?"

'Of course I do." Kurono exhales when taking her cigarette out of her mouth "Sara has a tough ability that allows her to create all sorts of ways with the power of her painting. She is not just an amazing painter, she is one of the best artists when it comes to battles."

Sara stands there at the ready, waiting for the smoke to clear so she could get a look at the damage she has done to Millicas. Once the smoke was fading away, she finds Millicas no longer standing there and was nowhere to be seen, shocked at her discovery, she had no idea that her technique could blow him up. However, she realises that Millicas was flying over her head, going in for a dive and swings his sword down at her. She quickly defends herself with another flash of light with yellow again, blinding Millicas and making him miss his attack on time and ends up crashing the ground where she once was, destroying a large chunk of the floor thanks to his swing.

Millicas rises up from that attack "Damn that was close." He said to himself. He turns around and moves out of the smoke to find Sara, but the moment he moves away, something suddenly wraps around his feet like white bandages that came rising up from the ground.

Sara plants a few traps around Millicas when he came for the dive, using the colour of white to create a path of traps to trap Millicas and hold him where he is. When he looks at Sara, she creates a barrage of magma fireballs towards him with the colour of red and Millicas tries to evade that by cutting the bandages and using his incredible speed to avoid the attack. He went at full speed, avoiding the magma before they touch him and appears on the side of Sara, swinging his sword and hitting Sara on the side of her waist and sending her to the floor. Just as he thought it was over, he soon realises that what he just hit was steel, a strong steel-clad armour that surrounds Sara. Sara lays there on the floor with her front facing the floor, seemingly that she is hurt from his attack, Millicas lowers his guard and leans in closer to her.

"Are you alright?" Millicas asks

Sara quickly turns to face Millicas, surprising him yet again by holding onto a drum-fed machinegun with one hand. She pulls the trigger and forcing Millicas to evade the bullets with his speed again, but he took two bullets above his waist as he was not quick enough to avoid this sudden surprise. Sara got back up off the ground and continues firing, shooting like crazy at Millicas while he continues running around and soon to take flight into the sky. Sara ends up stopping and drops the gun, quickly using another one of her techniques to bring forth a couple of undead skeletons, bringing them around her and aim their assault rifles towards Millicas.

"Where is she getting all these things?" Millicas asks while holding onto his wound, soon to come flying back down and comes charging towards them, striking them all down with his high speed and shatters the skeletons. However, he was unfortunate to strike at Sara because she was no longer standing where she was before, only because she uses another colour to make herself invisible.

"She's good." Adria said "She uses the skeletons as a distraction so she could perform another colourful attack."

"Yeah…" Stella sits there, amazed at what she just saw

"I think she's lasting longer than you did." Maria said

"Hey!"

"It's not over yet."

Millicas stands his ground and holds onto his sword with both hands, taking in a deep breath then exhales. He looks around and could not find any sign of Sara, but once she appears, she was standing at the far end of the arena. Millicas smiles and lowers his sword "You're pretty good for an artist!"

Sara smiles "Thanks."

"I guess art could really come alive. I have to admit, this is one crazy match I've been in."

"The rest of the fun is just getting started." Sara said and begins to perform another surprise when she uses another technique that would surprise Millicas, Samuel and Ayase.

Sara uses her special technique and manage to create Kuraudo right before their eyes, catching everyone in a surprise, especially to Samuel and Ayase when they see Kuraudo again, standing there with his blade the Orochimaru by his side.

"No way…" Ayase mutters to herself

"Kuraudo… Impossible." Samuel leans forward against the side "It's actually him."

"So she's finally using her trump card." Kurono said

"Is that real?" Millicas stares closely at Kuraudo "Hey, he looks so familiar."

Kuraudo charges towards Millicas and so does he, just when Millicas comes swinging forward, Kuraudo uses his quick reflex speed and bends his upper body back and got Millicas swinging through the air. Kuraudo bends forward and got behind Millicas, striking him in the back with his sword and giving Millicas serious cut in the back. He moves forward, almost falling down on one knee thanks to that attack and his wounds from those two bullet holes got serious on him.

"No way, Millicas…" Stella holds her hands together in front of her

"About time he get what's coming to him." Samuel said

"But he's your king." Ayase looks to him

"Yeah well when I told him that I got into a draw with Kuraudo, he laughed at me." Samuel leans forward and shouts out "Now you know how it feels!"

Millicas turns back and clashes against Kuraudo, deflecting both their weapons away from one another, but Kuraudo began attacking rapidly as if there was sixteen points coming at Millicas. He quickly blocks his attacks and moves backwards while blocking those attacks. Sara makes things worse when she creates another copy, creating another Kuraudo and orders him to go join the fight, making him attack Millicas from behind. He looks back and notices him coming, forcing him to take flight to avoid their swings, but they both drew wings and chase after him and continues battling against him in the sky.

"I am almost close." Sara said to herself while standing back and watching them fight against him.

The two Kuraudo copies overwhelm Millicas through swordplay and thanks to their strong reflex speed, there was no way Millicas could stand against them in frontal assault, so he flies back down and attacks with long range ballistics. He stabs his sword on the ground and looks up at the two, consuming himself in destructive aura and fires a massive destructive blast, firing a wide range through the ceiling and wipes out the both of them. Once they are gone, he looks back to Sara and grabs his sword, quickly charging at her with full speed before she could bring another copy into the fight. He strikes her chest with his sword, breaking the steel body armour that protects and sent her back against the shield wall then collapses onto the floor.

"Yes!" Stella gets up off her seat "He won!"

Everyone got up and cheers out loud for Millicas while some applaud them for their match against each other.

Adria sighs relief while sitting back "I can't believe, she was close."

"Closer than what Stella did." Maria said

"Son of a bitch…" Samuel mumbles "He's not going to let this go now."

"I can't believe it, he's really that powerful than you are." Ayase looks to Samuel

"Hey, I stood by your side!"

"I'm impressed." Director Kurono said "It appears this year's Demon Sword Tournament is going to be impressive." She turns back and walks away.

Both Sara and Millicas went to the medical the medical facility to help recover from the injuries they have sustain, but Millicas recovers more early than Sara and was still lying in bed asleep. Once she wakes up, she finds herself with Millicas, Stella and Maria while Adria and Samuel went off somewhere else, walking alongside Ayase down the corridors.

Stella leans forward on the bed when seeing Sara's eyes opening up "Hey, she's waking up." Stella looks to Millicas who was leaning against the wall and crossing his arms

Millicas moves off the wall and walks closer to the bed "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Sara slowly sits up "I think I can manage by myself." She looks to Millicas "I should have known fighting you with Kuraudo might not have worked out."

"Hey, what you did and what you made with that paint set was one hell of a thrill ride."

"Especially that giant rocket you fired at him." Maria said

Sara laughs "Yeah. I thought of surprising him with a rocket."

"And undead zombies carrying machineguns." Stella said

"Yeah…" Sara lowers her head "I guess you won the match."

"Tell me, what other colourful abilities did you have?"

"Well, I could make magma, create water on any surface and make any copies of some people, but I do have a limit."

"How did you make those copies anyway?"

"It's my ultimate technique, it's called Purple Caricature. If I could, I could have made maybe more of them."

"Seriously?" Stella asks

Sara looks to Sara "I could have make a copy of you, but I don't really have the skills for that yet."

"How did you do it?"

"Well, I once fought Kuraudo twice in two areas, one in the previous Demon Sword Tournament and the other somewhere else. He manage to defeat me, but I defeated him and thanks to these two encounters, I was able to make a copy of Kuraudo, duplicating him to do my work. I could have made you, but one told me that if I attack my opponent with himself, they would defeat them quicker."

"Because we know our abilities and our weaknesses."

"Exactly."

"So…" Stella gets up off her seat and places her hands on her hips "Are you done with this ridiculous scheme to see Millicas naked?"

Sara giggles "Oh my, I've forgotten all about that."

"What!"

"But I'm a woman of my word." She looks to Millicas "I'll never bring it up. However, you will always be my perfect model, Millicas."

Millicas smiles "Thanks. And you will always be an amazing artist."

"I'm sure people will be talking about this match more than Stella's shocking affection to Millicas." Maria said

"Oh yeah, I've forgotten about that too." Millicas said then looks to Stella and could see a slight gust of smoke coming out of her ears and making her blush of an embarrassment "Now what was that all about when you said that I belong to you?"

"….."

"Hey Millicas." Sara calls to him and gets his attention "I may not get what I want and make you my model, but I would like to be your model. If you know what I mean." She smiles and winks at him, causing him to blush and lean back while Stella gets into a red fiery rage again.

Elsewhere, while they began to argue and to try and calm Stella down, Ayase takes her leave from Adria and Samuel and brought those two together for a while. Samuel walks with her to the dormitories and has a chat with her before they return to their rooms. During the stop, Samuel spots something against the wall, seeing a paper against the wall that was a type of advertisement paper that talks about the shocking discovery of Millicas and Stella's relationship.

Samuel walks closer to read it out loud for Adria to hear "Shocking discovery; the bonded princess of the Vermillion Family confesses her love to her sole master of the Gremory Clan in front of a – Oh bloody hell Kagami."

"I guess that didn't last long." Adria said "It seems Millicas has grown well."

"I don't think we've seen the last of Sara's campaign on Millicas." Samuel looks back to Adria "But it looks like you're never going to get closer to him now."

Adria sighs "It's true… When the day is over, Millicas is going to have a lot of girls by his side."

"You're as bad as Stella."

"What?"

"You're his friend and you don't want to be his friend."

Adria sighs and crosses her arms "I am not like Stella. I am more mature, like Millicas."

"Sure. You stay in the friendship zone and you'll never be closer to Millicas, only your dreams." Samuel laughs for a moment but stops and looks behind her, seeing his sister, Tohka Todo in the distance with her friend Kanata Totokubara. Samuel looks to Adria "I'll talk to you later." He walks past her and goes straight towards Tohka.

"Hmmnn…" Adria watches him leave then looks forward and goes off to her room in the dormitory

Samuel calls out to her, calling out her name and got her to stop and both she and Kanata turns back towards him. Tohka notices Samuel walking up to the two, she smiles when seeing her brother again and responds "Sam."

"Hey Tohka." Samuel looks to Kanata and nods to her "Kanata."

"Samuel."

"It's been a week now since you've talked to me." Tohka said "I hope you're doing well with your life in the Gremory Clan."

"Well, there have been a few kicks in it, but I'll manage."

"We saw your name in the Demon Sword Tournament." Kanata points out "You sure are eager to face us in the tournament."

"You too?" Samuel looks to Kanata for a moment then to Tohka "Both of you signed up?"

"Oh yes." Kanata said "The Director really insisted that there should be more in this year's tournament from Hagun Academy."

"Last year it was just me and Kanata." Tohka said "But now there's almost ten people from Hagun Academy taking part in this year's tournament."

"Unbelievable. I might have to check that tournament when I get back. It's a shame you didn't make it that far in the tournament."

"It's true." Tohka said "Kanata made it to the second round while I lost the first round."

"I was close of fighting Vali if I won that round, but it looks like I was unfortunate to lose to a better opponent."

"Well, things are different now." Samuel said "We're all taking part of the tournament, so I'll be seeing you in the tournament, sis."

"Or each other." Tohka laughs "That would be just like old times, right?"

Samuel sighs and looks away 'Yeah… Like old times." He turns back and walks away from Tohka

"It appears this year's tournament is going to be very interesting."

"Yeah." Tohka smiles while taking off her glasses and looking back to Samuel as he walks away "I can't wait to do better in this year's tournament."

"I couldn't agree more."

After the whole mess with Stella and Sara, things finally calm down when Millicas got Stella out of there and walks together with Maria following them behind them. Millicas manage to bring the fiery rage of Stella down and brought a stop between another match between Sara and Stella. They let Sara rest for the time being while the three return to their rooms, bringing a farewell to Maria who returns to her room while Stella walks with Millicas back to their room.

Inside the room, Millicas goes to get change in the bathroom and goes to take a wash in the bath while Stella changes her clothes to a casual outfit and began cooking something to eat. While she stands there, waiting for the food to be ready, which will take some time for it to be ready, she looks back to the door that brings her to the bathroom and began thinking about something naughty. She flusters when thinking about it, thinking of trying out one of her dreams to see if it will ever come true, but she began trying to reject it and tries to ignore it. However, her curiosity and temptation to see Millicas naked took the better of her and ends up being overwhelm by this.

Millicas lies back in the tub, closing his eyes and feeling so relief to lie back in the hot tub. He felt really good after the fight with Sara, but now he must face a new adversary when Stella decides to come in and interrupts this silent moment for him.

"Millicas, I'm coming in." Stella calls out while standing behind the door

Millicas response "Oh sure, go ahead –" He stops and opens his eyes, quickly sitting up in the tub and looking towards the door when seeing Stella opening it "What are you doing!?"

Stella comes into the bathroom with nothing but a towel covering herself, feeling embarrass and a little arouse at this plan of hers. She responds to Millicas' comment "What's wrong, don't freak out like that."

"Don't freak out? W-What are you doing here?"

"Well…" Stella looks away from Millicas and starts moving her shoulders up and down a few times while she tries to speak "I thought that maybe I could bathe you while dinner is being cooked. I am your servant and… Your lover…"

"But I didn't order you to do any of that."

Stella turns to him with an angry look "You let Maria wash you in the bathroom, right?"

"Well… Uhhhh…" Millicas looks to the side and mutters "No I don't."

"Yes you do. So as your servant, I am obligated to wash you, now get out of the tub and sit down."

Millicas sighs and looks back to Stella "Is this some excuse for you to wash me?"

Stella blushes "I…" She sighs in disgust and began showing some sparks of fire coming out of her body "Or do you prefer that I boil you to death?"

"Okay, okay."

Millicas finally got out of the tub and sat down on the floor while Stella began washing his body with a sponge. She starts off at the front of Millicas, washing his arms and his chest, causing a serious awkward moment between the two as they began blushing and keeping their eyes away from one another. Millicas did began to take a peek down at her towel, looking down at her cleavage while Stella kneels there in front of him, washing his legs and trying not to move her hands closer to his towel that was covering him. Stella starts to breathe a little heavily while washing his body, still keeping her eyes away from him and could tell that Millicas was looking down at her breasts.

Stella rises up in front of him "Okay, now to your back."

"Uhm.. Okay…"

Stella moves behind Millicas, placing the sponge over his back and starts washing him while bringing up an awkward conversation to Millicas "Tell me, do you like looking at girls breasts?"

"What… Where did this come from?"

"Well… I notice that the women you're with have big breasts like mind… And… Well… You've been looking down at my breasts." As Stella talks, her face gets redder while saying this to him.

Millicas gives her a serious and calm answer to this "I can't answer that question."

"It's okay, you can say it."

"I can't just say this to a girl… It's weird."

"I see…" Stella places the sponge on the floor and starts breathing a little heavier like before as she began moving her hands on the top of her towel, preparing to take off her towel, but hesitates for a moment. She finally takes off her towel, sending it to the floor and presses her amazing breasts against his back, making Millicas surprise, eyed widen and giving a slight gasp when feeling what is pressing behind him.

"S-Stella… What are you doing?" Millicas turns his head to the side to look back to her, but she grabs his head and forces him to look forward.

"Don't look!" Stella raises her voice "I'm just… Doing what a servant should do."

"Stella…"

Stella begins moving her hands under his arms and presses them against his chest, holding onto his chest while beginning to massage his back with her breasts. She began slowly moving her body up and down, arousing Millicas and getting some excitement from this, but tries to hide it from Stella.

"Are you liking this now?" Stella asks while continue to move her body

"I can't say no to this now…" Millicas mutters to himself and responds to her "… Yes…"

"I'll do anything to make you happy." Stella said to him "I know this makes you happy, and as your servant and lover, I will make you feel happy."

"Stella…" Millicas places his hands against hers and makes her stop "Just as long as you are happy too."

Stella smiles "This makes me happy."

"Then… Continue…"

"Mhmmnn…" Stella continues massaging his back for a time, soon to move faster until eventually making her groan a bit when she could no longer go anymore and leans her head over his shoulder. "I can't go anymore. I'm getting too hot for this…"

"Yeah I've been there…" Millicas mutters to himself

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Millicas."

"Yes?"

"I've always wanted to do this, ever since I met you."

"Stella?" Millicas turns his head to the side to look at her face as she leaves her head over her shoulder

Stella turns her head to him, mouth slightly open and eyes half shut. She leans closer to give him a kiss and he kisses her back, remaining in this position for a while. After a few minutes, the timer by the oven goes off that causes them to stop and look towards the door.

"We better get something to eat." Millicas looks back to Stella and gives her a slight kiss "Or else we'll end up burning in here."

"Okay…" Stella moves back from him "Turn around."

Once Millicas turns around, Stella turns around and puts on the towel then takes her leave from the bathroom, she gets her clothes back on and checks her cooking while Millicas remains where he is.

Millicas sighs and mutters "I so want to marry her…"


	9. Chapter 9

Inside the Gremory Clan, Sirzechs sat on his throne, looking through the newspaper bulletin about the events that is happening inside Hagun Academy, checking a look at Millicas' profile and see how much he has progress in the school. Sirzechs ends up laughing when he found out about the relationship between Millicas and Stella, seeing them change from servant to lovers.

"Look at this, Millicas and Stella's relationship changes to boyfriend and girlfriend."

Grayfia walks closer to the side of the throne "It can't be helped. You can see it in that girls eyes that she has fallen in love with our son."

"Did you notice it the first time you saw her?" Sirzechs turns his eyes to her

"This is what happens to a Gremory." Grayfia turns to the side "No matter if you're a pervert or mature, you always end up getting a girl to fall in love with you pretty easy."

Sirzechs places the paper to the side when getting up off the throne, catching Grayfia off guard when lifting her up off the ground, grabbing her legs with his left hand and placing his right hand over her back. She gasps and looks back to Sirzechs "What are you doing!" Grayfia shouts out while Sirzechs walks with her back to the throne and sits back down on it, making Grayfia to sit on his lap.

"I made you fall in love with me pretty easy." Sirzechs says to Grayfia then gives her a slight kiss to the mouth.

Grayfia sighs and responds by giving Sirzechs a slight slap across the face "Don't start this again…"

"Hey I got nothing better to do right now, plus it's just you and me." Sirzechs smiles to Grayfia while moving his left hand up her body and grabbing a hold on one of her breasts. She sighs slightly and gets a passionate kiss from Sirzechs, making her kiss him back for a while. Sirzechs also plan to start undoing the buttons of her top, however, before that could ever happen, someone came through the doorway and forces the two to quickly break this up. Grayfia quickly jumps off of him while Sirzechs picks up the paper and pretends like nothing happen.

Elsewhere, back at Hagun Academy, Millicas was standing outside his room and waiting for Stella to get dress. Before she came outside to meet with Millicas, both Samuel and Adria walks up to have a chat with Millicas, showing Millicas an IPad of the notice in the Demon Sword Tournament.

"What is this?" Millicas asks while taking the IPad

"You may want to see who's in the tournament." Samuel said

"They've already finish getting twenty four players." Adria said "And you should take a look at the last two members."

"Okay…" Millicas scrolls down with his finger on the screen, looking at the bottom and notices something that got him to raise both eyebrows up for a while "Oh you got to be kidding me."

Stella came out of the room, fixing her hair and notices the two here "Oh hey, what's wrong?"

"They finish building up the tournament." Adria said "And a familiar face that Millicas knows is coming in the tournament."

"Oh really?" Stella looks to Millicas "Who is it?"

"Well…." Millicas lowers the IPad and slowly turns his head to Stella "Do you remember that vampire I mentioned to you a couple of weeks ago?"

"…. No…" Stella shakes her head "She's in the tournament too?"

"Well she's not the only one." Millicas looks back to the IPad "Looks like Sara put her name in the tournament too."

"Unbelievable."

"Hey look on the bridge side." Samuel said "At least if you might have a chance on facing them."

"Oh I am counting on that." Stella said while crushing her hand and letting a slight flame gusting out of her hand when she did that.

"Well there's some names in here I know of." Millicas said "Hmn, looks like Rias' friend Sona is bringing one of her members in the tournament." He laughs all the sudden "You've got to be kidding me."

"What is it?" Samuel asks

"It's Loup Garou." Millicas looks to Samuel "He's a werewolf."

"Ha, oh that's rich. A werewolf and a vampire in the tournament."

"You know it's not really fair though." Adria said "None of them wield any weapons so how can they be part of the Demon Sword Tournament anyway?"

Millicas lands the IPad to Stella to let her see through the lost and responds to Adria "Well let's not forget, Issei and Vali won their separate tournaments and there not even sword users."

"Who won the second tournament?" Samuel asks

"I think it was some guy named… Yudai? I think." Millicas shrugs "I don't know, I can't remember."

"Well neither of them are in the tournament this year." Adria said "It could be because there preparing for the next tournament. I can't remember what the name of it is called."

"Isn't that the one where there's fifty people in there?" Samuel asks "We should definitely sign up to that."

"No way…" Stella talks to herself when looking through the list, seeing someone she recognises

"What is it?" Millicas asks

"One of my friends is in this tournament too." Stella looks to Millicas "My friend Tilmitt is taking part of this tournament too."

"Tilmitt." Adria intervenes "As in Tilmitt Gracie? The strongest fighter in the Vermillion Family?"

"Is she good?" Samuel asks

"I just said she is the strongest fighter in the Vermillion Family."

"I never thought she would be part of this." Stella looks back at the screen

"This tournament is getting very interesting now." Millicas said "This tournament is going to be amazing."

"Definitely."

"I guess now there's more people I want to face in this tournament." Stella gives Millicas back the IPad, but he gives it back to Samuel

"So were all expecting to fight somebody in this tournament?"

"Yeah." Samuel said "I want to take on Kuraudo again. I want to beat that guy."

"And I want to face you, Stella." Adria stares at Stella "We can finally settle the score in the arena."

"I couldn't agree more. Once I get rid of you, I'm coming for Sara."

"What about you?" Samuel looks to Millicas "Who do you want to face in this tournament?"

"Well I don't really care about the others." Millicas said "All I care about is challenging Vali in the grand finale."

"That means you got to have to beat everyone who is in your way. Make sure you're not fighting me, because I am not going to throw the towel for you."

"Hey… You will forfeit your match against me, because I am your king and there is no way you could ever defeat me."

"Oh is that a fact?" Samuel steps closer to Millicas "I'm stronger than you think!"

"Dude, you couldn't even beat Kuraudo and I took him out twice."

"Oh here we go, bringing that up in my face aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Let's go give these two some privacy for the moment." Adria takes Stella away while the two began arguing over one another for five minutes.

During the walk, Stella asks Adria about something "Tell me, what you think Millicas is going to do after the tournament is over?"

"Well… Millicas once told me that once the tournament and his time in Hagun Academy is over, he plans to head out in search on making his peerage."

"You mean his harem?"

Adria looks to Stella while they walk "He's already got a harem here, I'm curious to know what he'll find out there."

Stella sighs deeply "I guess it was meant to happen."

"But before that happens, you still got time with him." Adria smiles while nudging Stella's arm

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying. So how far have you two little love birds went? Did you make it to third base yet?"

Stella's face began to light in red and shows a bit of sparks coming out of her body, either she is mad or getting a little arouse at what she heard. She looks to Adria with her eyes widen and still blushing "Adria!"

"Judging from that look, I'm going to say that you only went to second base."

"…" Stella looks forward and tries to calm down while moving faster and staying away from her

Adria stops walking and just laughs about it a little, soon to stop when Ayase and Maria shows up on the side. While Stella keeps walking, she soon gets into a situation with Sara who was nearby and calls out to her.

"Stella Vermillion." Sara calls out, getting her to stop and looks around until eventually seeing Sara standing on the side with her proper uniform on.

"Sara…"

"Where's Millicas?" Sara walks closer to her "I thought he would like to take a look at some of my art projects."

"Art… Projects?" Stella thinks about it, picturing Sara in a much uncensored way. She blushes and shakes her head "No way!" Stella cries out "I don't want you getting Millicas any ideas in his head."

Sara laughs a bit "You know, you have a weird naughty mind."

"Hey, I do not."

"As if I would ever paint something like that, which proves how naughty you are."

"Oh shut up!"

"Well I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree –" Sara looks behind Stella and saw Millicas walking with Samuel, still arguing with one another and not looking towards Stella and Sara. "Millicas!" She calls out to him to get his attention and to also run towards him, making Stella in shock and jealous when giving Millicas a hug.

Millicas stops walking and looks forward when he heard Sara coming, but gets off guard when she came over and embraces her body to him with a hug. "S-Sara…?"

"Hello sweetheart."

Millicas grabs her shoulders and moves her back from him "Hey, I thought we agreed in that match that you won't do this."

"No, you agreed that I wouldn't go after you with painting you in the nude. Plus." Sara turns around and leans her back against his chest while looking towards Stella. "I just wanted to see her squirm."

Stella stands there in a serious rage right now, showing a few sparks happening around her body and just when she was so tempt to summon her weapon, she stops and looks to Millicas, seeing him shaking his head to her. She sighs and turns off the flames around her while turning to the side, uncomfortable at what she is seeing.

"Sara… That's enough." He grabs the back of her shoulders and moves her off of him "I'm dating Stella."

Sara sighs "Oh fine, but you will be attending to the excursion, right?"

"Excursion?" Samuel asks

"Excursion?" Stella looks over when hearing it, hearing this for the first time while half of the group knows it well.

"It's an excursion to a trip to an aquatic pool centre." Maria said when standing behind Millicas and Samuel, giving them a surprise when they just realise she was standing behind them.

"Whoa, bloody hell Maria." Samuel said when turning towards her

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Ehh so an excursion to the pool." Millicas said

"That's pretty much what I just said." Maria said

"Right, sorry."

"So you guys coming?" Sara asks them

Both Samuel and Millicas looks to one another "Uhhhhh…." Both of them pictures the same thing through their minds, seeing another uncensored image of Stella, Sara, Maria, Ayase and Adria. This here only lasts for a few seconds as they both stop and began to blush.

"Aww you're blushing." Sara said to Millicas

"Am not…" Millicas looks away from Sara

"I'm coming too." Stella approaches the group, getting everyone's attention and stopping Millicas and Samuel from blushing when they stop thinking about it and looks back to Stella. "Somebody needs to keep an eye on you, and I am your girlfriend so it might as well be me."

"Uhh yeah…"

"Why do I get the feeling that bad things are about to go down in this field trip." Samuel said while looking to Maria

"The only thing I could see is Stella burning everyone who is in the pool."

"Yeah that too." Samuel looks back to Stella and Sara arguing "But this does look interesting."

Later on in the day, after they were done with one class, almost fifty students from Hagun Academy take the trip to the pools. All of them came to the pool through a teleportation, sending them all there in a matter of seconds so they do not have to deal with transport.

Many of the girls who thought of wearing a revealing swimsuit came out first to get everybody's attention, but others prefer to wear a proper tight bodysuit to cover most parts of their bodies. Ayase and Kagami both wore a proper black tight suit, but everyone else was wearing a different colour style bikini. Stella wore a black bikini with white spots and a cyan colour outlines, Adria wore a darker red bikini, Maria with a purple, Sara with white and Tohka with yellow and gold outlines.

Samuel and Millicas was near the pool when they saw them all come out, having Millicas sitting on the edge with his legs in the water while Samuel stands nearby. Both of their eyes widen when gazing upon their amazing bodies, love struck at what they are seeing right now.

"Bloody hell…" Millicas mutters to himself "They sure love getting the attention."

"I didn't think Stella would wear something so revealing." Samuel said and looks to Millicas "Didn't she blew up the apartment when you saw her naked?"

"Well that was only because we first met." Millicas said to Samuel "By the way, your sister looks hot."

"Dude!"

"If she sees me, would she fall for me too –"

Samuel gets behind Millicas and wraps his right arm around his neck to choke the life out of him while he sits there, struggling to fight back. "You are not getting my sister on your side!"

"Hey guys!" Adria calls out while standing in front of the two with Maria, getting both their attention and causing them to pause. "What do you think of our swimsuit?"

"You two like our swimsuits, right?" Maria asks while lowering her head slightly, blushing a bit and placing her hands together in front of her.

Samuel pushes Millicas into the water and stands in front of them "Y-Yeah, yeah. You two look great."

"So tell me…" Adria takes a few steps towards him and places her hands on hips "Which one do you like the most?"

"…."

"You only have one option here." Adria smiles to Samuel

"Uhhh…" Samuel turns his eyes to the right and could see his sister approaching them "Hey it's my sister, how are you."

Maria sighs "He avoided it."

"It was his only option…"

Millicas floats in the water on the edge of the pool, watching Samuel and the others move away. He soon gets the attention from Stella when she came into the pool and swims over towards him to the side, getting his attention.

"Hey Millicas." Stella said "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Hey Millicas." Sara calls to him, crouching down on the edge of the pool and looking down at him. Once Millicas looks up at her, he gasps and swims back when seeing her crouching there and showing off her body so close to him. "I take it you like me more than you like Stella's?"

"That's enough of that." Stella intervenes "Go bother someone else."

"There's no one else to both except for Millicas."

"You know, wasn't there a reason for this excursion?" Millicas asks

The teacher nearby in a tight swimsuit blows a whistle to get everyone's attention "Alright that's enough now people. Let's get started."

The game begins in three separate pools in this place, having groups splitting up and sending them in different pool areas where two of them are inside while the third one is outside. Most of the girls ends up being in separate pools from Millicas, only Maria and Ayase was in the pool with Millicas. The three and another student who happens to be Ikki Kurogane are in a volleyball match in the pool, putting Ikki and Ayase on one side of the net while Millicas and Maria are on the other side. They play the regular, traditional game for humans, but the only thing different is that they are allow to use their wings to take flight out of the water. Once the game starts, the ball flies into the air and Maria comes flying into the sky and hits the ball back down on the other side, getting Ikki to jump up and hit the ball on the other side, getting the first point when two front players did not hit the ball back.

Elsewhere, in the other pool that is outside, Stella was upset that she could not be with Millicas in his match and was not in the mood to play the game. Kagami came towards her, swimming to grab her arm and brings her back into the game. She ends up swimming to the others, smiling a bit and joining Tohka and Samuel in their own sporting game. She joins them on a type of basketball game in the pool, passing the basketball around and not using wings in this match. Stella eventually gets into the game, she manage to get a score for her team and got happy for it, making her want to keep playing and forget about Millicas for the time being.

After a half hour in the games, the people who won those matches get to switch to a different pool, but first, they take a break and could finally reunite with one another. The ones from the outside pool starts moving inside, joining the others near the pool who have begun to start getting out of the pool, reuniting with some of the group.

"Hey Samuel." Tohka approaches Samuel and Kagami who was walking together, but stops and looks towards Tohka. "How was your game?"

"Ehhh we lost." Samuel said

"Don't fell that bad." Kagami looks to Samuel "At least you weren't the girl who got hit in the face by that ball… Or the one who threw it at her."

Samuel sighs "Poor girl. She got a nosebleed because of that hit."

"Can't be helped…" Tohka said

"So how did you go… In… you're…. Match?" Samuel turns his eyes to the side while speaking slowly with one word at a time. He saw an amazing view of Sara when she starts rising up out of the water, it was like watching a slow motion of her rising up out of the water. He gulps and blushes when seeing that view, soon to look away when Sara looks over to them and smiles over to them.

"You alright?" Tohka asks Samuel "You getting a nosebleed?"

"Did you get hit in the face too?" Kagami leans closer to Samuel.

"What… Leave me alone…" Samuel looks back to Sara, seeing her walking towards them with a white towel to cover herself.

Sara stands in front of them and fixing her hair "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Everything is fine…" Samuel said "Seen Ayase?"

"She was in the other pool with Millicas." Kagami said "I think Stella is already on her way to see him."

Sara sighs "That girl, can't stay away from Millicas."

"Hey your one to talk." Kagami said "Ever since you lost that match, you've also started to be glued to him."

Sara giggles "Well I did say I wanted to be Millicas' model and he hasn't refused my offer to him."

"Well you could always show off your moves again in the Demon Sword Tournament." Samuel said "I saw your name in the queue."

"That's right." Sara said "So don't try to get in my way, darling. I plan to face Millicas again and I don't want anyone ruining my moment."

"You better be careful." Tohka said "First you need victory in your match, and I have no intention on losing my match against you."

"I agree." Samuel looks to Tohka "I am not holding back."

"I guess it's a race to the finish line then. I'll be seeing you all around then." Sara turns to the side, giving Samuel a wink before turning away and walking away.

Samuel blushes again when seeing what she just did, making his eyes widen and leans his upper body back. Kagami looks to Samuel then to Sara and says to Samuel "Aren't you in a relationship with Ayase?"

"What… No. Of course not. I need a drink." Samuel turns back and walks away

Tohka starts giggling "It looks like my brother has a little crush."

"Or he just pictured Sara in a slow motion state." Kagami said

Stella makes her return to Millicas after she was done in the pool she was on, coming to the other place, finding Millicas with Maria who was sitting on the side of the pool, covering Maria with a towel. Maria was in an uncomfortable state after what happen in the game that she was playing with Millicas in the volleyball. After the opposing team serves the ball, hitting it over the net and getting one of the players to hit the ball high in the sky, allowing Maria to fly up and strike the ball on the other side. However, during her fast jump out of the water and into the sky, she loses the top of her bikini and does not realise it until after the ball hit the water. Once she saw it, she fell back into the water and went right underwater while the team was still frozen, distracted and close of getting a nosebleed because of this. After that mess, Millicas swims over to bring her back to the surface and brought two girls over to help assist Maria on putting her top back on before getting out of the pool.

Millicas sits next to Maria and placing his hand around the back of her neck and touching her shoulder. "You going to be alright?"

"How humiliating…" Maria says quietly while looking down at the floor

"Well this isn't the first time you made a guy see you naked."

"That was different…" Maria turns her head to Millicas "I allowed you to look at me because I was your maid, I was trained to be a servant and to serve you, Millicas." She looks forward "Now they're going to have that stuck in their heads."

"Well…" Millicas looks forward while smiling "Could have been worse."

Stella stops and watches the two together, confused and surprise to see Millicas so close to Maria. She knows nothing of what happen to Maria, but she shows no sign of any jealousy, instead, she just smiles to the two for the first time and starts approaching the two. Millicas looks over to her and moves off of Maria and stands in front of Stella.

"Stella… Hey, how was your game?'

"It was alright. I see you two have gotten very close."

Millicas sighs and looks to Maria then back to Stella "Please don't start."

"I won't."

"Well, that's a first."

"I know. Normally I'm usually bitter when it comes to others, but I guess I'll look the other way when it comes to those who have been closer to you than I have."

"Wow. Did you really say that?"

Stella smiles and nods slightly "Yes."

"Hey Millicas!" Somebody shouts out, getting his attention and seeing one of the students, standing on the edge of the pool with his right arm waving in the air.

"What's going on?" Stella asks

"Not sure." Millicas looks back to Maria "Alright, stay put." He looks back to the male student and walks towards him.

"The teacher is asking for a race in here." Said the student when Millicas approaches him "You in?"

"Ah, a race huh."

"Come on."

"Sure." Millicas moves to the side of the pool, jumping on the ledge and standing alongside sixteen other boys who want to take part in this race.

"Not alone you're not." Samuel comes to the side, standing next to Millicas

"Do you have to do everything I do?"

"I was going to say the same thing to you. Except, but I do like beating you in games like this."

"Oh is that how it is."

"Everyone ready?" The teacher calls out to the boy students while moving to the side of the pool and looks back at them

"Go Millicas!" Adria shouts out to Millicas on the left side of the pool, getting him and everyone else's attention. "You can do this."

"How about a cheer for us?" Said one of the boys

"Yeah, uhm… No."

"Let's begin!" The teacher calls out again to the boys once another teacher was on the other side to make sure that he gets the front view of the first person to touch the other side. She stands to the edge with the whistle in her mouth, ready to blow it once the boys are ready. Once they stand to the edge, preparing to jump into the water, she blows the whistle loud and got them all diving into the water.

Sixteen of the boy's dives into the water when the whistle went off, quickly swimming as fast as they can while everyone else who was watching began to cheer for them. The boys stay away from one another as they continue swimming, swimming straight ahead and have already reach the halfway point of the pool with Samuel gaining the lead from the group. Millicas was falling slightly behind, coming at fourth place in the swimming while Samuel was in the lead, but on the left side of the pool was Ikki Kurogane, swimming ever so faster and reaching to the end quicker than Samuel. Once Samuel touches the end, he thought he won, however, he became the second person to touch it while Millicas became third place while Ikki became first place and beaten the both of them.

"Winner; Ikki Kurogane!" The teacher at the end calls out the winner of the race.

Samuel sighs when looking towards him "You've got to be kidding me."

"Sucked in." Millicas said while floating there behind him, giving him a smile on his face, satisfied at the outcome of this race.

"Hey, wipe that smile off your face." Samuel looks to him "I came second place."

Millicas splash water at Samuel's face "Who cares about second place?"

Samuel splashes back at him. The teacher interrupts this "That's enough, it's the girls turn to race."

"Oh, now that would be interesting."

After all the boys got out of the water, some girls came to the edge of the pool, taking up positions away from one another and preparing to dive in once they are ready to go. The boys finally got out of the pool, getting towels over their bodies and walking to the sides, ready to cheer for the girls in there race.

Millicas looks back to Maria who was still sitting there "Don't you want to join them?"

"I… Don't want to."

"Is it because of what happen?"

"What happen?" Samuel asks

"Wardrobe malfunction."

"Ah."

"I'll sit out on this one." Maria said

Millicas walks closer to Maria "Hey, what happen out there shouldn't get in the way for the amusement. Go out there and have some fun."

Maria looks up to him with her mouth slightly open, about to say something to him, but she closes her mouth to smile at Millicas and nods "Okay." She rises up from her seat, taking off her towel and lends it to Millicas then walks over to join the others while fixing her top bikini just in case it falls off again.

Once the girls are ready, the teacher blows the whistle and they all dive into the water, quickly swimming as fast they can to reach the end. Once they reach the end, Tohka manage to win the race at first place, Sara took second place, Stella made it third and Maria made it fourth.

"Well would you look at that." Millicas said "Tohka won the race."

"Hmn, sucks for the others." Samuel said

Stella sighs deeply while floating to the edge and watching Tohka getting out of the water "Damn, and I thought I was going to win."

"Don't feel so bad Stella." Maria said who was behind Stella

Stella sighs again "Still…" She turns to the edge of the pool and starts getting out. Maria come too, but she checks her bikini first before getting out of the pool.

After the race was over, things began to wrap up in the pool as the excursion came to an end and the students began returning to the locker rooms to change clothes. Once they left the locker rooms, the teachers stood by, waiting for them to return so they could begin teleporting everyone back at Hagun Academy.


	10. Chapter 10

On a Friday in Hagun Academy, Stella Vermillion was busy in a skirmish in the mock battle arena against Ayase in a regular match, fighting on for twelve minutes and giving Ayase a struggle against Stella. She was unleashing devastating attacks from her fire, pushing Ayase back, unable to block her attacks and unable to use any countermeasures against her fire. This fight eventually ends when Stella sent Ayase to the floor, dealing little damage to her, but when she looks up and could see Stella's blade against her face, she calls it a wrap right here.

After the match was over, both Stella and Ayase take a separate shower in the locker room while Maria, Samuel and Millicas was sitting by the bench, waiting for them to come out. During the wait, Maria asks Samuel "So Samuel, you going back into the Azazel Quest again?"

"Probably not." Samuel responds "Tomorrow, Azazel is coming around so we'll either be playing on the Xbox or watch some movie."

"If the movie is crap then I'm taking the Xbox." Millicas said to Samuel

"Oh come on, the next movie will be great."

"That's what you said about Batman Verses Superman… You are two hours of wrong." Millicas looks back to the shower area and asks Stella "So what gave you the idea for a mock battle anyway?"

Stella came out of the shower first, covering herself with a towel and tied up her hair "It was just a test to see how Ayase progress, there are still a few problems, but I guess it's my fault for using my abilities in this battle and there was no time to see what you could do." Stella turns her head to Ayase who stood there in the shower, afraid to come out due to Millicas and Samuel are still here.

"Do you… Want us to leave?" Millicas looks to Ayase then responds before she could say anything "We'll leave and let you two get dressed." He turns to Samuel and grabs his shoulder "Let's go."

Before anyone could leave, Kagami ends up arriving yet again by storming through the door and catching everyone a surprise. She shouts out "Miss Vermillion!" And brought Stella to the ground and losing her towel. She quickly covers herself by crossing her legs and placing her left hand over her breasts while her right hand against the side of the wall. Just when things are about to get bad for Stella, Samuel looks back to Stella, but Maria intervenes before he could see her naked, blocking his eye sight with her right hand.

"Don't. Look." Maria said to Samuel "Turn around."

Millicas looks back and notices Stella naked. He looks back to Kagami quickly while blushing a little and asks "Kagami. What are you doing here?"

"This better not be another girl fan who wants to fight Millicas again." Samuel turns around and faces Kagami while Maria walks over to help Stella.

"No." Kagami shakes her head "I actually want to do an interview with the pop stars of this academy." She comes up to Millicas and wraps her arm over his arm and presses her body against his arm "The school wants to know about your relationship with the princess of the Vermillion Family."

"Uhhhh, no comment."

"Oh come on." Kagami leans closer "I need the juicy details. The people want details!"

"I'm not going to talk about my relationship with Stella to everyone in this academy. Full stop."

"You know, don't you have other people to interview with?" Samuel asks "Why is it always Millicas?"

Millicas looks to Samuel "Jealous?"

"I am not."

"Don't deny it."

"Oh shut up."

"Can you guys please leave the locker room?" Ayase asks with a lower tone "I'm… Getting cold here."

Millicas sighs "We'll talk outside." He walks forward and got Kagami off of him, but follows by his side with Samuel out of the locker room.

"Glad that's over." Stella said while beginning to dry herself with the towel.

Maria walks over to Ayase "It's alright, Ayase. You can come out now."

"Hmmnn…" Ayase slowly came out with a towel covering herself.

After Ayase got out and began to dry herself, Maria walks in front of the door to make sure nobody does not come through here again while they are getting dress. However, another outside interference happens, but it came from a phone and not a person. Stella's phone went off under her clothes, getting the three to stop and turn their heads towards her clothes.

"Is that your phone?" Ayase asks

"Yeah." Stella covers herself with the towel again while walking to her clothes and moves her right hand through to pick up her phone. Once she found it, she leans back and answers, placing her phone to her ear "Hello?"

"Ah, Stella, so good to hear your voice again."

Stella turns to Ayase and Maria when responding "Hello sister."

"You have a sister?" Maria asks

"It's been so long since I heard your voice, how have you been?"

"It's alright." Stella turns to the side "I just got out of the shower. Can we talk again later, it's not really a good time."

"Oh. Okay, I'll talk to you when you come here tomorrow."

"Sure…" Stella said "I'll see you tomorrow, sister."

"Bye."

"Goodbye." Stella lowers her phone and hangs up on her sister Lunaeyes

"Was that your sister?" Ayase asks

"I didn't know you have a sister." Maria walks closer to Stella and stands next to Ayase

"Yes." Stella looks to Maria and Ayase "I have an older sister named Lunaeyes."

"I never thought you had a sister." Maria said

"How come she isn't here in this academy?"

"Luna wanted to take part in a regular human college while I wanted to join an academy here, she and my mother never complained, although my father on the other hand…"

"I see…"

"So you'll be returning to your family." Maria said

"I thought about it, and I just wanted to see how things are going. It has been a while since I went back home."

"Are you going to tell your parents about Millicas?"

"What… No way…" Stella blushes while lowering her head slightly down to the floor and crossing her arms "I can't tell them that I'm a slave to the Gremory Clan, father would end up kicking me out of Hagun Academy and send me out of this world."

"I think you're a bit overreacting there." Maria said "Millicas told his parents about his relationship between you and it was all fine."

"I know, but…"

"Does Millicas know you'll be going home for the weekend?" Ayase asks while starting to put on her underwear

"I… Haven't told him yet." She looks back to the others "I was going to, but things went elsewhere."

"Well I'm not going to say anything to Millicas. That's just between you and him."

"Thanks you Maria."

Later that day, Stella returns to her apartment and sees Millicas sitting back on the couch and watching a video on the IPad. She say's "I'm back." Then moves behind Millicas while he keeps watching this video of a movie trailer that was made in the human world. She watches it and saw it a little scary, seeing this nun on the screen with a dark scary face. Stella asks "What are you watching?"

"Some scary movie Samuel told me about." Millicas inhales out deeply while lowering the IPad "That looks pretty scary…" He looks slightly to the side while muttering "I could have sworn I've heard the name Valak before."

"So… Uhm… Millicas, can I talk to you about something?"

"Hmn?" Millicas looks to Stella "Well of course." He looks back to the IPad and turns it off "What's wrong?"

Stella comes over to sit down on the couch and says "I'm… Heading back home."

"Home? Back to the Vermillion Family?"

"It's been a few weeks since I last saw them. I thought of visiting them for the week. I hope that's alright for you."

Millicas smirks "Well of course you can go and see your family, I'm not stopping you from visiting your family."

"It's just… I haven't told my parents about… You know."

"You are servant to Millicas Gremory?"

"Mhmmnn.." Stella nods

"Hey I told my parents about this and there okay."

"I know, but my father on the other hand might see this as an embarrassment and a defile…"

Millicas sighs and scratches the back of his head "Why should he complain? It's not like you're going out with a commoner."

"He might look the other way that I'm serving you, and focus on the fact that you are a Gremory and you and I are close."

"Looks like your father sounds like a strict person."

"He is." Stella said "My father is a determined man, who refuses to give up on anything. So when he makes up his mind, he really means it. He's even very protective of me and my sister, even complained that I came to Hagun Academy."

"Wait… You have a sister?"

Stella sighs "Yes… I have an older sister. She's in college in the human world."

"Okay then, forget about that for now. What about your mother?"

"My mother is different from my father, she's very nice and could look the other away between me serving you."

"I don't suppose you want me to accompany you?" Millicas asks "That way we both can be under the bus together."

"No." Stella shakes her head "You've protected me against your parents, so I guess it's my turn to face my parents by myself."

"I know, but still. I can't let you go alone by yourself."

"But you have other plans."

"Hey." Millicas moves his hand to the side of her face "Its best if were both there. I'm ready to stand by your side, but only if you let me."

Stella smiles to Millicas and turns her head slightly to the side against his hand and closes her eyes.

On the Saturday, Millicas messages Sirzechs that he will be spending time with Stella at her home for the day. He let Samuel return to the mansion without Millicas and does not accompany him on this trip, but Maria and Adria ends up joining them as Maria follows wherever Millicas goes and Adria thought of returning back to the Vermillion Castle again.

Millicas, Stella, Maria and Adria arrives into the territory of the Vermillion Family, arriving close to the front of the main household of Vermillion. They teleport themselves close to the large castle, owned by Stella's parents, once they got close, they are met with two servants who helps open the door for them and allow them inside the castle. Inside the interior of this place was astonishing, same architecture like Millicas' home, all except the colour and furniture are very different than Millicas' home.

Lunaeyes Vermillion, older sister of Stella just got out of her bedroom and meets with Tilmitt. She told her that Stella is here with her friends, which made her happy, excited to hear her sister here and decides to go see her right away with Tilmitt to follow her from behind.

"Sister!" Luna calls out to her "Oh it's so good to see you." She runs up to her to give her a hug

"Luna…" Stella said while hugging her back "It's nice to see you too."

"Wow that's her sister." Millicas said in his mind and got a good side look of her when she moves off of Stella "She is not what I pictured."

Adria looks behind Luna and towards Tilmitt "Tilmitt, been a while."

"Adria."

Luna lets go of Stella and looks over to Adria, recognising her already "Adria."

Adria nods "Luna."

"It's been a while." Luna looks to Maria then to Millicas "Who are these two?"

Stella looks to them and introduces them to Luna "These are my friends, Maria and Millicas. They invited me to some places and thought of inviting them here to get to know my culture better."

"Hmmnn…" Luna approaches Millicas and forces him to step back from her. She stares at him for a while, soon to look at his hair and suddenly gets a surprise look when she steps away from Millicas and says "Your Millicas Gremory!"

"What?"

"You know?' Stella asks

"I recognised you when you were thirteen…" Luna takes another step back and gets a look at his body then back to his face "I must say, you have really changed after these three years gone by."

"Thanks… I guess?" Millicas shrugs when looking to Stella

"He's in the tournament." Tilmitt said

"So have you." Adria looks to Tilmitt

"I can't believe you invited him here." Luna looks to Stella then gasps and places her right hand in front of her mouth and says "Oh my… Is he…"

"So anyways..." Stella raise her voice "So, where's mother?"

"She's in the garden outside while father is in the dining room. Who do you want to see first?"

"Maybe it's best to see mother first." Stella said then looks to the others "If that's okay?"

"Yes." Millicas said

The five of them moves on, away from the door and making their way to see Astrea Vermillion, mother of Stella and Lunaeyes. During the walk, Luna leans closer to Stella and whispers "So, is he your boyfriend?"

Stella puff steam out of her ears when she mentions something like that, making her awkward and blushes a little when looking to Luna "What… He's…" She sighs while looking away from her and mutters "Yes."

Luna looks to Millicas who was walking behind the two, looking back at Luna when she was looking at him. She looks back to Stella and whispers "You've got a keeper."

"Hmmnnn…"

During the walk, Adria asks Millicas "Do you think Samuel is playing your Xbox with Azazel?"

"Probably. Since I'm not there, either my dad will join in or he won't, but he probably will."

"What do you think there playing?" Maria asks

"Probably Gears of War."

"So Millicas." Luna turns her head to the side while walking, keeping one eye to Millicas "What do you do for a living?"

"Well… Training, playing, fighting in the tournament."

"The Demon Sword Tournament." Luna looks forward 'I've heard all about that."

"You do?"

"From Tilmitt. She saw your name in the tournament, same with Stella and Adria."

"Yeah well, I plan to win that tournament."

"Oh really." Luna laughs slightly

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

The five make it outside the back of the castle, finding a beautiful garden that spreads across the back of the castle and could see their mother, sitting down and reading her book while there are two gardeners tending to the garden. The mother was Astrea Vermillion, sitting there in this brown and white elegant dress, appearing in her late thirties with pink hair that reaches down past her shoulders and pink eyes. Once she saw her two daughters approaching her, she closes her book and walks over to hug Stella.

"Stella, oh how I missed you."

"Mother…" Stella said while leaning her head against her chest and hugging her back.

Astrea moves off of Stella and places her hands to her shoulder "We much to talk about." She looks back to Luna then behind her, seeing Millicas and the others, standing behind Luna. She lets go of Stella and looks towards Millicas.

Stella turns to the side and says "This is Millicas Gremory…. My boyfriend."

Astrea looks to Stella, shocked at this discovery and so was Luna, but she knew the moment she came here with Millicas by her side. "I knew it!"

Astrea turns to Millicas then walks over to him and responds "Millicas. I haven't seen you in many years. I see you've grown very mature and well."

"We've met before?"

"Of course." Astrea looks to Stella and says "You two don't remember, have you?"

"Remember what?" Stella asks when looking to her mother

"My parents said something like that." Millicas mutters to himself

"This isn't the first time you two met and fell in love." Astrea walks past them and starts walking back to the castle.

"What?" Millicas asks while turning towards her and follows her.

"The two of you met before, somewhere in four or three years ago." Astrea explains while she keeps walking and have the others to follow her "The two of you met during a dinner party that was being thrown by my husband. He invited the Gremory Clan and you came with your grandparents."

"The party…" Millicas mutters to himself, looking down slightly when trying to think back of that moment. He saw only a glimpse of the past, seeing Stella as a little girl who is almost ten or eleven years old at the time. He gasps slightly when he saw the image in his mind, remembering that moment between him and Stella. "I remember."

"What?" Stella asks

Millicas looks to her "We met before, but it was a long time ago that I've forgotten all about it."

"That's because you are busy elsewhere." Adria steps in and got their attention "Both of you forgotten about that because of your training."

"She's right." Maria said "You were busy doing all sorts of stuff that you forgot about Stella."

"Well how about that…" Millicas looks to Stella "Looks like fate brought us together again."

"….." Stella looks away while blushing and smiling

"I predicted that you two would end up seeing each other." Astrea said "Why else did Stella wanted to come to Hagun Academy?"

"What. I only went there because I wanted to practice my power in the Underworld."

"True."

"But still… Can't believe we knew each other before then." Millicas looks to Stella then back to Astrea "So… You know everything in Hagun Academy?"

"I know a few things, especially the deal you two made after Millicas won the match against you. Stella." Astrea turns her head to Stella, bringing her and Millicas to a pause when she mentions the deal about making Stella his servant

The group follows Astrea back inside the castle and into the dining room where her husband, Sirius Vermillion was, sitting back on his chair by the dining room table, reading something on the paper. Once he heard them come in, he stops reading and places the paper onto the table.

"Hello husband." Astrea calls out to him from behind "Our daughter has arrived, along with her boyfriend –"

"Millicas Gremory." Sirius said when getting up off his seat. "I've heard about you." He looks towards Millicas with this serious look "I've heard you brought my beloved daughter on a leash."

"Uhhh… Technically…"

"Father…" Stella steps forward "Before we go overboard, I made the stipulations and made the match happen, I was the one who was wrong to make something like that. It doesn't really matter anymore." She looks back to Millicas "He is my boyfriend."

Millicas smiles slightly to Stella then back towards Sirius. He groans while keeping his mouth shut and says "So Millicas. I haven't seen you since the last time you came here with your father."

"Actually that was my grandparents. I know some people would think they look like my parents, but my parents are Sirzechs and Grayfia."

"Grayfia… As in the White Haired Queen of Annihilation?" Sirius huffs deeply while taking a seat. That name brought bad memories to him, remembered the time he first saw her was when he saw her most deadly evil look that brought fear to everyone who saw her, even Sirzechs was afraid of her.

"So you've seen her look." Millicas laughs a little then quickly stops when Sirius turns his head back towards him. "Well… Not everyone is afraid of her look. But enough of that." Millicas steps forward "Right now, I don't care if Stella is my servant or not. If I remove that deal between each other, things would still stay the same between me and her no matter what happened."

"Then perhaps we should put this to the test then." Sirius gets back up off the chair and turns to face Millicas "If you have what it takes, let's see how your powers matches against mine."

"Seriously?"

"Father…" Luna steps forward

"Darling, you don't have to do that." Astrea said "Millicas is a Gremory, he has the power like his parents."

"And even if you do manage to beat me and hurt me, which you won't, Grayfia would probably get involved in this mess."

"The deal still stands. If you have what it takes to date my daughter, then you will accept my match and see what you are made of when you face me."

Millicas sighs "Do I even have a choice?"

"Millicas, you don't have to do this." Stella says to him

"Hey, if I can beat you in a match, how hard can it be to face him?" Millicas walks past her and confronts him face to face "I accept your challenge."

"Good."

Everyone takes a trip out of the human world and into the Underworld through teleportation. They arrive to a large rough terrain, a perfect battlefield for fighters to test themselves against each other in a battle. Since they cannot fight in the human world, they do not want anyone to find out what they could do and would cause serious consequences if someone sent this on the media.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Astrea asks Sirius who stands by her side

"I want to see what he is made of. Nothing more."

"Are you sure that's all you want?"

"I need some space, please, go join the others."

Astrea sighs and nods "Alright." She turns back, spreading her devil wings and flies over to stand with the others.

"He's actually going to do this." Stella said

"Can Millicas beat him?" Maria asks

"It's hard to say." Adria said "I never seen his power before."

"I have." Stella said "My father once wanted to help train me because I asked him to help perfect my abilities. His power is just like mine, so I guess I got my powers from my father."

"Just like Millicas getting his destructive powers from his father." Maria said

Millicas stands face to face with Stella's father, standing at the ready with his sword on his right hand. He speaks out to him, saying "Tell me something, what's going to happen if I should fail this test of yours?"

"Then you are not strong and worthy to be with my daughter."

"That's not going to make much of a difference, because we live together in the apartment. You can't ask Stella to stay away from me, she'll come to me and I'll always come to her."

"We'll see about that." Sirius lends his hand out and calls out his weapon "Ifreet." A gust of flames rises in front of Sirius, creating a pillar that only last for a second as it collapses into lava in front of him. Inside the lava, a handle slowly rises up and Sirius takes it, pulling out a mighty axe out of the lava pond in front of him, making the lava disintegrate once he got his axe out into the open.

"Let's see what you are made of, Millicas." Sirius said while swinging his sword through the air, creating a gust of fire through the air with the swing of his axe.

"Yeah… Let's find out." Millicas holds onto his sword with both hands in front of him

Sirius charges straight towards Millicas while he stands his ground, making himself consume in his destructive aura around his body and around his sword. Just when Sirius got closer, he swung his axe down at him, which got him to avoid it on time and sent the axe hitting the ground and unleashing devastating fire over the area, ignited the heat the same as Stella's attack when she first fought Millicas. He avoids it and backs away, but he blocks the next attack when Sirius swings in horizontally, hitting against Millicas' sword and sliding him back away from him.

Millicas counters with his own by raising his sword in the air above him then swung forward and unleashes his destructive power, launching a barrage of destructive projectiles straight towards Sirius. He is consume with the blast, but uses his own flames to protect himself from most of the damage and ends up sustaining little damage thanks to his great endurance. After that, he charges straight back to Millicas and began swinging his axe with just one hand to it, hitting against Millicas' sword and pushing him back.

"How long do you think Millicas can keep this up?" Tilmitt asks

"If he could stand against my power, then he could stand against my father's." Stella responds

"But he is very impressive with the sword." Luna said "What is with that sword of his anyway?" She looks to Adria then to Stella

Adria responds "Well –" But she stops when feeling the quake of another explosion from Millicas' destructive power.

Millicas takes flight and flies back while looking down at the floor, seeing Sirius launching a barrage of flaming serpents straight towards him, but he flies left to right and avoid them. Sirius spreads his flaming wings and flies after Millicas, he clashes against Millicas' sword again, causing another devastating blast between each other's powers.

"You seem to show incredible power!" Sirius said while holding his axe against Millicas' sword

"I was taught by a great master. I'm going to use every bit of this power to win the Demon Sword."

Sirius pushes Millicas back with a swing from his axe, breaking the connection between one another and just floats there facing each other "Then prove it to me, let's see how strong you are."

Millicas sighs "Jeez, I'm not a freaking commoner here. Normally you're supposed to hate a commoner dating a girl like Stella. You just can't win with these people." He flies back down to the floor and calls out to Sirius "Let's make a deal!"

"Hmn?"

"There's no point clashing our weapons against each other, how about we just settle this with just one single attack. If one of us falls, the victor wins."

Sirius smiles to that and flies back down and lands further back from Millicas "I like your proposal."

Millicas looks out towards Stella and shouts out to her "Stella!" He aims his sword towards her "I'm going to win this match, I promise you that."

Stella smiles when hearing that from him and cheers for him through her mind.

Sirius holds onto his sword, engulfed in flames and to show a slight colour of gold happening within the flames. Once he was ready, he charges straight towards Millicas while he was consuming himself in his destructive aura, eventually charging also when he is ready. The moment the two clash, their power was release at once, causing a massive shockwave and a blast from their power to go flying through the air and through the ground. The ones watching this held onto something as the shockwave came through the air and the ground shaken as their power brought cracks across the area.

As the area calms down, the others finally got their footing back onto this rough terrain and looks back out at the view. Astrea looks out and says "That was husband's deadly techniques. The Gold Eclipse."

Stella takes a few steps forward, placing her hands together in front of her and says to herself through her mind "Please be alright."

The others soon saw Sirius coming out of the smoke, intact and badly hurt as he got himself stuck in a situation. Millicas' sword was stuck inside his body while Millicas was inside the smoke, but once the smoke clears, he was on one knee, covering his left arm as it took the full force of Sirius' attack, burned badly by that attack of his.

Sirius looks down at the blade in his body, tempted to pull the sword out, but prefers not to lose more blood. He turns towards Millicas and could see him rising up off the ground. Sirius says something "For someone so young, you sure have the power of your parents living inside of you."

Millicas turns his head to the side and looking with one eye towards Sirius. "Mind if I have my sword back?"

Sirius looks back down at the blade and moves his hand over the handle, but before he thought of pulling the blade out, Astrea interferes and places her hand over his hand to stop him. "No, husband." Astrea says to him "I am not going to watch you bleed out."

Astrea looks towards Millicas and everyone else who came to Millicas' aid to help him up. Stella wraps his left arm around her and helps him up off the floor. "Are you going to be alright?" Stella asks

"I've been through worse."

"Your mother is going to freak out if she finds your arm all burned." Maria said

"I'll handle mother, just get me the hell out of here."

"Millicas Gremory." Sirius approaches the group while still keeping his sword in his body "For showing me how much you will go in order to stay with Stella, you have my respect as her boyfriend." He looks towards Stella "Stella, is this the man you wish to serve?"

Stella responds to Sirius "Yes." She looks back to Millicas and smiles "This is the one I wish to be with."

"Now that is settled." Luna walks up to Sirius "You going to be alright?"

"I'll be alright." Sirius said "Just as long as I don't pull the sword out."

"Well I'm going to be needing that sword again." Millicas said

"Don't worry." Sirius looks back to Millicas "When all our wounds recovered, you will be a hundred percent ready for the Demon Sword Tournament."


	11. Chapter 11

After the long and waiting days for this to happen, the Demon Sword Tournament has begun. Azazel, the man who is instructing this whole tournament sends messages to everyone who is part of this, telling them to make their way to a colosseum design arena. Over twenty four fighters and a few other spectators arrive to the arena first, arriving to this massive colosseum that could hold up to thousands of people. Azazel help design this arena, wanted to use an amazing human architecture design and recreate the colosseum so they could fight in style and to fight like gladiators.

Millicas and his friends arrive to the colosseum, arriving into the centre of it all and got a good look at the stadium, shocked to see how many people could fit in here. "Bloody hell..." Millicas said when entering the arena and getting a good look at the place. "This is amazing."

"I've never seen something like this before." Maria said

"I've seen something like this on Earth." Stella said when looking to the others "I've seen this in Rome. It was once an old and ancient arena, fit for gladiators to fight each other for survival and for freedom."

"Well Azazel has done a pretty good job." Samuel said. He turns around and notices him coming towards them. "Speaking of yellow eyes."

Azazel sighs and rolls his eyes "It's bad enough hearing it from Vali, now I got to hear it from you two."

Millicas laughs a bit "Hey we can't get it out of our heads. Your probably the only one we know of who is from that show."

"Well… Have you two figured out the five principles of who can't die from that gun that could kill anything yet?"

"Kind of." Samuel said "We got Great Red, Ophis, Trihexa, angels and…. Millicas' mon?"

"Hey…"

"Can we go or are you planning on talking about this for a long time?' Adria steps in with her hands on her hips

"Uhh anyways… When is this place going to get crowded?" Millicas asks Azazel

"In a few hours." Azazel said "There are some who haven't arrived yet, so we'll be seeing them soon." He looks back to Millicas "Rias Gremory and her friends have arrived."

"Rias…" Millicas mutters her name, he looks back to the others "Guess it's time to see my aunt again."

Samuel looks back to the other side of the arena, noticing Ayase coming towards them. He looks to Millicas and the others "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Millicas turns around and notices Ayase "Going out with your girlfriend?"

"Shut up." Samuel walks over to Ayase

"Forget him." Millicas looks back to Azazel "Is it still just Kiba and Xenovia taking part of this?"

"Yeah. Rias and the others are playing as spectators, so you don't have to worry about Issei using that 'ability' of his against your friends."

"Good."

"His ability?" Stella looks to Adria

"You don't want to go down that road." Adria replies

"At least he didn't use it when he came to the tournament." Maria said

"That's good." Millicas said "Now I got one dragon to face in this arena."

Elsewhere, outside the arena, Rias and all of her peerages arrive at the front of the colosseum through teleportation, using the symbol of the Gremory Clan that brought them all here. Rias and her friends all wore different casual clothing, all except for Xenovia who was wearing her casual battle gear clothing.

"Holy shit!" Issei looks up at the colosseum "This place is epic!"

"Azazel really wanted to make this tournament great." Kiba said "He changed the architecture of this place again, didn't he?" He looks to Rias

"Yes." Rias said while still looking up at the structure and crossing her arms "Azazel design the other tournaments in different areas, I guess he just wanted to spruce things up for every tournament."

"It was such a shame that Issei isn't part of this." Akeno starts to giggle "We'd be all rooting for you, Issei." She comes up to him from behind and presses her body against him, making him blush and smiles a bit.

"Akeno!" Rias looks back to her with a furious look "Hands off my husband."

"Oh come on…" Akeno lets go of him and looks to Rias "You can't have him all to yourself."

"Yes I can."

Asia turns around and notices Millicas and the group approaching them from behind "Hey, it's Millicas!"

Rias' peerage all turns towards Millicas' group, seeing them coming towards them and meeting together in the centre of this arena. As the two get closer, both Rias and Millicas embraces each other with open arms, giving each other a nice hug.

"Millicas." Rias said while wrapping her arms around him "So good to see you again."

"You too." Millicas said "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"So she's Millicas' aunt." Stella whispers "Rias Gremory."

"Yeah. Just look at them, like brothers and sisters." Adria said

Rias lets go of Millicas and looks back to his friends behind him "I notice Samuel isn't here. Where is –" She stops looking at the others when seeing Stella Vermillion. "Hmn… You're new."

"Uhm…" Stella looks to Millicas

Millicas speaks for her "This is Stella Vermillion, she's…." He hesitates at first, but he looks to Rias and says it clearly to her "She's my girlfriend."

"What!? You have a girlfriend?"

Millicas sighs while looking to the side and placing his hands in his pocket "Here it comes."

"No way…" Issei mumbles while checking out Stella as she just stands there with her hands together in front of her "Millicas got a good looking girl like that…"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Millicas looks towards Issei since he heard that. Issei ends up looking away and whistling just to ignore him.

"She looks cute." Akeno said "Perfect for Millicas."

"I agree." Rias said when looking back to Stella "It's a pleasure to meet you, Stella Vermillion."

Stella simply bows to Rias and responds "Thank you."

"Don't be embarrassed." Rias said "Tell me about yourself before the tournament can begin."

"I'm dying to know your relationship with Millicas." Akeno said

Stella looks back to Millicas as she was not sure how to deal with this right now. Millicas says to her "You can chat with them if you want, we got time until the tournament begins."

"Okay then." Stella looks back to them

"Let's have a chat somewhere private, just girl talk." Rias said while coming to the side of her, placing her left hand over the back of her and walks with her and Akeno somewhere private.

Stella looks back to Millicas as they walk away then looks forward while the rest of the group comes closer to one another and watches them leave. Issei says to Millicas "You sure have a gorgeous girl."

"Yeah, don't even think about it."

"What?" Issei takes a step back from Millicas "I haven't done anything?"

"And that is exactly what you will be doing." Millicas looks to Issei 'Because if you even think of perving my girl or even think about using that 'ability' of yours. You Are Going To Die."

"….."

"He's… Not joking." Adria said to Issei

"So… How did you two meet?" Xenovia asks Millicas

"Well… Complicated."

"He met her on the first day of school and was force to fight her." Adria said

"That's similar to how I met Raynare." Issei said

"I just knew you would become a type of bachelor." Kiba said

"I always expected that would happen."

"Maybe you can make a TV show called the Devil's Bachelor." Issei said while laughing a bit

"Isn't that already a show?" Maria asks

"If I was on that show then I'd probably do a better job than your show." Millicas said

"Hey, you like my show. You were such a fan."

"Well not anymore!"

"Ah, so you're all here now." Azazel interrupts them and got their attention "Good, you best be saying goodbye to one another, because everyone else is coming and the tournament is about to start."

"Well, give it all you got down there and don't submit." Issei says to Kiba and Xenovia

"We won't lose the first round." Xenovia said while raising her right fist in front of her

"Somebody's going to lose the first round and it is not going to be me." Said Samuel

"Unless you're fighting me." Millicas said "Which I'm going to win."

"Yeah right." Samuel turns around, but stops when looking back towards the entrance, seeing some more competitors arriving. He soon saw Kuraudo coming into the arena, which got him tense when he saw him.

All the competitors make their way to the underground complex and wait for them to come back out to introduce themselves to the crowd. As they wait underground, more competitors arrive while the stadium begins to fill up the seats with many devils and fallen angels who want to watch this tournament. This here takes a while, but almost all of the competitors arrive underground and began to either talk to friendly competitors while those who do not care for others, stays away from them.

"This is going to take a while." Samuel said when sitting back on this bench and leans back against the back of the wall with his hands at the back of his head

"I can't believe it's actually here." Millicas said who sits next to Samuel

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"Well you should be, because thousands of people are watching this and even your family. If you screw this up, there probably going to kick you out."

"…."

"Samuel!" Adria shouts out to him and got him to startle when hearing her near him. "Don't say such a thing."

Stella comes down into the complex to join the others, coming towards Tilmitt who was nearby and stands beside her. Tilmitt asks her "You alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

Millicas notices her and got off his bench and went over to see her "Hey. How did everything go with Rias and Akeno?"

Stella looks to him and sighs deeply "They… Well… Akeno, made me tell them that I am your servant."

"Oh… Knew that was going to happen…"

"Akeno was going too much, I just couldn't say anything because I might accidently say something worse to her."

"She's like that."

"And Rias is nice. She wanted to give me a few pointers on handling this relationship and handling your harem."

"Rias said that?"

"Mhmmnn…"

Millicas sighs and looks back "Unbelievable."

Tilmitt looks to Stella "Are you feeling nervous of this tournament?"

Stella looks to Tilmitt "To be honest, I feel kind of nervous right now, but not sure if it was because of Rias and Akeno or this."

"Stay strong." Tilmitt said

"I bet the people are strong."

"You should have seen the previous tournaments." Millicas said when looking back to the two "The final match was the longest."

"It was Vali, right?" Stella asks

"Yeah. I saw Vali Lucifer struggled to defeat his last opponent, the girl he fought was pretty powerful and those two could have gone on for hours, but Vali won the match."

"Who was it who fought Vali?" Samuel calls out to Millicas

Millicas looks back to Samuel "It was some girl named Ein."

During the wait, Sara arrives to join the group and gave Millicas a hug, which got Stella into a jealousy look, but she calms down and thinks about what she is going to do to her if she faces her in a match. Afterwards, Tohka and her friend Kanata arrives to join them, standing alone together while the others are talking to one another. Later on, more arrives and stays from one another for the time being, but only one new face comes to see Millicas again and to cause serious problems with the others.

A woman comes towards Millicas, appearing in her late twenties with long black hair that reaches down to her waist, pale skin with pointy ears and red eyes. She wears mostly black clothes, wearing a black dress with a black underdress, which shows her cleavage, a skirt that reaches down halfway her thighs and has black long boots with black stockings underneath them.

Millicas looks over to her, getting into a pause state when seeing her approaching him and the others. Millicas and Samuel got up off their seats, getting Samuel to move back with Adria while Millicas stands where he is.

"Who is that?" Sara asks while standing near Adria

"It's Beatrice."

"She's a vampire." Tilmitt said quietly, which got Stella's attention as she now realises it now and remembers a time when Millicas said that there was someone he knew is taking part of the tournament, a vampire who knows him very well.

"A vampire…" Stella looks back to Beatrice and Millicas. "So it's her."

"Beatrice. It's been a while."

"Yes it has…" Beatrice whispers to Millicas while smiling to him "It's been a while, Millicas."

Beatrice moves closer to Millicas and without warning, she gives him a sudden kiss. Everyone who saw it gasps while Stella almost let loose a jealousy flame around her body when she saw Beatrice kissing her boyfriend.

"What the hell!?" Stella shouts out towards the two.

Beatrice remains where she is for a few seconds, keeping her lips against his while Millicas just stands there with his eyes widen and blushing. Beatrice finally moves her head back, smiling to him and says "Really wanted to do that to you."

"B-B-Beatrice…"

Stella walks over to the two while showing a lot of sparks happening around her "Alright you bitch, get away from Millicas!"

"Stella…" Tilmitt comes behind her and grabs her shoulder "It's not the time for killing your opponents yet."

Beatrice turns towards Stella "And who might you be? I don't like fire, but if you do stand in my way from being with Millicas, then you are going to regret it." She suddenly covers herself with this aura of black and red around her body, as if she was using Millicas' destructive aura.

"She's using your power." Adria said when taking a few steps back from Beatrice

Millicas sighs "Yeah… Beatrice…" He steps forward and grabs her shoulder, making her stop her aura and looks towards him. "Enough."

Beatrice lowers her powers and calms down, she changes her mood to innocent to Millicas "I'm sorry, Millicas."

"Hey." Stella calls to her and made her look back to her "Millicas belongs to me, so you better get lost."

"Why don't you make me?" Beatrice returns to her serious look back at Stella.

"Hey!" Someone calls out to them and got their attention. "You people better not be picking fights down here before the tournament begins. If you do, then you'll be dealing with me."

Millicas moves to the side next to Beatrice to get a look at the person who said that. He gets a surprise when seeing another familiar face "Hey… Beowulf!"

"Hey Millicas. Good to see you." Beowulf looks at the others and takes a few steps towards them "I want a perfect tournament, so I don't want to deal with any outside battles. If you want to fight someone, take it in the arena. If you even think of causing any shit down here, I'll throw you out."

Everyone went quiet after hearing that and lowers their powers down to minimum, after that, Beowulf turns back and returns to the surface.

The Demon Sword Tournament went underway and the people who are taking part of this went underneath the colosseum so they could wait until they are brought out together. Everyone else, both devils and fallen angels came to watch the tournament, quickly picking their seats and prepare for an amazing tournament.

Azazel and the council of the Underworld came to the V.I.P area with him, sitting in a perfect area to watch the tournament. Azazel greets some friends like Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex, Lord Zeoticus Gremory and Venelana Gremory, Sirzechs and Grayfia, Rias and Issei. They all got a comfy seats near each other and wait for the crowd to fill up the seats across this large stadium.

After an hour has gone by, the stadium was set and ready to go, but the only thing they need is a speech from Azazel who is in charge of this tournament. He got off his seat and addresses himself to the crowd, saying "Welcome to the fourth annual Demon Sword Tournament! We have put up an amazing show this time and we have new faces making their first appearances into the tournament. So without further adjure, I bring to you the finest and youngest fighters you will ever see here!"

One of the people from the underground complex came to the surface, revealed as Beowulf, the man who is a referee and a pawn in Sirzechs Peerage. He came to the surface and brought everyone underground with him, following him from behind and making their way to the middle so the crowd could cheer and to see who is in this tournament. They could see a handful of competitors from Hagun Academy like Millicas, Sara, Stella, Kanata, Samuel, Ayase, Adria, Ikki and Shizuku. The rest of the people are from either different academies or peerages from high ranking devils who wishes to take part of this tournament and nearly half the people here are the youngest ones of them all.

"Wow…" Millicas said while looking out at the crowd, hearing the crowd cheering for him and everyone else

"Stand up straight." Beowulf calls out to them "If you can't handle this many people then you're better off out of this tournament."

"This is going to be amazing…" Adria said while standing next to Samuel and away from Millicas

"I hope everything goes well for all of us." Ayase said to Samuel who was standing in front of her.

Samuel looks back and responds "Yeah." He then turns his head towards Kuraudo who was standing at the back.

"Hmmnn… I smell a dog." Beatrice said when looking around at the competitors and stops when seeing Loup Garou in the mix of the competitors. He did hear her and turns his head towards her, getting a staring competition against one another.

"Alright, listen up." Beowulf calls out "I am the referee of these matches, so when I say the match is over, the match is over. If you don't do as I say then you'll be dealing with me. Okay, so the rules are a simple all out fight against your opponent, you can use anything you want against them and you don't have to worry about hurting the spectators." Beowulf looks out at the crowd "They have a powered protection dome done by Azazel to absorb anything it makes contact with, so you won't harm anyone but your opponent. So when you face your opponent, you will be fighting everything you got, including techniques that would result in your opponent's death."

"No way, for real?" Xenovia mutters when hearing that last part

"It's going to be difficult to show mercy to those who would want only to kill." Adria said

"Don't need to worry about that." Kiba says to Xenovia "They have people behind the scenes, waiting for a near death experience happens to one of the fighters. I've seen it before in the last year's tournament, everyone lives in these tournaments."

"You really mean it?" Xenovia asks him and got a simple nod from Kiba

"This is going to be troublesome." Stella said

"Cheer up." Tilmitt says to Stella who was standing behind her "We'll be alright, trust in yourself."

"Hmmnn I know."

"I guess I could go all out with my powers in this tournament." Millicas thinks to himself "Now I know how Vali and the others were able to fight all out without hurting the spectators."

"Now. When I call out your name, you will come to the arena and face your opponent. I have the list of who will be facing who, but you will not know of your opponent's identity until I say so."

"That's going to be tough." Stella says to herself

Samuel sighs and mutters to himself "That means we can't prepare for whoever we face until it's too late."

"I sure hope I'm facing someone who could stand a chance against me." Millicas said while looking to the left then to the right at the ones near him.

"Now then, when I call out your name, you will be fighting first in the first round while the rest of you can stay underground and wait until the match is over." Beowulf takes a few steps back then places his hands at the back of his waist and shouts out to two people to come forth. "Ikki and Kiba! Come forth."

Kiba gasps lightly when hearing his name, surprised to be put at the start of the match and so did Ikki too. Both of them did as they were told, they came to the front and stood together in front of the group, both looking at one another then back towards Beowulf.

"You two will be fighting first, so the rest of you, get going."

Everyone turns back and starts walking back inside, but Xenovia calls out to Kiba, saying to him "Good luck." Then turns back and walks back with the others. Both Ikki and Kiba turns to face one another then takes a few steps away from each other so they got some space while Beowulf stands back and spectates the battle from here.

"So Kiba is fighting first." Issei said when looking at this screen in front of him, seeing the view up close of the two then looks back out towards them "But who is he fighting?"

"He's from the Kurogane Clan." Rias said "One of the nobles of the Underworld."

"Yes, and only two of the children out of three are here right now, taking part of this tournament." Sirzechs said

"It was difficult to put some of these fighters against one another." Azazel said "But I may have pulled it off."

"Let's hope your right." Sirzechs said "So who is Millicas fighting?"

"I can't tell you that." Azazel said to him "You got to have to wait."

Both fighters are set and ready to begin, but all they need to do now is call upon their weapons and prepare for battle. Ikki becomes the first, calling upon his katana blade known as 'Intetsu' while Kiba places his hand on the ground, creating a couple of swords of his choice that rises up out of the ground around him. Once he grabs a weapon nearby and holds onto it, Beowulf calls out for those words they have been waiting for.

"Begin!"

Ikki charges in with both hands to his sword and the same goes to Kiba when he grabs a blade in front of him and charges towards Ikki. The two clash swords against one another, holding each other's ground for a while, but they start clashing rapidly against one another. The two fight on until Ikki manage to break the sword Kiba was using in pieces, he quickly went to grab two blades from the ground and attacks Ikki through dual wielding. Ikki continues to block most of his attacks, but could see that Kiba began going on serious offensive against Ikki by using stronger weapons that makes things difficult for Ikki to defend.

Meanwhile, back inside the underground complex, everyone was watching this battle from television sets that are put against the top corners of the wall, allowing the competitors to watch it while they are down there. They were seeing a tense fight between these two fighters and it looks like Kiba is getting closer of defeating Ikki.

"Your friend is really strong." Millicas said to Xenovia

"Well of course he is, but he hasn't used his secret weapon yet." Xenovia said while crossing her arms and keeps watching the screen

"Secret weapon?" Samuel asks

Kiba knocks Ikki back with his two swords he wields, pushing him back and causing Ikki to breathe a bit heavily after taking a few cuts from Kiba. Once he catches his breath, he looks back to Kiba and finally masters his opponent's technique in battle. He clashes against Kiba, suddenly pushing him back and predicts every movement he makes against him, making Kiba struggle to lay a strike against Ikki.

"What's going on?" Millicas asks "Kiba had this in the bag."

"It's my brother's technique." Said Shizuku who stands behind them, getting them to look back at the little girl in the room

"Who the…"

"You're Shizuku Kurogane." Adria said

"My big brother has perfect vision and a technique called 'Blade Steal'. He just stole your friend's skills and is now using it against him."

"No way." Xenovia looks back at the screen, seeing Kiba losing another sword to Ikki and forcing him to quickly take out a much better weapon. "No matter." She looks back to Shizuku "Kiba can still beat him."

"I don't think he can." Millicas said while still watching the screen

Ikki Kurogane overwhelms Kiba and knocks him back, but as close as Ikki is getting from winning, Kiba prepares to launch a desperate attack against him. He plans to unleash his Balance Breaker, his technique where he begins creating a small platoon of knights that surrounds Kiba, forcing Ikki to jump back and stay away. Kiba continues, bringing the knights out of the ground and making them wield holy weapons. Kiba also equips himself in the same armour like the others, as well as a new weapon so he could protect himself well against Ikki and to also trick him by hiding within the ranks of his soldiers. However, Ikki could see Kiba clearly and knows where he is, but taking him out and the knights out would be difficult.

"You've really outdid yourself." Ikki said when lowering his sword and looking at the knights "However, I've been trained for this and I'm ready to attack with all the strength I have." Ikki takes his right leg back and his left leg forward. He aims the point of his sword forward to the side of his face and holds onto the handle with both hands onto it. He suddenly covers himself in this strange white aura the moment he says these words "Ittou Shura!"

Kiba sends three of his knights to charge towards Ikki while the rest stands around him just to analyse the situation. Once the knights got closer, Ikki activates one of his abilities when saying these words "Saigeki!" He suddenly went straight through the three knights and shatters them to pieces with this technique without Kiba and the others knew what just happen. Ikki appears right in front of Kiba since he uses his quick speed to appear in front of him and quickly attacks. Kiba blocks it on time, but it sent back with this overwhelming power from Ikki and lets his knights handle this. His knight's surrounds Ikki, but they are unable to deliver a single hit against him as he evades them so fast with his technique and manage to take one of them out.

"He's gotten faster." Kiba said to himself then quickly backs away when Ikki comes charging towards him. He stops moving back and decides to charge in, charging straight towards Ikki, but the moment the two clash, Kiba manage to go straight through him as if it was a mirage. "What?"

The real Ikki Kurogane stands right behind him, having his back facing Kiba and says these words before ending this "The secret technique. Shinkirou." He turns back and charges and so does Kiba when realising that he was standing behind him.

The two clash weapons against each other one last time, causing a pause between one another and a pause for the crowd as they have no idea who is going to collapse. In the end, Ikki moves and stands tall while Kiba felt a strong strike across his chest and collapses onto the floor. Kiba falls to the ground while his knights and his armour shatters. The crowd cheers for Ikki Kurogane while those in the V.I.P area applauds to this fight, but Rias and Issei was bit of a surprise when they realise that their best friend and knight falls in the first round of the tournament.

"I don't believe it." Issei said when leaning forward on his chair "Kiba lost."

"I'm surprise as much as you are." Rias said "How did this happen?"

"Looks like your friend underestimated your opponent." Azazel said "Ikki wields incredible skills with the sword, he caught your friend with one of his skills and your friend thought he was hitting something."

"I guess that's one member down of team Rias." Sirzechs said

Rias leans back from her chair, sighing to herself and crossing her arms and legs. "I knew I should have put Akeno in this tournament."

Beowulf steps in while the two competitors leave the colosseum, having the two check for a medical examination before Ikki could return with the other competitors while Kiba joins the rest of the crowd. "The next match will begin right now. The next contestants will be Stella and Adria."

In the underground waiting room, one of the security notifiers approaches the others and calls out Stella and Adria to move to the arena. Millicas, Stella and Adria was shock to see that the two will be fighting in the second round, which is a surprising start for the tournament.

Adria sighs while getting up off her seat and looks towards Stella "I guess we'll be fighting each other after all."

Stella gets up and nods "Yeah."

"I can't believe you two are next already." Millicas said

"I wonder who's going to win this round." Samuel said

"Well, no matter what happens out there, were going to give it our all." Adria said

"Yeah."

"Although I plan to beat this princess to the ground." Adria takes her leave from the others while Stella raises both eyebrows up for a moment when she heard that.

"Seriously?"

Adria looks back "Too much?"

"Yeah pretty much." Samuel said

"Well, best of luck then." Adria looks forward and makes her way to the arena

"Good luck out there, Stella." Millicas said to her before she leaves too, getting her to look back to Millicas and smiles to him

"I'll be alright, just as long as you cheer for me."

"I will."

"Then I'll win." Stella looks forward and began taking her walk to the surface.

Both Stella and Adria arrives to the surface and stands together to face each other in the arena. Once Beowulf gives the word, the two prepares for their turn to battle against one another to determine who is strong enough to reach the second round and who is to fall right here and now.


	12. Chapter 12

Stella and Adria finally got a chance of a fight they have been waiting for a long time. The two made it to the middle of the arena, standing face to face against each other and waiting for the call to do battle. Adria was already ready with her battle uniform, the same uniform she wore when she was in the Azazel RPG world, wearing a silver armour with sections of blue that covers section of her body, a short silver skirt, black stockings that go up to her mid-thigh and boots that go up to her mid-calf.

"Are you ready for this?" Adria asks while grabbing the handle of her rapier that is still in the sheath

"Call to me, Laevatein!" Stella conjures her flaming sword out of the ground and swings it through the air to let the fire die out of it "Let's get this over with!"

"Alright then." Beowulf speaks out "The match begins now."

Adria charges in first, drawing her sword and sending her sword forward to hit the point of her rapier against Stella's blade. She begins moving her sword back then forward, attacking rapidly with a stabbing style against Stella. Stella holds on until she swings forward to push her back, but once she got her footing, she charges again and manage to slide her rapier against the sharp edge of Stella's sword, giving Stella s slight cut across her face. Stella moves back then swings forward through the air when Adria pursues, igniting the air in front of her in flames, which almost burns Adria, but stops on time and takes a step back from the fire. Stella could finally fight back by charging in by swinging her sword against Adria's rapier and sending a gust of flames across the area.

"She's good." Samuel said while watching the screen

"Stella is going to win." Tilmitt said who stands behind Samuel and Millicas

"I wouldn't be so sure." Samuel looks to Tilmitt "Adria has some skills."

Stella continues her rapid fire against Adria by shooting her with a barrage of fireballs from her sword when she aims the tip of it towards her. Adria begins jumping backwards and spreads her wings to fly past the fireballs to get closer to Stella. She got close enough to hit against Stella's sword, but the two held each other's ground when both weapons collide. Stella knocks Adria back with a stomp on the ground from her right foot, which releases the flames from underneath them and brought Adria back, but she sustain a few burns. Stella quickly attacks by igniting the whole area around her on fire, and covers herself in the flames so that she could attack on the right moment. Once she was ready, Adria attacks when seeing Stella in the flames, but her sword goes through the fire as the Stella she saw was just a mirage, while the real Stella was behind her and shot her in the back two times with rapid fireballs.

"You can't defeat me with rapid attacks, Adria." Stella says to her while walking out of the flames and igniting her body in a flaming dress that protects her from serious attacks. "You should give up."

Adria slowly rises back up and turns towards Stella "I haven't been beaten yet. You may have power, but I can break through it."

"How?' Stella asks "How is it that you can hurt me?"

Adria takes a deep breath and exhales to calm down. She looks to Stella and smiles "You'll see."

Adria suddenly vanishes from Stella's sight and appears behind her. Thanks to the flaming dress, her weakness was expose when she put it on, since it covers most of her sight thanks to the flames. Stella could tell that Adria was behind her and was too late to counter against her attack, she let Adria deliver a serious blow against her, which also surprises her deeply. Stella flew back away from Adria with her flaming wings and notices that Adria manage to pierce through her flaming dress, which surprises her deeply.

"No way… She cut my dress with that sword?" Stella mutters to herself when looking down at the right side of her waist where the cut is

"This is not just a sword." Adria speaks out while aiming the tip of it towards Stella "It's Ascalon."

"What!?"

Adria moves the blade in front of her "It's a Holy Sword, named Ascalon. It is a weapon for dragon slaying, and that means my blade can touch you."

"No way…"

"Ascalon…" Sirzechs says the name then looks to Rias and asks "Didn't Michael offer that sword to Issei?"

"It did." Issei responds to Sirzechs "But uhh… I gave it to Xenovia and Xenovia gave it to Kiba and Kiba gave it to Adria."

Rias sighs deeply while looking forward "Unbelievable."

Issei looks forward "But… It looks different." Issei gazes at that rapier weapon and could picture the original appearance of the sword Ascalon "That does not look like it."

"I know a few ways." Azazel steps in "It is possible for a magical illusion spell that could change the blade to a different type of blade. Adria thought that a rapier would do better for her in battle and not a European blade."

"I guess that fits it." Issei said

Adria charges again and continues attacking with quick rapid fire against Stella, which brought Stella to go on the defensive and sustain a few cuts that broke through her flaming dress. Stella could no longer use the dress, so she got rid of it and tries to fight back without it. She stops Adria's onslaught by stabbing the ground with the sword to melt the ground around her and stop Adria, which brought her to take flight and so does Stella. Together, the two flies up in the air, having Stella attack with fireballs and different sort of abilities while Adria continues avoiding them at quick speeds. Stella was struggling to hit Adria, but she continues her attacks against her and sometimes attack at close range in order to push Adria back with better strength from her sword. In a close combat, Stella wins the strength, but Adria wins the speed and agility against her.

"She is pushing me to my limit…" Stella said to herself in her mind while trying to fight back against her "It's as if…" She then thinks back of that time when she fought Millicas, it was the same sensational feeling from before. "But I am not fighting Millicas. She is not him." She pushes Adria back and flies back down to the ground.

Adria dives back down while Stella stays on the ground and stabs the ground with her sword. She creates the whole area around her in molten lava, which made Adria stop and cause Beowulf to take flight to avoid the molten lava. The whole arena was now Stella's domain as she now dominates the ground and is ready to dominate the sky. She brings out seven flaming dragons out of the lava and sends them after Adria, she was force to fly back to avoid the dragons when they go after her while Stella remains at the bottom. Adria manage to avoid three of the dragons that got closer to her, but she was burnt a few times and was force to get closer to Stella instead of backing away from her attack.

Adria charges in for a dive for the final blow against Stella. Stella takes her sword out of the ground and quickly prepares to defend herself against this incoming attack. The dragon serpents that watches the two clash swords, they end up getting involve when Stella sends them all to attack her position and consumes the whole place in flames.

The crowd gasps when the flames hit the dome and absorbs the fire from Stella, but nobody outside the arena was hurt from this attack. With the flames slowly dying out, the crowd leans forward to see if they could see Stella or Adria and have no idea if Stella won the match or Adria. When Stella brings the flames and the lava back into her sword, the ground returns to a rough terrain thanks to the lava. They could see Stella standing over Adria who was laying there on the floor, but Stella was close of joining her to the floor. During the clash, Adria sent her sword through Stella's shoulder, giving her a serious injury, but Stella was still standing and uses her sword to keep her standing whole Adria was down for the count.

"Well, it seems we have a winner." Beowulf stays in the air while looking down at the two "Stella Vermillion is the winner."

The crowd cheer loudly for Stella, even Millicas was applauding in the underground while Samuel and the others remain watching the screen. Stella helps out Adria by grabbing her arm and wrapping it over the back of Stella's neck to help her up off the floor.

The tournament continues on with shocking matchups and amazing fights against each other. After the match between Stella and Adria was over, Millicas was next in line to fight his opponent, which got his parents to watch closely on Millicas' performance in this match.

"Good luck out there." Samuel said while leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. "You're facing Ein Abgrund. She's good with –"

"I don't need to cheat to defeat her." Millicas stops him "I'll be alright. This is just like any other training."

"Except this time, you're fighting for real."

"I'll be fine. I should get out there." Millicas takes a deep breath then exhales while walking back outside to the arena. As he moves to the surface, someone who was standing nearby, watches him take his leave and been watching Millicas ever since he came to the arena.

Millicas and his match against Ein Abgrund went for only several minutes as Ein unleashes her powers against Millicas. The two exchange blows against one another through incredible speed, but just as the two backs away, Ein unleashes her power, which was an ability to control plants and make them grow anywhere in the arena, even creating plants from her body. She uses this ability against Millicas, which made him struggle at first when she launches a few rapid attacks against him and made a few dangerous beasts that become her bodyguards or her attackers. In the end, Millicas went in for a dive from above and unleashes her destructive power on her at close range, which wipes out her plants around her and brought this fight to an end. Millicas went in triumph for winning his match, but wishes to fight against Ein Abgrund another time when she is up to fighting Millicas again.

After the fight with Millicas, Sara was next in line to fight her opponent. Sara manage to defeat her opponent pretty easy as her opponent charges in and hits a skin of armour that Sara did when she hits her body with one of the colours, allowing her to have her body strong as steel. After that, she launches her surprise attack by using yellow to bring a flash of light to blind her opponent then surprises her with a tomahawk missile and did serious damage against her. She won her match with the colour of red then brought her opponent to submit and made her win her match.

The next round was Shizuku who faces an opponent from the peerage of Riser Phenex, fighting against a rook where she happens to defeat her in only a few minutes. Shizuku teases her opponent at the start, but later on, she finishes her off a massive barrage of her ice and brought her to submission. Shizuku was now qualify to be in the next round of the tournament, just like Sara.

Tilmitt was next in line to fight now, she prepares herself before she makes her way outside. Stella was with her, saying "Good luck out there."

"Thank you. I'll be alright."

Tilmitt arrives to the surface of the arena, getting the crowd to cheer for her as she comes out and waves at the crowd as she makes her way to the centre. Once she was there, she turns around and stands at the ready while her opponent comes out of the underground complex and into the light. Her opponent was a mystery character, a man in his twenties, having a long bluish hair that reaches to his shoulders and silver eyes. He wears a black jacket with no hood and that shows that his right sleeve has been torn off. Under it is a black shirt and two long fingerless black gloves on. He has brown colour pants with two sets of belts and a dark colour boots on.

"He's a strange one." Sirzechs said when getting a look at this man

"I've never seen him before." Rias said "Who is he?" She asks Azazel

Azazel looks through the IPad he holds and got info on this man "His name is Agathos. That is all I got at the moment. He didn't add his last name and I don't have anything about him."

"So he's a mysterious man." Sirzechs looks to Azazel

"Is there going to be a problem?' Issei asks

"I'm sure everything is fine, don't you agree, Sirzechs?"

"Yes." Sirzechs looks forward and sits back on his seat. He looks back to Grayfia that was beginning to have uncertainly about something. "Is there something wrong, darling?"

"No." Grayfia responds while still looking at Agathos "Everything is fine."

Agathos comes to the arena while drawing out this blade from his back. It was a blue sword with golden ornaments on the blade and on the sharp ends of it. Tilmitt summons forth her weapon, which was a trident and holds onto it with both hands while taking her right leg back and holds it in front of her body.

Once Beowulf says that they could finally engage while flying back to give them room, Agathos makes the first move on Tilmitt by attacking at a quick speed attack. Tilmitt was surprise at first, he manage to knee her below the neck and sent her falling back, but just when she hits the ground, she manage to sink through the floor like it was water.

"Whoa, what happen there?" Millicas asks while watching it on the screen

"That's the technique of Tilmitt. She can change the material of any surface, so that she can dive into it." Said Stella

"That is some ability."

"Yes she has." Stella said "I think of her as a strong student in my homeland."

Agathos stands his ground and holds onto his sword with one hand, he stands and waits until Tilmitt finally comes out, which she does by coming back to the surface and attacks him from below. She came out of the floor and sends her trident straight to his neck to finish this, but misses and hits his sword when he saw her on time. Once she came out of the ground, Agathos backs away while she stands on the ground and begins charging towards him, clashing their weapons against each other for a while.

"Go Tilmitt." Stella says to herself

"You know she can't hear you." Samuel said while standing next to her

Stella looks to him "I'm just saying, can't just be quiet at things like this."

"Sure you can."

"Then how come you keep telling your guy in Gears of War to 'Kill him, kill him'?" Millicas asks

Samuel looks back to the screen and remains quiet after that.

The two in the arena continues exchanging blows against one another, but Tilmitt was unable to land a single hit against Agathos as his speed and flexibility was greater and capable of holding his sword with just one hand. During the rapid attack from Tilmitt, Agathos finally attacks and manage to land a little cut on the side of her face then gives her a kick to her chest to send her back. Once she was back, Agathos charges again and clashes against her trident again, hitting against the middle of the pole as Tilmitt held the trident above her head and holds onto it with both hands. Tilmitt is sent back and got no damage from Agathos, but he soon changes his onslaught by reverting to use magic against her. He moves his sword away and aims his left hand towards her, creating his own silver colour symbol and sends a barrage of fireballs straight towards her.

"That symbol…" Grayfia mutters to herself when seeing that symbol that Agathos just performs.

Tilmitt quickly defends herself through incredible evasions against the flaming projectiles, she evades all of them and goes charging straight towards him. She takes a leap into the air and dives down with her trident, but Agathos jumps back and lets her hit the ground with her trident, allowing her to activate her ability. She uses a technique known as 'Star Ocean', an ability that could change the entire landscape into the similar appearance of the ocean, but she only turns the ground inside the arena into the water and sent all three of them underwater. The crowd was surprise, they all lean forward to try and get a look at what is happening underwater as the three remain underwater for a time. Tilmitt uses this against Agathos, she attacks him with fast manoeuvres as if she was a mermaid and could breathe underwater. Agathos tries to block some of her attacks, but since he is slow underwater and she is fast, he was unable to defend himself.

Beowulf came flying out of the water and into the air, spreading his devil wings and looks down at the ocean "Man, I wonder how the rest of the contestants handle the arena as the ocean now?"

Agathos comes flying right into the air, sustaining a few scars, but ignores them and launches an attack from above while she remains underwater. He sends forth a dozen barrage of fireballs from his silver symbol, sending them crashing hard into the water, but they are unable to touch her while she is further down. Tilmitt waits until finally jumping out of the water and flies straight towards him, using the smoke from the fireballs as a means to get closer to him, but this is exactly what he wants her to do. Agathos uses the smoke as a diversion so he could attack with a different magical attack, using a strong attack with lightning to send it down at Tilmitt, hitting her before she could reach Agathos.

Tilmitt screams in pain after taking that lightning attack, it hits her trident and electrocutes her whole body and got worse because she was wet. She was caught off guard by this and became the end of her, but since the fight was still going, Agathos dives down and delivers a strike against her. He finishes her off with a critical strike against her body, striking through her and sending her falling from the sky, about to crash hard onto the ground since the ocean reverts to normal after she fell unconscious. Everyone else watches as Tilmitt falls, Stella was in a shock and so was Adria when she saw it happen. Beowulf was prepare to get involve to grab her, however, a shocking surprise happens when Agathos grabs her right arm, holding her in the air and slowly flies down to put her down gently onto the ground.

Beowulf runs towards the two while Agathos stands near her and looking down at her. Agathos looks to Beowulf when he got closer and says to him "She needs treatment."

"Was that necessary to finish her with a killing move like that?" Beowulf asks while crouching down and looking down at her

"It's a tournament. I had no choice. So are you going to declare me the winner?"

Beowulf looks back to Agathos "Yeah. You win."

Agathos places his sword on his back and walks away, taking his trip back underground while Beowulf calls for a medical team into the arena. He returns to the complex, finding the awkward stare from Stella and the others when they look towards him, but he just ignores them for the time being.

"He's someone I want to get rid of." Stella said while crossing her arms and watches him walk off

"It will be fine, Stella." Millicas "This is what the fighting arena is all about."

"Hey." Samuel calls out to the two while he faces the screen "Beowulf is calling for the next round."

Stella and Millicas looks back at the screen and sees Tilmitt being taken out of the arena in a stretcher. Once she was gone, Beowulf shows himself on the screen and calls out for the next match. "The seventh round… Samuel Toda faces Ayase Ayatsuji."

Both Samuel and Ayase gasps lightly when hearing their names from Beowulf. Both of them looks around to see one another, once they see each other, they look at one another for a while, surprised to find out that they must face each other. At first, neither of them would expect to fight each other in this round in the tournament, but after seeing the other matches, anything surprises anyone in this.

"Damn." Millicas said "Guess you'll be fighting your girlfriend."

Samuel looks to Millicas "Not funny." He looks back to Ayase who is already on her way to the arena and looks away from Samuel when moving past the others.

Ayase looks forward and notices Kuraudo standing near the entrance outside of the arena. He leans there against the wall, crossing his arms and smiling towards her since he is in a happy mood to see this match happen. Ayase remains quiet and walks outside while Samuel follows her from behind.

"Hey Samuel." Kuraudo calls to him and got him to stop "No mercy to her."

Samuel remains silent and keeps staring at Kuraudo for a time, but eventually he looks forward and goes out to face Ayase in battle. Just when he walks outside, he hears his name a second time, but this time, it came from his sister Tohka who was behind him.

"Samuel. Be careful out there." Tohka said to him when he looks back at her. She got a silent treatment from him and walks out there to confront Ayase.

Samuel calls forth his two blades and make them appear in front of him. He grabs a hold of the both of them, making them show blue electricity flowing around the katana blades. He stops and faces Ayase in the middle, seeing her calling forth her weapon by moving her hand through this open crack in the air and brings out her katana. She swings this red blood sword around and shows pink flower petals flying through the air when doing so. After swinging the sword through the air, Ayase looks back at Samuel and shows this dark look as if she is ready to kill someone.

"Ayase?"

"I'm sorry, Samuel, but I'm intended to win this fight. I don't want to lose this opportunity thanks to you."

"Ayase…."

"Alright, let's get this match on the road. I don't want to see hesitation in this match." Beowulf looks to Samuel "If you want to survive, win. Begin!"

Ayase swings her sword through the air when the match begins then waits until Samuel makes his move. Samuel sighs deeply then gets focus on this match and launches the attack with his dual swords. Once he charges towards her, Ayase backs away and aims the point of her sword backwards, while tapping on the handle with her finger, suddenly giving Samuel a serious cut on his left hand. He gasps when feeling the sudden cut on his left hand, he almost drops his sword, but he held onto it and stops his charge.

"What was that?" Samuel says to himself through his mind while looking at his left arm that is spilling blood down his arm. When he looks back to Ayase, she comes charging in and he quickly blocks against her attack with both swords forming a cross in front of him.

"You will never see my abilities." Ayase said while holding her sword against his swords "This gives me the advantage. I have already seen what you are capable of, which is why I am going to win this."

"I guess that's the second thing I got to learn from." Samuel looks back down to his bloody arm then back to Ayase.

The two continues clashing their swords against one another, but with the blood loss happening with Samuel, it will not be long until he loses one of his swords through the numb of his left arm. During the clashes, Ayase manage to perform a few swings through the air in front of her, expected to hit Samuel, but misses, however, just when Samuel attacks, Ayase performs the same thing she did before by jumping back, tapping the handle of her sword and performing more cuts onto his body. Samuel manage to sustain two more cuts on his body, one through the left shoulder and the other down the right waist, forcing him to jump back away from her while she stands her ground.

Samuel crouches down on one knee after the serious damage he took form this strange ability Ayase is using. He looks back to her and notices his eye sight is not doing any good here. "If I don't do anything….. I'm going to lose." He looks to his left hand and notices he cannot use it right now. "I got to have to end this, very quickly." He rises back up and calls out to Ayase "Tell me something. Did the training I did for you a means of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer?"

"I didn't want this fight to happen. All I care is to settle things with Kuraudo, but I guess I have no choice but to defeat you and not feel regret about it later."

"Well I'm sorry that you feel that way."

Samuel sheathes his right sword to his waist and when holding onto it, he suddenly uses a rapid attack with his bluish lightning from the sword to send it towards Ayase. She takes a hit from this surprise attack, taking an electrical hit to the chest and when looking forward, she sees Samuel charging in to perform a quick draw from his sword at close range against Ayase. She swung forward to clash, clashing swords against each other and having Samuel flying past her and stopping behind her. When the two clash swords, Ayase was too late to block his attack and delivers a serious cut against her chest while Samuel took no damage against her. She takes another electrical shock from the second attack, but was much powerful than the first attack and ends up collapsing onto the ground and unable to get back up while still being electrified.

Ayase tries to rise back up, but when she looks up, she sees Samuel standing there with his sword aiming to her face. "Don't get back up." Samuel says to her "I can only stay awake in just a few seconds, but if you don't submit then I'll be force to end this."

"…"

"So… What's say you?"

Ayase groans when looking down and let's go of her sword. She says the words "I submit…" And brought the match to an end, with Samuel gaining the victory.

"There you have it." Beowulf said "The winner is Samuel!"

The crowd cheer for Samuel as he stands there victorious over Ayase, but not for long, however, as the moment the match was put to his favour, he soon collapses onto the floor after the loss of too much blood. He falls unconscious onto the ground next to Ayase, she and Beowulf got closer to him to inspect the damage and Beowulf calls for a medical team to retrieve Samuel and Ayase.

"Ah damn." Millicas said "Samuel…"

"He'll live." Tohka said and was standing behind Millicas "He didn't think he would have to use his Raikiri powers against Ayase, but it looks like he had no choice."

"He could have ended this match long ago." Millicas looks to Tohka

Tohka shakes her head "It wouldn't be nice for him to defeat Ayase in an instant, after all, those two are friends, and humiliating her like that is the last thing he would want."

The next match into action once Samuel and Ayase are in the medical room, recovering from those attacks. The next match happens to be Kuraudo who finally gets into action and faces a strong adversary who happens to be Bikou from Vali's team. Kuraudo gets to the arena first while Bikou was just sleeping nearby, but got awaken when one of the devils found him and woke him up. He gets up and takes his spear, he makes his way to the arena to face against Kuraudo in this eighth round.

"Let's see if Vali's friend can pull this off." Millicas said when watching the screen

"It will feel pretty bad if Kuraudo loses and Samuel doesn't get his shot at defeating him." Stella said

"He could always have a street fight with him."

"I guess so. So who is the guy he's fighting?" Stella looks to Millicas

"Bikou. He is one of Vali's teammates. He is a strong opponent, although I never seen him fight. Since he is part of Vali, he must be strong."

Kuraudo stands in waiting for Bikou to arrive to the arena, which took him a while to actually get there. When Bikou arrives, Kuraudo lowers his hands that was in his pocket, then calls forth his weapon, while Bikou calls forth his golden pole staff at the ready and does a twirl when he approaches Kuraudo.


	13. Chapter 13

Bikou and Kuraudo battles on against one another for over ten minutes in the fight. Kuraudo was hitting Bikou with everything he got with so many rapid attacks from his sword Orochimaru, but all Bikou could do is back away and continues blocking. Kuraudo soon had enough of this fighting style, so he begins changing his fighting style to his quick reflexes by suddenly making his weapon vanish and lays a strike against Bikou through the chest. Bikou is sent back and moves his left hand over his chest while still holding onto his weapon.

"You've got skills." Bikou said "I like it."

Kuraudo smiles "Is this the best you can do?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Bikou hits the ground with the bottom of his golden staff, then charges towards Kuraudo and suddenly, Kuraudo could see doubles as Bikou duplicates himself many times to overpower Kuraudo.

Kuraudo backs away and begins attacking through rapid fire of many strikes against the incoming waves of Bikou. He manage to destroy three illusions and manage to avoid a serious attack from the real Bikou, by using his quick reflexes to block his attack much faster than Bikou could deliver.

"He's got good reflexes." Bikou says to himself while watching Kuraudo and looking behind him as one of his duplicates attacks him from behind.

Kuraudo saw Bikou looking behind and knew someone was going to attack, so he kicks Bikou to the chest to push him back, then blocks an attack from behind with quick speed. But as Kuraudo destroys the last fake, Bikou attacks Kuraudo with a quick attack of his own by extending his golden staff and hits Kuraudo to the chest. He was sent back further away as Bikou continues to extend his staff, but soon, Kuraudo knocks the staff to the side of him, grabbing a hold of it with one hand and extends his Orochimaru towards Bikou. He took a hit across the side of the face with the sharp point of Orochimaru, but as he looks back to Kuraudo, he took two more hits and manage to grab a hold of Orochimaru, forcing the two to be put to a halt as they held onto each other's weapons. Both of them retracts their weapons and only Kuraudo is seen flying towards Bikou as he brought out his wings. Both of them still hold onto each other's weapons, but just as the two are about to clash again, Bikou lands the hit first by kneeing him to the chest and knocking him back. He was hit hard to the gut, but he performs a backflip and went down on one knee when he lands onto the ground.

"Damn…" Kuraudo said while still on one knee and having his left hand over his chest "That was some hit…" He then looks to the right when seeing his extension of the staff that is coming straight towards him on the side. He ducks down and charges straight at him again, clashing against Bikou attack with a quick rapid attack.

The crowd was chanting for the both of them, both sides hitting with all they got and both Kuraudo and Bikou are delivering some damage against one another. The ones inside the underground complex watches on as the two continues clashing with everything they got, and have no idea who is going to win, because this fight could go on for a while longer.

"Those two fight incredible." Stella said when watching the screen

"I didn't think Bikou was this strong." Millicas said "To think I was this close of fighting him."

"What do you mean?" Stella looks to Millicas

"Azazel once told me that he was going to be in the tournament and he always plan to put me up against Bikou." Millicas looks to Stella "He'd thought that since I'm fighting Vali, I'd better fight one of his comrades and see if I can win."

"You'll win." Beatrice comes towards the two from behind with a smile on her face when looking at Millicas, tempted at giving him another kiss again in front of Stella and causing another fight. "Aren't we lucky enough to stand in the second rounds?" She comes between the two and wraps her arms around Millicas' right arm, which brought flaming sparks to come out of Stella again with a jealousy look.

"Stop holding him, you damn vampire!" Stella said

Beatrice looks to Stella "Is that all you have to say to me? A damned vampire?"

"Well… I…"

"Come on, Beatrice." Millicas

The fight between Bikou and Kuraudo still wages on, with Kuraudo continues attacking at rapid fire attacks at Bikou, while he backs away and ends up blocking against so many rapid attacks. Kuraudo continues attacking at quick speeds and very soon, Bikou could see that he must now defend against eight simultaneous attacks from his weapon. Bikou manage to avoid getting seriously injure with those attacks, but he sustain a few marks across his whole body. Once Kuraudo finally stops, Bikou counters and ends up being block with a quick reflex from Kuraudo. He pushes him back and attacks again, but just when Bikou tries to defend, his weapon vanishes before they clash and out of nowhere, Kuraudo finally delivers a serious strike against him by hitting him across the side of the neck.

"Son of a bitch." Said Bikou, while taking a few steps away and keeping his right hand over his neck "I have got to deal with that damn quick speed attacks… Or do I…" He soon notices that Kuraudo begins to breathe heavily, since using these techniques, causes him to lose his stamina quickly

"You think you can hold on against me now, you little shit."

"What about you?" Bikou asks "You look like your about to pass out."

"Ha! I can go on for a while longer. You won't last that long."

"We'll see about that. If I'm going down." Bikou aims his weapon at Kuraudo "I'm taking you down with me."

"Good luck." Kuraudo charges again and clashes once again against Bikou.

Bikou holds on against many attacks from Kuraudo, but while he keeps blocking, he notices that Kuraudo is no longer performing any quick attack barrages or any reflex speed against Bikou. He already realises that his stamina is slowly going away, but at the end of the day, Kuraudo launches one last hit against Bikou and sent him to the ground.

At the end of the day, Kuraudo manage to pull off that match, just when things were looking bad for him. Samuel, who sits on his bed, watching it on the screen and notices that Kuraudo starts breathing heavily.

"So that's his weakness." Samuel "He doesn't have much stamina…" He turns his eyes to the left when noticing Ayase approaching him. "Ayase."

Ayase comes to the side of the bed and sits down on the bed next to his "Are you okay?"

"Just a few cuts here and there, but you already know that."

"Yeah…" Ayase lowers her head down so Samuel cannot see her eyes. She mutters "Samuel…" Then she looks back to him and raise her voice "I –"

"You don't have to say anything." Samuel responds before she could say anything. He looks to the side and says "I know what you're going to say, but from what I saw out there…. It was just a match to determine your status into the tournament." He looks back to her "So you don't have to say anything."

"I just…" Ayase sighs and shakes her head. She looks back at him and smiles a little "Thank you, Samuel."

Samuel smiles also "We can still be friends, right?"

Ayase nods "Yes."

"That's good…. Hmm?" Samuel looks back to the screen when seeing that his sister makes her appearance into the next round "Well, glad I'm awake to see this."

"What?" Ayase looks to the screen and sees Tohka entering the arena "Tohka Todo."

The next round comes into play and Tohka Todo is next to get into the action. She faces up against a member of the Phenex Clan, named Karlamine, and is about to become the next victim to the power of Raikiri. The two engages for only a while, but the moment Tohka unleashes the power of Raikiri, she electrifies her entire body and brought her to the floor unconscious. Tohka brought the victory in this tournament much quicker than anyone in this year's tournament, but Sara is now put as second place for the quickest match in this round of the tournament.

Tohka returns underground and wishes her friend, Kanata Totokubara some luck, as she was next in line to fight in this tournament. She arrives into the arena, coming up against a devil who is a bishop from someone's peerage. Kanata fought against her for six minutes, but she was mostly holding back for a time, until finally she makes her move, which surprises a lot of competitors. During the clash, Kanata splits her rapier, which scatters tiny fragments through the air and comes into the eyes of her opponent. Her opponent became blind, it felt as if getting hit in the face with a dozen shards of glass and could no longer defend herself against a few incoming attacks from Kanata. She brought her down, retracted the shards that are still inside of her opponent and won the fight by forfeit. This woman suffer more pain than anyone else in the arena, suffered deeply with these blade fragments into her eyes and also accidently breathe the rest of it inside of her, which could have been very critical to her. After it was over, a medical team arrive the moment that match came to a forfeit and quickly sent her away, while Kanata stands as the victor and returns to the others.

"It seems these matches are coming down very quickly now." Rias said "That woman was just tormenting her opponent. She could have ended this long ago."

"True." Azazel said "However, it's good to have her exciting the fans for a while. It will be boring if they end these matches very quickly."

"So there's only two matches left?" Issei asks

"Yes." Azazel looks to Issei "Xenovia is last, in case you're curious. The next match is going to be interesting."

Beowulf stands in the middle of the arena, looking out at the crowd and speaking out to the crowd "We have four more competitors left in this fight, just two more rounds until we can finally take a break. The next round; Loup Garou will go up against Beatrice."

"No way…" Stella said "The vampire against a werewolf." She looks to Beatrice and notices her smiling.

"I knew Azazel would pull something like this." Beatrice said and looks towards Loup Garou, who was nearby "You can't have a tournament without having one of the ultimate rivalries clash against each other."

Loup Garou walks past them and walks straight into the arena without saying much to her, or even shows any expressions whatsoever to her. Beatrice just watches him and places her hands on her hips "Fine, be the silent treatment then."

"Think you can beat him?" Millicas asks

"Don't worry." Beatrice looks to Millicas, lowering her hands down and moves her right hand to the side of his face, which ends up angering Stella "I'll be seeing you in the next round." She lets go of him and winks at him before taking her leave. When she turns away from Millicas, she looks to Stella for a moment and says "I'll be seeing you soon." She then takes her leave and joins Loup Garou in the arena.

"I hate her…" Stella said, while still staring at her and showing a little sparks coming out of her.

Millicas taps on the top of Stella's head and cause her to stop raising the temperature in the room "Don't worry a thing, Stella. You'll get your chance against her, one way or another."

"I hope so."

Beatrice walks into the arena and smiles towards Lup Garou when he looks back towards her. When the two stands face to face against one another, Beowulf was ready to get this match underway.

"Wow, she looks cute." Issei mutters when seeing Beatrice come out of the shadows

"What did you say?" Rias looks to Issei

"Uhhh you think she can beat him?"

"Don't change the subject. I can't take you anywhere without checking out some woman."

Sirzechs laughs while Grayfia sighs. "There's no way you can get close to her." Sirzechs says to Issei "She has a crush on Millicas."

"He has a vampire too?" Rias looks to Sirzechs

"Yes." Sirzechs looks back towards Beatrice "Surely you can see for yourself."

"Damn…" Issei looks back to Beatrice and says this in his mind "She's much hotter than Gasper."

Grayfia looks back to Sirzechs "You noticed it too, didn't you?"

"Noticed what?" Issei asks

"You'll find out." Sirzechs replies

"Alright, let the eleventh round begin!" Beowulf calls out and flies back before the two collide.

Loup Garou makes the first move against Beatrice by performing his transformation on becoming a werewolf. He turns himself into a humanoid wolf with ash-coloured fur and when complete, he launches an attack against her when both his hands ignite with fire magic. Beatrice launches her own surprise attack of her own, by suddenly consuming herself in this dark, twisted aura that looks just like the destructive power from the Gremory Clan.

"No way…" Issei leans forward from his chair, astonished at watching Beatrice consume herself in destructive power.

Grayfia sighs "Millicas…"

Elsewhere, Stella was also shock to see that Beatrice is wearing the same destructive cloak just like Millicas does. Millicas ends up crossing his arms and sighs deeply, same goes to Samuel, who was still in the infirmary and knew just how exactly Beatrice got this power in the first place.

"How is it that this vampire have your powers?" Stella asks and looks to Millicas "W-Why are you blushing?"

"That's why she did that…" Millicas looks up at the screen "She used me…"

"Did what?" Stella comes closer to Millicas "What are you hiding?"

"One of Beatrice's power allows her to absorb and use someone else's power."

"You mean… When she…"

"When she kissed me… She took my destructive powers..."

"That…." Stella groans with disgusts and when closing her right hand, a gust of flames appear over it.

"Wait a minute." Xenovia approaches the two when hearing this conversation "Doesn't that mean that she's cheating?"

"No." Millicas looks to Xenovia "There's no rule for that." He looks back at the screen "I wonder if my power is enough to give her victory."

Inside the arena, while the two stands their ground and begins charging up their power, Beatrice finally makes her move against him. She charges in to attack Loup Garou to fire her destructive power at close range, which ends up consuming him with this massive force and sent him flying against the shield dome. This brought the crowd to cheer of excitement and hope that Loup Garou would survive that massive attack from Beatrice.

"How did that vampire got her hands on destructive power?" Issei asks and looks to Rias

"She must have absorbs someone's destructive power and is now capable of using it in this tournament." Rias said "She probably kissed Millicas, of course."

"Seriously?"

"Well she didn't kiss me." Rias said

"Unless she did." Azazel laughs and got both Rias and Issei to look towards him.

"Hmmm…" Issei looks forward, but his eyes looks up when just thinking about it, which brought a dirty image into his mind and could see Beatrice making out with Rias in bed. His dirty image comes to a crash when Rias hits Issei, breaking the dirty mind and got him back into reality.

Rias looks forward and crosses her arms and legs "Unbelievable."

Meanwhile, Beatrice walks closer to the damage that she did to Loup Garou and waits for him to come out of the smoke. He finally comes out of the smoke, still alive, but badly hurt from that serious attack. He comes out still the same, still in his werewolf form and lights up his hands on fire again. He spreads his devil wings and flies straight towards her, but she launches a barrage of destructive blasts straight towards him, which forces him to go running to the side and starts avoiding the serious attacks. After running around a one-sixty degree around Beatrice, he finally takes a hit with one of the projectiles and bounces off against the shield dome behind him. Beatrice stops and smiles, waiting for the smoke to clear so she could see if she got him, but out of the smoke, Loup Garou comes leaping out and comes sprinting towards her again.

"No way." Beatrice said to herself, shocked at her opponent that can survive against two attacks from her destructive power.

Beatrice channels another attack with her destructive power, but before she could fire, Loup Garou appears in front of her and launches the first strike against her. He hit her hard through the chest with her right fist that was on fire, ignited the whole area in front of him and consumes Beatrice in a gust of flames from his attack. Beatrice was sent flying in the air and is seen burnt pretty badly across her body, since some parts of her clothes have been burnt off from that attack. She soon collapses onto the ground hard, but does not get back up to continue the fight and in the end, Beowulf steps in to call forth the winner of this match.

Beowulf sighs to Beatrice and looks towards Loup Garou "I guess the werewolf has beaten the vampire this time. The winner is Loup Garou."

The crowd cheer for the victor of Loup Garou, winning this fight quickly like the others before him. He stands over the unconscious vampire Beatrice, seeing her still breathing from that attack, but took serious attack with that single attack. He shows not much emotions to Beatrice, seeing this as any other fight, but after fighting many vampires before her, this match was a serious advantage to him, despite taking heavy damage from the attacks she did against him. He says nothing to the unconscious Beatrice and just walks away, walking back underground, while the medic team takes care of Beatrice.

"Poor Beatrice." Samuel said when watching the footage on the screen "Guess she couldn't beat that guy after all."

"I guess so." Ayase said

"To be honest, I thought Beatrice was going to win this." Said Stella who still stays with Millicas and the others "That destructive power she obtained…."

"Guess when it comes to it, it wouldn't have done much against that werewolf. However, either she failed to unleash its full power, or she could only have a slight piece of my power when she took it from me."

"Guess we'll never know then."

With that match over, the last two members are next in line to fight was Xenovia. She was the last in the final rounds, which was a disappointment for her, because she is last and goes up against an interesting opponent. He was in his late twenties, having blue hair like hers, with purple eyes and wears a white robe under his black tight shirt and black pants. He summons forth his own sword out of dimension, a very long blade with blue and black, while the same goes to Xenovia, as she calls forth her weapon Durandal.

The two battle on for several minutes in the arena, fighting at everything they got at one another, while the crowd cheer on and begins chanting their names out loud. Xenovia was performing faster than her opponent, but with the swings from that long weapon of his, things forces Xenovia to continue evading or blocking the large blade with her own weapon. Once Xenovia finally saw an opening and charges by running her blade against his sword and keeps running until she got closer. She manage to pull a direct hit through his left shoulder, but after that, he knocks her back and swings again, but he misses and got Xenovia the chance to strike once more to finish him off by striking his body two times, one through the left arm and the other across the chest.

After the match was over, before Xenovia could take her leave, Beowulf steps in and calls out to her "Xenovia, stay right where you are."

"Hmn? What for?" Xenovia looks to Beowulf, then looks back out and notices the other winners of the other rounds came to the arena.

"Stand tall." Beowulf walks towards Xenovia and looks towards the others "You are the winners of this year's round."

The winners came together in the arena once again, standing together in a single line and looking up at the crowd as they begin cheering for some of them who they wish to win. The competitor's stands together in order from where they won, they have Ikki, Stella, Millicas, Sara, Shizuku, Agathos, Samuel, Kuraudo, Tohka, Kanata, Loup Garou and Xenovia. Beowulf stands in front of them and looks towards where Azazel is, seeing him getting off his seat to deliver a small speech.

"Congratulations, all of you. You have made it through this year's first round, but now, things are about to get even tougher. In one week, you will return to this arena and face your next opponent. Once you win, you will be getting closer from reaching the end and taking the crown jewel on winning the Demon Sword's Tournament."

Beowulf looks back to the winners and replies "In just two days, Azazel will upload a message into your emails of the battles happening in this round of the tournament. You can now see who you will be facing, before the tournament begins again."

"In just two days?" Samuel asks

"That means we have five days to prepare ourselves against our opponent." Tohka said to herself

"I guess I'll be ready to fight anyone here." Millicas said through his mind, while looking left to right at the winners standing beside him. He stops when looking at Stella and Stella looks back at him. He smiles a little to her, which made her blush and looks forward, while blushing a little.

"Now, prepare yourselves." Beowulf said "Because you'll be fighting again, very soon."

Sirzechs gets up off his seat and so did the others beside him. He responds "Well, guess we got to have to wait for a while longer."

"Shame that Kiba didn't make it." Issei said and looks to Rias

"It'll be fine." Rias said "This isn't the first time he was defeated against an opponent this strong." She looks to Issei and smiles "That means he's got a lot of training to do."

In the aftermath of the tournament, the colosseum took an hour and a half for the whole crowd to take their leave from this place. With the crowd gone, everyone else like Millicas team and Rias' team was still here in the arena, while everyone else took their leave from this site and returns to wherever they wish to go.

Beatrice walks over to Millicas and got Stella to stare at her with these serious dark eyes when she was getting closer to Millicas, tempted to attack the moment she tries to kiss him again. She says to him "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around, Millicas."

"Shame you didn't win your fight, but you should have expected that." Millicas replies

Beatrice sighs and turns to the side, while moving her right hand back through her hair "I guess that werewolf fellow was much stronger than I anticipated." Her eyes looks back to Millicas "But I was nice though."

"Yeah that's great, now can you leave now?" Stella persists

Beatrice lowers her hand and turns towards Stella "I'll be seeing you around, Stella Vermillion. No matter whoever girl he hangs with, he'll always think about me and the times we kissed together."

"W-What!?" Stella steps forward and closes her hands tight, which brings a gust of fire out of her hands

"Beatrice…"

"I'm sorry." Beatrice looks back to Millicas and moves her hand over the side of her face to make a phone expression "But call me when your free, Millicas." She turns away and walks away from the others.

"How did Millicas ever meet a woman like that?" Stella asks, while still watching her leave

Samuel responds in a bad humorous joke "He met her in bed."

Both Stella and Millicas turns towards Samuel and both responds at the same time "Samuel!"

"So this is how it feels to be in a harem with Millicas." Stella thinks to herself

Millicas sighs and looks towards Rias when she approaches them with her peerage "Hey, Rias."

"Congratulations on winning your round." Rias responds when she stands in front of him "I hope you win your next round."

"I could be fighting Xenovia in the next round." Millicas said "You sure you want to give me any hope on getting a victory?"

"If we are fighting together, I hope you give it your all against me." Xenovia said

"Don't worry, I will." Millicas looks back to Rias "What are you going to be doing now?"

"Well, best be returning back to the human world again." Rias said and looks to the others for a moment then back to Millicas "We will be planning on going on a vacation pretty soon, maybe you can come join us in the human world if you want."

"What? Really?"

"I wouldn't mind having you joining us to the human world."

"I think it will be great." Issei said

"I'll think about it."

"Well… I guess we better return home." Rias said and looks to her peerages "I'm sure Rossweisse is missing us, especially you, Issei."

Issei smiles and blushes a little "Yeah… I wonder why…" He turns his head away from Rias and scratches the side of his face with his right finger

"I'll be looking forward into fighting each other in one week." Xenovia said "But I hope we all make it to the next round."

"You too." Stella speaks up

Rias looks back to Millicas and her magical symbol appears on the ground, igniting in this ray of red light around her and her peerages. "I'll see you soon, Millicas." Rias said to him, then looks to Stella and says "Looking forward to see you again."

"Yeah."

A bright light from her red symbol consumes Rias and her friends, teleporting them back home to the human world and leaving no trace of them here anymore in front of Millicas and his friends.

"There they go." Samuel said and crosses his arms

"What are you planning on doing now?" Stella asks Millicas

Millicas looks back to Stella "I'm going to go pay my parents a little visit. See how they thought of the matches. What about you?"

"I might take a trip back home and prepare myself for the coming fights, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure."

Millicas turns back and walks away to join his parents, but he soon stops after taking a few steps away from them. He stops and slowly looks back to Stella, who tilts her head slightly to the side, confused at first, but this is about to go worse when Millicas looks back to Stella and asks.

"Hey Stella."

"Yes?"

"How about later on tonight you would like to come with me for dinner."

Stella hesitates to respond as she was shock at that question. She finally responds "Wh-What… You… You going out with your friends?"

"No, just you and me."

"Wha- Like a date?"

"Not like a date, a date."

Everyone turns their heads to Stella, all shock at the question and was waiting for Stella to respond, which just stutters her at first for a while. She finally responds "S-Sure."

Millicas smiles "Great. I'll see you tonight then." He turns back and walks away with Samuel by his side

"Well, well, well." Adria comes closer to Stella and so does Maria. "At long last you got a date."

"I can't believe this is happening…" Stella said, still shock and feeling nervous right now "This is actually happening."

"It seems Millicas finally asked you the question." Maria said. She turns towards Millicas and Samuel "Let's see how this progress."


	14. Chapter 14

The day finally came between Millicas and Stella, the day when Millicas finally had the decency to ask Stella out on a date into the Underworld. Stella could not believe that this day finally came, as she always wish to get closer to Millicas and to be his girlfriend, but for now, this is one of the first few steps before Stella could actually express how she feels.

Right now, Stella is back home in the Vermillion castle with Tilmitt and Adria too, who wish to accompany Stella and help her out on picking an outfit to wear for the first date. They all hang around in Stella's old room, while Stella was inside her private bathroom, changing clothes to see which one is more suitable to wear.

Meanwhile, Millicas was ready to go after getting his black suit with a red tie out of the wardrobe. While he was changing to his suit, Samuel was just sitting back on the couch, playing on his Xbox, while Maria was assisting on Millicas if he needs anything, which he did not need her help whatsoever.

"Alright, I'm all set." Millicas said when checking himself out at the mirror

"You look nice with a suit on." Maria said

"Thanks."

"What gave you the idea to just ask her out on the spot?" Samuel said, while still facing the screen and playing the game

"I always plan on asking her out…" Millicas turns to Samuel and walks over to the couch "I just didn't see a good time."

"Well she's probably excited to finally go on a date with you." Maria said

"It was pretty obvious." Millicas looks to Maria for a moment then back to Samuel and the screen "Do you seriously have to play around in my game?"

"I'm not going to destroy your castle." Samuel said "I'll be sure it will be intact when you come back."

"I hope so." Millicas looks to Maria "What will you be doing?"

"I might go take a day off, since I have nothing else to perform while you're not here."

"Well you earned it anyway."

"Thank you." Maria bows her head to him and turns back to take her leave from the room

Millicas looks to Samuel then towards his bed and notices his pet familiar is still laying there in her female form "Enjoying yourself over there?"

"You know me. Do you want me to join your date too?"

"No." Millicas shakes his head "But if you want to do anything around here." He looks back to Samuel "Be sure he doesn't wreck my Xbox." He turns to the door and walks out of the room

Samuel pauses the game and looks to the doorway, then turns his eyes to Millicas' familiar "What does he mean by that?"

"It means that I have just been ordered to kill you if you wreck his Xbox."

"Seriously?" Samuel turns his head to the familiar

"An order is an order."

And so Millicas was ready to head out on this date and so did Stella. Millicas meets with Grayfia at the front door and said his goodbye for a few hours before he takes his leave.

Grayfia goes off to pay a visit to Sirzechs who happens to be relaxing by himself in his private sauna. He was sitting against the corner with his eyes close, his hands at the back of his head and wearing just a towel. He was enjoying himself in there, but that changes when Grayfia decides to join him by coming through with just a white bathrobe to cover herself. When he heard the door open, he opens his eyes and notices Grayfia coming through, which made him smile when his eyes lowers down to her body.

"Come to join me huh? That something I don't see every day."

"Millicas is gone for the day." Grayfia comes closer to Sirzechs and sits next to him

Sirzechs lowers his arms and wraps his right arm around the back of her neck "I noticed. I planned to go see him before he leaves, but I'm sure he has everything under control."

"So you approve the girl he's dating?" Grayfia turns her eyes to Sirzechs

"She seems like a decent girl for Millicas. Rias seems to think so too, since she spoke to Stella before the tournament began. What about you?"

Grayfia looks forward and sighs, while crossing her arms and leaning the left side of her body against Sirzechs "As long as she makes him happy, then there's nothing else to say about it."

"I guess so."

"You know…" Sirzechs turns his eyes back down to her robes and looks down at her cleavage "There's something you can do for me to make me feel happy."

"I just knew you would eventually try to make your move against me."

Sirzechs lowers his right arm behind Grayfia and pulls down the side of her robe to expose one of her breasts. Grayfia lets him and starts to sighs a little when he begins grabbing one of her breasts and begins to play around with them. He starts going for more by leaning forward and pulling down her top part of her robe to play around with both of her breasts, which made her moan more. Grayfia ends up removing her robe and sits on his lap, continues to kiss him and gets serious in this allure attraction with Sirzechs.

Later on in the day, Stella finally appears in the Underworld, appearing in the large city that belongs to the Gremory Clan and knew exactly where to go to meet with Millicas. She was off walking by herself for a couple of minutes, but once she made it to the bridge, she stops and looks to the middle where she can see Millicas. He has been standing there for a while now, but he was off in the gaming world on his IPhone and just leaning back against the bars of the bridge. When he turns his eyes to the left and saw Stella, he turns off his phone and smiles when turning towards her.

"Hey, you finally made it."

Stella walks closer to Millicas with a smile on her face and starts to blush a little bit. She moves her hands together in front of her and responds "I'm sorry that I came late. How long have you been waiting for me?"

"Not that long. Lucky for me, I still got two bars of a signal down here on my phone." Millicas takes a few steps towards her and when he stops, he lowers his eyes down to get a look at her dress. His eyes looks back to her and notices the change in her hair by putting it into a ponytail as a braid and moves it in front of her over her right shoulder. "You look great, Stella." Millicas said, astounded at her new look.

"Thank you. You look great too."

"Well then." Millicas stands to the side "I have a dinner reservation for us."

"You must be preparing for this for some time, haven't you?"

"Not really. My father contacted the owners of that restaurant after I told him I was going on a date with you. There was no way they can say no to their favourite customer."

Stella laughs a little "It's what happens when you're a powerful nobleman."

"Yeah it's pretty good. Shall we?"

Millicas walks beside her and travels together to a fancy restaurant that was waiting for him to arrive. When they heard that Millicas Gremory was coming here for dinner, they quickly put everything in order and prepare a table for him and his date.

Meanwhile, Adria returns to the Gremory household and makes her way to Millicas' room to see if Samuel is there. When she made it to the front door, she could hear some moaning sounds happening in the room that sounds like Samuel and Millicas' wolf familiar. Adria's left hand was close of opening the door, tempted to go through, but was not sure how to deal with a situation like this, if this really is what she thinks what is happening in there.

"A-Are those two…" Adria shakes her head and sighs deeply. She opens the door slowly and takes a look inside the room, taking an eye view towards the bed and saw nobody ruining Millicas' bed. She opens the door wide and came through, finally seeing Samuel and Millicas' pet familiar, but was not what she thought it was. Adria felt so relief when she just notice the two are just playing a fighting game on the Xbox, which solves the reason why they are doing these moaning sounds, because the two are going tense on fighting each other in a serious match.

"Damn it!" Samuel jumps up off the couch, irritated at losing the match against the familiar and was so close of performing a rage quit as he was planning on slamming the controller onto the floor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The wolf said to Samuel "Because Millicas gave me an order that if you harm his Xbox, I'll have to kill you."

Samuel turns to her "You wouldn't really kill me, would you?"

She smiles "Maybe…"

"What are you two doing in here?" Adria speaks up and walks over to the two behind the couch.

Samuel looks to Adria and responds "Since Millicas is still out, I thought of just hanging here for the day."

"Like a loyal puppy." The familiar mutters

"Shut up…"

"I thought you would be out with Ayase."

"I wanted to, but perhaps when she is done with whatever she is doing, I might hang around with her in the RPG world."

"Well… Guess since I got nothing better to do." She comes over and sits down on the couch next to Samuel "Can I?"

"You play video games too? Yeah right."

"That's what you said about me." The familiar intervenes "And you got beaten."

"….."

Adria laughs and takes the controller out of his hands "Let's have a match between you and me." She looks to the familiar then to the TV

"You're on."

"Fine." Samuel leans back and crosses his arms "But whoever wins, I'm fighting them."

Meanwhile, back on the date, the two continues to wonder around through the city at night, after they had dinner together at the restaurant and thought of continuing elsewhere. During the walk outside, Millicas offers to give her his jacket to keep her warm, while they walk together through the streets. Stella accepts this, which made her blush when just wearing the jacket and can still feel his warmth from the jacket.

"I'm surprised at you." Millicas said "You actually ate more food than I could have ever eaten before in one day."

"I've… Got a large appetite. I have to eat a lot or else my body feels a little sluggish. It's because of my fire abilities."

"I see… It doesn't matter."

"So… Uhm… Is that the place you usually go to with your family?"

"Pretty much. The last time I was there was during the celebration between my aunt Rias and her fiancé. The whole family was there to celebrate it, but it was getting real weird later on."

"How so?"

"Let's just say that my father and maybe my aunt was planning on sticking a knife in Issei's hands."

Stella giggles a bit and looks forward. She stops when noticing something up ahead, which was an amusement park they come across and ends up running closer to it. Millicas catches up and notices the amusement park she was running to, but finally stopping to turn around and face Millicas.

"This should be our next place." Stella looks to the front entrance then back to Millicas and asks "Can we go there?"

"Hmmm…" Millicas looks at the front of the amusement park and places his hands in his pocket "This looks new." He looks to Stella and smiles a bit "Sure, let's go have some fun there."

The two moves through the amusement park, checking out on some rides, seeing if Millicas could win anything for Stella, but that did not work out well during the start, because he fail to get the toy animal he plan to win for Stella. Stella was enjoying herself with Millicas, while he stays by her side and tries to keep up when she found something interesting and wants Millicas to join her.

"Hey, we should try this out!" Stella calls out to Millicas

"A psychic?" Millicas said when standing beside Stella "You really think visiting a fortune teller can give you a psychic reading?"

"Why not?" Stella looks to him "Perhaps this psychic might actually have psychic abilities."

"Or a guy to rip us off."

"We won't know unless we try." Stella looks to the tent and plans to walk in. She also whispers to herself through her mind, saying "Maybe it'll tell me what I dreamed of finding out…"

The two enters the dark purple tent and finds a male fortune teller in front of a small round table with an orb in front of him. The man appears in his late thirties, covering himself in these purple robes, with a few symbols over his robes that shows each one belongs to a noble family in the Underworld.

The man in robes raise his head when hearing them come in, he only shows the bottom part of his face and keeps his eyes hiding behind the hood. "Welcome, Millicas Gremory. Stella Vermillion."

"Hmm? You know who we are?"

"He must have predicted we would come." Stella looks to Millicas

"Not really." The man responds "I've seen you two in the Demon Sword Tournament."

Millicas lowers his head and laughs a bit "Well that's one way to keep your customers from staying."

Stella wraps her arms around Millicas' arm when he plans to turn away "Come on." Stella said to Millicas "Let's try this out." She looks back to the psychic "Can you read our future?"

The man smiles and moves his right hand over the orb in front of him "I wouldn't be a psychic if I can't do it." He turns his eyes to the orb and inside the orb starts showing these black clouds that change colours to blue and red.

"That looks like it came from a movie." Millicas looks at the orb

The man smiles when looking down at the orb and moves his hand over the top of it, making it change colour to black and red that matches Millicas' power. He closes his eyes for a moment, looking through a time that has not come to pass yet.

"I can see it now. In the future, you will complete your harem in the human world."

"…"

"W-What!?"

"I see five women with five sets of red pieces from a chess board. You will hand out two rooks, two bishops and a single pawn in order to complete your team."

"Hmmm, guess he's not kidding after all."

Stella looks to Millicas "You serious?"

"In the future, I'd planned on going to the human world, but I didn't think it would be like this."

"It is also there that you will find your rival. Stella." The man turns his eyes towards her to get her attention

"My rival?"

"In the human world, you'll find your true rival, through battle and your devotion to Millicas." He looks back to Millicas "You've got your hands full, Millicas." He leans closer to the orb and places both hands over it "It seems that the attention that you are getting at the academy is just the beginning. When you enter the human world, find your chosen girls and convert them into devils…" He looks back to Millicas "That is when you'll reach your goal."

"Wait a minute." Stella speaks up "Tell me about my rival."

"Let's just say that when you fight her, be sure to be ready to get wet."

"Huh?"

"Say… If what you say is true, then perhaps you can tell me about the outcome of the tournament." Millicas asks

The man smiles and moves back from the orb, making it turn black "I knew you were going to ask me that without even predicting it. Unfortunately, I can't tell you the outcome of the Demon Sword Tournament. That outcome only depends on how you will react against your opponents."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out. But there is another thing that you should know about, Millicas."

"What is it?"

"Your so called 'Rival' is not what you think he is. You've got the wrong idea on who your bitter rival is, and yet you continue to try and surpass the man you believe is your rival."

"Are you talking about Vali?"

The man nods "Your rival will reveal himself in the tournament, but it is up to you to decide if he should be your eternal rival. Whatever choice you make when you come face to face with him, will change a few things in your life between you and him and everyone around you."

"So… This is a butterfly effect."

"A what?" Stella asks

"A chaos theory where a minute of change in certain point can have large effects elsewhere."

"That's right. Well anyways, I think you've seen enough on the future right now." He turns his attention to Stella "You satisfied?"

"I guess we can call it an end here." Stella looks back to the psychic "Thanks for the little prediction."

"I know you have something to ask of me, but I'm afraid I cannot help you with what you are searching for."

"What?"

"You came to ask me something. There is no point looking into your future, because your future is sealed and you already know that."

Stella smiles and blushes a little when looking at the psychic. She nods then takes her leave, while Millicas looks back and forth between the psychic and Stella, since he has no idea what they are talking about.

Stella and Millicas take their leave from the tent and travel to somewhere quiet and nice. The two found a perfect point view where they stand in front of these bar fences and looks out at the water in front of them. When they stop to take a break, Millicas soon walks away from Stella and eventually returns with two drinks that he got nearby. He offers Stella a drink and stands next to her, while looking out at the dark view of this amusement park.

"This place is amazing." Stella said and looks to Millicas "Maybe we should come back again."

"Maybe we can come back here again once the tournament is over."

Stella turns her body to face him, while holding the drink in front of her with both hands to it "Thank you, Millicas. I've had an amazing time hanging out with you."

Millicas turns his head to Stella for a moment, then looks forward and smiles "I'm just glad you said yes on this date."

"I couldn't say no to you." Stella comes closer to Millicas and smiles to herself when leaning her left arm against his right arm

Millicas looks to her and wraps his right arm around the back of her waist. The two looks back out the view when seeing fireworks going off in the far distance. They light up the bright sky and brought this moment between the two.

"Stella… I have to ask you something, and I want you to be honest."

"What is it?"

"You'd probably already know of this, but all those problems with those other girls will keep happening from time to time. I hope you know what you are putting yourself into, because you'll be seeing more of it if when I travel to the human world in the future."

"I know."

"So you still think you can handle more girls coming into my life? You sure you're up for the task?"

"Hmmmm I know what I'm getting myself into. All I want is to be closer to you, Millicas. Which is why I want to be part of your harem, Millicas."

"Wait… What did you say?" Millicas turns his head towards her and she looks back at him.

"I want to be in your life."

As the fireworks continues lighting up the sky in so many colours, the two ignores it for the time being when they both turn to face one another and exchange another kiss between each other. The two both close their eyes when they kiss each other and remain like this for a while longer. Once the fireworks finally stop, the two move their heads back from one another and open each other's eyes to look at each other's eyes for a moment.

At the end of the day, the two are force to depart on the end of the date, but they should have known by now that they will see each other again very soon. Millicas kisses Stella again by the bridge, before they depart and teleports themselves back home, but has forgotten about his jacket that Stella is still wearing. He soon realises that he forgot his jacket, but he just shrubs about it and returns home, while Stella keeps the jacket on, as a reminder of how nice Millicas really is with her.

When Millicas returns home, he is soon welcome by his pet familiar when she caught his scent the moment he came through the door. She came out of his room and came over to him when he made it to the top of the stairs, coming up to him like a dog who misses her master. Grayfia soon arrives from behind Millicas, while he was busy, crouching down in front of his pet familiar and scratching her neck.

"How was your date?" Grayfia asks "Where's your jacket?"

Millicas looks to Grayfia, showing a smile on his face to her, as proof that the date went well and that is all he would respond to. Grayfia ends up smiling a bit "I understand. That is between you and Stella. But you should better go off to bed now, if you wish to join Rias and her friends on the trip to the human world."

"I will."


	15. Chapter 15

In a time that is close to Christmas, everyone from all over every realities and on Earth are getting close of coming together for this one day of celebrating a Christmas celebration. One of which, became a good opportunity for some fun in the snow for the first time for some people.

Millicas was in his bedroom, putting on perfect clothes for the snow trip to the human world in Japan. He puts on a red sweatshirt, a black jacket, two sets of socks, black gloves, windproof goggles and a black beanie on. He got these clothes from Sirzechs, who also enjoys a fun time at the school and got the perfect set of clothes that could fit Millicas for this time.

Millicas looks at the mirror in his room, he twist his upper body left to right to see the view of his clothes. He asks Grayfia, who stands behind him "How do I look?"

"You look fine, Millicas." Grayfia responds

Millicas looks back to her "I'm feeling pretty excited right now. I've never been into snow before."

"Just try not to go overboard. I don't want to find out that you got hurt."

"Mother…."

"He'll be fine." Sirzechs comes into the room and got both their attention "You never worried about me when I used to snow surfing down the mountains."

"You caused an avalanche and you got stuck underneath the snow for a while."

"Yeah… Well… There was some good that came from that, right Grayfia?" Sirzechs smiles and gives her a wink from his right eye.

Millicas sighs and looks away "I don't want to hear about that."

"Right, sorry." Sirzechs walks up to Millicas "You are going to be amazing out there. It's a shame we won't be there to watch you."

"I'm not a kid anymore…" Millicas said to Sirzechs, then looks to Grayfia and back to Sirzechs "I'm not riding a little kid's bike for the first time. I'm going out with Rias and my friends on an awesome trip."

"Well, just try and take a few pictures or videos for us to watch."

"And make sure you are with your knights." Grayfia said

"I'll be fine."

"Hmmnn, come here." Sirzechs lends his arms out and gives Millicas a hug, which made him hug him back.

Grayfia walks over to the two when they step away from one another. She embraces Millicas with a hug, but she held onto him longer than Sirzechs ever did. She responds "Do try to have fun out there, Millicas."

Millicas moves back and smiles to Grayfia "I will." He looks to Sirzechs "Thanks dad." He moves past the two and walks out of his bedroom

Sirzechs looks to Grayfia "You mother him too much."

"I can't help it." Grayfia looks out at the door and watches Millicas leave "There are times I have to be strict on Millicas, but there are times I'm still his mother."

Sirzechs looks to Grayfia and taps on her shoulder "He'll be okay. He's got Rias and the others by his side. Nothing can go wrong."

"Please don't say that." Grayfia looks forward "When someone mentions something like that, bad luck happens."

Sirzechs comes behind Grayfia and wraps his arms around her waist "Let's not worry about that. How about we have time for ourselves." He starts kissing her cheek and works his way down to her neck

Grayfia sighs "I'm not on my break yet, Sirzechs."

"You are now."

Grayfia ends this with a pinch on his right hand, stopping him from kissing her and pulling his hand away from her waist "I'll tell you when I'm free."

Downstairs, Millicas waits at the front door, waiting for the others to arrive. Samuel was already wearing the full uniform like Millicas, but he wore a yellow sweatshirt than a red one. Both Adria and Maria arrives to the door, both wore a bluish sweatshirt and blue beanies on.

"You guys ready for this?" Samuel asks when seeing Adria and Maria approaching him and Millicas

"I've never seen snow before." Maria said "I wonder if I'll like it."

"My dad told me that the last time he went snowboarding, it was one of the best things he's ever been through." Millicas said

"Have you invited Stella to join us?" Adria asks when looking to Millicas

"Of course I've invited her. It be wrong if we went out and she stayed behind."

"Yeah… So, how did your date go anyway?" Samuel asks

"T-That's… None of your business!"

"Jeez, you don't have to raise your voice. Hey, are you blushing?"

Millicas turns towards the door "Shut up. Let's get a move on, shall we?"

Millicas' team was ready to depart, together they teleport themselves to the human world in Japan, where they meet with Rias and her team in the frozen mountain resort they got for only them. Rias was able to manipulate the workers and the people there with her magic, a good way for them to use their powers and wings for some entertainment, while keeping a low profile.

Stella arrives first to the scene before Millicas' team does. She arrives close to the large cabin that they plan to use for the day, a large cabin that is enough to hold over a hundred people. When she came into the cabin, she finds Rias and her entire peerage, all in their normal clothes on, sitting together near the fireplace. Issei and Xenovia was putting more wood to the fire, but stops when seeing someone opening the door and bringing in the cold breeze outside.

Rias looks towards Stella and calls out to her "Stella! Welcome." She approaches her, while she closes the door and turns around to face her. She offers a friendly hug to her and she hugs her back. "It's good to see you again."

"Thank you, Rias." Stella looks behind Rias and towards the others in the room "Millicas isn't here?"

"He said he'll be here." Rias responds "Must be running late."

"I'm sure you can last a few minutes without embracing yourself with him." Akeno giggles and so did Rias.

Stella blushes and sighs from the nose. "Quit it…"

"Oh were just messing with you." Rias walks past Stella and looks out at the window. She spots Millicas and his team arriving "Speaking of that little devil. Here he comes."

Stella turns around when feeling the breeze blowing through when Samuel comes through first through the door. Her eyes turns towards Millicas, her eyes gaze lovingly towards him when he enters the room and got him looking back towards her.

"Stella." Millicas said with a slight smile "You've arrived."

"Millicas…"

"Well this looks awkward." Samuel stands next to Millicas and wraps one arm around the back of his neck "Looks like something really happened on that date."

"Just shut up." Millicas shoves his arm off of him and walks closer to Stella "Glad you made it."

"No way can I say no to this. But I've never really done this before."

"You and me both." Millicas looks to Rias "So, where will we be sleeping?"

After the relaxation, everyone got ready up and moves back outside into the snow for some fun. Half of the group like Issei, Asia, Koneko, Akeno, Maria, Adria and Xenovia went to try and learn how to ski, while the rest try to do snowboarding through the snow.

Before they depart, Maria approaches Millicas as he sits on the bench next to Samuel and putting on the snowboards. "You sure you'll be alright as a snowboarder?"

Millicas raise his head up to Maria "How hard can it be?"

"Snowboarding is harder to learn but easier to master." Samuel said

"And skiing is easier to learn but harder to master."

"What's the difference?" Millicas jumps up off the bench and looks towards Rias "Hey Rias, you sure that you got all the people out of here?"

"Yes. I took care of the problems." Rias said and ends up spreading her devil wings. "So you can cheat if you want to."

"Easy." Millicas looks back to Maria and brings out his devils wings and flies up off the bench "We can master these things pretty easy."

"I guess you're right."

Back with Rias, she was looking a little upset when noticing Akeno and the other girls who are doing skiing are trying to get closer to Issei. She did hope that Issei would join her on snowboarding down the hill, but she can either join them and make sure Issei does not get too close to the others, or she leaves them be.

"You coming, Rias?" Millicas calls to her

Rias looks back to him "Y-Yeah… Just… I'm coming." She looks back to Issei, then back to Millicas and flies high in the sky.

The group splits in two and they begin to try and see if they can master these skills in the snow. They plan to use their wings to get a good high point and retract their wings, allowing themselves to fall and slide down the snow. During the start, some of the characters end up collapsing on the first try and also struggle to get back up out of the snow, while those like Koneko, Asia, Stella and Maria struggles to make a move.

When Millicas and the others who are snowboarding found a perfect high point, they get ready to retract their wings and fall. Samuel, Rias and Rossweisse went down first down the slopes and in the end, only Rias and Rossweisse collapse after crashing into each other. Kiba and Samuel had a short race down the hill and only Samuel went over the jump and successfully lands on this small jump.

Stella was struggling at first, still hanging high in the sky with Millicas and was feeling nervous about this. Millicas flies closer to her and asks "Feeling a little nervous I see?"

Stella sighs and looks down at the snow "I'm… Not sure if I can –"

"Think of this as a little challenge." Millicas said "Whoever falls first, loses the match."

"That doesn't cheer me up, you know."

"Okay then how about this way." Millicas comes closer and grabs one of her hands to make her look back to him "We both go together, will that satisfy you to try this out?"

Stella smiles and holds his hand "Yes."

The two looks down to the snow and together they retract their wings at the same time. Both falls from the sky and land softly on the snow and began moving down the slopes together, still holding each other's hands. Stella closes her eyes when they hit the snow, but when she opens, she was sliding down together with Millicas and brought her happiness.

"I'm going to let go now." Millicas said to her

"What? Wait a minute –"

"Just do what everyone else is doing." Millicas lets go of her hand and looks forward. He slides left to right near Stella and ignores the jumps for the time being.

Stella tries to hang on, while Millicas got in front of her and keeps going for a time, but a few seconds later, Stella ends up trying to move left to right and ends up collapsing face first into the snow.

Overtime, everyone got the hang of the game and together, everyone was going down the slopes. During the slide down, some of the characters took out some phones to film or take pictures of the others moving sliding down and going over the jumps. Maria was seen filming Samuel, Millicas and Rias going up the jumps, while Akeno is in the air, filming Issei going down a jump, but he sent most of his body into the snow when he fails the land.

For over two hours of going down the mountain, going over jumps and crashing a couple of times, everyone got the hang of the sport. Some of the characters ends up trading places, so they could try out for the other style to see if they can see the difference. During the time, Issei finally got a time of alone with Rias by snowboarding together down the slopes and got Samuel to film them together, which was the right time, because Issei soon comes crashing into a tree when he went off course and moves through the trees.

As for Millicas and Stella, the two stays together for a time until finally Stella decides to go snowboarding with both Adria and Akeno who was nearby, while he hangs out with Xenovia. The two comes together in the sky, flying high to try and go even higher on the mountain, but Millicas soon stops and watches Stella going over a jump and succeed on the landing.

"She's doing well so far." Xenovia said when flying near Millicas

"I know." Millicas said when turning around and looking back to Xenovia "Come on, I'll race you to the top."

Xenovia laughs and turns around "It's on."

Stella stops and looks back to see both Xenovia and Millicas flying high to the top peak. She looks to the right when noticing Maria coming towards her, aiming her phone like she is filming what she is doing.

"Isn't that Millicas' phone?" Stella asks

Maria lowers the phone and responds "He told me to take some pictures while he's doing his own thing. I thought you would want some pictures on Millicas' phone."

"Pictures on his…" Stella begins to feel red for a split second and had gust of smoke coming out of her ears.

"You… Alright?"

"I'm fine. How much filming did you take?" Stella comes closer to get a look at the screen on his phone. Maria went back and start showing a few pictures she took with her and Millicas, as well as a few for the others.

While Stella stays with Maria and allows her to film her sliding down the hill, a sudden disaster strikes when Millicas and Xenovia began snowboarding down the mountain from above. Xenovia was the first to know that in front of her shows that the snow starts to crack up and when looking back, she notices the snow sliding down the mountain with the two.

"An avalanche…" Xenovia thought to herself. She looks back to Millicas and shouts out "Millicas! Avalanche!"

Millicas looks back and notices the avalanche behind him, but was too late to react. He goes sliding down the mountain, while Xenovia took flight before she was caught in it, and Millicas was soon sent under the snow when it caught up to him.

The others notice the large avalanche coming down from the mountain and notices only Xenovia is seen in the sky and some could see Millicas still in the avalanche. Most of the girls who saw it was in shock to see this accident, especially both Stella and Rias who notices Millicas falling underneath the snow.

Both Samuel and Adria took flight to save their king, they flew over the avalanche to find any sign of him and get him out of there. Just when they got close, Millicas took control of the situation by firing his destructive power through the snow and clears a path for him to fly out. He came flying out of the snow and comes sliding through the snow during his crash. He was left there for only a minute and got Samuel and Xenovia to get to him first and help him up out of the snow.

"Millicas!" Stella shouts out when she came rushing towards the group.

"He's alright." Said Samuel "It wasn't that bad."

"I'm sorry." Said Xenovia "I should have grabbed him first before taking flight."

"It's alright." Rias responds "It doesn't look too bad." She looks to Stella and the others behind her "We better get him out of the cold."

Both Adria and Samuel helps Millicas back down the mountain and back to the cabin with the rest of the devils. They took a break and relax for the time being, while Millicas rests and gets out of his clothes before climbing into bed to keep himself warm.

After a few hours of sleeping, Millicas finally awakens from his injuries and finds himself inside a bedroom in a cabin. He saw only a blur when he opens his eyes, but he soon sees clearly when looking up at the ceiling, then looks to the side towards this lamp on the wooden table next to his bed.

"Where am I?" Millicas thinks to himself and tries to sit up. When sitting up, he moves his hand over the side of his head when feeling a slight headache, which brought back the memories of what happen to him in the first place. "… That's right… I was –" He stops when just realising Stella was lying in bed next to him on his left. His eyes widen when looking down at Stella wearing a white nightgown on and noticing her drooling while she sleeps on the pillow. "Of course…"

Millicas smiles and gives her a poke on the side of her face, which woke her up from her sleep. She moans a little when slowly waking up, scratching her eyes when sitting up a bit. When she lowers her hands and sees clearly, she sees Millicas looking back at her, stunned at first when seeing him, but that turns to relief to see him finally awake.

"Millicas… You're awake."

"Yeah, I noticed." Millicas looks forward and looks around in the room "Where am I?... Stella?" He looks back to her when he was getting no answer from her.

Stella lowers her head to hide her eyes for a moment, but out of nowhere, she lunges herself to him with a hug and held onto him tight.

"S-Stella?"

Stella leans her head against his left shoulder and mutters the words "You reckless dumbass…"

Millicas smiles and moves his hand at the back of her head "I got you worried up, didn't I? Sorry."

Stella moves her head off his shoulder and starts to blush a little "I wasn't worried. I knew you would pull out of it, but why did it take you so long to wake up?"

"Well, how long was I out?"

"A few hours."

"A few hours!?"

"Everyone was worried about you. They're all here in the cabin, just waiting in the other room."

"I guess we should see them… But… Why you in are bed with me and…" Millicas' eyes goes down at her nightgown, which brought Stella embarrass and covers her chest with both her arms.

"I was…" Stella turns away, blushing and repeatedly turning her eyes to Millicas then away "Keeping you warm. I am still your servant after all, and you've already seen me naked before."

"Good point… And I should also mention this to you… You were drooling when you're sleeping."

"I was… Dro –" Stella's entire face went red of embarrassment, her eyes widen and smoke came puffing out from her ears. Her face soon changes to anger and decides to take his pillow and hit him across the face with it "You ass!"

"Hey, what the hell?"

Meanwhile, in the other room was Rias, Kiba, Samuel, Adria, Maria and Gasper was all sitting around by the fireplace, either on the floor or on the couch. When the door to Millicas' room opens up, everyone turns towards the door and notices Millicas coming out first with Stella, both with their normal clothes on of course.

"Millicas!" Maria calls out when moving towards the two

"Hey guys."

"You're alright." Rias approaches him

"Yeah. I'm sorry for worrying all of you."

"Well, I wasn't worried." Samuel said. He stands in front of the couch and faces towards Millicas "But I would get worried if we didn't find your body."

"Your mother called a while ago." Maria mentions to Millicas "We thought she was going to come here and see how you are doing?"

Millicas sighs and moves his right hand over the side of his face "Damn… That would've been bad if she came."

"I took care of it." Rias said "She doesn't know anything about the avalanche."

"Thanks, Rias." Millicas looks behind her, then towards the fireplace "Where's everyone else?"

"Akeno found a perfect area to go skating with the others. Of course…" Rias sighs "Issei had to go with her."

"You could've gone with them."

"I know, but someone had to make sure you're alright."

"I got my knights." Millicas turns to Samuel and Adria "And my servants." Then to Maria and Stella.

"It's fine. Since the others are with Issei right now, I'm sure Akeno will have problems getting closer to him."

At the end of the day at night, the group splits a part yet again when they decide to relax in the hot springs for the night. The girls got together in their private hot springs, all bathing together in this large pool, while the boys got their own pool and since there are only a few, they got the entire pool to themselves. Of course that Issei is upset that he cannot enter the hot springs and pay a visit to his girls and also to meet with the new girls, but with Millicas nearby, he would have to deal with his full power if he thinks of taking a shot at Stella or the others.

Millicas sighs deeply when sliding deeper into the water that it reaches to his neck "This is so much better…"

"After being trapped in the ice for a while, I don't blame you." Samuel said "Although you could have just warmed up with Stella a while longer."

"Hey, shut up. I'm surprise none of you stopped her from sleeping next to me."

"Well, I didn't care much about it. I know Adria denied the idea of her with you and Maria planned on doing that to you anyway."

"Seriously?"

"You shouldn't really complain, I know you liked it that she was in bed with you."

"Hey, I've been there." Issei looks to Millicas "Rias tried the same thing to me when she introduced herself to me."

Millicas sighs and turns his head to the side when feeling embarrass. "Shut up…"

"Does the rest of your family have that type of ability too?" Issei asks "I mean… The whole bathing their body against someone in order to heal them?"

Millicas looks to Issei "I don't have that kind of power! As if I would ever do that."

"I wonder what the others are doing." Samuel asks and looks to the wall on his left. Behind the wall was the girls hot springs.

Inside the girls hot springs, things have gotten a little too much when Akeno was having some fun with Rias. She was behind her, playing around with her breasts and pressing her body against her back. Rias moaning while she just stands there with her eyes half close, feeling discomfit when feeling Akeno touching her like this.

"Don't be so shy." Akeno said "I bet you ask Issei to fondle with your breasts all the time."

"Only… Issei can do this to me."

"Well, he isn't here right now, so you got me to help take care of your sensitive spots." Akeno ends up giving her a pinch to one of her nipples, which gets her moaning loudly.

Stella lays on the side of the water, looking towards Rias and Akeno, but looks away of embarrassment. "Hope she doesn't plan on doing that to me…"

Koneko was much embarrass than Stella or Rias, since she is the only one here who is much flat on the chest than anyone else and left her body deep in the water than anyone else. She just blows bubbles when she sighs underwater.

Maria looks over to Rossweisse and asks "Aren't any of you worried that the others would try to peak at us in here?"

"I… Don't think so…"

"I hardly doubt that." Akeno finally stops fondling with Rias and moves back from her. Rias finally moves away and goes deeper in the water. "I know Millicas won't let Issei get near this place. He has friends here too." Her eyes then turns towards Stella, Adria and Maria.

"Those guys are gentlemen." Adria said "Except for Issei, who still hasn't matured yet."

"You think he'll ever be matured like them?" Asia asks

"He just needs some more time." Rias said "But it's not that bad. He brings some fun into this group."

"More like too much fun."

"At least he isn't trying to picture himself getting close to Yasaka or my mother."

After the relaxation in the hot springs, everyone got together with their clothes back on and prepare for something to eat in the dining room. Issei, Akeno, Asia, Maria and Rossweisse went to the kitchen to serve some food, while some are sitting around in the dining room and the rest like Millicas was in the lounge room. Only Stella came over to join Millicas on the couch, sitting next to him with just her regular clothes she brought for the trip.

"You must be feeling real good now that you got out of the hot springs."

"Yeah, but you pretty much did a better job."

Stella blushes from that and smiles a little. She looks forward when Millicas looks back at her and tries to hide her shy side from him. "You're just saying that to make me feel happy."

"Isn't that the man's job to say nice things to cute girls like you?"

"Huh… Well, yeah…" Stella closes her eyes and silently breathes in for a moment. When she opens her eyes, she turns to Millicas and surprises him with a kiss on the side of the face. Just when she did that, Millicas turns to her and the two kiss on the lips, which ends up surprising the both of them, but they continue to kiss despite that situation.

This moment between the two ends quickly when they hear phones going off from only a few of them here. The phones from Stella, Xenovia, Samuel and Millicas suddenly goes off without warning. Rias picks up Millicas phone, since she still had it, while the others still have their phones on them and quickly took them out to take a look at the incoming message.

"What's going on?" Issei asks Rias when she checks Millicas' phone, then looks towards Xenovia and notices she too got an incoming message.

"It's from Azazel." Rias said "Must be from the Demon Sword Tournament."

"It is." Xenovia said and aims the front of her phone towards the others "It's the list of the matches."

"No way…" Samuel mutters to himself nearby when scrolling down the message to see the list. His name was put in the third round of this tournament and his opponent happens to be Kuraudo. "I'm fighting Kuraudo."

"Well, you finally get your chance at him." Adria said

"I'm fighting Kanata on the first round." Xenovia looks back at her screen on her phone.

"Who is Millicas fighting?" Akeno looks to Rias

"I know that man." Samuel speaks up when checking out Millicas' opponent

Elsewhere, in the other room, Stella was already looking through the list of the incoming matches in the tournament and Millicas was looking at the list too. Stella saw her name and happens to be put into the second round, while Millicas was put in the last match.

"You got to be kidding me." Millicas said "I'm down to last place?"

"I'm fighting that werewolf." Stella said "Loup Garou." She scrolls down to the bottom and shakes her head "I don't know who you are fighting against."

"Ikki Kurogane." Millicas said his opponents name "I could have sworn I heard that name before."

"Well, you better check it out, because you're going to be fighting him in the tournament."

"This shall be interesting."


	16. Chapter 16

The Demon Sword Tournament is back and ready for another full on battle in the arena. Since it has been ten days, all of the competitors got all the time they need to prepare themselves for their match against their opponents. The tournament will continue as before, except, once this round is over, the winners have only a day to prepare themselves for the next round of the tournament.

Millicas and the whole gang arrives, just like the last time they got here. This time, they come with only a few, since the rest of them thought of staying with Rias and the others when they arrive soon to join the crowd. All of them got the front row seat to get a look at the future matches, while some of them, like Rias and Issei, joins the rest of the Gremory members and the other higher noble clans just like last time.

Underneath the arena, Millicas sits alongside the competitors who survive the first round of the Demon Sword Tournament. By his side are Samuel, Stella, Loup Garou, Sara, Tohka, Kuraudo, Kanata, Ikki, Shizuka, Agathos and Xenovia. All of them are here and are ready to go out there when they hear their names.

Twenty minutes of waiting, Xenovia comes into the arena at the ready, coming in there with her battle gear and her sword the EX-Durandal that she just brought from an empty space. When she reaches to the middle of the arena, she soon meets with Kanata, who was already standing there in her regular looking gown and her hat to hide her eyes and an umbrella to block the sun.

"You seriously going to fight me wearing something like that?" Xenovia asks when moving her blade in front of her with both hands to it

"You don't have to worry about me." Kanata said and raise her head up a bit to show her blue eyes. "You should worry about what's about to happen next."

Beowulf enters the fray and stands in between the two. He looks at the both of them and says their names out loud "Xenovia Quarta. Kanata Totokubara. The rules are the same, so don't hold back. Whoever wins this match, will face the winner of the last match in this round of the tournament."

"The last round?" Xenovia thought to herself. Her eyes looks to Beowulf for a moment, then looks forward and says in her mind "That means if I win this, I'll be facing Millicas or Ikki Kurogane."

"Well, isn't that an interesting twist." Kanata said to Beowulf "I'll be looking forward into fighting whoever wins the last match."

"Now then." Beowulf steps back and shouts out loud "Let this match… Begin!"

Xenovia begins the match first, by moving the blade to the side of her with both hands to it, then launches a quick attack with incredible speed. She comes flying past her and appears right behind her, but when doing so, clashes against Kanata, as she was able to swing her rapier forward to counter her attack. Once the two stay in a frozen position for a few seconds, Xenovia is the first to move. She turns her head to the side and smiles, while watching the rapier shatter into pieces with that strong attack she delivers.

"You're done now." Xenovia said when taking this match too likely. She turns around to attack with a devastating attack from her sword, but before she could unleash this attack, Kanata makes her move against Xenovia.

Kanata turns and swings the handle of her rapier towards Xenovia. The shards of her weapon rises from the ground and came flying straight towards her. The deadly shards that flew through the air break a part, manipulating the fragments so she could attack with much more projectiles towards Xenovia. Xenovia went to defend herself, by using the side of her weapon as a shield, but it did not stop the attack from going around her blade and cutting through her skin and her eyes.

Xenovia held onto her breath when feeling the shards cutting through her skin, it was like taking so many stab by so many daggers. She ends up opening her mouth and scream when the fragments hit her eyes, making her blind and forcing her to go down on one knee because of this.

Issei and the whole gang watch as she was in agony in this match. Issei got up from her seat and so did Irina, who happens to be watching this match from the others.

"Come on, Xenovia!" Irina calls out when standing up from her seat

"She'll be fine." Kiba responds

"What makes you think that?" Asia asks

"She can overcome this."

"And if she doesn't?" Irina looks to Kiba

"Then she'll lose."

Meanwhile, Kanata approaches Xenovia when she still staying on one knee. She lowers her face down to the floor with her hand over her eyes, still feeling the agonising pain from the shards that are still stuck inside of her. It got worse when Kanata brings the fragments of her blade out of her body, which got her to feel more pain from the fragments that came blasting out of her. The shards end up reforging themselves back into the rapier of her weapon, allowing her to prepare the final blow with her rapier.

"I was right. It always gets bloody when I do this." Kanata aims the tip of her rapier towards Xenovia

Kanata plunges her rapier down at her, bringing this almost to a close and a victory to Kanata. Xenovia stays where she was and despite being blind and bloody, she was not going to end it like this. She surprises Kanata by blocking onto the rapier with her sword in front of her, using the side of it as a shield to halt her attack. Kanata was surprise at first, surprised to see Xenovia still has the strength to continue this fight a little longer.

"Thanks…" Xenovia speaks quietly while rising back up off the ground and keeps her blade against the rapier "You've really almost got me there with that technique…." She raise her head up to show Kanata her face. She closes her eyes and shows blood going down her face like she was crying. "I knew this was tough, but I manage to pull it off."

"What?" Kanata asks

Xenovia holds the handle of her blade tight and with one strong swing through the air, unleashes a devastating blast that consumes Kanata and catches the crowd by surprise. She brings forth an overwhelming destructive power into the arena and deliver a serious and surprising attack on Kanata.

Xenovia holds her ground with both hands to her sword in front of her. She breathes heavily and still keeps her eyes close, which means she must now fight without her sight. All Xenovia could do now is wait and prepare herself for the upcoming counterattack on what Kanata will do once she gets back on her.

Kanata makes a surprising return out of the smoke and ashes on that attack. She is seen still standing, breathing a little heavy, but not as bad as Xenovia. She stands there with some parts of her clothes torn off, her hat and umbrella were blown away from this attack and shows her face to Xenovia. Somehow, she manage to survive the attack with the magic she learn from Kuoh Academy by creating a type of shield to protect herself against the attack. She could not survive the full power of what Xenovia did, but was enough for her to continue the match for a while longer.

"Well that was a mistake for me." Kanata said "But I see you're still blind." She then charges in for a strike with the tip of her rapier towards the chest. Xenovia felt her coming when feeling the sound of her feet getting closer, which made her avoid the attack and try to counter with her sword.

Kanata continues her assault, while Xenovia keeps blocking and counters with a stronger hit that will send her back. Kanata realises that a frontal assault against her was not doing good for her, so she ends up backing away, breaks her rapier again and sends the fragments towards her again like last time. The problem now is that this attack will not do well this time and Xenovia counters by swinging her sword forward to unleash another destructive power that destroys the fragments in the air and forces Kanata to evade the attack. The moment Kanata got her eyes off of Xenovia, she finds out that Xenovia is no longer standing there anymore and instead, she finds no sign of her anywhere in the arena.

"She's gone?" Kanata thought to herself and begins bringing the fragments of her weapon to circle around her like a ring.

"Where did she go?" Issei asks when looking around the arena and saw no sign of her

"It's one of her abilities from her Ex-Durandal." Rias said "She can make her sword or the user invisible."

"So Kanata can't see her… And Xenovia can't see Kanata too." Azazel said "Clever way to make the battlefield even."

"Except it's not even yet." Sirzechs said "Let's see how strong your knight has become."

Xenovia moves quietly closer to Kanata, while she remains where she is, waiting for Xenovia to reveal herself so she could attack. Once nothing was happening anytime soon, Kanata attacks around her with the fragments of her sword by creating a ring around her and send it flying in all directions. Kanata looks around and by the expression from her look, she manage to hit Xenovia, but just when hitting her, she suddenly vanishes into nothing.

"An illusion?" Kanata thought to herself and saw no sign of Xenovia anywhere. Once she knew she was no longer on the ground, she looks up and soon sees her coming down from a dive from above "

Xenovia came down and attacks Xenovia, while her fragments are unable to protect her at this time. Xenovia was also unable to see her, but she took a gamble by swinging her blade diagonally when hitting the ground, which consumes Kanata and brought the victory to Xenovia. The attack was close and with no sign of any defence, Kanata was force to close her eyes and took the full power of the Ex-Durandal. In the end, all that was left standing was Xenovia the bloody, who still struggles to keep herself standing, despite not realising that she could finally stop.

The victory came to Xenovia Quarta and brought the crowd rising off their seats and cheering for her success. Once Beowulf calls out her name and officially brought her into the next round, Xenovia finally falls forward and collapses onto the ground due to the loss of blood. This here brought shock to many people across the arena, hoping that she is alright and can make it through with fixing her eyes.

Beowulf calls for some medical assistance for the two and bring them out of the arena. Medical assistance arrives from the other entrance, bringing the two on a stretcher and sending them to a private location where they could restore the damage they took. Once out of the arena, Beowulf had no choice but to continue the next match and call forth Loup Garou and Stella Vermillion to come into the arena.

"I guess I'm next." Stella said and looks over to Millicas "You going to be alright here?"

"You should worry about making it to the next round." Millicas responds "You be careful with this guy."

Stella smiles and comes up to Millicas to offer him a kiss on the cheek "I've seen his moves." She steps away from Millicas while talking "I can take care of this werewolf." She then turns back and takes her walk into the arena.

Loup Garou stands at the ready in the arena, crossing his arms and watches Stella entering the scene. The two got face to face against one another, not showing any sign of backing down from this fight and both show to be serious about this match. Once they got the call to fight, they quickly begin.

This round went underway between Stella and Loup Garou. When his name was heard on the screen, he got off his seat and starts making his way to the arena, while Stella prepares herself before confronting the werewolf.

"You're going to be great." Millicas says to her, giving her the optimistic she wants at this time.

Stella turns and smiles to Millicas "I'll win this match. You be sure you win yours."

"I will. I promise."

Stella looks forward and makes her way to the arena. She enters the scene with her sword Levantine in her right hand and leans it against her shoulder. She looks back at Loup Garou when he just stands there cracking his fists and going into a battle stance, looking very serious against Stella.

"The rules are simple as before." Beowulf speaks up "Stella verses Loup Garou. Let this match begin."

The match begins and Stella begins by launching the first attack. Loup Garou simply jumps back to avoid her serious attack that creates a small crater on the ground on where he was, he could feel the heat coming from that blade. He continues to avoid her attacks with his speed, while Stella continues launching some attacks against him with simple swings, but soon changes her strategy to serious long range attacks.

"So, you don't want to face my sword, huh?" Stella asks and jumps back "Then how about this!" Her blade ignites into a violent fire. When she swings forward, she unleashes multiple fireballs towards him.

Loup Garou runs forward and manage to evade the attacks, before they could land a single hit against him. He only evades left to right to send the fireballs hitting the ground where he was meant to be, but once they are gone, he quickly attacks her directly with his fists. He comes straight at her and attacks with both fists hitting against her chest hard and sending her flying back. She falls back, coughing out blood due to those strong fists, despite not using any fire magic like before, only because of who he is facing and would give her the advantage.

Stella rises and looks towards Loup Garou with her eyes half shut. She shows to be breathing a little heavier due to those two hits that she took from this man. "I should have known this was going to be like this." She mutters to herself and coughs just once "Should have protected myself better against him."

Stella begins to light her body into fire, creating her famous red flaming dress around her body. After that, she brings forth a flaming serpent in front of her from the ground. This three meter tall serpent appears and goes after her opponent.

Loup Garou begins evasive manoeuvres against her incoming attacks. He switches the mode by transforming into his true form, a humanoid wolf form with ash-coloured fur. He increases his speeds and avoids any type of projectile attack that Stella unleashes against him until finally seeing an opening on an attack against her directly. Once he saw it, he comes charging straight at her and was close of hitting her against the face, but took a punch against her sword and only slides her back.

Stella looks forward and saw him coming for another attack, she quickly responds by stomping the ground in front of her and unleashing a gust of flames from the ground that stops his attack. He got burnt, but soon regenerates thanks to his powers and decides to continue his attack against her, which forces her to fight him directly.

Millicas and everyone watches as the two fight on for a while. Sirzechs and the others who are sitting beside him got interest in the match, especially with seeing Stella fighting against one of Sona's peerage. Sona Sitri was sitting by near Rias, while the rest of her peerage was with the crowd, cheering for their comrade to make it till the end.

Sirzechs looks to Grayfia and said "Looks like Stella is doing pretty well in this match, don't you agree?"

"Where are you going at with this?" Grayfia asks, while still watching the fight

"Did you notice the connection between her and our son?"

"I noticed."

"Something happened behind the scenes during that trip to the human world, didn't it?" Sirzechs looks towards Rias

"You could say that." Rias crosses her arms "But they got close before that."

"Yeah, especially before the avalanche that crushed Millicas." Issei got involve and brought everyone's attention towards him. The moment he said that, he knew he made a terrible mistake saying that in front of his parents. He froze for a moment when realising what he just said, but his eyes looks to Rias, Sirzechs and Grayfia that look towards him.

"What avalanche?" Grayfia asks Issei

"Uhhh…" Issei looks to Rias then back to Grayfia and just laughs about it "Did I say avalanche?"

Grayfia changes the mood to a serious violent way when her eyes stares at Issei for a while, getting him frighten at the way she is looking at him. She soon turns her eyes towards Rias and asks "Rias… What happen to Millicas out there?"

"Well… Uhhhh…" Rias turns her eyes to Issei for a moment and looks back at Grayfia

Meanwhile, Stella stands her ground against the incoming punch from Loup Garou, but despite having her flaming dress around her body, she took the incoming attack very easily, but with a twist. Just when he came in to hit her, out of nowhere, this Stella vanishes before he even got closer to her, as if it was a mirage. When he lands on the ground on where Stella should be standing, the real Stella came up from behind through the flaming serpent. Loup Garou sense that something was wrong and turns around to block the incoming attack, but just when he tried, Stella lunges her sword straight through his left arm and his chest, engulfing the entire area in flames once again at him. When the flames finally die out, they see Stella laying a second attack through the chest of Loup Garou and sending him to the floor, resulting this a victory to Stella.

"Winner; Stella Vermillion." Beowulf calls it out and ends the match with Stella holding the victory.

Stella swings her sword through the air to make it vanish in flames. She looks down at Loup Garou for a while until she turns away and takes her leave, departing from the arena and reuniting with Millicas again in the waiting area.

Medical assistance came to Loup Garou and even Sona Sitri came to the scene to see how her rook is going from this deadly loss he took in front of the world. He just shrugs it off and tries to get up off the ground and take his leave without anyone helping him out, just to show them that he still has enough strength to leave the arena with his two feet.

Beowulf looks to Sona then back out at the crowd "Alright, the next match that is about to begin next is Samuel verses Kuraudo. I recommend that you don't want to miss this match."

Samuel was ready to finally go into a full match with Kuraudo, and Kuraudo felt the same way when he heard that he and Samuel are next to fight. Kuraudo smiles when hearing that his match is next, he then makes his way to the arena with his smirk face and hands in his pockets. He stands in the arena, looking back to the entrance and waiting for Samuel to come out and face him in battle.

Beowulf stands nearby with his arms cross when looking towards Kuraudo for a moment then looks back out to where Samuel will come through. "Now this is a match I've been waiting for."

Samuel enters the arena a few seconds later after seeing his friends and his sister on wishing him luck in this match. When coming into the arena, he looks out at the crowd, trying to find Ayase who was somewhere among the crowd. She sits where she is and watches closely for this match and also to remember what happen the last time the two fought each other. She thought about that moment and wonders just how strong they really are if they fight in real life.

"Ready to finally get your ass kicked again?" Kuraudo said to Samuel

Samuel draws both his swords, lighting both the blades with the bluish electricity "I'm ready for you, Kuraudo."

"We'll see." Kuraudo lowers his hands out of his pocket and calls forth his weapon "Orochimaru." His weapon comes forth after calling out the name of his blade. Two large bone-coloured Nodachi swords rises up out of the ground and Kuraudo grabs a hold of the both of them. The two weapons become hostile to Kuraudo at first, but once he got his hands on them, they quiet things down and revert to normal.

"He's got two?" Samuel mutters and looks astonish when seeing two blades instead of one. "I don't remember seeing him use two."

"Hah. My power evolved during my training to increase my strength." Kuraudo takes a stance position by moving his left foot forward and right foot back and aims both swords towards Samuel "You're about to see the full power of my weapon."

"Bring it." Samuel goes into the same stance that Kuraudo is right now, leaving his right foot back and left foot forward.

"Let this match begin!" Beowulf calls out and brought the two to charge against one another.

The two went charging at full speed against one another, both clashing their swords against each other and holding ground with their weapons against one another. The two soon backs away and starts attacking rapidly to one another, with Kuraudo using his rapid attacks with his two blades, while Samuel attacks with his blue lightning from his swords to counter.

Beowulf watches the match from a far with his arms cross and has been watching every piece of the fight, despite being it incredibly fast with their swords swinging. He thought to himself "Those two… I see a strong rival between the two."

Ayase stands speechless when watching the two fight, her eyes widen and mouth slightly open when gazing upon two powerful dual wielders clashing their swords. "Impossible…" She mutters to herself "I didn't realise just how strong Samuel is…"

Kuraudo takes flight when avoiding a serious lightning attack done by Samuel. He flies in the air, performing a backflip in the air and lands back on the ground with a slight case of an electrical current that was done by this attack. He looks at his hands, seeing the blue electric blue zap happening, but he just shrugs it off and smiles to Samuel.

Samuel stands his ground and waits for Kuraudo to launch an assault against him. Once he does, Kuraudo rushes to Samuel, swinging his two blades on both sides of Samuel. Just when Samuel plans to block, the blades vanish before they could clash and then quickly lunges his two swords to strike at Samuel's chest. Because of this attack, Kuraudo expects that Samuel is about to take a full strike with two of his weapons, but little did he know that Samuel already knows about his fast reflexing technique and somehow, he blocks the attacks with his swords, which brings surprise look on his face.

"What the hell?" Kuraudo said while holding his blades against Samuel's two swords in front of him. "How did you…"

Samuel stands his ground with his swords holding well against his swords. His shut his eyes and responds "Reverse Sight." He then strikes with three serious strikes against Kuraudo without opening his eyes to him.

"He's using Reverse Sight." Tohka said when standing next to Millicas and watches the screen in front of them.

Millicas turns his head to her and asks "You know it?"

"It allows myself and Samuel to sense electrical impulses of the people around us after we just cut off her eyesight. By losing our eyesight, we can observe all of our enemy movement, their intentions and their mental states."

"That's some move you got there."

"Of course." Tohka smiles a bit to Millicas "I taught him that technique one day." She looks back to the screen "So now it's a battle of who has the better reflexes or speed. Kuraudo has incredible reflexes with his speed, but now that Samuel knows exactly where he plans to land his attack. He has chance to counter it."

"What the hell is this?" Kuraudo ask and starts to look angry "Fighting me with your eyes closed like that. You trying to mock me?"

"You don't have to worry about that." Samuel said "Right now you just got to have to try to find a way to survive what's about to happen next."

Kuraudo grinds his teeth and soon comes charging towards him. The two clash normally, but when Kuraudo starts using his fast reflexes, Samuel was one step ahead of him and blocks his attack the moment he tries. This here irritates Kuraudo, but he keeps a smile on his face and continues trying to beat Samuel's Reverse Sight.

The two begins to continue the fight from the sky when they both spread their devil wings and took flight in the air. They continue to clash their swords, having Kuraudo to back away a few times and keeps charging, which ends up hitting against Samuel's swords. Samuel ends up attacking with his blue electrical attacks against Kuraudo, dealing only little damage and eventually forces Kuraudo to release his weakness that would soon bring the downfall to the Sword Eater.

"Huh, I just notice something." Millicas said

"I notice it too." Tohka replies "Kuraudo can't continue to use his fast reflex technique more often. He may have incredible speed and reflexes, but he lacks the stamina to keep at it."

"Without Samuel's eyesight, he has a chance to end this."

"And a one step closer from reaching the final round of the tournament."

Kuraudo floats there breathing little heavy after using too much of his rapid speed attacks against Samuel. He responds to Samuel "Damn, you are one annoying little shit. You did better than the last time we fought."

"Well of course." Samuel responds "It be easy for you if I don't train to be stronger than you."

"Let's end this." Kuraudo said

Samuel opens his eyes and replies "Fine then. This time, I want to see you fall with my very own eyes."

"That's good. Bring it on."

The two clash on against one another without any tricks of reflexes or any speed. Kuraudo continues pushing Samuel to the limit, despite losing his breath more than Samuel is, but was still capable of delivering two simple blows against Samuel in the fight. Samuel continues, despite taking some serious hits with the blade. In the end, Kuraudo swings his sword forward, extending his blades to try and catch Samuel by surprise, but Samuel was still fast enough to avoid it and got low enough to swing both his swords upwards to lay a finishing blow against Kuraudo. He says these last words 'Raikiri' then unleashes a blue electrical attack, knocking down Kuraudo and sending him crashing down onto the floor.

Kuraudo lays down on the floor, feeling the electrical side effect of that attack. As for Samuel, he lands back down and waits until Beowulf calls out his name as the victor. Before that actually happens, Kuraudo surprises Samuel by slowly rising back up off the floor and could still feel the electrical effect that can be seen around his body.

"Well, this boy has strength." Beowulf said "However…." His eyes looks down to his blades that soon vanishes from his side, leaving him in a vulnerable state.

"You're a lot tougher than I thought." Samuel said and starts to sheathe his twin swords "I'm looking forward to fighting you again."

"Yeah…" Kuraudo spits blood onto the floor "It was fun while it last. Until next time." He turns back and starts trying to walk out of the arena without any consent.

"I guess that's it then." Beowulf said and looks towards Samuel "Samuel wins this match. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Samuel turns back to take his leave, but stops and looks out at the crowd when they cheer for him. He smiles a bit when hearing them cheering for him and soon departs from the arena.

"One more thing you should know." Beowulf calls to Samuel and made him stop "The next match is Sara verses Agathos. The winner of that match will face you; Samuel, in the next round of the Demon Sword Tournament."

Samuel looks back to Beowulf and mutters the competitor's names to himself "Sara… Agathos. I'll be looking forward to it." He looks forward and departs from the arena.

Beowulf looks back out to the crowd "The next match will begin soon! Agathos will go up against Sara."


	17. Chapter 17

The match between Sara and Agathos quickly went underway once everyone return from their seats from taking a short break. The match between the two was ready and once they heard the call to begin, the two went all out against each other to determine who shall face Samuel in the next round of the Demon Sword Tournament.

Sara launches her attacks by using the paint colour of red, which launches massive magma fireballs towards her opponents that can melt anything that touches. Agathos moves left to right to avoid several of these projectiles, and also to use his sword to deflect one of them. After she stops, he charges at her with strong speed, hoping to win this with one strong swing, but when he got closer to her, he suffers a serious hit when he falls into a trap that was done by her. It was a type of bear trap that he got his left foot stuck into, a good opportunity for Sara to perform a special painting art that might give her the chance of victory.

Sara attacks with her strongest ability, which was the purple colour paint that can make images she makes into reality. The first thing she summons was a hundred skeletons carrying machineguns. All of them fire their weapons, making Agathos to result in defence by creating a symbol in front of him to block all of their attacks. He uses the symbol as a shield and soon swings his sword forward, unleashing a deadly blast that sends the skeletons shattering to pieces and Sara collapsing back. Once she was down, Agathos breaks his trap and leaps into the air, hoping to swing his sword down at her to finish her off with one swing. However, Sara quickly protects herself by using yellow paint to create a flash of light to blind Agathos and made him miss his target on her.

As the match progress between the two, Sirzechs looks to Grayfia and sees her watching Agathos closely, the same way she did when Agathos was in the previous match before. This made Sirzechs responds to her "You still figuring out about that boy?"

Grayfia looks to Sirzechs and asks "Did you asked around as promise?"

"I did. Did you think I would forget about that request?"

"Maybe."

"Well, as promised, I talked to many nobles across the Underworld, asking if they know Agathos and by some miracle, I got nothing of the sort about him."

"What?" Rias steps in

Sirzechs looks to Rias "I got no information about him from any of the high ranking nobles, or anyone in particular that I know of."

"He's a commoner then?" Issei asks

"That is possible." Sirzechs looks back down to Agathos "He has incredible strength, magic and speed. I know that Kuraudo is a commoner too, so it is possible that someone like that could reach this far in status."

"What's the big deal then?" Issei looks to Rias

"There has been something on my mind for some time now." Grayfia said "Isn't it strange that he is the only one who doesn't have a backstory? And manage to get into the tournament without anyone even knowing who he is?"

Sirzechs looks to Grayfia then to Azazel who was standing nearby. Azazel shrugs and responds "Perhaps a lucky kid stumbled into the arena. He looked fit enough to enter the tournament."

"Hmmm that does sound strange." Azazel said and looks back to the arena "Well, looks like someone is pulling interesting skills in this fight.

Sara uses her purple paint to create duplicates of Kuraudo out of nowhere and made them all to attack Agathos. Several of these Kuraudo clones surrounds Agathos with only one sword each, there they quickly extends their swords to attack him from far away, which made him take flight and got them all to chase after him. He battles with them all, struggling at first to land a decisive blow against them, thanks to the quick reflexes they can accomplish and was giving him the disadvantage. He decides not to attack them all together, instead he targets Sara directly by landing back onto the ground and charges at her with full speed.

Sara prepares for his attack and uses one Kuraudo, who happens to be closer to her, to land right in front of her and use him as a shield. Just when she thought she had him with overwhelming force on all sides, Agathos manage to attack at a quick speed without her even seeing it coming. He came striking through the fake Kuraudo in front of him and appears further behind Sara, standing there with his sword aiming outwards and waiting for that deep cut to appear behind Sara's back. It took two seconds for her to finally feel that hit, feeling the blood gusting out of the wound she took from that sword and ends up collapsing on the ground. All of her painting abilities collapses in actual paint, leaving a large pool of purple pain from where the fake Kuraudo's land.

"Agathos is the winner." Beowulf calls out and signals the medical team that was standing outside to enter the arena.

Agathos places his sword away and looks back to Sara who remains on the floor, tended to by the medical team that will bring her to the medical room and recover from that serious attack. He then looks back out towards the others, looking towards Grayfia and the rest of the nobles sitting together and looking back at him. They stare at each other for a moment until Agathos turns back and walks out of the arena.

With this match put to a finish, the next match quickly went underway between Tohka Todo and Shizuku Kurogane. The two stood their ground against one another, waiting for one of them to make the first move and shows that both of them have done their homework's before confronting one another here.

Tohka finally launches her assault against Shizuku, but she manage to freeze the entire arena with her power and began launching simultaneous attacks against Tohka when she pulls back from her. She then begins doing rapid fire against her, seeing a wall made of water that stops her attacks, but she continues launching more attacks against her until the wall shatters.

Ikki Kurogane stands by and watches as Shizuku struggles against the first few minutes of the fight against Tohka. She sees her trying to outsmart Tohka by performing defences, counter and attack on her enemy until she soon gets overwhelm by her attacks. In the end, not a single attack manage to hurt Tohka, only to delay her time to figure out another plan on defending against her.

"Your sister is pretty good." Millicas said to Samuel who stands next to him, watching the fight on the screen.

"You have no idea what she is capable of." Samuel replies "Here comes her secret weapon."

Tohka performs an ancient technique known as Trackless Step, which allows her to appear right in front of them at an incredible speed without the user even realising what just happen. This forces Shizuka to retreat back, while trying to dodge the incoming attacks that Tohka begins performing a couple of times. She did finally deliver a serious injury to Shizuka, while Tohka still stands there with no damage whatsoever to her body.

Shizuka plans for her daring attack on Tohka, planning this would result in her victory, or a serious defeat on her end. Once Tohka attacks her again, she activates her trap, which brings a large mist across the arena, allowing Tohka to be blind for a short time, while Shizuka attacks her with a handful of ice clones to try and deliver a blow against her. With much attention on all sides, Tohka manage to block off every single attack and shatters all the clones until there was only one left. Shizuka plans her attack from behind, by using her dagger into a long ice sword that could deliver the final blow. The moment she got closer, however, Tohka performs one last swing from her sword Raikiri and manage to stop her attack right here and now.

The match ends when all of the ice and mist ceases to be and everyone would see Shizuka collapsing onto the ground, while Tohka stands in front of her, sheathing her sword and takes her leave once the match has been official.

"The winner is… Tohka Todo." Beowulf calls out her name and got her to leave the arena.

"Damn, I didn't even see what happen…" Millicas said

"That girl did try her best." Samuel replies "But she was no match against my sister."

Ikki turns back and walks away from the screen. Millicas and Samuel looks back towards him, watching him leave and heading straight to the arena.

"That boy is waiting for you." Samuel said "Your next."

"I know." Millicas turns around "Finally."

"Try not to lose. It be terrible that after all this time of waiting, you end up losing this match to Ikki."

"I won't. And thanks for your undying support."

"Hey, you didn't support me when I was fighting Kuraudo."

"Whatever." Millicas departs and makes his way into the arena.

The final battle in this round of the tournament was soon to begin. Millicas and Ikki stands in the arena, both facing towards each other in the middle of the arena.

"Millicas Gremory. I'm looking forward into fighting someone as powerful as you." Ikki said

"So, you know all about me and my power, and yet you still have what it takes to stand against me."

"Yes. I would fight fair and with everything I got."

"Even if it's hopeless to defeat me?" Millicas asks

Ikki nods "Yes." He lends his right hand out, calling forth his sword Intetsu and swings it through the air when he grabs a hold of it. "I'll fight with all I got." He replies

"Well then." Millicas smiles "Let's see what you got." He snaps his fingers and calls forth his sword. He too swings it forward and holds onto it with both hands in front of him.

Beowulf steps in and calls forth their names "Millicas Gremory. Ikki Kurogane. The match begins now."

Millicas starts things first by spreading his devils wings and attack at quick speed towards Ikki. He swings horizontally towards him, getting Ikki to see it on time and blocks the attack. Ikki slides back and quickly defends himself for an incoming attack with Millicas' destructive power from the sword. He engulfs his sword with this black and red power, then swings through the air and unleashes a barrage of his power towards Ikki. There was a moment that made him stand his ground, but decides to avoid as much damage from his destructive power and moves to the side to avoid the incoming attack. He then charges straight towards Millicas, making him take flight to avoid his attack and made Ikki chase after him. It was here the two begins clashing together in the sky, forcing everyone in the arena to raise their heads up and try to keep up on their speed.

The battle in the sky lasts for only a minute, as it shows that Ikki was struggling to hold back Millicas' attack. At the end of the battle for the sky, Millicas got higher than Ikki and attacks a second time with his destructive power, forcing Ikki to defend this single projectile blast by placing one hand to his blade and the other to the sword. He was sent falling back to the ground, crashing hard to the floor, but somehow, he took minimum damage to this attack and rises back up to watch Millicas stay where he was in the sky.

"I… Understand now." Ikki replies

"Do you now?"

"I figured it out." Ikki said "You're technique… You're sword… I know what you are doing."

Millicas was surprise that he raise both eyebrows up for a moment and would even stop the fight to see what Ikki has to say about his technique. He lands back down and replies "You know my secret?"

"I understand your moves and your technique. After fighting against you right here, I now understand why. The destructive power is a powerful ability, but you look like someone who wants to get up close to your enemy and not far away."

Millicas leans his sword against his right shoulder and ask "What's your point?"

Ikki points towards Millicas' sword and said "That sword of yours. It's just a normal sword, isn't it?"

Millicas smiles and lowers his head for a second then raise his head back to Ikki to respond "You're the first person outside to ever discover that."

"Wait a minute…" Stella speaks up when listening to their conversation through the television screen "That sword is just a sword?"

"Guess his cover is blown." Samuel said

"What?" Stella looks to Samuel then back to the screen

"I was trying to figure out on what that sword does and how it is able to use destructive power." Ikki lowers his hand down "You've been using your power to make sure that your sword can withstand against swords like mine and anyone else who wields a Sacred Gear or anything particular to that. Am I right?"

"So you've caught onto my little trick." Millicas smiles to Ikki and aims his blade towards him "Want to know the truth about this weapon? Your right, it's just a normal sword that I wanted, a perfect weapon as a camouflage where nobody will ever know that this is just a simple blade."

"I guess correctly."

Millicas lowers his sword "I saw a show where the hero wrapped his power around his sword to make it much powerful. I tried the same thing by wrapping my destructive aura around my body and around my blade, making it reach to a level where it can clash against strong swords. So far it works like a charm."

"But with your speed and rapid fire…"

"Is one way to defeat an enemy, but it's not me. I do have another technique, but it would result in your death. I rather not stay away from my opponent and attack from far away. I want to face my enemy head on, but also to get rid of my weakness of fighting at close range."

"I see." Ikki stands ready with both hands to his sword "Then I know what I have to do."

Millicas aims his blade towards Ikki with one hand to it "Just try and shatter my sword."

Ikki calls out the secret of his blade, the same one he use to defeat Kiba "Ittou Shura!" He brings the fierce air around him and show this white aura around his body.

Millicas stands his ground and changes his look to serious. "That's what he did to Kiba." He thought to himself.

"Here I come!" Ikki charges in at full speed towards Millicas, only to come clashing against his sword and making Millicas jump back away from him. He takes flight to fly above, preparing to fire a destructive attack with his sword. This got Ikki to change his tactics by unleashing another technique known as 'Saigeki'.

Millicas swings his sword through the air and Ikki comes charging through the air, aiming the tip of his sword with one hand to it towards Millicas' sword. The moment the two clash their swords this time, out of nowhere, Millicas sword suddenly shatters right in front of his eyes. This brought shock to Millicas, as his favourite weapon shatters instantly with one of the secret swords from Ikki. As for Ikki, he came flying past Millicas and manage to deal a serious cut across his shoulder, as well as a couple of damage from the fragments from his sword.

"No way… He broke it!?" Millicas said through his mind when seeing what is left of his sword. When he lands back on the ground, he starts to groan when finally feeling the pain from the damage Ikki gave him.

"He's hurt…" Sirzechs leans forward and watches Millicas almost falling on one knee.

Grayfia mutters his name "Millicas." And ends up holding tightly on her seat arms

Stella was shock as well when watching the footage from where she is. She gasps and covers her mouth "He's in trouble."

"He's not weak." Samuel said and shows no distress like Stella and the rest of the family are feeling right now. "The sword was just a method of holding himself back. Although, I didn't expect for it to break so fast."

"Are you sure?"

"Just watch the damn match. He still has his backup plan."

Ikki lands back and turns to face Millicas from behind. He stands further away from him, waiting for what Millicas is planning to do next. Very soon, Millicas glows bright in his destructive aura, consuming his whole body with black and red, and the moment he turns around to face Ikki, he shouts out and with a swing of his left hand, unleashes a barrage of his destructive power towards Ikki.

Ikki starts dodging the barrages with his fast speed and begins running fast across the side of the field, avoiding much of Millicas' projectiles when he continues firing more. Once he saw an opening, he vanishes from Millicas' eyesight and appears above him. With no defence, he uses his power as a shield to block the incoming attack, which blocks successfully and sent Ikki crashing against the shield dome when he took a counter attack with his destructive power.

"You can't beat me with that speed of yours." Millicas said when taking a few steps towards him. He watches Ikki get up off the ground, still engulf in the power of his Ittou Shura. "That power of yours won't last forever, you know." He aim his right hand towards him, sending forth another destructive blast towards Ikki.

"Now's my chance." Ikki thought to himself and runs forward to quickly perform another technique, called "Madoka." He takes the attack head on, surprising Millicas and everyone who saw this happen. He then surprises by rotating himself around as if making a circle, then sends it back as a counter.

Millicas was caught off guard by this sudden attack and quickly defends himself by trying to reduce the damage by firing another shot to make it explode in front of his face. He was sent moving back by the blast, which got Ikki time to appear behind him to attack. Millicas looks back, firing another destructive blast, but only hitting a mirage, while the real Ikki was actually coming at him from the blast. Millicas looks back, suddenly taking a serious stab through the gut with Ikki's sword, sending him sliding back and brought serious frighten for Grayfia.

Beowulf steps forward, preparing to get involve with this before it was too late, he even brought the medical team standing near the arena, waiting for Beowulf to call this off. Ikki held his ground and so was Millicas, both stuck together in a stance for a while until the two end up staring face to face against one another.

"Ikki… Kurogane…." Millicas mutters his hand, which got him to look up towards Millicas and Ikki back at him. He saw his body not glowing in that red destructive aura, but he soon discovers that when he looks back down to where he land the blow, he finds his sword held on with Millicas' hand, while his other hand still holds onto the broken sword he has been holding on this entire time. Before he finally makes his move, he holds onto Ikki's sword tight and says "I'll remember that name."

Millicas finishes this match with a swing from what was left of his sword, unleashing a devastating destructive power at close range, consuming the whole area in such power. Ikki was unable to avoid this, which sent him flying and collapsing after crashing against the shield wall again. He collapses onto the ground, covered in so much blood and scars that he took from that destructive power. As for Millicas, he stood where he was, trying not to collapse and leaving that sword still stuck in his body. He soon falls on one knee, looking down at the ground for a while and soon looks towards Ikki, who still remains on the ground, but struggles to get back up.

"These two kids…" Beowulf thought to himself when looking towards Millicas then to Ikki. He waits for a few more seconds, just to give Ikki a chance of getting up, but sadly, he never gets back up. Beowulf was force to finally end this match. "Alright, Millicas Gremory is the winner."

Millicas smiles when he hearing that he won the match, which finally gave him the chance to finally collapse onto the ground and pass out from the serious injuries from this. Beowulf quickly runs over to assist Millicas, lifting him up off the ground and brings him to the infirmary, while the medic team tend to Ikki and would eventually return his sword back to him when they take care of Millicas' wounds. While he takes him to the infirmary for a recover, Grayfia gets up first to go see Millicas, and the same goes to Sirzechs, Issei and Rias.

At the end of the day, Millicas finally awakens from his injuries, finding himself back home in his bedroom and fully recover from all of his injuries from Ikki. He looks forward onto the bed when feeling something heavy laying on his body, finding his pet familiar wolf sleeping with him and finds his maid Maria sitting nearby. Maria's eyes looks to Millicas, shocked to see his eyes finally open and got her up off her seat with joy to see her master awaken.

"Millicas! You're finally awake." Maria leans forward and places both hands onto the table. Her voice made the wolf get up and look towards Millicas.

"Hey…" Millicas responds quietly and looks to the wolf in front of him. He lends his hand out to pat her for a while.

"Everyone was worried about you." Maria said "Stella was here a while ago, she couldn't even leave your spot until Grayfia told her to leave."

"She really wanted to stay with me." Millicas smiles and keeps patting his wolf pet "She so loves me."

"And you love her too."

"Hmmm." Millicas looks back at Maria "Thank you, Maria."

Maria moves off the bed and smiles "I do what I can to serve you, Millicas."

Millicas looks behind her and notices Grayfia standing by the doorway, looking back towards him. She responds "Can you two give me and Millicas a moment?"

Maria bows her head "Of course." She looks to the wolf then to the door and starts walking out of the room with the wolf following her.

Millicas sits up on the bed and responds "How is dad?"

Grayfia walks over to him and replies "He's managing, knowing that you're safe."

"That's good. So, how is everyone else?"

"There fine." She sits on the side of the bed and moves her left hand towards Millicas. She ends up twitching the side of his face, making him groan in pain.

"Owww!"

"You reckless fool. Just how much damage are you going to take to get our full attention to you?"

Millicas rubs the side of his face when Grayfia finally lets go of him "Must have worried you a lot, didn't I?"

"Of course I did. I am your mother after all."

"I know." Millicas looks forward "Ikki Kurogane… He was pretty good."

"He was able to counter your powers. I must admit, he surprised me when he broke your sword and redirect your power back at you."

"He's impressive I give him that."

"But Vali is much stronger." Grayfia looks serious to Millicas "You still think you wish to challenge him, if you should win the tournament?"

Millicas looks back to her "I want to go high and see what I'm capable of. I can't quit now."

Grayfia sighs and responds "I can't stop you. But your father and I are really proud of you, Millicas. No matter what happens in this tournament."

Millicas smiles "Thank you."

"By the way… Someone told me about an accident that happen when you went to the human world. Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Uhhhh what?"

"I'm talking about the avalanche, Millicas."

"But w-who told you that?" Millicas then thinks to himself "Issei you son of a bitch."

Grayfia sighs "Do you want me to pinch you again?"

"N-No. I'm sorry."

"Millicas."

"It was an accident, we were snowboarding down the mountain. How was I supposed to know I would cause an avalanche?"

Grayfia leans forward to Millicas and surprises him with a hug. He hugs her back and responds "Sorry for worrying you."

"You're still my child. You'll always worry me."

"I know."

Grayfia lets go of him and moves back "I should give you a break and privacy to get dressed." She turns back "You are supposed to be at Hagun Academy by now."

"Oh right… I got to see the others." Millicas starts getting out of bed

"Your beloved is probably waiting for you."

"Mother…"

Grayfia smiles and looks back to Millicas "You've really grown pretty close to Stella Vermillion. Perhaps when you two when you are ready…" She takes out a red queen piece from a chessboard and lends it to Millicas "You can finally make her your queen."


	18. Chapter 18

Millicas returns to Hagun Academy with Maria, now that Millicas has been fully recover from his injuries. When he came back, he got a lot of attention to many people who saw that match and saw just how strong Millicas really was. It was during the break session where he finds Ikki Kurogane I the distance, meeting with Kagami and eight female students who wish to learn swordsmanship from him. They saw just how strong Ikki was, which brought much attention towards him and not Millicas.

"So, how long has this thing been going?"

"For a while." Maria replies "Ever since that battle with you, they don't think of him as the 'Worst One' anymore."

"That's what people call him?"

"Yes."

"I wonder why. His strength and the power he wields was incredible."

"I notice. By the way, I should remind you that I told Stella that you are back and is probably waiting for you at your apartment."

Millicas sighs and stops walking "Damn. She's probably going to be crazy just seeing me back. I guess I should face the music now." He looks back to Maria "I'll see you and the others in class."

"Understood." Maria bows before she takes her leave from him.

Millicas returns to his apartment by himself, he stays at the front door, taking a deep breath and expecting some attack from Stella, after what just happen to him in that arena with Ikki. He finally walks straight into the room, finding himself at a sudden strange occasion where he never saw coming.

He finds Stella standing there, ready to greet her master by wearing a pink apron with a red heart on the front of it. She lifts up the skirt a bit when she bows to Millicas, showing her flustering so much that it feels like she is about to burst with steam very soon. What makes things even more worse is that she is about to say the three things that always ends up in a failure situation.

"Welcome home, Millicas. Would you like some dinner? A hot relaxing bath? Or perhaps. You. Have. Me?"

". . . . . . . . . ." Millicas was stun at this sudden surprise and comment she said to him. He blushes and remains quiet for a moment, unsure what to say until finally had the courage to say something "W-What are you doing?"

"Like my outfit?" Stella comes closer to Millicas "Rias gave it to me before we left the vacation."

"Of course she did… You are… Joking on what you said before, right?"

"Well… Do you want to?" Stella's mutters those words, but could not say them out loud for Millicas to hear. Her eyes looks left to right when looking forward, hiding her face as she starts to feel red.

"What did you say?"

She quickly tries to change the subject when she looks back to him with a straight face "It was nothing. You should sit down while I make you something to eat."

"Okay, but first I need to ask you something." Millicas steps closer to her and grabs on both her hands and moves them together in front of her.

"W-What are you…?"

"I heard you were by my side for a time by my bed." Millicas smiles after saying that, which made Stella blush and turns her head to the side.

"Well… I wasn't worried…" Stella looks back to him and replies "I knew you're going to be hard as nails when you go into the fight with Ikki." She then turns around to get her back towards Millicas "I knew you wouldn't lose to something like this."

Millicas laughs for a bit and surprises her again by wrapping his arms around her from behind, keeping them above her waist and gave Stella a big surprise. "Thank you, Stella."

"… It's not fair…" Stella said quietly

"What was that?"

Stella closes her eyes and smiles while Millicas remains holding onto her. She replies "I was just thinking we could get away from it all. Take some time together... Alone..."

Millicas stutters at first but responds "Find somewhere private for the two of us?"

"Yes, exactly... How much time have we really had to ourselves?"

"Well, perhaps after the party we can spend the time together."

"A party?" Stella opens her eyes and looks to the right

"There's going to be a party to celebrate the winners of the Demon Sword Tournament. Maria told me and my mother confirmed it. Perhaps after our time together at the party, we could go off to the garden to relax together."

"Yes." Stella turns to face Millicas and wraps both arms around him "That's what I wanted."

"Well, of course, I mean you are still my servant and I always treat my servants fairly."

"Hey, I'm still a princess you know."

"Yeah… A loyal princess to a prince." He laughs and got her face to blush.

The moment he was going to kiss her, this moment breaks when the door behind him opens up and all of his friends enters the room to find them in a cute-awkward moment together. Sara was the first to enter the room and shouts out "Millicas! Welcome ba –" She stops when hearing the two gasp as they look back at them. The two lets go of each other and turns towards them.

Adria steps forward with her arms cross and looks angry "Are we interrupting anything?"

"N-No." Millicas replies "What are you all doing here?"

"Thought of seeing how you are." Adria said "You didn't visit us when you came here. You went straight to Stella."

"Isn't that the outfit Rias gave you?" Maria asks when looking at Stella.

"Y-N-No." Stella takes a step to the left to stand behind Millicas

Sara stares at Stella and mutters the words "Oh, you dirty pink-haired bitch."

"What did you just say to me Sara!?" Stella shouts out

"Alright, enough." Millicas calls out "Wait, where's Samuel?"

"He's with Ayase in the arena." Maria said "She wanted to hang out with him in this usual way."

"Well, I guess it's not a problem." Millicas looks back to Stella and whispers "We'll continue this another time. You okay with that?"

Stella sighs and replies "Yes."

"Alright." He looks back to the others and walks towards them "So what else has been going on while I was asleep?"

Meanwhile, Samuel was still in the skirmish with Ayase, who came to offer another fight between him in a mock battle. Ayase fought serious against Samuel, but struggles to maintain her ground against his two swords and against his blue lightning attacks. At the end of the match, Ayase fell back and collapses to the ground, after taking a full hit by two of his swords, sending her to the ground and bringing the victory to Samuel.

"You'll be alright." Samuel replies to Ayase and lends his hand out to help her up off the ground.

Ayase looks up to him and smiles, but would start to blush and looks away for the moment. She eventually takes his hand and gets up. "Feels like you've gone further away than before in strength."

"Well, you still got that technique that you're trying to perform. What was it called again?"

"Ten'i Muhou."

"You'll get there eventually. Since this technique was done by a male, then things will have different when trying to perform it by a female."

"Umm… Samuel…" Ayase looks down at her hand that is still being held by Samuel's hand "Your hand is…"

"Oh… Sorry." Samuel lets go of her and scratches the back of his head and laughs "Forgot."

"It's alright."

"Anyways." Samuel lowers his arm and talks serious "How would you like to come with me to a party."

"A party?"

"Millicas' parents are throwing a party at their mansion. It's for the competitors of the Demon Sword Tournament and would be good to see you there."

"Is this a date?"

"It can be a date if you want."

"Well, I guess I could come to this party. My grandfather just woke up from his coma and would be a good opportunity for him to see everyone else there."

"He just got up?"

"Strange, isn't it? I heard he woke up the time when you defeated Kuraudo."

"I wonder why. Shame he wasn't there to watch me wipe the floor with Kuraudo."

"I've already showed him the video." Ayase laughs "He really enjoyed your fight with Kuraudo, but still apologised for not defeating him during his first encounter with him."

"It's fine. Anyways, it's probably that time to head to class. I'll see you again later on tonight."

"Sure."

After the day was done for Hagun Academy, many of them took the time of taking their leave in the middle of the night and attend the party at Millicas' home. Millicas and his friends arrive an hour later during the party, while Stella stays back for a while and will arrive later to surprise Millicas and her dress that she got home.

Inside the mansion, Millicas and Samuel got their proper black suits with Millicas having a red tie and Samuel has a blue tie. The two looks to the right to see Maria and Adria approaching them, seeing Adria in her cyan dress with a red scarf, and Maria wearing just her proper maid outfit for the party.

"Adria… You look pretty." Millicas said and got her to smile

"Thank you." Adria bows slightly to him

"Is Ayase coming to the party too?" Maria asks

"Yes. She said her uncle is coming too and thought of helping him get out of the hospital and fixing the training ground."

"Any news on Stella?" Millicas asks

"She'll be coming around very soon." Maria said

Samuel looks out at the party and finds Sara and Tohka coming towards them "Oh boy, here comes trouble."

Sara comes to Millicas and lunges herself onto him with her arms around his neck. "Surprise, Millicas."

Millicas sighs and turns his head to the side "Sara."

"I see you dressed up." Samuel looks to Tohka and sees this silver dress she wears

"It is a formal party." Tohka replies

"You three should probably get started." Maria replies "Azazel wants to see all the winners together. It's just to gain influence to the tournament and to everyone else who is still there."

"I wonder what's taking Stella so long." Millicas said and starts walking with Tohka and Samuel to the other room with the others. They enter a large room with over a hundred devils together, with Sirzechs, Grayfia and Azazel standing together and looking towards Millicas.

Stella finally came into the scene last and got the attention of Millicas and the others. When he and the other competitors stood together, Stella came through one of the doorways Millicas went through and got him to turn his head towards her. She wore this elegant red dress with golden outlines and got her hair into a single braid that she put around her right shoulder.

"She looks stunning." Xenovia replies and was standing next to Samuel

"She's beautiful." Millicas replies and starts walking towards her

Stella came up to him with a smile on her face, hands together in front of her and replies "What do you think of my dress? Does it satisfy to you master?"

"Just call me Millicas." He replies and lends his hand out to her "And you look beautiful."

Stella takes his hand and walks with him to join the others together. The two stood together the whole time and would finally get the chance for them to finally have a dance together. They got the chance when Azazel was done talking about the finals, about the competitors and what will happen to the winner of the tournament if he or she should win.

Vali makes an appearance and looks over to the winners in this round of the tournament. By his side was Kuroka, who wore a fancy black dress, while he wears the full black suit and a silver tie.

Issei came towards Vali with Rias and Asia by his side. He smiles and asks "I didn't think you would actually come here."

"I didn't have a choice." Vali replies "I've got nothing else to do right now, and Azazel keeps texting me to come here."

"Well, you are like the final boss to this whole tournament."

"I doubt I'll find anyone who would match my strength." Vali turns his eyes back towards the group and looks towards Millicas.

"You've grown pretty well, Issei." Kuroka said seductively when having her eyes looking down at his body and stares down below his waist "My proposal is still there if you're still interested in being with a real woman." She winks at him, causing him to blush and got the other two to stare angrily at her.

Vali sighs "Kuroka."

"Right, sorry." Kuroka wraps both arms around Vali's left arm

"Carry on." Vali turns away and walks away with Kuroka still following him.

Rias sighs and looks to Issei, who seems to be blushing from what Kuroka said before. She gives him a soft slap across his face and replies "Don't even think about it."

As the party continues, an interruption came when a servant to the Gremory Clan approaches Sirzechs and Grayfia from behind and offers them a paper to Sirzechs. "I came as quick as possible to give you this. I ran a background and I found what you were looking for."

After Sirzechs reads only a little, but saw what he was looking for, he gives it to Grayfia and looks back to the man "Are you positive about this?"

"Yes sir. I double checked it."

"What's wrong?" Azazel came up towards them and looks to Grayfia, who still stands there with her eyes widen when close of finish reading the report.

"Tell me this is some kind of joke?" Grayfia looks to the man who gave them this.

"It's true."

"Then that would mean that Agathos is…" Grayfia looks up and looks around to find Agathos. She soon finds him leaning against the wall with his arms cross and lowering his head down.

Meanwhile, Millicas stands beside Stella by the balcony and looks out at the dark view of the place. Stella responds "This place you have is really lovely."

"You've been here before."

"I know." Stella turns back and faces the party room "I'm glad I came at this party. It was great coming here with you."

"You know, after you being my servant and all… I've never met anyone whose presence affects me like you do."

Stella blushes and looks back to Millicas "I… Have no problem, as a servant, to have a closer relationship with her master. If that sounds agreeable to you."

"Perhaps we can continue this privately in the garden. That's what you want, right?"

"Y-Yes… That's what I wanted… And away from them." Stella crosses her arms and looks to the left at the party. She finds Adria nearby in the distance with Samuel and Agathos, who came over to see Samuel.

Millicas looks to the left and lowers his eyes down at his left pocket and takes out this red chess piece of a queen out of his pocket. He looks back to Stella and replies "Stella…"

"Hey." Stella turns her body towards the group and finds Azazel approaching Agathos. Azazel said something to Agathos and got the two to walk away from the others

Millicas stops and looks out towards them "Strange…"

Azazel leaves and goes off to confront Agathos. He brings him somewhere else, a private room where only Grayfia and Sirzechs was and would confront Agathos at this whole situation. When he came in the room after Azazel to find Grayfia and Sirzechs looking back at him, he could see them in an uneasy content.

"What is this?" Agathos looks back to Azazel and sees him closing the door behind him.

"We know the truth about you." Azazel said "It was clever for you to hide this long in plain sight into the tournament. You think we would just ignore it?"

Agathos sighs deeply when looking forward and looks back to Grayfia. "How is my father?"

"He's still imprisonment." Grayfia replies "My brother never told me that he had a son. I guess there's a lot of things he never told me."

"Why would he say things to you? You're the ones who locked him up!"

"You have no idea what he's done, do you?" Grayfia asks, bringing a calm to Agathos when thinking back of all the things that he has heard about Euclid

Very soon, Millicas ends up entering the scene from the door with Stella and Rias beside him. Everyone except for Agathos looks towards the doorway to find them entering the room. Millicas responds "What's going on here?"

"Millicas… You shouldn't be here." Azazel said

"I want to know what's going on here, brother." Rias replies and steps forward next to Millicas

Grayfia and Sirzechs looks to one another for the moment before they respond on revealing the truth to the three. Sirzechs replies first "Millicas… This is Agathos Lucifuge. He's Euclid's son."

"What!?" Both Rias and Millicas spoke out at the same time, flabbergasted at what they just heard. Only Stella is uncertain on what to react to this, since she has no knowledge on who Euclid Lucifuge is.

"Uhm… Can anyone help me fill in the blanks?" Stella asks

Rias looks to Stella and replies "Euclid is Grayfia's brother…" She looks back to Millicas "So you could say –"

"Agathos is my cousin…." Millicas said and got Agathos to look back at him "No way…"

"But his hair…" Rias said

Agathos moves his right hand through his hair, suddenly changing the colour to make it silver to match Grayfia and Euclid. "A simple magic trick."

"So… How did you figure it out?" Stella asks

"We found out a while ago after the tournament was over." Sirzechs said "Azazel got the blood off the arena and asks someone to run a test to see the origins of Agathos in the hospital. We've just been confirmed that Agathos is Euclid's son."

"And is now here in the Demon Sword Tournament." Azazel said "Which brings us to the question that we want to know from Agathos."

"Are you here to kill my son?" Grayfia replies

"Mother?"

"My brother is crazy and could've given him instructions on what to do in the Demon Sword Tournament. You could try and assassinate Millicas when you get the chance if you should face him."

Agathos looks back to Grayfia "Not true. I'm not my father or the ones he serve. I didn't come here to be the man he wanted me to be, even though I don't know anything about him. All I know about him is that he abandoned me, left me in the human world and was sealed away by you people. I didn't believe the stories that have been told about him, I expected him to be innocent…" He then lowers his head slightly down and closes his hands tight "I want to see him, but I didn't want to join him in the pit if I revealed myself as a Lucifuge."

"So why join the tournament?" Sirzechs asks "What do you gain if you fight and somehow win?"

Agathos looks to Sirzechs "I want to be recognised as a Lucifuge if I should win the tournament… And I wanted to see what I'm capable of. There are not many people on Earth who could push me to my limit, so I came here and hide my identity. But I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I'm out of the tournament."

"You can't leave the tournament." Millicas steps in "Not while you're in the next round against Samuel."

"I've forfeit my match." Agathos looks to Millicas then to Azazel "Is that right?"

"Come on, give him a chance." Millicas looks to Azazel then to his parents "Father…"

"Wouldn't there be any proof that he is a spy to the Khaos Faction?" Rias asks

"We have no confirmation of this." Sirzechs said "So far he hasn't committed any crimes yet anyway. Besides lying to every one of his identity. We have no proof of him working with any of the terrorist factions."

"Plus, I don't think it will work out well for those who have been eliminated by him." Azazel said "And a forfeit like is pretty bad." He then looks to Grayfia and so does Sirzechs "What do you think?"

Grayfia looks to the two and sighs deeply. Her eyes looks to Millicas and replies "You really want to see this tournament through till the end, don't you?"

"I don't see any problem to why we have to kick him out? So far, he's family."

"Hmmmm…" Grayfia looks to Agathos "Fine. But be warned." She then walks past them and leaves the room. Sirzechs would go after her.

"Well… That went well." Azazel replies, after the two left the room and looks back to the others "So, Agathos, still forfeiting your match?"

"No." Agathos said "I want to stay in the tournament."

"Good. Looking forward to see your match with Samuel. I really hope to see this tournament come to a close with a perfect ending." Azazel looks to Millicas then takes his leave from the room.

The group walks out of the room after the discussion was dealt with. Millicas places both hands to the back of his head and replies "Well, that went well…"

Agathos comes up to Millicas from behind "You… You actually helped me. Why?"

Millicas looks back and lowers his arms "I know about your father from my mother. Can't really put the blame through the whole family, from someone who hasn't really fallen off the rails and into terrorism. Am I right?"

"I can't believe you actually did that for me. I will make it up to you."

"Then be sure to face me in the finals. I'm looking forward to seeing this match between you."

Agathos smiles "I'll be there."

"My knight will not go down without a fight. But that's exactly what you're expecting."

"I'm looking forward to that." Agathos walks away and returns to the party. Just as he returns to the party, he is met with a familiar face who comes towards him, worried look on her face and thought he was going to be into trouble.

It was Iris Ascarid from another academy and closest friend to Agathos. She came to him in her silver qipao dress with a blue dragon on the dress.

Millicas notices the two and watches them leave. Rias mentions "Isn't that Iris Ascarid?"

"Is it?" Millicas looks to Rias "That name sounds familiar."

"Of course. She came second place in the last years Demon Sword Tournament. She was close from defeating Vali, but lost the match. I've heard she has an amazing weapon that could rival a dragon."

"Glad she isn't in the tournament." Stella replies

"Guess she's with him." Millicas said "Which reminds me." He looks back to Stella "We should join the others."

"I should too." Rias said "Issei is probably getting dragged into dancing with one of them. By the way, you really think Agathos can be trusted?"

"We won't know until we see the end of this tournament." Millicas said "I'm positive that everything will be fine."

"Let's hope your right. I'm sure your parents will forgive you if you're mistaken." Rias walks away and returns to her lover Issei. She would end up dealing with Asia having a dance with Issei, while the others are force to watch and upset that Asia won the little game that let them decide who shall have the first dance with Issei.

"Well… I'd like to get something to eat." Stella replies "I'm starting to feel a little sluggish right now. I got to eat more just to sustain my power."

"Hmmm… Sure." Millicas smiles "Let's go get something to eat."

"Great. Hope they have enough food for me." Stella giggles when walking past him and moving straight to the dining room.

Millicas watches her walk away and remains here for a bit. He places one hand in his pocket and touches on the queen piece that still remains in his pocket. He just shrugs it off and mutters to himself "There's always next time." Then goes walking after Stella.


	19. Chapter 19

The Demon Sword Tournament returns in the final two rounds in one day. The first round will go through, then takes a break for half an hour to let the winners recover and prepare for the next round. The next round would result in a three way match, having three people to fight each other to determine who will be the last person standing. The winner shall be put on the records as the winner of this year's tournament and will be crown a trophy for their success.

Xenovia and Millicas was next to fight, both are ready to test their strength against each other. Despite having the two almost losing their matches, they manage to pull off the impossible and they have to do it a second time.

Before Xenovia came into the arena, she was met by Rias, who was waiting for Xenovia in the lower levels. Xenovia stops and says her name "Rias."

"I wanted to speak to you before confronting Millicas."

"I actually thought of asking you. I should have asked you earlier about this, but…"

"I'll make sure that his parents and myself will not harm you if you hurt Millicas. I've already mentioned this and they are alright."

"Thank you. However, fighting Millicas is…"

"Hard to fight because he's my aunt?"

"Yeah."

"You'll be alright. If Millicas can forgive what Ikki did to him, then he'll forgive you."

Xenovia nods "Thank you, Rias." She looks forward and begins entering the arena.

Millicas arrives first in the arena, looking up at the fans as he introduces himself and got the fans cheering for him. He got a smirk on his face when hearing them cheering for him. He gets into the arena, turns around to face the entrance, crossing his arms and waiting for Xenovia to come through. She took her time, since she was talking to Rias and would finally arrive to the scene with her sword that she leans against her shoulder.

Beowulf comes in between the two when they stand face to face, but away from one another, so that they could make a good charge against each other when they begin.

"You ready for this?" Beowulf asks "Cause there's no turning back from the finals."

"I had to ask Rias' permission to fight you, Millicas." Xenovia replies "I no longer have to hold back against you."

"Thanks." Millicas snaps his fingers and his sword appears in front of him. His sword was reforge again and begins wrapping his power of his destructive aura around the blade again.

Xenovia moves her sword in front of her and holds onto it with both hands. Millicas does the same thing and waits for Beowulf to begin the match. "Let's get this fight over with, shall we? Begin!"

Millicas charges at full speed towards Xenovia, swinging straight through her and suddenly vanishes when his blade hit her. He manage to strike only an illusion, while the real Xenovia was right behind him and Millicas quickly blocks her incoming attack. She hit his sword and made Millicas struggles to push her back, she would overpower him and forces him to jump back to send her swing hitting the ground. Xenovia continues by raising her sword in the air, changing the appearance by extending the blade and swings hard down upon Millicas. He blocks it with his sword, quickly getting the sword to hit the ground next to him and counter with a destructive blast with his sword, thus hitting Xenovia and consuming her with his destructive power.

After the smoke clears, Xenovia still stands there with her sword in front of her, aiming the tip of it to the floor and leans her left arm against the blade. Her sword went back to original size before the blast actually hit her. When Millicas got sight of Xenovia still standing, he charges in and so does she, both clashing their swords together for a couple of times. Millicas tries to catch her off guard, by suddenly snapping his finger and causing his sword to vanish, thus bringing Durandal falling to the ground and give Millicas to attack with full force with his destructive power. At close range, he sends Xenovia flying and collapsing hard onto the floor. He then attacks her again with his sword returning to reality, he swings it horizontally through the air and unleashes a barrage of destructive missiles towards her. Xenovia tries to avoid the incoming barrages by using her incredible speed to the side, and during the clearing, she changes her sword into the shape of a katana with the same colours as her Durandal, then when aiming towards Millicas, she extends the blade with perfect speed towards Millicas. Millicas tries to avoid it, but took a strike pierces his left shoulder and forces Millicas to lower his body when Xenovia lowers her sword down to make the damage greater, but Millicas got out of there with just a cut.

"She's doing well against Millicas." Kiba replies while still watching with the others.

"Of course, by fusing the Excalibur fragments with Durandal, the sword gained a handful of abilities." Kiba replies "She uses the incredible speed she has, plus the power to transform the sword into any shape and size it desires."

"Incredible." Irina responds "She might have a chance."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Akeno said

And so the two kept clashing for over ten minutes with both standing strong against one another. Millicas was performing mostly long range attacks at Xenovia and forces her to attack Millicas at her quick speed to try and catch him. Her speed was incredible to match against his, and during the catch, she clashes her sword against his, forcing his sword to move to the side with the Durandal holding on top of it. Millicas plans to perform a second sneak attack by making his sword vanish, but just as he did that, Xenovia swings her sword forward at Millicas, and suddenly made Millicas to duck, as he knew she would not fall for the same attack twice. He caught her off guard with this duck and made him attack with another close range attack with his destructive power, thus sending Xenovia flying again, crashing hard to the ground and not coming back up this time.

"Damn, what a shot." Beowulf replies and soon looks back to hear the crowd cheering for the final shot. He smirks and walks over to Xenovia, who remains on the floor and struggles to get up off the ground. When he comes up to her, he replies "You were very close there, Xenovia. You would have gotten his throat if he didn't duck." He looks back to Millicas, seeing him coming over to her to pay her respect.

Millicas crouches down to her and grabs one of her hands "Thank you Xenovia. You did great out there." He smiles to her and stays with her until the medical team came in to get her out of here.

Millicas watches her leave and finally departs from the arena to let the others take over. He decides to stand in the open, just outside of the arena to watch it at a good view. He hopes to watch and take notes on what is about to happen here, and hope that this will be enough to learn on fighting his next opponent in the final round.

Samuel and Agathos arrives together in the arena, both not speaking to each other, but eager to clash swords against one another in the arena. When they arrive in the arena, the two turns to face each other and draws out their weapons to prepare themselves for the fight to come.

"So, I'm fighting the real Agathos." Samuel replies "I'm surprise you came out here like that."

Agathos looks out at the crowd, then back to Samuel "Be prepare for what is about to happen." He moves his sword against the side of his waist with both hands to it and facing the tip of it behind him.

"I see… That's what you want to play." Samuel sheathes his swords and keeps his hands against the both of them

"What are they doing?" Stella asks

"There doing the quick draw attack." Millicas replies "Can't remember what it's called."

"Iaijutsu." Tohka replies "It's a competitive quick draw attack. It is mostly done by two opponents with a single katana sword."

"But Samuel has two and Agathos has –"

"They know that."

Both Agathos and Samuel went at fast speed, performing the quick attack on each other and both standing in the same position the other was standing. They stand there for a few seconds, until they soon move their bodies and begin to hear the cuts they put on the other's body. Samuel notices a strike across his right arm, while Agathos took two electrical cuts on his left waist and a cut across the side of his face. Agathos looks back to Samuel, swiping the blood across his face and moves his hand down to grab his waist, which gets a sudden electric burst when just touching the wound. As for Samuel, he looks back to Agathos, touching his arm and starts to feel that his cut felt much deeper and more painful.

"My arm…" Samuel mutters to himself and looks back to Agathos "What did he do?"

Agathos stands at the ready with both hands on his sword "Ready when you are, Samuel."

"Now that I think about it. He never even once used his sword's abilities and its name." Samuel thought about it and decides to go running towards him "Better learn it the hard way."

Samuel came for a jump in the air and stabs the ground with both swords, which forces Agathos to jump back when seeing the electricity flowing across the ground around Samuel, thus creating a circle electric field around Samuel for a while. This made Agathos to take flight and made Samuel to also take flight to clash swords together. When they clash swords, the two lands back down to the ground to see the damage that was done to them, which was a scar across the chest of Agathos and a small cut to the right leg of Samuel. Samuel looks down at his right leg to see the damage, a small, but serious pain was coming from that cut, just like the previous cut he too.

"That sword of his…" Samuel thought to himself and turns around to face Agathos "Is it a Holy Sword?"

Agathos looks back to Samuel for a while until he uses some magic against him. He creates a symbol underneath him, suddenly teleports without a trace and forces Samuel to look around to find him. The moment he saw him coming, he quickly charges in with both swords at the ready and hits against his sword. This would cause the skirmish between the two to go on for a while longer with Samuel performing some of his skills with the Blue Raikiri, and Agathos with his speed, magic and the unknown power from the sword he wields.

While the fight wages on for much longer, Samuel backs away and begins using rapid fire with his lightning attacks, which forces Agathos to move to the side to miss most of the projectiles. Samuel comes charging back up, but Agathos uses his teleportation spell again, forcing him to stop and turns around to block an incoming attack. Before the two would clash swords, Samuel surprises Agathos with a swing that creates a crescent-shaped blast of lightning towards Agathos. With no way of blocking this, he uses his sword as his last defence to counter this lightning blast, but sook serious damage to the aftermath and would get worse when Samuel comes running in on the side to perform it again to finish this off. With no way of blocking this, Agathos performs his last trump card to protect himself against this. The moment that second attack got him, the blast consumes him, but the effects did not hurt Agathos and simply vanishes without any damage at all. Samuel pauses and looks at the stance Agathos was standing, seeing he just use the pommel of his sword to block the incoming attack.

"No way…" Samuel said, astonished to witness a strong attack, lose to just the pommel of the sword. He asks "That sword is not just any sword, isn't it? What's it called?"

Agathos moves the blade in front of his face and looks back to Samuel "This is the famous sword Joyeuse. It's the famous sword that some believe to have been forged to contain the Lance of Longinus within the pommel."

"No… That would mean that my –" Samuel stops and notices Agathos moving his sword to the side of his body, with both hands to it and aiming the tip of the blade back from him. He quickly defend himself, despite knowing that he faces a very powerful blade that has not reveal most of its potential.

Agathos comes in for a quick speed and swings his sword forward, while Samuel tries to defend himself against his attack with both swings of his sword and a blast of lightning. The moment that the two swords collide, this time, Agathos succeeds against his two swords and manage to shatter both these blades with one swing. At the end, Agathos stands behind him after performing his swing and remains in a frozen position with Samuel, until he moves forward, lowering his sword and waits for Samuel to collapse onto the floor.

The crowd was shock at this attack, unsure how Agathos manage to break through his swords and reign victorious against this. Samuel's friends did notice a flow of blood surrounding him, after he took that strike to the chest and was severe. Despite wielding two katana swords, his blades are no match against the Joyeuse.

Agathos looks back to Samuel and walks over when noticing him still conscious from that attack. Samuel lays there on his blood, trying to figure out what went wrong and thought that it would have been best if he went all out from the start.

"Do you want to know what went wrong?" Agathos asks "You're attacks wouldn't be able to punch through my sword. If you shut your eyes and used that technique, the one you used against your previous match, this would have lasted much longer." He steps closer and crouches down next to him, while Beowulf approaches them and calls for help. Agathos asks "Want to know why your pain feels much more than usual? My sword has a slight power of the Longinus, making it easily officiant against devils."

Samuel gets on a stretcher and gets out of the arena, while both Beowulf and Agathos watches him leave. As he leaves the arena, Agathos looks back towards Grayfia and the others that sits together with her. He stares for a while until he finally looks forward and takes his leave from the arena.

Before the next battle can begin, they decide to take a break and allow many of Samuel's friends to visit him. When he recovers, he wakes up to find his sister Tohka standing next to him and looks to the others near him.

"Samuel…"

Samuel keeps his eyes half open, slowly blinking a few times and sighs from the mouth. "Where…" He moves his right hand over his eyes and replies "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary." Tohka responds "You took a serious blow from Agathos."

Samuel remains quiet and still keeps his hand over his eyes. He eventually replies "I lost…."

"At least you tried." Ayase speaks up "I was worried there. You almost had him though."

"Almost…."

"Hey, at least you lasted longer than Adria." Millicas replies

"Hey!"

"And now there are four of us." Tohka said and moves back from Samuel. She turns her attention to Stella and Stella back to her "Our match is next."

"I'm ready for that."

"Wait…" Samuel slowly sits up and groans a bit when still feeling the slight pain to his chest. He lowers his right hand over his chest and looks over to Millicas "You're going to have to fight him next. Be ready to use anything you can to defeat him."

"That's what I'm planning on doing."

"You're sword may not work this time, so you probably going to have to use something else to defeat him."

"Don't worry, I'm working on it."

"I doubt you are. You can't hold back against them. If you want to face Vali, you got to have to get you're **A** game in this."

"I'm not going to make the third mistake." Millicas said "After what happen with Xenovia and Ikki, I'm ready this time."

Both Stella and Tohka takes their leave from the room and walks together towards the arena. When they stand in the middle, the two looks to one another and nods to each other when they are ready. As soon as they take positions to face one another, Millicas and everyone else beside him, stands beside Samuel to watch this interesting fight.

"This shall be promising." Sirzechs replies

"Do you think Stella could win this?" Issei asks Rias

"Tohka has better speed than Stella, but if she uses her powers properly, she'll succeed." Rias replies

"But if Stella should win, would Millicas really fight her in the finals?" Issei asks

"Perhaps." Sirzechs replies "They'll forgive each other and then kiss and make up afterwards." He chuckles

"Let's see how this goes."

Stella quickly starts off with a protection of flames around her body, like a dress to protect herself against Tohka's first attack. She shot Stella with a rapid fire attack of lightning, only hitting Stella's sword that she held in front of her and engulfs it into flames. While Tohka retreats back and continues to use rapid fire from her lightning from a far, Stella attacks with her flaming serpents she brings in front of her as protection. She brings forth a massive fire dragon in front of her and sends it charging after Tohka, forces her to go on the defensive against that dragon, while Stella tries to ensnare Tohka by her own attack against her. She backs away and gets the dragon to take a bite through the ground, while she jumps to the side and attacks with a crescent-shaped blast of lightning from her blade.

As the trap was sprung, Stella comes forth a few flaming projectiles towards Tohka, but only hitting the grounds around her to cause a distraction. When she comes flying out of the smoke and flames, Stella was ready to come flying in and swings her flaming sword straight to Tohka. She swings forth to perform Raikiri, which annihilates Stella. As the dragon and Stella perishes, Tohka realises she just hit a mirage, thanks to one of Stella's technique known as Flame Veil, which makes a mirage of themselves or hide the user by refracting the light of her flames. The real Stella attacks with another technique, called Bahamut Howl, which surrounds mostly the entire arena in flames and forces Tohka and Beowulf to take flight to avoid the incoming flames.

"Damn, Stella isn't pulling any punches from this." Millicas said

"She's hitting Tohka with everything she's got." Samuel replies "But she has to be careful."

Tohka stays in the sky and looks down at Stella. She comes down for a dive against Stella, but she was ready for this and attacks with a few flaming serpents to protect herself. Tohka launches her attack, called the Inazuma, where the user creates a magnetic field around her, which increases the speed from her swings. With the ability, Tohka is capable of both blocking and attacking at a much faster rate, thus breaking the three smaller dragons around her and comes for a dive to swing down at Stella. Stella tries to defend herself, only blocking her first attack and unable to block her next counter, which was extraordinary speeds that not even Stella could counter it. Her sword was fast enough to lay a few strikes across Stella's body and broke through her flaming dress that was her last defence. With it gone, Tohka ends this with a victory, when witnessing Stella collapsing onto the floor from that decisive blow that ends it right here.

Millicas and everyone was shock to witness this, Stella, loses the battle against Tohka, and is now face to take her leave out of the Demon Sword Tournament. With her out, Tohka advances to the final, where she faces off against Millicas and Agathos to determine who will be the winner of this tournament.

Millicas rushes over to see Stella in the medical room next to Samuel. She was unconscious for a time, but when she wakes up, she sees Millicas, standing before her with a smile on his face.

"Stella."

". . . Millicas?" Stella slowly moves her hand over and makes Millicas grab a hold it with both hands. She looks sadden at what happen to her and replies ". . . I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Stella. I'm not mad at you. You did nothing wrong."

"I broke our promise."

"The promise can still be done."

"Millicas Gremory!" One of the devils calls out to him from behind "Your match is coming, so you better get ready to get into the ring."

Millicas looks back to the devil and responds "Give me a second." Then looks back to Stella and moves his other hand against the side of her face "You're going to be alright. I have to go now, so I hope you cheer for me."

And so there was only three members of the Demon Sword Tournament still in the tournament. The three take a break for a moment before they face each other in the arena. For now, they increase the protection of the shield that surrounds the arena and allow them to fight at full strength, if they decide to go in full force.

Agathos, Tohka and Millicas comes together in the middle of the arena, here the crowd cheer like crazy to all three of them, even to Agathos, who is son to a terrorist in the underworld. All they could do now is try not to get this over their head and focus on the fight ahead of them.

Before things could begin, Azazel comes down to the arena to say a few words to them "Congratulations, fighters, from reaching this last round of the tournament. You three have reach far beyond the other competitors and I'm glad you have done an amazing job on giving the crowd an amazing show. They really adore you. Unfortunately, only one of you is allow to stand victorious and claim the prize." He looks back to the VIP area and shows them a golden trophy that they unveil for everyone to see.

"I'm looking forward on putting that in my room." Millicas replies and looks back to the two

"That trophy is the only thing I want right now, so I don't care if you have to suffer to submit." Agathos responds

"I'm ready for the both of you." Tohka replies "So let's stop with the trash talks." She then grabs onto the handle of her sword, while still in the sheath.

"Just remember." Beowulf speaks up "When I see you unable to compete anymore, I will step in to stop the other from killing you. You make sure you don't step out of line, or you'll be dealing with me."

The three stands at the ready for this fight, waiting for the call to finally charge in to do battle. When they hear it, Millicas makes the first move against the both of them, by creating a small orb in his left hand and throws it into the sky. While it flies in the air, it breaks and sends forth a barrage of destructive projectiles to come crashing down above the two. Both looks at the incoming attacks and manage to avoid the many projectiles easily, but Agathos looks to the right to find Millicas coming in with his sword towards him.

"So, you've decided to come after me?" Agathos replies after he held his sword against his with just one hand to it

"It's a free-for-all." Millicas replies "But I did promise Samuel to attack you first."

"Of course –" Agathos stops and turns his head to the left to see incoming lightning attacks from Tohka. He pushes Millicas back and forces the two to fly back to avoid the incoming lightning attacks.

Millicas lands to the ground and turns to the right to see Tohka standing nearby. He turns to face her, suddenly caught off guard when she surprises him by standing right in front of him without even seeing her coming. He swings his sword forward, blocking some of the lightning attack she performs, but was sliding back and launches his attack with a swing of his sword. Tohka swings forward with her lightning to counter his destructive blast, which breaks the fight even and comes charging straight towards him with her sword in the sheath. As she gets closer, she looks to the right to find Agathos coming into this and swings down at Tohka, forcing her to block his swing and quickly evade Millicas' next projectile attack against the both of them.

The three backs away from one another and stands ready for another charge. When they are ready, the three charges in and begins engaging with one another once more. This match got seriously tense between the three, and with Beowulf standing on the edge of the dome and making sure he does not get involve in anyway in the fight between the three.

"It's impressive on how they are going." Issei responds

"I know." Rias nods "Millicas is preparing to show some new moves on the two."

"It can't be helped." Sirzechs intervenes "He had hope to use these against Vali, but pretty silly to continue with his destructive attacks with his sword. He almost lost two matches without them against Kurogane and Xenovia."

"But those attacks requires time." Grayfia looks to Sirzechs "He was facing incredible fighters that match his speed. His sword was the only thing that could give him a chance on stopping their incoming attacks."

As Millicas flies in the sky and away from the two that continues clashing together, Tohka continues pushing Agathos back and was unable to clash against her sword like this. But as they fight, Millicas vanishes his sword, lights his hands in this red flames and creates two dark red fireballs in his hands. He threw them down towards Tohka, which got her to stop her attack and notices these two large orbs come down towards her. As they come down towards her, these two orbs would land near her and not towards her, only landing through the ground and creates a massive blast of destruction. Tohka evades it quickly by jumping back, only to get Agathos to spring his trap on Tohka, by bringing up a magical symbol the moment she lands back and triggers another explosion that could consume her.

"Did we get her?" Millicas thought to himself and lands on the ground. The moment he hit the ground, he triggers the same symbol that Tohka fell into and quickly escapes the explosion on time, but collapses to the floor when he trips over.

"You better watch where you're going." Agathos replies and goes charging towards Millicas.

Agathos ignores Tohka for now and comes for a dive towards Millicas. He looks towards him, quickly defending himself when he aims his left hand towards him and sends a destructive blast at close range. Agathos blocks the incoming attack, but he manage to stop the attack, thanks to the power of his sword and continues his attack against him. Agathos was close of striking him, but when moving his sword over Millicas' sword and aims the tip of his sword aiming to his chest, Millicas quickly stops it with a destructive blast from his left hand to stop it. The blast did sent Agathos away, but Millicas took a bit of damage when firing that at close range in front of him.

"That was Explosion Magic you just used before." Millicas replies

"I had to learn something that my father left behind." Agathos replies "I know your trying not to get hit by this." He aims his sword Joyeuse towards him "Don't want to feel any pain from this."

"Oh yeah? Let's see if you dodge this." Millicas holds onto his sword and aims it above his head to send a blast of his destructive power through his sword and sends it beaming like a pillar that reaches to the top of the dome. He swings this mighty attack down at Agathos, who stood at the ready, but was not ready to face off this fierce and violent demeanour.

Agathos uses his quick speed to avoid this incoming attack, which was lucky though, cause this attack cuts right through the ground and causes a serious earthquake. Agathos stumbles around and tries to get his footing, only to get it when he looks away from Millicas and finds Tohka, appearing on his right with her sword ready to strike. She pulls her sword out of the sheath and sends a blast of lightning through his body, finally landing a decisive blow against his chest and prepares to end this. She swings upwards to send this crescent-shaped blast at close range to Agathos, but was to be block with his sword and counters with a strike against her chest. He finally lands a blow against her, giving her a serious cut on the chest and causes serious pain from that serious hit. Tohka jumps back away from him, sheathes her sword and breathes a little heavier.

Millicas comes charging in with his sword, firing his destructive blast towards Tohka, forcing her to move to avoid the incoming attack. She looks back to Millicas, surprises him by appearing right in front of him and swings her sword to unleash a blast of lightning at close range. Millicas manage to block it with his sword that was consume with his power, however, his sword start to get a few cracks, as it was unable to hold this pressure for much longer. Agathos came charging towards Millicas, forcing him to send a destructive shot at him, but he slices it in two with his sword and clashes against Millicas. Tohka moves back behind Agathos, while he clashes with Millicas a few times, then manage to get a blow through his skin, he kicks him back and swings back to block an incoming attack from Tohka, but took an electrical shock in the process.

Millicas stops and tries to endure the pain from the incoming side effect from taking those cuts from the Joyeuse. He also notices his sword was getting bad, so he vanishes his sword and creates a destructive, power orb in his right hand and fires it towards them. Tohka saw it coming, so she jumps back and Agathos looks back to try and cut it in half and cause it to explode behind him on the ground, which sends him moving forward by the shockwave.

"Now's my chance." Tohka thought to herself and comes charging in towards Agathos. He looks back to her, quickly trying to stop her, but she calls out "Raikiri!" And unleashes a bolt of lightning down through the dome and electrifies Agathos.

At long last, Agathos finally falls to both knees from that shot, but Millicas helps by firing his destructive blast to hit Agathos to the chest and sending him lying to the floor, but also does some damage to Tohka. She comes sliding out of the blast, looks back to Millicas who comes flying in from above her with his sword at the ready. Tohka takes flight and flies towards him, there she lands a blow to his chest and the two would land to the ground with Millicas delivering no fatal blow to Tohka.

Tohka looks back to Millicas "You're at your limit."

"Yeah…" Millicas looks down at his sword and it shatters to pieces. He turns towards Tohka and whatever is left of his sword vanishes. "But you're not the only one."

Tohka looks down at the damage and the wounds she took from the both of them "This is the strongest fight I've ever been in." She sheathes her sword, keeps her hand to the handle and the other to the sheath "But I'm going to finish this with one final attack."

"Alright then." Millicas stands tall and looks back to Tohka "Hit me with your best shot."

Tohka stands ready to attack with another Trackless Step, while Millicas stands where he was, ignoring the pain that still remains onto him and force to face her sword without any weapon to protect himself. But the moment of truth was coming and Tohka makes her move against Millicas. She suddenly appears right in front of him, ready to swing her sword to his chest, while he quickly attacks with a blast from both his hands firing a destructive blast that consumes the both of them. The blast of his destructive power and lightning combine, covered the area for a short time until someone was left standing tall. Both of them was left on the ground, with Tohka unconscious and Millicas struggling to get up off the ground. Beowulf approaches the two, noticing Tohka was out cold and watches Millicas, slowly rising up with serious, electrical and destructive damage done to his body.

"This kid has reached his limit…" Beowulf thought to himself "However…" He watches Millicas try to stand, but his legs can no longer help him right now and just falls back to the ground with his hands pressing onto the floor to stop him from collapsing. Beowulf finally approaches him and crouches down next to him. "Congratulations, Millicas Gremory. You're the last person standing."

". . . . . ."

At long last, Millicas stands triumph and the crowd got off their feet to cheer for the victor of the Demon Sword Tournament. Millicas remains where he was, his arms start to struggle on holding him where he was, but Beowulf finally intervenes, grabs one of his arms to help him stand up. He holds onto Millicas, since his legs cannot help him and holds onto him, while a medical team goes in to help Tohka.

"Millicas!" Stella calls out his name when she comes rushing into the arena to reunite with him. He laughs and tries getting up off the ground, but as he gets up, Stella grabs him and wraps her arms around him. He groans from the pain of her tight grip, forced her to let go of him and take a few steps back.

"You did it!" Stella replies "You won the tournament!"

"You weren't worried were you?"

Stella moves back but keeps her arms around him "I wasn't worried. I knew you would win this."

"Shame we couldn't have our match." Millicas said "But our promise will always be there, right?"

"Of course. I am your servant… And I love you so much that I am glad you are my master." Stella presses her body against him again and holds onto him.

"Congratulations, Millicas Gremory." Azazel comes into the arena and applauds to him. Stella moves off of him and looks back towards Azazel. "You've proven to be quite the hard guy to lose. I can't wait to see you fight Vali."

"Tell him I'll be seeing him soon."

"I know. I bet he's around here and saw the whole thing."

"Good job, Millicas." Sirzechs comes into the arena with Grayfia, Rias and Issei by his side. "You used some good moves out there."

"Thanks dad." Millicas looks back to Grayfia "What do you think?"

"You were pretty reckless out there." Grayfia replies and smiles "But you made me proud."

"Thanks. But there's one thing that needs to be done right now." Millicas replies and looks back to Stella "And this can't wait."

"Huh?"

"You sure?" Sirzechs asks "You can't even stand properly."

"I know what you're thinking." Rias replies and comes closer to help hold onto Millicas, while Beowulf lets go of him and walks away.

Maria comes into the scene from behind Millicas and places something in his hand for nobody to see. Millicas comes closer to Stella and holds onto this large, red queen piece in his hands. "I want you to be my queen…." Then opens up the top of it and shows a flawless ring inside of it "And my bride."

Stella pauses and looks shock when realising what he just said. She stutters at first when asking "A-A-Are you sure? You want to spend your life with… Me?"

"Yes. Will you marry me?"

Stella begins to show tears going down her face and smiles "Yes. I'd be happy to marry you!"

Millicas places the ring on her finger and kisses her in front of everyone to see. The others would smile and applaud to this new surprise.

"Wait, but what should I call you now? Master? Darling? My beloved?"

"Call me whatever you like best, Stella."

"This truly is all I need in this world. We'll be together forever! I promise to make you happier than anyone's ever been, my darling."

"Can't wait to see the wedding." Issei replies

"Unfortunately, the wedding will be made in the mere future." Grayfia replies "As soon as you are done graduating the academy and focusing on your life ahead of you with Stella."

"Mother…"

Issei laughs and moves both hands to the back of his head "Ha, you got a lot to go before marrying the love of your life."

"Hey, at least I proposed to my woman at the end. You took a long time for you to even bring up the question to marry Rias!" Millicas responds

"H-Hey!"

Rias laughs "That's true."

"Oh come on."

Sirzechs looks back to Grayfia and speaks quietly to her, while they watch the young ones make fun of each other. "Millicas has accomplished more than we anticipated."

"I know. But Stella would have to prepare herself to face with the rest of his harem."

Azazel finally steps in and stands in front of Millicas with the trophy in his hands. "Millicas Gremory, winner of the Demon Sword Tournament. I present you the trophy for your heroic deeds in the arena, as well as the title 'Demon Sword'. You will also be put among the champions who have won this tournament, so you will forever be etched on the records as one of the winners, and the youngest to ever win the tournament. Congratulations."

Millicas smiles and takes the trophy with both hands off of Azazel "Thank you…" He looks back out to the crowd, who await for him to raise the cup in the air. He walks away from the others in the arena, raises the cup as high as he can for everyone to see and got the whole arena applauding and cheering his name repeatedly.

THE END….?

Millicas arrives on the slopes on Dragon Mountain, where his opponent, Vali Lucifer, awaits for him here. He arrives on the scene, looking out at the dragons that comes flying out of their caves and flies in the other direction, as if they expect something dangerous is about to happen here. As soon as the dragons are nowhere to be seen, Millicas walks on forward, but stops after taking a few steps and looks up to find Vali, standing on the peak in his normal look. He looks out at the view for a while, but looks away and turns his attention back at Millicas, who stares back at him.

"I've been waiting for you." Millicas replies

"Took you long enough." Vali replies and turns his body to look back at Millicas "Are you ready?"

Millicas smiles and brings his destructive aura around his body "Let's do this."

(I'm sorry that this took so long, the match was difficult to write and I got off track with other stories. I hope I did an alright job on the ending, sadly I can't make it any better than it is now. For those who like Highschool Prince, well there will be a sequel to be done in the future, which will be Highschool King. I hope you enjoyed this story, despite not having any lemon or a big harem-king sort of thing.)


End file.
